


Accidental Love

by lizzybuggie



Series: Accidental Love [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Father Jughead Jones, Fluff and Smut, Kinda?, Light Angst, Mother Betty Cooper, One Night Stands, Raising a baby, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers falling in love, Strangers to Lovers, Writer Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 94,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: They met by accident, had fun, had one too many drinks and ended up in the bathroom of the bar. They never thought they’d see each other again. But when one of his friends tells him about seeing his one-night stand 8 months later with a giant pregnant belly, Jughead can’t help but try and find her to see if his assumptions are correct.





	1. Chapter 1

“Why are you even here? I don’t know you. We met 1 hour ago. Just go home.” Betty said looking across at the mysterious man sitting across from her with a nervous look on his face as his hands played with the hem of his shirt.

“It’s my fault you’re in here. The least I can do is make sure you’re alright.” Jughead replied looking agitated. He felt horrible. This woman he didn’t know was waiting in a hospital cubicle because of him. “I really am sorry, you know.”

“I know. You’ve already told me that like 10 times.” She said making a joking bring a smile to his lips. “It was an accident. And I’ll be fine, it doesn’t hurt that much.”

“I should have been paying attention.” He answered shaking his head.

“It’s not all your fault. I am a party to blame.” She said still giving him a grin. “Don’t blame yourself, I’m still breathing.”

There was a moment of silence. Betty’s smile faded as she looked down at her arm holding it steady with her other hand. She lied, it did actually kind of hurt. 

“It hurts doesn’t it?” He asked seeing her wince a little.

“It’s a little sore.” She answered shifting in the bed. “Distract me.”

“Distract you? how?” Jughead asked tilting his head to the side.

“I don’t know. Talk. About anything.” She suggested but he just shrugged. “What was your name again?”

“Jughead.” He replied.

“No, your real name. What your friends call you.”

“That is what my friends call me. I’m not telling you my real name.” He replied.

“Why not? Are you on the run?” She laughed.

“No, it’s just really embarrassing. Only a handful of people know my real name. People have been calling me Jughead since I was a kid.” He replied softly.

“Okay then, that’s weird but I’ll move on.” She said rolling her eyes. “How long have you been in Riverdale? I’ve never seen you around here before.” 

“I’ve been here 2 days. I live in New York, well technically Brooklyn.” He revealed looking a little more relaxed in the uncomfortable hospital chair. 

“Why are you in Riverdale then?”

“My friend, Archie. He’s been seeing this girl from here and she dumped him. He’s trying to win her back.” He explained.

“And you came with him because?”

“Because he’s my best friend. Plus I needed a few days to clear my head.” 

“Clear your head? Why?” She was intrigued.

“I’m a writer, and I’ve hit a bit of writer's block.”

“You’re a writer. Like a journalist or a fiction writer?” She asked.

“Fiction. Until I get published it doesn’t earn much so I write for a website too. But those kind of articles I can write in my sleep.” He explained. She nodded looking a little impressed.

“What about you? How old are you? Do you work?” He asked.

“I’m 23. I work at City Hall. I’m an assistant to the mayor.” 

“Wow, you must be smart to have that kind of job at 23?” He asked.

“I’d like to think so.” She replied. “I guess not too smart. I did walk into a motorbike an hour ago.” 

Jughead laughed along with her before he looked down at his hands. He was relaxed, but he still felt horrible about what happened. Luckily he was saved when the cubical curtain opened.

“Well, Miss Cooper. It’s broken.” A doctor appeared with an x-ray film in his hands. 

“Broken? really?” Jughead asked sitting up in his chair.

“I’m afraid so.” The doctor replied sliding the film into the Lightbox showing the broken bone in Betty’s wrist. “We’ll need to place a cast on your wrist for 6 weeks until it heals. Luckily it’s not too bad.”

“Shit,” Betty said looking down at the swelling on her wrist. 

“So.” The doctor pulled the x-ray back and looked down at Betty. “How did this happen?”

 

_**1 hour earlier** _

_Betty was walking out of Pop’s diner with a vanilla milkshake in one hand and trying desperately to shove her work documents in her bag when her phone rang._

_“Shit.” She said crumpling her papers while she pulled her phone out from the bottom of the bag. Rolling her eyes when she saw who was calling._

_“Mom, I don’t have time, alright.” She answered looking angrily as she walked away from Pop’s back towards Riverdale._

_“This won’t take long, Elizabeth. I just need to get an ETA for Sunday. I need to know if you're bringing someone. If not, I know this guy that would be perfect for you.” Alice Cooper said, Betty, rolling her eyes as usual at her Mother._

_“Mom, I’ll be there at 6. Like you said. And no, I’m not bringing anyone. And I am not letting you set me up. All the guys you think are perfect for me are duds. Who cares if I’ll be the only single person there.”_

_“But Eliz….”_

_“No, Mom! I’m not coming if you set me up. Alright?” Betty interrupted her Mom. This wasn’t the first time, nor will it be the last time that her mother tries to set her up._

_“Fine. See you at 6. No later.” Alice said exhaling loudly admitting defeat._

_“See you Sunday,” Betty said ending the call and taking a sip from her milkshake and. “Jesus, that woman is going to kill me.” Betty joked as she walked._

_She took a few more steps when her phone buzzed again. “Damn it, Mom!” She said placing her milkshake under her arm while she dug around in her bag to find her phone. Not looking where she was going she stepped out into traffic, only looking up when she heard the screech of tyres. Her eyes went wide when she saw a motorbike coming towards her. She fell backwards dropping her milkshake and her bag her hand breaking her fall but a shooting pain ran from her hand up her arm. “Aghhh!!” She screamed in pain and fell back on the concrete._

_Betty lay back on the road for a few seconds looking up at the sky when a man wearing a motorbike helmet looked down at her. “Shit, I’m so sorry.” He said lifting the helmet off his face. Betty looked up, her face went bright red as the man revealed himself. She saw blue eyes and dark brown hair that looked soft. He had a look of worry on his face as he looked at her. “I am so sorry, I didn’t see you. Let me help you.”_

_He reached down for her hands and Betty screamed in pain as he touched her injured wrist. “Aghh!” She pulled her hand back violently._

_“I’m so sorry.” He said again. “Does it hurt anywhere else? Did you hit your head?”_

_“No, no. I think it’s just my wrist.” She replied looking around thankful that no-one else was around to see it. She just saw her milkshake running down the road. The man picked up her bag and held out his hand. She took it with her uninjured hand and he helped her up._

_“Are you okay?” He asked again handing her her bag._

_“I think so.” She answered brushing off the dirt from her jeans. “My wrist stings.”_

_“I think you landed on it when you fell.”_

_“You think?” She said angrily shaking her head making him feel more guilty. “Do you not watch where you’re going? You could have hit me?”_

_“You just walked out onto the road. I didn’t see you until the last minute.”_

_“I was pre-occupied.” She defended herself narrowing her eyes at the man._

_“Clearly. Is your wrist okay? Do you think it could be broken?” He asked._

_“I don’t know. It stings, but I’m not sure.” She answered as the man touched her wrist and she hissed in pain._

_“Let me take you to the emergency room.” He suggested._

_“I’ll be fine, I have to get back to work.”_

_“No, you’re not fine. It’s already swelling up.” Both looked down and her wrist was nearly 2 times bigger. “Let me take you.”_

_“I’m not getting on the back of your bike.” She shook her head._

_“Then we’ll walk. How far away is the hospital here?” He asked looking around._

_“It’s about half a mile.” She pointed off to the right._

_“Can you walk fine?”_

_“Yes, I can walk fine.” She replied. He looked at her again and walked back to his bike. Placing the helmet in the back he began slowly pushing his bike along as he walked with this woman towards the hospital. His heart was beating fast, he felt so horrible for nearly hitting her. And her heart was beating for a completely different reason._

 

“I’m going to go and get someone to come by and fit a cast for you.” The doctor said giving Betty and smile and walking out.

“I am so sorry, Betty,” Jughead said again.

“Jughead, stop apologising.” She said.

“I’m sor….” He stopped himself and looked at her and bit his lip. “Luckily it’s your left wrist. You’re not left-handed are you?”

“No, thank god.” She replied. 

There was some more awkward silence until Betty looked up at him. “You can go now, I’ll be fine.”

“No, I’m not leaving you. At least let me pay for your treatment.” He suggested.

“I’m still on my parent's health insurance. I’ll be fine. Thanks tho.” She replied as a nurse came in with some plaster materials. 

Jughead sat by watching as the nurse started on Betty’s cast. 

“Let me make it up to you somehow,” Jughead asked.

“Jughead, it’s fine.” She exhaled.

“No, it’s not. I need to make it up to you.” He said again thinking. “Once you’re done here I’ll buy you another milkshake. To replace the one you spilled.”

“Seriously?” Betty and the nurse both looked at him saying it at the same time. 

“If you’re going to make it up to her, at least do something good.” The nurse butted in. “There’s this bar down the road, they do amazing burgers. Dare I say, just as good as Pops.”

Jughead and Betty both locked eyes. “That sounds perfect.” He said.

“Fine, I let you buy me a burger.” She gave in.

“And a drink. At least one?” He asked giving her a cheeky smile.

“Sure, a burger and a drink. It doesn’t makeup completely. But it’s a start.” She joked.

Jughead leaned back in the chair and pulled out his phone shooting a text off to his friend to let him know he would be busy. The nurse looked up at Betty and then across to Jughead.

“You’re welcome.” She whispered so only Betty could hear.

“Excuse me?” Betty asked leaning in. 

“He’s cute. I’d happily break my wrist just to go out on a date with him.” She whispered looking lovingly at Jughead. Betty looked at him herself, she’s right he was cute. 

 

After a few hours of getting her wrist cast and placed in a sling. Betty and Jughead made their way to the bar the nurse suggested. It was a small bar, only a handful of tables. Betty could feel his hand on her back as he guided her towards a table. “Let me go grab a few menus. Would you like a drink?” Jughead asked once they were seated in a booth. 

“Sure, just a house white wine would be nice.” She answered, Jughead giving her a nod before he made his way over to the bar. She watched as a few women watched him. It was like moths to a flame. Sure, he was attractive. Maybe even hot but could these girls be more obvious?

After waiting only a few minutes and watching as the bartender flashed her smile at Jughead, he made his way back to her handing her wine and a menu. “The bartender suggested the American classic burger.” He said once he sat down.

“Okay.” She nodded looking at the bartender who looked a little sad at the sight of Betty sitting across from him. She shook her head and laughed.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“Does that happen everywhere you go?” 

“Does what happen?” He asked completely clueless. 

“Women looking in awe at you. Your girlfriend but get jealous.” She replied trying not to be obvious, but she was curious.

“I don’t think they’re looking at me.” He refused to believe it. “Plus I’m single.” 

He flashed her a cheeky grin, he knew what she was doing. Her face went a little red being caught out. Hiding behind the menu she scanned it picking something. 

“I think I’ll get the American classic. I’ll trust the bartender.” Betty answered lowering her menu.

“I think I’ll get the double bacon.” He answered.

“It looks very big, you sure you can eat all that?” She asked looking down at his skinny frame.

“Oh, you are underestimating me, sweetheart.” He said with a wink before he made his way back to the bar and ordered the food. Her heart was beating fast. He wasn’t just cute, he was hot. She suddenly felt nervous.

 

Hours passed, their burgers were eaten, many drinks had been drunk. And it was still just them two, talking. You would think they’d known each other year with how easily they talked to each other. 

“Wait, wait. Your Dad runs a gang?” Betty asked looking a little shocked.

“Ummm, yeah.” He answered honestly running his hand through his tousled hair.

“What like a proper like Sons of Anchary kind of gang? Sounds kind of hot. Jax is fucking gorgeous.” Betty said taking another sip of her wine.

“Really?” He tilted his head to the side. “Well sorry to disappoint you but The Serpents are nothing like that. They used to be kind of bad, dealing with drugs and selling illegal guns. But not anymore. My Dad has kind of mellowed out over the past few years. It’s more of a family than an illegal gang. But if you’re after some really good weed I can help you out.”

“I guess that’s good. But now I need a new resource if I ever want to get rid of a dead body.” She joked.

Jughead looked back at her a bit surprised. “I’m joking, jeez.”

“I knew that.” He answered taking one big gulp from his beer.

“You know, I really shouldn’t be drinking this much. It’s only a Thursday.” Betty replied feeling a little buzzed.

“Relax, you could have died today.”

“True, you could have killed me.” She laughed.

“Hey, you were the idiot that walked out onto the road without looking. I think it would be your fault.” He laughed back. 

They laughed together and he saw Betty moved her arm that was still slung up. 

“I really am sorry.” He said looking sincere. 

“I know,” She smiled and looked down.

“Does it hurt?” He asked.

“It’s not too bad. Ever since the second drink I’ve had no pain at all.” She replied. “The sling is a little annoying tho.” She lifted her arm up trying to adjust herself but struggling. She ended up hitting herself in the head with her cast. 

“Come here, Cooper.” Jughead moved to her side of the booth and helped her lift up her arm so she could release her hand from the sling. Then he reached behind her neck and lifted it up and over her head. “There, is that better?”

“Much better, thanks.” She said looking straight at him. She began to sweat a little when she realised how close she was to him. He looked ever more handsome up close. She could see the beautiful blue of his eyes, it was like a magnet. She wanted to get closer. Jughead swallowed as his eyes moved from her eyes to her lips and back again. All he had to do was lean in a little bit and they’d be kissing. Maybe it was the alcohol they’d both been drinking or maybe it was the hours they’d spent talking but they were drawn to each other. 

“Jug!” Jughead looked up and saw his redheaded friend walking in the bar pulling Jughead away from Betty.

“Arch, what are you doing here?” Jughead slid away from Betty and walked towards his friend. Betty feeling a little sad at his distance. 

“I’m ready to go home. This town sucks.” Archie replied.

“No luck with Josie then?” Jughead asked.

“She’s refusing to give the long-distance thing a go. I can’t move here. And she refuses to come to New York. So it’s over.” Archie explained to his friend.

“That sucks. I’m sorry.” Jughead looked sad for his friend. 

Archie stepped away from Jughead and looked at Betty who was watching them. “Who is this?” He asked.

“Oh, this is Betty.” Jughead stepped back to Betty. 

“Betty?” Archie held out his hand for Betty to shake.

“Archie, this is Betty. Betty this is Archie. I almost killed her today.” He explained as the two shared hands. 

“What? I need details, now!” Archie demanded taking up the whole opposite side of the booth. Jughead slid back beside Betty.

“First, I need a drink. Another beer Jug?” Archie asked.

“Sure.” He nodded. 

“And you Betty?” Archie asked.

“Ummm.” She looked at Jughead. She knew she should of left, she did have work in the morning but she didn’t want to say goodbye just yet. “Another wine.”

“Coming up.” Archie wandered towards the bar leaving Jughead and Betty sitting side by side.

“Maybe I should go, leave you time to catch up with your friend.” Betty offered, hoping he wouldn’t say yes.

“No, stay. I still owe you. Remember.” He touched her cast. “Plus, I’ll have all the time in the world to catch up with him once we get back to New York.”

“Good, I like talking to you.” She grinned at him lightly placing her hand on his thigh.

“I like talking to you too.” He agreed to look down feeling his face blush a little at her touch. 

“Okay, details. Now.” Archie demanded to interrupt them for the second time. 

 

Jughead pushed his very drunk friend into the back of a taxi. 

“If I give you an extra 20, can you make sure he makes it to the door of our hotel?” Jughead asked the driver handing over a $20 bill.

“Sure thing.” The driver replied before Jughead closed the door and made his way back to the bar. 

Once he made it back to the bar Jughead looked in worry when he saw the table empty. No Betty, just the sling she was using earlier left on the table. 

“Hey. Did you see where the girl that was sitting there went?” Jughead asked the bartender in a panic.

“She was there a second ago.” She answered Jughead looked around the room hoping to spot her. “You know, I’m here.”

“Excuse me?” Jughead asked seeing the woman hand touch his arm. 

“I knock off in 10 minutes, how about we head to my place?” She said offering him a flirty smile. 

“No thanks, I need to find my friend.” Jughead walked away quickly leaving the bartender looking sad and rejected.

 

He looked around the whole bar and couldn’t see her. He ran his hand through his hair and felt a little sad. He hardly knew her, but he didn’t want the night to be over. He didn’t know if it was the 6 beers he had or the shots they did earlier with Archie, but he was really hoping she was still here.

“Shit!” He said loudly accepting the fact that she was gone. He lowered his head and walked towards the bathrooms when his body collided with someone. He looked up to apologise when he saw Betty looking at him.

“Second time today, I think you are trying to kill me.” She joked but Jughead just smiled and felt relief at the sight of her he just took a step closer his hand reached behind her head and he planted his lips on to hers. 

Betty jumped a little in shock at his lips touching her. But she soon relaxed, smiling into the kiss. His lips were soft and warm. Just like she thought they'd be. When she felt him pulling back she suddenly felt sad. 

”I've been waiting all night for you to do that.” She said, her face so close to his. She giggled when a smirk fell to his lips and he kissed her again. This time the kiss wasn’t so soft. It was hot and fast. She felt like her lips were on fire the way he attacked them. Kissing and stroking with his tongue begging to enter. His hand around her neck was stronger running his fingers into her hair while his other hand rested on her hip stroking the exposed skin below her shirt. While her hands moved up his back feeling hot hard and strong his back muscles were. She was trying her best with her injured hand but struggling. She pulled at his curls not wanting this moment to end. She didn’t know this man, it had only been 6 hours. He was a stranger but somehow she felt safe, and she wanted more and it wasn’t the alcohol talking. 

He pulled his lips back and looked around. Betty pressed her lips into his neck, kissing and sucking at his skin as he stepped backwards with her. Before she realised what was happening he was pinning her against the bathroom door and locking it behind her and picking her up in one swift movement. “Agh.” She laughed as he carried her across the room and placed her down on the vanity and he stepped between her legs.

“You are so beautiful.” He said resting his head onto hers staring down at her.

“You are fucking hot.” She replied biting her lip both of them laughing before they kissed again. Her legs went around his waist pulling him towards her. His hands framed her face as they kissed. Both wanting more. And Betty smirked when she felt him against her core. 

“How drunk are you?” He asked.

“I’ve had a few but not so drunk that I don’t know what I’m doing.” She replied. “How drunk are you?”

“Drunk enough to know that I don’t do this kind of stuff normally. But not so drunk that I won't remember a thing.” He answered feeling better about the situation. The last thing he wanted was to take advantage of her. 

“You don’t do this kind of stuff?” She asked.

“No.” He shook his head.

“Neither, but you are so hot.” She said again and giggled as her legs that were wrapped around his waist pulled him closer to her. “I want you.”

“I want you too.” He replied and kissed her again. 

Jughead moved his hand to her shirt, his fingers popping open the buttons and pushing her shirt off her shoulders and down her arm making sure not to get tangled on her wrist cast. When her shirt was on the floor Betty tried to lift up his shirt but was struggling with only one hand. He stepped back a little and helped her throwing his shirt to join hers on the floor. Betty bit her lip as she surveyed his body. “Fuck.” She said feeling herself becoming more aroused. 

“Do you have a condom?” She asked.

“Shit, no.” He answered and she looked at him puzzled. “As I said, I don’t do this kind of stuff normally. Are you on the pill?”

“No.” She shook her head.

“Shit, ummmm.” Jughead looked around trying to remember if there was a drug store outside when he remembered what he saw in the men's bathroom earlier. “There’s a machine in the men's bathrooms. Do you have a quarter?” 

Betty reached into her pocket and handed Jughead a coin. “Wait here.” He said placing a quick kiss to her head before he ran out of the room. Betty waited, hoping no-one would enter while she waited for him. She smiled when he was back in less than a minute. 

“You found one?” She asked.

“Yes, luckily no-one in this town knows me. I just had a few funny looks as I used the machine, one guy gave me the thumbs up and winked at me.” He smirked placing the wrapped foil on the counter beside her. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Betty wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. “I need you.”

He looked down at her, his hands going straight to the zip of her jeans pulling them down as quickly as possible feeling himself getting more excited at the vision of her in a pair of matching bra and panties. 

“How the fuck are you still single?” He asked moving back to her his fingers running under the bra strap. She didn’t answer his question, she didn’t want to scare him off. Plus she knew what this was. She was never going to see this man again. And while she felt a little sad at that she had to push it out of her brain because all she wanted was him. The straps fell down her arms and Betty reached behind her with one hand and unclasped her bra letting it fall. His hands straight away went to cupping her, his thumbs brushing over her nipples watching them harden instantly. Her head fell backwards at his touch and his face pressed into her neck. 

“Hurry up and take your pants off,” Betty begged knowing she couldn’t have luck with only one hand. 

She watched in awe as he stepped back undoing his jeans and pulling them down watching as he sprang free from his jeans. She lifted her body up off the counter and slid her panties down her legs, her thighs spreading wide desperate for him. 

Jughead quickly rolled the condom on and approached her. His fingers reaching her core and running up and down feeling how wet and ready she was for him. They locked eyes for a few seconds and she nodded giving him permission. Then a second later he was pressing his way into her. Betty’s head fell back as a loud moan escaped her lips as he pressed as far as he could into her. 

“Shit.” He mumbled before he took her lips in a hot kiss. 

They began to move, Jughead pushing in and pulling out watching her. “Faster.” She begged and he did what she asked. He quickened the pace and pressed his lips onto hers in a hot, tongue filled kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist as pulled him closer to her. His hands brushing over her breasts. He pulled his lips back and moved them down her neck, sucking and biting before he moved further down at sucked a nipple into his mouth. She moaned louder, her hand running up his back. 

They moved together, pushing a pulling as one. Forgetting that they were in a dirty bar bathroom. 

“Juggie.” Escaped her lips. Already giving the man she only met that day a nickname. It just fell from her lips like she’d know him for years. He placed his hand between her and rubbed her gently feeling her tightening on him. “Jug, I….I.” She said before she squeezed on him and she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she came pulling him along with her. 

“Fuck!” He yelled as he came loud moans escaped both of their lips. His head fell to her shoulder as they road it out. 

Their breathing steadied and he slowly pulled out of her stepping back and discarding the used latex into the bin. Jughead looked across at her, this beautiful vision made his heart skip a beat. 

“That was amazing.” She exhaled looking at him.

“Maybe I should do this more often. That was fucking hot.” He joked. 

Betty smiled at him for a few seconds until they heard a loud knock on the door. “We should go.” He said bending down to hand her discard clothes. 

She slid off the bench and he had to hold her as she felt like her knees were about to buckle. “Thanks.” She said when his hands went around her waist. 

They got dressed in silence, Jughead waiting for her to finish before he reached out his hand and they walked to the door unlocking it and seeing a few faces looking back at them in anger, one woman shaking her head in disgust. Neither of them cared as they walked back into the bar hand in hand. 

“Let me get hail you a taxi.” He said as they walked to the road.

Jughead pulled down a taxi and Betty looked down at their hands still interlocked. 

“When do you go back to New York?” She asked.

“Tomorrow.” He replied she felt a little sad.

“Well, if you’re ever in Riverdale. Give me a call.” She replied with a grin. 

Jughead handed over his phone and Betty put her number in his contacts. “This was a really nice night.” She blushed.

“It was.” He repeated. “Sorry about your wrist again.”

“I completely forgot about that.” She looked down at her bandaged hand as Jughead opened the taxi door. 

“It was nice to meet you, Jughead Jones.” She said.

“Nice to meet you too, Betty Cooper.” He said back to her. 

Betty stepped back about to slid into the taxi when he pulled her back for one final kiss. She sank into his arms and enjoyed the kiss. She didn’t want it to end. But it did. 

“Bye.” He whispered. 

“Bye.” She said before she slid into the taxi and he closed the door tapping the top of the car before it drove away. 

Jughead looked sadly down at his phone seeing her number. He so desperately just wanted to call her to tell her to come back. But he knew he couldn’t. He learnt from Archie that long distance didn’t work. Tonight was just one night of fun. One night that he would never forget.

 

**8 months later**

Jughead sat at his desk in his studio apartment. His laptop starting back at him and a blank document flashing on the screen. “Come on Jug.” he whispered to himself before his phone started to ring and his best friends name showed up on the screen. 

”Archie, I can't talk right now.” he replied. 

”Jug, do not hang up.” He said in a panic. 

”What's wrong now Archie?” Jughead exhaled. 

”Dude, you know how I was going to Riverdale today?” 

”Yeah.” 

”Well I'm at that diner that does those amazing milkshakes and burgers Josie was always telling me about. And you'll never believe what I'm looking at?” Archie explained sounding both anxious and excited at the same time. 

”Am I supposed to guess? Just tell me, Arch.” Jughead said, not in the mood for games. 

”Do you remember that girl from the bar? You know the one you had the fling with? She's here.” Archie revealed. 

”Okay, she lives there. How is that a surprise?” He replied, remembering her face and beautiful smile? It made his heart skip a little. He wished things were different. He thought about her often. And every time he wished he saw her again. 

”Jug, she's sitting in front of me and she's pregnant.” 

”Oh.” he said sadly. 

”Jug, you're not hearing me. She's not a little bit pregnant. She's massive.” Archie said. “How long ago was it you and she had that bathroom romp?”

“I don't know like just over 8 months ago,” Jughead answered. 

”Well, unless she's having twins, she looks about 8 months pregnant.” 

Jughead felt his heart sink. ”Arch?” he said his breathing heavy. “No, she can’t be. We used protection.” he raised his voice sounding angry at his friend. 

”I'm just telling you what I'm seeing Jughead. I think you’re about to be a father.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead felt like he was spiralling. He had spent the past 24 hours freaking out. He hadn’t slept a wink and he couldn’t eat. Which for Jughead was almost unheard of. It couldn’t be true right? She couldn’t be pregnant with his baby? They used protection. Sure he was a little drunk but he remembered the night perfectly well and he remembers buying a condom from the vending machine in the men's bathroom. This couldn’t be happening? Could it? Maybe Archie got it wrong. He did only meet Betty once, and he was off his face drunk when he saw her. Maybe it was someone else. Either way, Jughead had to know. He had spent the past hour staring at his phone. He still had her number, he could just message her. Send her a simple message like ‘Hey Betty. It’s Jughead. So you’re pregnant. Is it mine?’ He shook his head, he couldn’t send her that message. First, he had to speak to Archie, face to face.

 

2 days had passed and Jughead finally was speaking to Archie. Archie had only gotten back from Riverdale a few hours earlier but he had to speak to him. So he barged into his apartment and demanded answers.

“Jez, Jug. You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Archie jumped when his best friend barged into his apartment. 

“What did you see Archie? Is it true? Is she pregnant?” Jughead didn’t beat around the bush, he needed answers. Now.

“Take a seat,” Archie said walking into his lounge. Jughead following him quickly, his hands shaking from the nerves.

“Well?” He asked.

“Here.” Archie handed Jughead his phone. Staring up at him was a photo of Betty. Taken a day earlier. She looked beautiful, Jughead smiled at the sight of her smiling as she laughed talking to a brunette. He scanned his eyes down and then he saw her pregnant belly. His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“Do you think it’s mine?” Jughead asked handing the phone back.

“I don’t know. I don’t have experience with pregnancy so I don’t know if she is 8 months pregnant or not, but she looked pretty big Jug. It’s possible.” He answered.

“If it is mine, why didn’t she tell me?”

“Did you give her your number?” He asked.

“No, but she could have found me.” 

“How? Did you tell you your real name?”

“No.”

“You didn’t make it very easy.” Archie laughed.

“It’s not funny Archie. I can’t be a father.” He lowered his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Look, Jug. It might not even be yours. Before you freak out you need to talk to her. See if it’s true.” Archie suggested placing his hand on his friend's shoulder giving it a squeeze.

Jughead looked up, his eyes were glassy. “I’m scared, what if it’s true.”

“Well then if it’s true you’ll step up because that’s the kind of guy you are. You are a good guy, Jughead.” 

“I can’t be a father at 24, Archie. I just can’t.” Jughead said again, his voice breaking in fear.

 

Jughead made the journey to Riverdale a couple of days later. He decided against giving Betty a call or a text and decided to just show up. All he remembered was that she worked at the City Hall. He was hoping she was still working there. He needed to see for himself. So he filled up his bike and attached his bag to the back and made the treck back to Riverdale.

 

Betty sat at her desk. She wasn't supposed to be working. She thought she’d be on maternity leave by now. She was due in less than 3 weeks, and even working, sitting at a desk for 8 hours was becoming a challenge. 

“Betty?” Betty looked up to see Mayor McCoy looking back at her. 

“Yes, Sierra,” Betty asked.

“I just need help with the press release for the new library, then I want you to go home,” Sierra asked.

“Are you sure?” She asked.

“Yes, you shouldn’t be here anyway.”

“Thanks, Sierra.” Betty smiled and looked back at her screen. 

Typing away Betty stopped when she felt a kick in her stomach. She ran her hand over it and smiled. This pregnancy was a complete surprise, something she didn’t think she wanted. But now this baby was nearly here she couldn’t be happier. She didn’t care that she was doing it alone.

“Betty, there is a visitor for you.” Someone yelled at Betty. 

Betty looked up and her face dropped when she saw the handsome Jughead Jones walking through the door. 

“Ju….. Jughead. Wa ….what are you doing here?” She asked in shock, her face flushed red.

Jughead couldn’t keep his eyes off her stomach. He couldn’t hear a word she was saying. He was just staring and Betty saw it. 

“Jughead?” She asked snapping her fingers. 

“It’s true, you’re pregnant.” He asked.

She didn’t answer his question. It was obvious. She was massive. “It’s been a long time, Jug.”

“About 8 months.” He replied swallowing. “How… how far along are you?” 

“About 8 months.” She said with a nervous smile but he wasn’t smiling. 

“So … It’s mine?” He asked nervously. 

She nodded and Jughead felt his stomach drop. He felt like his knees were about to give way. He quickly pulled out a chair by her desk and fell onto it staring straight at her blankly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.

“I tried.” She answered. “I tried to find you. I couldn’t.”

“You should have tried harder.” He raised his voice still in shock.

“Don’t yell at me.” She yelled back. “You had my number, and you didn’t call me?”

“I live in New York. I wanted to call you. But I knew it could never work.” She said in defence. 

“Right, I was just a quick fuck in the bathroom. I remember now.”

“You weren’t complaining. We both knew what it was. You can’t get angry at me for not calling. You could have found me. I’m not that hard to find. How many Jughead Jones’ are there in New York? I’ll tell you, one.” He yelled.

“I tried to find you, don’t come here and yell at me because you screwed up.” 

“I don’t understand. I used a condom.” He replied.

“I guess condoms that you buy from a men's bathroom aren’t that reliable.” She snarked.

“What about you? You're supposed to keep track of this kind of stuff?” He asked.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought I could trust you. But I guess I was wrong. You were a stranger after all. My faith in you was a mistake.” She yelled gritting her teeth. 

“How do I even know the baby is mine? You jumped on my dick so fast who says you don’t do that all the time? Huh?” He yelled. He knew instantly that it was a mistake by the way her face fell. He shouldn’t have said that. But he couldn’t help it. He was freaking out, he was scared. He was going to be a father. “I’m sorry.”

“Get out!” She said softly. 

“No, I….I.”

“I said get out!” She said again louder. “We were strangers 8 months ago and guess what we still are. Thanks for coming all this way just to yell at me and call me a slut. But now you have to leave.”

“No, we need to talk.” He begged.

“No, no we don’t. Goodbye, Jughead Jones.” She said standing up and pointing at the door. 

Jughead stared up at her. Getting a better view of her large belly. He felt like his insides were twisted. He was going to be a Dad. All the panic he had been feeling for the past 3 days had been justified. He looked up at Betty, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She looked just as scared as him. It looked like she hated him, and she had a good reason to. 

He didn’t say anything he jumps leapt to his feet and rushed out of the office. When he finally got outside the feeling in his stomach was only getting stronger and he rushed towards a trashcan and vomited loudly. He wiped his mouth and looked around at the many people watching him. But he didn’t care. He had never felt like this before. He was going to be a father, and he’d never been so nervous about anything else in his life. 

 

Panic and fear was the only emotion that was running through Jughead. But as he drove around Riverdale making his way to the hotel he booked when he drove past the bar that he and Betty had been at months earlier, and anger ran through him.

Stopping his bike and parking it outside the bar he rushed inside brushing past people, making his way to the men's bathroom and locating the condom vending machine. He pulled at the metal eagerly trying to pop it open. A man behind him looked confused at the man angrily trying to pop open the machine.

“Do you need a quarter, Dude?” The man asked with a laugh.

Jughead looked back in anger at the man narrowing his eyes on him before he looked around the room. He saw a metal fire extinguisher and tore it from the wall and began hitting the machine until it fell off the wall and to the floor, condom falling everywhere. 

Bending down Jughead picked up a couple of condoms and looked closely. His first thought was maybe they were out of date, but the closer he looked he saw the tiniest pinhole. His mouth opened in shock as he picked up another one and they all looked like they had been poked with a needle. Jughead felt rage like he’d never felt before. Not only for the situation he was in but for anyone else who had fallen victim to this. 

In anger, he picked up a few more small packets and barged his way back to the bar pushing past people in line for a drink and loudly throwing the condoms onto the bar.

“Umm, can I help you?” The bartender asked looking up at Jughead.

“What the fuck is this? Why does every condom in your machine have a fucking hole in them?” He raged.

“What?” The man asked.

“Look.” Jughead held up a packet and ripped it open. He tied the condom around a beer tap and filled it up as people watched in confusion. 

“Hey, man. You can’t.” The man tried to stop him but they both watched as beer began to spill out of a tiny hole at the bottom of the condom. 

Jughead looked around and saw other people behind the bar laughing. “This isn’t fucking funny.” He yelled.

“Sorry man, maybe you should bring your own next time.” One laughed to another man in the kitchen as they fist bumped.

“Excuse me?” Jughead yelled even louder. “This isn’t funny. People put faith in these little things. We expect them not to have fucking holes in them.”

“Okay, sorry sir.” A woman nudged the man still laughing but Jughead was still angry. 

“Well sorry is too fucking late. Do you realise what you’re doing? This isn’t just hundreds of unplanned babies, we’re talking about STD’s. Chlamydia, gonorrhea, HIV. Aids for fuck's sake. You’re fucking with people’s lives and you aren’t even sorry.” 

“Yes, we are sorry. We don’t know how this happened.” The woman said trying to calm Jughead down. 

“You will be hearing from my lawyer,” Jughead shouted looking towards the woman.

“Sir lets just talk about this.” She tried but he was too angry, he rushed from the bar and ran back outside. Bending over he felt like he was going to be sick again, resting his hands on his thighs he tried to take deep breaths but he couldn’t. 

 

After a couple of minutes, Jughead walked over to his bike and found his phone and dialled his best friend.

“Jug,” Archie replied. “So, what’s the verdict?”

“It’s true, Arch. She’s pregnant. It’s mine.” Jughead revealed still struggling to breathe.

“Shit,” Is all Archie could say. 

“What am I going to do?” Jughead ran his hand through his hair.

“There is only one thing you can do.”

“Fuck!” Jughead screamed down the phone not caring about people looking at him. 

“Jug, calm down alright,” Archie asked as he could hear his friend about to have a panic attack.

“I need your help,” Jughead said with a worried breath.

“Anything.”

“I need you to call your Mom. All the fucking condoms at the bar have holes in them. We can sue the bar right? I’d have a case?” He asked pacing up and down the street.

“Jug..”

“They need to pay. These assholes are screwing with people’s lives.” 

“Jug… just calm down alright.” Archie was worried about his friend. “Just take a few deep breaths. And try and relax. I know you’re worried and scared but freaking out isn’t helping anyone, alright.”

Jughead moved to the curb and sat down trying to take a few deep breaths as his friend said. “What am I going to do?” He said again.

“Just relax,” Archie said once again and finally, Jughead was listening. “What happened with Betty? What did she say?”

“I think I screwed that up too.” He revealed.

“What did you do, Jug?” 

“I was in shock and I didn’t exactly handle it very well. I may have accused her of being a slut. Suggesting the baby wasn’t even mine.” He revealed closing his eyes feeling terrible.

“Oh, Jug.” 

“I’m such an idiot.” Jughead lowered his head in shame.

“Just try and relax, okay. This isn’t you Jughead. I know you’re worried and stressed but try and stay calm. You can’t change the past, alright. Betty is pregnant. You are going to be a Father whether you like it or not. All you can do is be there for Betty. I bet she’s freaking out too. You are a good man, Jughead. You would never just leave her to deal with this on her own.” Archie said calmly. 

“Here’s what you do. Go check into your hotel, have a shower and relax a little. You haven’t eaten in days and you and I both know what you’re like when you’re hangry. Go to Pops and order a burger and a chocolate milkshake, I promise you’ll feel a lot better. Then go back and try and find Betty. Talk to her calmly.”

“What if she won’t speak to me?” Jughead gasped.

“She will. You need need to apologise. Do the right thing, you always do.”

Jughead nodded, he knew his friend was right. “Thanks, Arch,” Jughead replied.

“Call me later, alright?” Archie asked before Jughead hung up his phone and picked himself off the curb.

 

It had been a couple of hours since his talk with Archie, and Jughead listened to him. He had just checked into his hotel, had a shower and now was walking through the door of Pops. Archie had mentioned numerous times that Josie said it was the best burgers in Riverdale. And he was hungry. After 3 days of not eating a thing, he was starving. 

Sitting at the counter Jughead watched as a friendly older gentleman walked towards him with a smile.

“Hi young man, what will it be?” He asked.

“What’s good here?” Jughead asked looking at the menu.

“Well, this is my establishment and I promise that everything is good.” He answered.

“So you’re Pop?”

“I sure am young man.” Pop answered looking Jughead up and down. “You look like a man with a big appetite.”

“Ahh, you only just met me but you know me so well.” Jughead smiled for the first time in 3 days.

“You just look hungry.” Pop laughed with him. “I recommend the double bacon cheeseburger combo.”

“With chocolate milkshake?” Jughead added.

“Coming up.” Pop said walking back to the kitchen. Jughead didn’t know why but he already felt like he belonged here. 

Looking down at his phone he searched and found Betty’s number. He should have called her, instead of showing up here. But now it was done and like Archie had told him. He couldn’t go back. He could only apologise. So he started a message to her.

**_Hi, Betty. It’s Jughead. I’m sorry about earlier. I was just in shock. It’s not every day that you find out you’re going to be a father. And I handled it badly, so I am sorry. I really would like to talk to you about everything again if you’d let me. I’m going to be in Riverdale for a few more days. Let me know if you want to talk, if not I’ll leave you alone. It’s completely up to you. Sorry again._ **

He looked down at the message and sent it. He waited a while and saw it was delivered. It was up to her. Now, all he had to do was wait.

“Here you are.” Pop slid Jughead a chocolate milkshake. Jughead nodded his thanks and took a sip. 

“Wow, that is amazing.” He grinned taking another sip. 

“I told you everything was good here. I don’t lie.” Pop laughed popping back into the kitchen for a few more minutes and returning with a burger and fries for Jughead. “Enjoy, young man.”

Jughead lifted the burger to his lips and took a bit his eyes closing instantly once the grease touched his lips. “Oh my god, that is even better.” He said quickly taking another bite. “Archie wasn’t wrong. This is the best burger in town.”

“That bar down the street has been taking my customers for months. I’m starting to worry about the incomings.” Pop confessed and it only made Jughead mad.

“Don’t worry, that place is a craphole. Believe me.” Jughead said with a wink about to take another bite when his phone dinged. 

**_You like apologising, don’t you? ;)_ **

He smiled when he read the message taking him back to their meeting over 8 months ago when another message came through.

**_You free tonight?_ **

 

Jughead stood outside a beautiful house. It was nothing like the tiny apartment he had in Brooklyn or the tiny trailer that he was raised in as a kid. Either Betty was wealthy, or maybe this wasn’t her home. Did she still live her parents? He wasn’t sure. But he couldn’t stand out here all night. He had to man up.

Knocking on the door he felt nervous. Looking down at his clothes, maybe he should have worn something nicer. Maybe his usual dark denim jeans and t-shirt with a leather jacket wasn’t good enough. But before he could think some more about it, the door opened and an older blond woman was looking down at him.

“Hi.” He said nervously.

“Hello.” The woman crossed her arms.

“Does Betty live here?” He asked feeling himself sweating.

“She does.” She answered. “And who are you?”

“I’m Jughead Jones.” He said and the woman arched her eyebrow like she’d heard that name before. 

“So you’ve finally come around, huh. About time.” She said and he knew Betty had told her mother about their night together. 

The woman stepped back allowing Jughead inside. He closed the door and slid out of his boots as the woman walked to the staircase. 

“Elizabeth, you have a visitor.” She yelled looking back to Jughead. “She’ll be down in a second. You know, it’s hard to move around when you’re 8 months pregnant.” She looked at him angrily. Jughead said nothing, he just felt more nervous when an older gentleman appeared. 

“Alice, get the poor man a drink at least.” The man said. 

Alice walked away into the kitchen when the man held out his hand. “I’m Hal Cooper. You must be Jughead. Betty told us about you. I honestly thought she made the name up when she told us 6 months ago.”

“No, no. Jughead is my name.” Jughead shook the man's hand as Alice appeared again handing Jughead a glass of water. 

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“This is Alice. Betty’s Mom.” Hal introduced.

“Nice to meet you.” He said with a gulp.

“Jug.” Jughead looked up the stairs and saw Betty standing halfway down the stairs. 

“Hi.” He said with a nervous smile. 

“Come up.” She said with a flick of her head. 

“Maybe it would be best if you talked down here,” Alice suggested.

“Mom, seriously? I’m 8 months pregnant. The last thing I’m going to do is jump him.” Betty rolled her eyes.

Jughead watched the exchanged between Mother and Daughter and when Betty turned around back up the stairs he followed her seeing the older woman glaring at him.

After following Betty, Jughead walked into what looked to be her bedroom. He followed her as she sat down in an armchair while he sat on the window seat. 

“So.” She exhaled.

“So.” He copied as they looked at each other in silence before he began to apologise. “I’m really sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean what I said.”

Her lips curled looking at him. “Jughead, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I was a dick. And I understand if you hate me. But I was in shock. And nervous.”

“Jug, I get it. But you don’t need to apologize. So stop.”

”I feel like most of our relationship is me apologizing.” he laughed moving his eyes to where her wrist cast last when he saw her last 8 months ago. ”Is your wrist okay?”

”Oh yeah.” she said looking at her wrist. “It wasn't too bad. It made dressing a little difficult and typing at work took a while to get used to, but it was alright.” Betty giggled a little. ”Whenever I would look at it it would remind me of our night together and you.”

Jughead felt his heart beat louder when he looked at her smiling. He thought back to her lips and her fingers all over him. That night was one of the best nights of his life. ”Then when I got the cast off there was another reminder of our night together.” she ran her hands over her bump and smirked. 

”How are you doing? Everything's okay?” he asked trying to stop his racing heart.

”Everything's fine. Baby is healthy.” she answered. ”Do you want to see a sonogram?”

He nodded and Betty stood up walking over to the book on her bedside table she pulled out a sonogram and handed it to him before she sat back down. 

Jughead didn't say anything he just looked at the image in his hands running his fingers of the small foetus, tears began to sting his eyes. 

”Look, Jug. I get it. We don't know each other. You have no reason to trust me. I understand if you want to know if this baby is yours. I'll do a DNA test once the baby is born. I don't want to do one now, it's really risky and I don't want to risk anything. I hope you understand.” She said with a shaky breath as Jughead lifted his eyes to met hers and he shook his head. 

”I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. I trust you that this baby is mine. I was just in shock. 3 days ago I wasn't even thinking about babies and now.....”

”You're about to be a father.” she answered for him. ” It's scary, I get it. You're exactly where I was 6 months ago. I didn't think I could be a mother.”

”Did you think about not keeping it?” he asked, not wishing she had but he was curious. 

”I considered it. But after mulling it over I decided against it. Even though I'm young and I'm no way ready for it, I couldn't get rid of it. Even if I have to do it alone I was already in love.” She explained looking across at him. His eyes were glassy, he looked like he was about to cry. ” I tried to find you. Honestly.”

”I know. It would help if I told you my real name.” He said with a nervous laugh. 

”Yeah, a little.” She laughed with him. 

They just stared at each other for a moment. Both trying not to feel so awkward. They weren't strangers. But they didn't know each other. They both didn't know what to say. 

”Do you need help with medical bills? Let me pay for everything. It's my fault we’re in this.” he said breaking the silence. ”You were right, I shouldn't have put my faith in a condom from a bar vending machine.”

”I've got everything covered for now. I'm still under my parent's insurance. And they're helping me out with everything.” 

”I think your Mom hates me.” Jughead stuttered. 

”My Mom hates everyone. Don't take it personally.” She said biting her lip. ”How Does this work?”

”What do you mean?” He asked. 

”I mean, you live in New York. I live here. You can be as big or small part of this.”

”I want to be here for everything. I'm not abandoning my child.” He answered.

”But you live in New York?”

”I’ll figure something out.” He replied, not sure how he would do it but he wasn't going to just abandon her. ”When are you due?”

”17 days.” she answered. 

”Wow, that's really soon.” 

”I know. I’m kind of scared.” She bowed her head. 

”I’ll be here. Let me help. If you don't want me in the delivery room I understand. But I want to help somehow. Do you have any baby furniture yet?” she shook her head. ”Then let me sort that out.”

”Jug, I can't let you do that. I was just going to use the furniture from when I was a kid. My Mom and Dad have it all in the attic.” 

”It’s the least I can do. Please, let me do something. I feel so bad for not being here.” He said looking a bit sad. 

”Okay, sure. We can do it together.” She offered him a friendly grin. 

”Do you know the sex?”

”No. I kind of want it to be a surprise. Are you okay with that?”

”As much as I don't need any more surprises, I'm happy with that.” He looked down at the sonogram and back up at her. ”Can I keep this?”

”Sure.” she nodded as he stood up. 

”Thanks.” he replied taking a step towards the door. 

”Wait, Jug.,” she said slowly standing to her feet herself. ”It's actually good timing, I've got an appointment for my final scan tomorrow. I don't know if you'll be interested, but would you like to come?”

”I’d love to come.” He replied. 

”It’s during my lunch break. 12:30 at the same hospital we went to 8 months ago. Do you remember?.” 

”I'll be there.” 

”Great. See you tomorrow, then.” She bit her lip again. 

”See you tomorrow.” he said before he turned around and walked out the door. Betty walked back to her bed and sat down. Her heart was racing, she never imagined she would ever see him again. She didn't know how she felt, but he still looked the same. And that made her heart race. 

 

When Jughead reached the bottom of the stairs he was too focused on looking at the small photo in his hands he didn’t notice or care that Alice Cooper was scowling at him. He just walked to the door and slipped on his shoes. His mind too preoccupied with the image. 

“Hey, Jughead.” Hal stepped towards him and pulled Jughead from his daydream. 

“Mr Cooper.” He replied sliding the photo into his pocket. 

“Can we talk?” Hal asked opening the door for Jughead. Both of them stepping outside only making Alice angrier. 

Jughead took a deep breath feeling his he was about to get scolded. 

“Look, Jughead. I’m happy you’re here, now. I’m happy Betty isn’t going through this alone. But I just want to know what your intentions are?” Hal asked looking stern. 

“My intentions?” He asked tilting his head. 

“My daughter has gone through a lot over the last 8 months. And I understand that you just found out but I will not let you play with her emotions. So if you are here to stay and are here to help then I’m happy. But if you are here only to mess with her heart then you and I are going to have a problem.” Jughead looked nervous as Hal stared him down. 

“Look, Mr Cooper. I’m not going to lie and say I’m completely fine. I’m still a little shaken by all this. But I will not sit back and let her go through this alone. I will stick by her and help her any way she needs. No matter how big or small I will be here. If I knew from the beginning, of course, I would have been here. I will not abandon my child or Betty. It’s true we don’t know each other too well but I will be here.” Jughead answered feeling a sense of confidence. He was not going to let anyone scare him off. 

“And you intend to do that from New York?”

“No, I will figure something out, Mr Cooper. I promise you.” 

“I guess we’ll find out if you’re a man of your word.” Hal stretches out his hand and shook Jughead offering a smile. “Don’t disappoint me.”

“I won’t, Sir. I won’t.” Jughead took a step back and could see Alice looking at them through the window. Her arms crossed shooting daggers at Jughead. 

“Don’t worry about Alice. She’s just worried about her daughter.” Hal said looking at the window as Alice began to walk away. 

“This situation isn’t going to be easy, Jughead. You know that right?” 

“I know. I’m a little scared. But I won’t let you or Betty down.” He said straightening his back looking as tall as possible. 

“I’m counting on it,” Hal replied stepping back towards the door. “I’ll see you soon, Jughead.”

“Bye, Mr Cooper.” Jughead gave him a stern not as he walked back through the door. 

Jughead’s heart was racing like crazy, he had a lot to figure out and not much time to do it. He was going to be a father in less than 3 weeks. He was nervous, but also a little excited too. He pulled out the sonogram and looked at it again. Running his thumb over the baby, his baby. 

 

Tapping his foot outside of the hospital Jughead was nervous as he waited for Betty to arrive. He had spent most of the night thinking of her and he was starting to feel good about it. Sure, he was still scared. But after talking with her, he felt less scared. He had also spent most of the night trying to figure out his living situation. He lives in New York, he worked there too. All of his friends and family were still there. But he couldn’t just ask Betty to take full responsibility for their child. No matter if it was a one night stand or not. That was just something he wasn’t going to do. 

A car pulled up to the bench he was sitting on. Jughead looked up and saw Betty being driven by her mother. He stood up and opened the door holding out his hand to help her stand. She hesitated for a few seconds before she accepted his hands.

“I’ll see you inside, Mom,” Betty said closing the car door. Alice was still scowling as she looked at Jughead. 

“I’m surprised you showed up, Jughead. I thought you’d of run back to New York.” She snarled.

“Mom!” Betty looked angrily towards her mother before Alice drove off. 

Jughead rolled his eyes. This isn’t the first time someone has disliked him, and he’s sure it won’t be the last. 

“I’m sorry about her. She’s just really protective.” She said as they both started to walk towards the hospital. 

“What did you tell your parents? Did you tell them the truth?” 

“Yeah, I had to. I needed their help.” She answered. “I was living in an apartment with my friend Veronica last time we saw each other. Once I found out I was pregnant I couldn’t stay there. I needed to save as much money as possible. Plus, I’m going to need my Moms help once the baby arrives.” 

“I’m really sorry you had to do that.” He apologised. 

“Jughead, Seriously. Stop.” She raised her voice giving Jughead a surprise. “Stop apologising. If you do that again I’m going to hit you.” 

He lowered his head and a smirk fell to his lips. “Okay.” She smiled back at him. 

 

They soon reached the maternity ward and Betty checked in. They both walked towards some seats and waited for Betty's name to be called. 

Jughead looked around the waiting room. His eyes were widened at the many babies and children that were around. Betty could see his eyes fixated on a baby that looked to be about 4 months. The baby was lying in a stroller, his eyes fixated on Jughead too. The baby suddenly smiled and Jughead couldn’t help but smile back. 

“How scared are you?” Betty asked getting Jughead’s attention again. 

“Honestly?” He turned to look at her and she nodded. “I’m petrified.” 

They both laughed nervously. 

“Jug, I know you’re a good man and you’re here because you don’t want to abandon your child. But if this is too much I understand. I’ll be fine if you don’t want to do this. It won’t make you a bad man if you decide to bail.” She said looking serious. 

“No, I want to be here. I promise.” He forced a smile. “I’m just really scared. I’ve never even held anyone other than my baby sister when I was 5 years old. I have no experience with babies.” 

“Neither do I,” Betty said placing her hand on his thigh. “We can get through it together.” 

He looked down at her hand. She gave him a light squeeze before she pulled her hand back as Alice appeared seeing Betty’s hand and becoming angry instantly. 

“Miss Cooper.” A woman yelled and all 3 looked up. Jughead stood and went to offer his had to Betty when Alice stepped closer and brushed his hand away and helped Betty instead. 

They all walked into a small room. Alice helping Betty into the bed as an older woman entered the room. 

“Wow, full house today.” She said looking at Jughead in particular. 

“Susan, this is Jughead. He is the father.” Betty explained. “Jug, this is Susan, my midwife.”

Susan looked in surprise, Betty must have told her their situation. Jughead stretches out his hand and shook hers. 

“It’s nice for you to finally join us,” Susan said to bring a smile to Alice's face. 

“Okay, Betty. Are you ready for the final scan? You’re nearly there. Only a couple weeks to go.” Susan said as Betty lifted her shirt and Jughead’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of her giant stomach not hiding behind dresses and material but full on display. Susan squirted some jelly onto her stomach and started to run the wand over her stomach. 

“Betty, have you given any more thought into who you’d want in the delivery room?” She asked as one hand ran over her stomach while the other touched the machine. 

“I’ll be there.” Alice butted in before she looked at Jughead. “You’re not going to be there.”

“Mom!” Betty protested. 

“What? He barely knows you. He’s practically a stranger.” She answered evil eyeing Jughead. “Plus, you probably won’t be here anyway.”

“Mom, Stop it,” Betty said through gritted teeth. 

“What? It’s true.” Alice replied. 

“I will be here Mrs Cooper. I can promise you that.” He replied looking directly at Alice who just huffed. “I will do whatever is best for Betty.”

“Here you go, Dad.” Susan interrupted looking up at Jughead as an image appeared on the screen. “Say hello to your baby.”

“Oh my god.” Jughead’s mouth almost dropped open. Betty looked up at him and smiled. He was so in awe. “Is that the heartbeat?”

“It is,” Susan replied. 

“It’s a lot bigger than the photo you showed me yesterday.” He said as he looked across to Betty. Both smiling from ear to ear. 

“Do you still want to wait to find out the sex?” 

“Yes, please.” Betty nodded. 

“It would make shopping easier if we knew.” Alice butted in. 

“Mom, no. I want to wait.”

Alice stepped back. 

“Can I get a photo?” Jughead asked looking back at the sonogram. 

“Sure thing, Daddy,” Susan replied pulling back the wand and wiping Betty’s stomach clean. 

“I think I want my Mom's my best friend Veronica in the delivery room,” Betty said looking over at Jughead. “I hope that’s okay.”

“Whatever is comfortable for you Betty,” Jughead replied seeing Alice looking proud of herself. 

 

Alice left Jughead and Betty alone to go and get the car. Jughead couldn’t keep his eyes off the new image of his baby. 

“When do you leave?” Betty asked. 

“I go back to New York in the morning.” He replied. “But first I’m going back to Pops to get another burger and milkshake.”

“Sounds like an excellent plan.” Betty giggled. “When do you think you’ll be back?” She asked. 

“I have a few things to sort out and then I’ll be back in a week.” He answered. “You’ll have to let me know if something happens and I’ll get here as soon as possible.” 

“Well, I have your number now.” She laughed. 

“Call me for anything. Alright?” He asked and she nodded. 

“I guess I’ll see you in a week?” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you in a week.” Jughead felt nervous. All of this was new to him and he didn’t know how to act. He held out his hand as to shake her hand and she looked at him puzzled. 

“Jug, we're not strangers. I know it’s complicated but relax a little.” She said trying to push back laughter as she lifted her arms welcoming him into a hug. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around her. Trying his best not to squash her. He rubbed his hands up and down her back before he pulled back once he heard Alice’s car pull up. 

“Bye, Betts.” He said still looking nervous. 

“Bye, Jug.” She replied giving him one last look before she joined her mother in the car. 

Jughead turned around to walk back to his bike. His eyes looked down at the sonogram and smiled. He was nervous, terrified even. But he also felt a little excited and happy about what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left a comment on the first chapter. I have never received so many comments before, and it made me feel good. So I really appreciate it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Taking a deep breath, Jughead opened his father’s trailer door. He had been standing outside for the past 10 minutes trying to pick up the courage to tell his Dad the news. He was going to be a father. He considered not telling him, knowing that it would bring nothing but anger from him. But his Dad needed to know because he was sure he was going to need his help.

“Jug, what are you doing here?” FP jumped off the couch dropping the beer in his hand onto the coffee table before he wrapped his arms around his son. Jughead sunk into his father’s arms but watched intently at the beer bottle.

“Dad?” He asked pulling away.

“Jug, don’t start. It’s just one beer.” FP replied knowing straight away what he was about to say.

“Why don’t I believe you?” Jughead replied crossing his arms over his chest.

“Jug, I promise it won’t be like last time. Or the time before.”

“Fine.” He shrugged it off. Not believing his Dad but he couldn’t deal with this right now, he had something else to talk about. “Can we talk for a bit?”

Jughead walked towards the small kitchen table, his Dad following behind.

“If this is about my drinking....” FP started until Jughead shook his head.

“It isn’t about that.” He interrupted.

“Okay?” FP looked worried as he looked at his son. Jughead took another deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Jug, what’s wrong?” He asked. “What did you do?”

Jughead didn’t say anything, he just stared at his Dad for a few seconds and reached into his pocket planting the sonogram picture from a few days ago onto the table. FP looked down at it and then back up at his son.

“Jughead, what did you do?” He asked, anger in his voice as he picked up the photo.

“Her name is Betty. Do you remember when I went to Riverdale with Archie months ago? Well, I meet this girl. Betty. She was beautiful and smart. It only happened once, but she got pregnant.” Jughead explained, his Dad looking closely at the image.

“Why are you only telling me this now? This baby looks nearly full grown? Why have you been hiding this from me?” FP asked looking back at a scared looking Jughead.

“I only found out less than a week ago.”

“What do you mean? You just found out?” He asked, confused.

“It was a one-time thing, I never thought I’d see her again. She didn’t have my number.” Jughead tried to explain. 

“I’m so confused, but Jughead you fathered a child? You better be stepping up and helping this girl.”

“I am. I saw her a few days ago. She’s due in just over a week. I’m going back to Riverdale tomorrow.” Jughead explained.

“What about your job?” FP asked, worried for his son.

“I’m trying to sort that out now. It’s not as easy as I thought it would be. But I can’t abandon Betty and my baby. I will do whatever it takes to be there for her.” He revealed. FP looked at the image again and shook his head.

“How could you be so stupid, Jughead.” He said handing the photo back to him. 

“It was an accident Dad. I never meant for this to happen. But she’s pregnant. With my baby. It doesn’t matter that I don’t know her. I will be there for her, helping any way I can.”

“Are you sure it’s yours?”

“I trust her.”

“You are a smart boy. How could you be so stupid?” FP said again shaking his head.

“Dad, can you yell at me another time, please. The only reason I’m telling you is that I’m freaking out. I’m trying to be supportive of Betty. But I’ve never been so scared in my life. I’m too young to be a father. I wouldn’t even know where to start.” 

FP tried to hide his anger. His son was sitting across from him and he could see on his face that he was terrified. Jughead’s eyes moved down to his hands, refusing to look up.

“Look, Jug.” He exhaled. But Jughead kept his eyes on his hands. “Jug, look at me?”

He raised his eyes and looked at his Dad. “I didn’t know anything about babies when you came around. Your mother and I were young too. We were scared just like you are. But we made it through. And you turned out alright?” FP said with a smile. “You made a mistake, we all make them. But I commend you for wanting to stick by this girl. You are going to be a good Dad. It’s going to take time. But you will be. I’ll be there to help any way I can. Archie too. You’re not alone in this.” He moved forward placing his hand on his Son’s shoulder. 

“What if I ruin this kid?” Jughead looked up, tears in his eyes.

“You won’t. Just look at me and you. I thought I ruined you, but you turned out alright. This girl is lucky to have you by her side. I know it.” FP said, Jughead forcing a smile. 

 

“Can you believe it, Betty? You’re going to have a baby in a week?” Betty looked across the booth at Pops at her best friend, Veronica. 

“I know, it’s pretty scary right?” Betty said with a nervous laugh. “Is your Mom still driving you crazy?”

Betty nodded. “As usual. But she’s been a bit worse lately.” 

“Why?” Veronica asked taking a sip from her chocolate milkshake.

“Ummm, well. The baby’s father showed up last week.” Betty said with an innocent smile as Veronica’s mouth dropped open.

“What!” She yelled. People turned around, looking at them.

“Shushhh.” Betty waved her hands.

“Excuse me! Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?” 

“I’ve been busy. You know, growing a human, dealing with a crazy mother and having a man that you thought you’d never see again shows up out of nowhere.” Betty explained with a huff.

“What happened? How did he react?”

“He was shocked. I don’t know how he found out. He just showed up in Riverdale at my work. He freaked out, but I think he’s settling down now.” Betty explained.

“So he’s sticking around then?”

“Yeah, I think so. That’s why my Mom is so angry. She doesn’t trust him.” Betty revealed.

“Do you trust him?”

“I don’t know. I think so. Once he calmed down and apologised he was really sweet about it all. He said he wants to be here to help me.” 

“Is he going to be taking my place in the delivery room then?” Veronica asked.

“No, I still want you there. Even though he is this baby’s father. I don’t know him. And I want people I know and trust with me. From all the videos I’ve watched, I’m going to need as much help as possible.” She said with a nervous laugh. 

“I’ll be there to help you. I don’t know how, but I’ll help you.”

“Thank you.”

“Is he still cute?” Veronica asked with a smirk.

“Veronica, seriously?” Betty huffed.

“What? I remember you saying he was drop-dead gorgeous. Something about him having the softest hair.”

“I didn’t say that.” She shook her head.

“I think you did.” Veronica nodded. “So come on, talk. Is he still cute?”

“Veronica, no. I’m not thinking about that kind of stuff.”

“Why not? Just because you’re pregnant doesn’t make you’re not human?” 

“V, No. I can’t. I’m already hormonal as it is. Having a hot guy back in my life after one night of amazing sex isn’t going to change anything. Nothing will happen between us.” Betty said rubbing her hand over her stomach.

“Why not?” She asked again.

“Because I can’t think about that. This baby will be here in a week. I’ll be so busy with him or her to even consider looking at Jughead any other way than the father of my child.” She explained. “Plus, he might not even be single.”

“And you’d be okay with if he wasn’t?” 

“Yes. Just because we’re having a baby together doesn’t mean we have to be together.”

“I want to meet him. See for myself.” Veronica raised her eyebrows.

“Stop.” Betty shook her head at her friend when her phone on the table lit up. She looked down and saw Jughead’s name appear, she didn’t notice the smile on her face.

“Is that him?” Veronica asked.

“Maybe.” 

“See, look at your smile,” Veronica smirked pulling the phone out of Betty’s hands.

“V!” Betty shouted as Veronica read the message.

**_Hey, Betts. How are you feeling?_ **

Veronica grinned wider as she read the message. “Betts? Nicknames?”

“Shut up.” Betty snatched back her phone and began to send a message back ignoring her friend's giant smirk across the table.

**_I’m feeling good. No baby yet._ **

Jughead messaged her back straight away.

**_I’m back in Riverdale tomorrow, should we take that trip to IKEA I promised you?_ **

 

Walking into the IKEA store, Jughead made a line for the pencils and maps. He was determined to get everything that Betty and this baby would need. No matter how much it cost.

“Jug, can you afford all this stuff?” Betty asked as they walked through the showroom.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ve got it all covered.” He replied.

“How long are you in Riverdale this time?” She asked.

“I was just looking at a 1 bedroom apartment in the town centre. It’s a year lease and it’s pretty nice. I can’t stay in a hotel forever.” He explained guiding them around the store making a move towards the baby department.

“A year lease? That’s a bit scary, isn’t it? You don’t have to move to Riverdale you know? What about your job?” She asked feeling nervous. 

“I told you I am going to be here for you, and I can’t do that from New York.” He explained with a smile. “And don’t worry about my job, I’ve sorted it out.”

“How?” 

“It took a few days to convince my boss but most of my work I can do from home anyway so I can still work from Riverdale. I will still need to go back to New York every couple of weeks for a day or so and have a few video meetings but I’m surprised how it’s worked out. I wasn’t sure it was going to work out. I already started looking for jobs in Riverdale.” He explained but it made Betty feel so guilty. This man was uprooting his whole life for her, and they hardly knew each other.

“I can’t let you do this. It’s too much to ask.” She said stepping back from him. 

“It’s not. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He replied seeing guilt all over her face. “I wasn’t here for the beginning of your pregnancy. I should have been here to hold your hand and help you make decisions. I’m so sorry.”

“Jug, what did I say about apologising?” She said a grin falling to her face.

“It’s the last one, I promise.” He agreed. “Well, maybe not. I’ll be apologising about this for the rest of my life.”

They both smiled at each other and walked around the showroom. Betty ran her hands over the soft toys as Jughead made his way over to the baby furniture scribbling down some numbers to pick up later. 

“What do you think about this, Betty?” Jughead asked looking down at a beautiful white crib.

“It’s beautiful.” She said once she met him looking down at the price. “It’s too expensive.”

“Don’t worry about it, alright. You’re doing all the heavy lifting by growing this baby. Let me pay for this. I don’t want you to have to use the old furniture that’s 20 years old. I didn’t have much money when I was a kid, and now I do. I want to make sure my child doesn’t have the kind of childhood I had having to struggle to find clothes to fit my back.” He revealed. Betty had to accept it, he wasn’t going to let her say no. “Will all this stuff fit in the room?”

“I think so. My parents said the baby can have my sister’s old room and it’s the same size as mine.”

“Good, because I’m going to buy everything.” He said looking down at a rocking chair with a grin.

“Sounds perfect, Juggie.” She said the nickname she gave him 8 months earlier falling from her lips. 

They both separated again making their way around the store. Betty reached the children’s beds and could feel her feet beginning to hurt so she sat down and watched Jughead. He looked like a kid in a candy store. She couldn’t understand how he had changed so much in one week. She still remembered his face on that day in her office. He looked petrified and looked like he was about to run. Even though she didn’t know him too well, she was happy he was here. 

Jughead looked over to her giving her a smile when she felt a hard kick in her stomach. She winced a little and looked down to her stomach. Jughead got worried and ran over to her.

“Are you okay? You look like you’re in pain? The baby isn’t coming is it?” He said in a panic.

“No, no.” She replied running her hand over her belly feeling the kick again. She had never felt it this hard before. The baby was either super happy or in a bad mood. 

“Betty?” He asked when she didn’t say anything. 

“Here.” She lifted her hands to his and placed them on her stomach. Jughead moved to sit beside her on the bed, her hands on top of his planted on her stomach. He looked confused for a few seconds but then he felt a kick and his face lit up. 

“Oh my god.” He grinned. Betty nodded with him, smiling when there was another kick. “This is amazing.”

“It doesn’t hurt you?” He asked, his hands still firmly planted on her stomach.

“Only when it kicks my bladder.” She giggled.

They sat there for a few minutes, the baby kicking like crazy. Betty’s heart was racing seeing how happy Jughead was. Maybe this is why the baby was so active. Because their father was close by. 

“I think it knows you’re their Dad. They’re excited to be around you.” She said only making Jughead happier. 

“Wow. This is amazing.” He whispered, tears appearing in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry you missed out on all of this.” Betty began to apologise. 

“I wish I was here too.” He agreed feeling their very active baby moving around. 

Betty lifted his eyes to meet his. She could see how glassy his eyes were, it made her so happy to see him like this. “I’m glad you’re here now.”

“Me too.” He nodded about to pull his hands back when he felt another kick. He laughed along with her. 

“I can’t wait to meet you, little guy, or girl.” He said looking down at her belly. “I’m scared and excited at the same time.”

“Me too, Jug.” 

 

Jughead drove Betty home in her car making everything they had bought fit into the back of her small car. He unloaded everything into Polly’s old bedroom.

“Wow, maybe we went a bit overboard.” Jughead laughed looking at the many boxes that filled the room.

“Yeah, maybe.” She agreed.

“I’ll be by later tonight to assemble everything. Don’t even think about touching them. I want to do it all.” Jughead said looking strongly at her.

“I can get my Dad to help.” She suggested.

“No, I want to do it all.” He said sounding firm.

“Okay, okay.” She held up her hands in surrender. ”Where are you going?”

“I'm going to go to Pops, then I’ve got a meeting with the realtor about that apartment.” He explained.

“You sure do love Pop’s don’t you? Didn’t you go there for breakfast?” She laughed.

“Yeah, and?” He laughed with her. “I love it there. I would live there if I could.”

“It would be cheaper.” She agreed. 

“What is all this?” Jughead and Betty turned around to see Alice looking back at them.

“Jughead bought all this stuff for the baby,” Betty explained.

“I thought we were going to do that later once we know what the sex is? And just use what we have until then.” Alice replied crossing her arms. 

“Well, Jughead wanted to contribute so he’s bought all of this for the baby.” She explained. “You wanted him to step up, well he has.”

Alice narrowed her eyes on Jughead. Everything he did annoy her. And it was obvious. 

“I’ll see you later tonight then Betty?” Jughead tried to shake off Alice’s evil eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tonight.” Betty gave him a grin as he pushed past Alice who was still not looking impressed. 

“Bye-bye, Jughead,” Alice said not even turning to face him as he walked down the hall.

Betty rolled her eyes. She was starting to get sick of her Mother’s coldness towards Jughead. “Can you at least try and be nice to him?”

“Why? He won’t be here long.” Alice snarked.

“Seriously? Mom. He just bought this baby a whole room full of furniture. He’s about to sign a year-long lease for an apartment in Riverdale. He’s not going anywhere.” Betty said crossing her arms meeting her Mom’s glare.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Alice replied moving around the room. “This is a bit excessive don’t you think?”

“Mom, what the hell is your problem?” Betty raised her voice.

“Nothing. Nothing.” She held up her hands. “It’s just…… never-mind.”

“No, say it,” Betty asked.

“It’s just …. You know him doing all this doesn’t mean he’s going to stick around. And it doesn’t mean he’s going to fall in love with you.”

“What the hell?” Betty gasped.

“You and I both know what you’re like. You’re a hopeless romantic. Why is it you let him off so easily? Huh? You don’t want to be alone. Just because you’re having a baby doesn’t mean he’s going to fall for you.” Alice said making Betty look back in anger.

“I don’t think that.”

“Sure,” Alice said with a smirk.

“What the hell is wrong with you Mom? I know you’re not happy about me being a single Mom. It damages your reputation. But I thought you’d actually be happy to have a grandchild?”

“I am happy. I’m just looking out for you Elizabeth.” Alice replied.

“No, you’re not. Jughead is here, he’s not going anywhere. If you try and push him away you will lose me too. I need him. I can’t do this alone.”

“Your Dad and I are all you need.” Alice interrupted.

“He is the father, Mom. You’re right, I forgave him and let him in easily because I want this child to have a father. I don’t want to do it alone. But there are no romantic feelings there. Not anymore. All I am thinking about it having this baby. And if you don’t start acting like my mother I will leave. I will do it alone. Without you.” Betty said angrily, her eyes filling up with tears. She had so much on her mind, the last thing she had to deal with was her possessive Mother. 

“Fine, whatever you want Elizabeth,” Alice said turning away leaving Betty taking to take a few deep breaths. 

Some of what she said to her Mom was the truth. But she did lie about something. There was still some romantic feelings on her behalf. She couldn’t stop her heart racing when she looked at him. But she knew nothing could or would happen. So she had to try and move on.

 

“Pop, another,” Jughead said with a smile holding up his empty plate. 

“I think you might be my new favourite customer.” Pop laughed collecting his plate.

“Well, Riverdale is my new home.” He replied.

“So you are moving here?” Pop asked leaning on the counter.

“Yeah, it looks like it.” He replied. “I’m about to sign a year lease on an apartment. I’ll have to go back to New York every now and then but I can’t just abandon Betty.”

Pop tilted his head to the side. “Betty as in Betty Cooper?” Pop asked.

“Yeah,” Jughead answered seeing the old man putting two and two together. 

“So you’re the father of her baby?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Jughead said with a laugh.

“I’m glad she has someone finally.”

“We’re not together, Pop. I’m just going to stick by and help raise the baby.” He explained.

“But it’s only a matter of time right?” Pop said with a smirk as he walked back into the kitchen leaving Jughead a little confused. 

He took a sip from his milkshake waiting for his second burger to come when he received a message from Betty.

**_Jug, can you come round ASAP?_ **

He didn’t need to be asked again, he leapt up from his seat, throwing some money onto the counter and running out the door and jumping onto his bike. 

 

Jughead reached the Cooper house in record time. He guided his bike through the streets quickly expecting the worst for when he arrived. The baby couldn’t be here now, could it? There was still a week to go. 

Knocking on the door loudly, he was out of breath as he waited for someone to answer the door. He looked in relief when he saw Betty standing there not a hair out of place.

“What’s wrong? You’re not in labour?” He asked looking at her.

“No, not yet.” She replied with a laugh.

“You said ASAP, I got worried something could be wrong.” He explained.

“No, sorry. I should have said it wasn’t super urgent. I just wanted you to come round before you went to that meeting with your realtor.” She replied stepping aside allowing him in.

Jughead followed Betty towards the couch. He was still a little frazzled but sat looking at her confused.

“What’s the matter?” He asked sitting across from her.

“I asked you round because I don’t think you should sign that lease.” She answered.

“What? Why?” He asked, only bad things running through his mind. “Have you changed your mind? You don’t want me to be a part of this baby’s life?”

“No, no. Of course, I do. I still want you here. But I don’t think you should sign that lease because you shouldn’t have to pay a fortune to relocate because of me. Because of us.” She stroked her hand over her stomach looking down.

“I’m confused.” He answered.

“You should move in here?” 

“What?” He replied.

“I’m going to need your help, so it makes sense. You will be close by for whenever I need you.” She offered a friendly smile.

“I don’t think your Mom and Dad would be very happy about that.” He replied.

“It was my Dad’s idea.”

“What about your Mom? She hates me?” He asked.

“She doesn’t hate you. And I don’t care what she thinks. My Dad offered, it’s his house too.”

“Are you sure? Won’t it be strange? We hardly know each other.” He asked feeling sceptical. 

“We’re having a baby together, Jughead. We’re not strangers anymore. Come on, please. It would be really helpful to have you in the next room instead of down the road in a small expensive apartment.” Please.” She pleaded. 

“Ummm.” He thought. He wanted to say yes, but he knew how much her mother hated him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I need you here, Jughead. Please say yes?” She begged again, her green eyes looking longly at his.

“If it’s okay with your parents. I’d love to stay here.” He replied bringing a big grin to Betty’s face. 

“Great.” She clapped her hands.

“If it gets weird or you feel uncomfortable, please let me know. And I’ll leave.” 

“It’s going to be fine.” She stood up and walked over to Jughead. “Come on, let us go build our baby’s room?”

 

In the following week, Jughead went back and forth between New York and Riverdale moving his things into the Cooper home. To say it was awkward would be an understatement. Hal welcomed Jughead with open arms, but Alice was still keeping her distance. She wasn’t happy with the decision Betty and Hal had made. And she made it obvious to Jughead every time she saw him.

“I’m telling you. That woman hates me.” Jughead said as he talked with Archie over the phone as he sat in his new room on the bottom floor.

“How’s the room though? Is it big enough?” Archie asked.

“It’s bigger than my tiny apartment back in New York. I just feel so weird. Betty told me to make myself at home, but I can’t help it. I feel awkward. Whenever I walk into the kitchen Alice stares at me. I’ve been going to Pop’s three times a day for food.”

“I'm sure she’ll get over it once the baby comes,” Archie suggested. 

“I guess, I kind of wish it would just come now. I’m getting more anxious the more we wait.” 

“How’s Betty doing?” Archie asked.

“She’s okay. You can tell she’s a bit uncomfortable. I wish I could help somehow. Like, offer a massage or a foot rub. But I just don’t know where I stand. It’s not like we’re in a relationship. It’s weird.” Jughead explained. Over the past few days, he and Betty had been spending a lot of time together when he wasn’t working. It felt good to get to know her, but he couldn’t hide the fact that there was something between them. 

“So, why don’t you just do something.”

“I cannot, Arch.” Jughead shook his head.

“Why not?”

“Because I just can’t.” He said again not giving a reason he just knew it would be a bad idea.

“Fine, then. When should I come to Riverdale?” Archie said changing the subject.

“I told you I’ll message you when the baby is on the way.”

“You’re still not going to be in the delivery room?” Archie asked.

“No, it’s completely up to Betty. I don’t want to make her feel uncomfortable.”

“Why would it make her uncomfortable. You’ve seen it all before.” He laughed.

“It’s up to her,” Jughead said again when there was a knock at the door and Betty poked her head in.

“Hey.” She said.

“Sorry, Arch. I’ve got to go.” He said hanging up on his friend.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were busy,” Betty said standing in the door.

“No, it’s fine. What’s up?” He asked walking closer.

“I know you always go to Pop’s for dinner, but you should stay. I promise my Mom is on her best behaviour.” She said biting her lip.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to put her out.” He answered. He could already see Alice’s glaring eyes.

“I want you to stay. Please?” She asked, almost begging.

“Okay.” He replied. “You always make me feel so guilty.” He joked.

“I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. This is your home too Jughead.” She replied. “Come on.” She flicked her head out of the door, Jughead following her. 

 

It was close to 3 am. Jughead sleeping soundly when he woke suddenly to someone shaking him softly. 

“Jug, Jughead.” He opened his eyes to see Hal Cooper looking down at him still dresses in his pj’s. 

“What time is it?” Jughead asked opening his eyes slowly. 

“It’s Betty,” Hal said in a panic. 

Jughead sat up quickly. “What’s wrong? Is she okay?”

“No, not really. I think the baby is coming.” Hal said and Jughead felt his heart speed up and jumped out of bed. Hal ran out of the room and Jughead threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt running from the room and he could hear Betty in a panic and pain sitting at the kitchen table. 

“Betts, are you alright?” Jughead ran to her kneeling down in front of her. 

“Of course she’s not alright you idiot,” Alice shouted placing a hand on Betty’s shoulder. 

“Do you have your bag?” He asked and she shook her head. 

“I’ll run up and grab it then we can go to the hospital alright?” Betty nodded watching as he ran up the stairs. He appeared a few seconds later. 

“Come on, let's go. Your father is already in the car.” Alice said to Betty but she stayed still. 

“I’m scared,” Betty said trying to steady her breathing. 

“I know honey, I know. But we have to take you to the hospital.” Alice said softly but tears began to fall down Betty’s cheeks as she shook her head. 

“Elizabeth, come on.” Alice tried to pull on her arm. Jughead watched as she was shaking her head, and more tears rolling down her face. He dropped the bag and walked over to Betty. She sat there, only dressed in a nightgown, her hair a frizzy mess and her face flushed. He knelt down in front of her and touched his hands onto her knees.

“Betty, I know it’s scary but we have to go to the hospital. We just want to make sure you’re safe and healthy. The baby too. Come on, please?” He asked softly. 

New tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at him. Taking in a deep breath she nodded her head and began to move in her chair. Jughead stood up, holding out his hands to pull her up. He slowly pulled her towards him walking slowly he wrapped his arm around her and walked them out the door. 

“Mom, can you bring the bag?” Betty asked softly to her mother.

 

Once they reached the hospital Betty was ushered away into a room. Alice never leaving her side. Jughead sat in the waiting room with Hal. Both worried and scared. Every now and then they could hear the old panicked scream. Both of them looked at each other knowing there was nothing they could do.

“Mr Cooper.” Veronica rushed towards Hal looking frazzled herself. 

“Veronica, thanks for coming.” Hal offered the girl a hug.

“How’s she doing?” She asked.

“We don’t know. Alice comes out every now and then. It’s been a couple of hours and she’s still got a while to go.” Hal explained.

Veronica forced a smile and moved her eyes to Jughead. “You must be Jughead.” She reached out her hand.

“Yes,” Jughead answered.

“Betty was right, gorgeous,” Veronica smirked and walked towards the door. 

Both Hal and Jughead looked at each other again and moved back to the seats.

 

More hours passed, and when it reached 8 am Jughead was happy to see Archie and his father walking towards them.

“Jug, how’s it going?” FP asked wrapping his son in a hug.

“Good, I think. It’s just taking so long. Why is it taking so long?” Jughead said in a panic. But neither his father or Archie could answer.

Jughead tried to steady his nerves. He looked back at Hal and then to his father. “Mr Cooper, this is my father. And my best friend.”

“It’s good that you’re here,” Hal said stretching out his hand to shake the man's hands. “But I think there is still a while to go.”

“We don’t mind waiting,” FP answered moving to the seat beside his son. All 4 men waited.

 

Hal returned with 4 cups of coffee handing them off to the men one by one. 

“Thanks, Hal,” Jughead said taking a sip. 

“There has to be some news right?” Archie asked looking at the closed door.

“Alice was in labour for over 20 hours with Betty,” Hal added.

“We can’t sit around and do nothing.” Jughead shook his head.

“Jug, there’s nothing you can do but wait. Sit down.” FP pulled his son down to his seat. Jughead could feel his heart racing. It hadn’t stopped in over 6 hours. 

Suddenly everyone looked at the door as it burst open and Veronica walked out. 

“What’s happening?” Jughead jumped up again.

“She’s being brave, but it’s a long process,” Veronica explained looking at both Jughead and Hal. “She wants you, Jughead.”

“What? Me?” He asked pointing at his chest.

“Yes,” Veronica replied taking the coffee cup from his hands. 

Jughead swallowed before he walked through the door. Veronica taking his place on the chairs. 

“Hi,” Archie said with a smile.

“Hello,” Veronica replied. 

“I’m Archie.” Archie held his hand out. 

“Veronica Lodge,” Veronica replied shaking his hand.

 

Once inside the room, Jughead walked slowly towards Betty. Alice was by her side, holding her hand. Both women looked frazzled.

“Betts?” He said softly. 

She saw him and her head fell back against the pillow and tears fell down her face.

“Jug.” She said in a panic. 

He rushed to her side. The midwife disappearing for a minute. 

“How’s it going?” He asked pulling up the chair beside her.

“It’s really painful. I don’t think I can do it.” She replied. 

“Yes, you can do it.” He answered as he caught Alice’s stare. “You are strong and brave.”

“No, no I’m not.” Betty shook her head.

“You are. You can do this. I know you can.” He said looking straight at her. 

The midwife appeared again and looked at the monitor.

“Okay, Betty. You’re about to have another contraction.” She said.

“I’ll go get Veronica,” Jughead said turning to leave, But Betty refused to let him go.

“No. Stay.” She begged.

“No, I think it’s better if he leaves.” Alice butted in. 

At that moment Betty fell back on the bed again, her hand squeezed Jughead’s as she felt pain radiating through her. “No, no. Stay.” She screamed through the pain squeezing Jughead’s hand and letting go of her mothers. 

Jughead sat down, both of his hands touching hers allowing her to squeeze them tight. “Come on, just breath.” He said looking straight at her. She nodded her head and listened to him taking big deep breaths. 

“You can do this, come on,” Jughead said trying to hold her through the pain. 

The pain began to slow and her grip on his hands loosened. “You’ve got about 4 minutes until the next contraction, Betty.” The midwife said.

“Betty, I think it’s better if we get Veronica back. She was helping you.” Alice said trying her best to get Jughead out of the room.

“I’m not going anywhere. If she needs me, I’m staying.” Jughead held his ground.

“You don’t know what you’re doing.” Alice raised her voice.

“True, but if she wants me here. I am staying.” He said again only making Alice angrier.

“Mom! Stop it.” Betty screamed.

“Elizabeth.” Alice exhaled.

“No, he’s not going anywhere. I want him here. I trust him more than I trust you right now. If you want to stay stop trying to scare him off. I need you both here. Please.” Betty yelled at her mother. 

“Okay, okay. I don’t mean to panic you. I’ll be here.” Alice accepted defeat. 

Betty leaned towards Jughead, her hands still in his. “Don’t leave.” She begged.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Come on, come to Betty. I need one big push.” The midwife tried to say calmly. 

Betty had been in labour for over 10 hours. And she was finally fully dilated. She had been trying to push for the past 15 minutes. But nothing was happening. And Betty was getting more and more tired. She was ready to give up.

“I can’t do this.” She said closing her eyes.

“Betty, you can. In about 1 minute I need you to push as hard as you can.” The midwife asked but Betty was still shaking her head.

“You can do it. You’ve come too far.” Alice said but Betty wasn’t hearing it.

“Betts, come on. Opening your eyes.” Jughead begged to squeeze her hand.

“I can’t. It’s too hard. I can’t do it.” Betty replied squeezing her eyes tighter.

“Yes, you can. You can do this Betty. Open your eyes and look at me?” He asked again she shook her head again. “Betty. Look at me.” He raised his voice this time and she opened her eyes.

“You are strong and brave. You are going to be an amazing mother. Because you are a generous and kind person. I know it’s scary. I’m scared too. But you can do this. I will be here through everything. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You won’t leave?” She asked through her tears.

“No, I’m right here. Always.” He offered her a smile and placed a kiss to her head. “Come on, let's do this. One last time alright. One big push?”

Betty nodded and linked her fingers between his. Ignoring what everyone else was saying once she felt the contraction she closed her eyes and began to push as hard as she could. 

“That’s it, that’s it. Good Betty. Good.” The midwife encouraged. 

Alice moved around and gasped. “I can see the head. Come on Betty. More, more.” Alice asked.

Betty pushed harder. Jughead moved his head closer to her, resting it onto her shoulder. “Come on, you’re so close.” He whispered.

“Yes, yes.” The midwife yelled. “The head’s out. Keep pushing for the shoulders.”

Betty squeezed harder and suddenly felt relief. “Good work, Betty. Good work.” She opened her eyes seeing the midwife picking up a tiny baby in her arms and handing it off to a nurse. 

“I want to see?” She said through the jagged breath.

The room suddenly filled with crying tears. Both Betty and Jughead looked at each other. “You did so well Betty.” He said placing a kiss to her hands. “You did so well.”

“Congratulations Betty. You have a beautiful baby girl.” The nurse placed a cleaned baby onto Betty’s chest. Both Betty and Jughead moved their hands to the baby. Betty looked up at her Mom. “I have a daughter.”

“I’m so proud of you Honey,” Alice said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“She’s so beautiful,” Jughead said his fingers running across her cheeks. 

“Thank you,” Betty said softly. 

“For what? You did all the hard work.” He replied looking at her. 

“Thank you for being here.” She said looking up at him. 

“Thanks for letting me be a part of this.” He replied.

Jughead bent down, placing a small kiss to his new daughters head. “She’s so beautiful. Just like her Mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know any girl baby names. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Lying in the hospital bed, Betty held her newborn baby. Jughead sitting on the bed beside her, the new baby’s hand wrapped around one of his fingers as he looked down in awe of his new daughter. 

“I love her,” Betty said softly. “She’s not even an hour old and I love her so much. How is that possible?” 

“It’s possible.” Jughead grinned in reply. 

Betty raises a hand to her daughter's cheek grazing slowly. “So soft.” 

“She’s beautiful. She’s perfect.” He whispered looking back at Betty. “You did so amazingly, Betty. Are you okay? You in pain?”

“I’m okay. A little sore. But she’s worth it.” Betty answered. “Thank you. I’m glad you’re here. You helped me.”

“Whatever you need.” He said giving her a crooked smile as one of her hands squeezed his arm. 

“Knock knock.” They both looked up to see Alice looking at them. “Are you up for visitors?”

“Sure,” Betty said to her Mom. 

Alice disappeared and Veronica came walking in gasping and covering her mouth. “Oh my god, Betty. She’s beautiful.” Veronica awed. 

“Can I hold her?” She asked. 

Jughead slipped off the bed and saw Betty nod. He took the baby from her hands slowly walking over to this woman who all he knew about what that she was Betty’s best friend. He slowly handed his newborn baby over to her. 

“She has your eyes,” Veronica said looking up at Jughead. “And your nose, Betty.”

“She’s definitely yours, Jughead,” Betty added. “She has your mouth too.”

“She’s a perfect mix of you both.” Veronica smiled swing over the newborn in her arms. 

Betty looked across at Jughead seeing tears that had been in his eyes over the past hour. The tears never dropped. But he looked like he wanted to cry. 

“Does she have a name?” Veronica asked. 

Jughead and Betty looked at each other both as puzzled as each other. “We never actually talked about names,” Betty replied. 

“You must have a few names in your head.” He answered as his eyes went back to his daughter. 

“I know. How about Veronica?” Veronica giggled. 

“Ummm, no.” Betty laughed a little but stopped when she felt a little pain. Wincing. 

“What about naming her after you? Elizabeth? Or a short version of that? Liz, or Lizzy. Maybe Lily or Beth?” Jughead suggested. 

“It’s a bit narcissistic don’t you think to name her after yourself?” Betty replied looking a bit uncomfortable at the suggestion. “What about you, Jug? You must have a few ideas.” 

“I’m not sure. You decide. I’ll be happy with whatever you pick.” He answered. 

“Jug; don’t leave this all up to me. You’re as big as a part of this as I am. You must have some suggestions.” She answered looking towards him. Veronica feeling like the third wheel.

Jughead moved towards the seat beside Betty and looked down at his hands. “I... I um. I like the idea of traditional boy names for girls.” 

“What? Like Peter or Toby or something?” Veronica laughed. 

“No. Like James, or Dylan. Maybe Avery, Blake or Spencer.” He answered still looking at his hands a little nervous. 

A smile spread over Betty’s face. “I like the idea of that.” 

“Whatever happened to traditional beautiful names like Daisy or Emma? Ohhh oh what about Ella?” Veronica suggested not liking Jughead’s idea. 

“I like your idea Jug,” Betty said meeting his eyes. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. What do you like?” She asked. 

“What about James? I like James. Or Dylan? We could call her Dilly for short.” He suggested with a laugh. 

Both Betty and Veronica laughed but for different reasons. “I like it. How about Dylan Grace Cooper-Jones.” 

“Seriously?” Veronica said not likening the idea. 

“Really?” Jughead asked a little shocked with the last name hyphen. “You want her to have my name?”

“You’re her father, Jughead. Of course, I want her to have your name.” Betty said with a grin towards Jughead. 

He couldn’t help it, the tears that had been begging to fall all day fell down his cheeks. “Thank you, Betty.” He said wiping his tears away. Betty reaches over and places her hand onto his running her thumb up and down his hand. 

“You’re welcome,” Betty answered. All Veronica could do was watch. 

“Awww.” Escapes her mouth before there was a soft knock at the door. 

“Can we come in?” Archie appeared in the door looking at Jughead. 

Jughead just looked at Betty. “Is that okay? You can say no if you’re uncomfortable?” He asked. Archie and his father were strangers to her. 

“Sure.” Betty agreed as Archie walked in with FP not far behind. Jughead went back over to Veronica lifting Dylan out of her arms and walking her over to Archie and FP. 

“Wow,” Archie said once he saw her close up. 

“I’m so proud of you son. I know I was a bit shocked when you told me but she’s beautiful. She looks so much like you. You too Betty.” FP looked towards Betty giving her a smile. Making Jughead feel uncomfortable with his kind words. 

“Betty, this is my Dad. It’s a weird time to introduce you two.” Jughead said with a laugh. Betty raised her hand and waved to the older man. 

“Are you alright? Do you want to get some sleep?” He asked handing Dylan back to her. 

“I’m a bit tired.” She answered. “But I need to feed her. I don’t know how.”

“We’ll leave you alone. And come back later?” Veronica asked looking towards Archie. 

“That would be the best,” Jughead replied as all 3 walked out of the room. 

“I’ll go get a nurse to see if they can help with the feeding,” Jughead said towards Betty before he left the room. 

Betty looked down at her new baby. Her hand ran over her cheek. “You are so lucky missy. You have so many people that are here for you. That love you. I love you so much.” She bent her head down and kissed Dylan’s head. 

 

In less than a few minutes Jughead showed up with a nurse behind him. 

“You’re ready for the first feeding?” She asked looking towards Betty while Jughead hung back by the door. 

“Let me go get your Mom. And I’ll give you some privacy.” She suggested. 

“No, please don’t go,” Betty said looking panicked. 

“You want me to stay?” He asked softly. 

“Yes. Please.” She pleaded as he stepped towards her. 

“Come on Daddy, we’re going to need your help.” The nurse asked Jughead. 

A little grin fell from his lips. “Daddy.” He whispered to himself. 

 

Jughead watched from the door at Betty as she slept in the hospital bed. It has been only 4 hours since Dylan was born. And finally, she was getting some rest. Jughead was in awe of her. She was so strong. She did so much and went through a lot. He knew he could never do something like she just did. He had never been so shocked for words before. It looks at her, he finally was. 

“Jug.” Jughead was pulled back from his daydreaming by Archie who was tapping him on the shoulder. “Where’s Dylan?” He whispered as Jughead closed the door to give Betty some quite. 

“She’s in the nursery.” He answered already about to walk there before he stopped to look at Betty. 

 

Jughead and Archie both walked towards the nursery, Jughead stopping at the window. It didn’t take long before he stopped his daughter sleeping. She was less than 5 hours old but she still had her father's thick black hair. 

“She’s beautiful, Jug.” Archie places his hand on his shoulder. 

“She’s precious.” He whispered. “I’m a bit scared of what happens next.”

“You’ll be alright. From what I heard you’ve got Betty. And she’s one hell of a warrior.” Archie replied. 

“Yeah, she’s amazing.” He agreed, getting lost in his thoughts as he watched his daughter. 

“Speaking of amazing, Betty’s friend. Veronica. What do you know about her?” Archie asked. 

Jughead looked blankly at his friend narrowing his eyes. “Seriously?” 

“What?” 

“You're supposed to be helping me. But you’re too busy with getting your dick wet.” 

“Jug, did you not see her? She’s fucking beautiful.” 

“I can’t believe you.” Jughead shook his head. 

“What do you know about her?” Archie asked again. 

“Nothing. I met her just before you did. All I know is that she’s Betty’s best friend.” 

“Is she single?” He asked. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Well, you’re no help.” Archie shook his head in frustration. 

“Just ask her. Do whatever you want. I don’t care.” Jughead said, his voice almost sounding angry. 

“Jug, what’s wrong?” Archie asked.

“I just became a father and you’re too busy finding the next girl to sleep with.” 

“Jug, I’m here for you. Your Dad is too. Whatever you need. Just relax a little. How hard can it be?” He said. Jughead shook his head in disbelief. 

Next second Dylan’s mouth opened wide and she started screaming. Jughead jumped up and ran towards her. Archie watching through the glass. 

“Come here, baby. What’s wrong?” He pulled the baby into his arms, the crying didn’t stop but it softened a little. 

“Are you the father?” A nurse interrupted him. 

“Yes.”

“I think she may be hungry.” 

“She ate not too long ago.” He answered. 

“She’s a newborn. She needs to eat more often than you do.” 

“I highly doubt that.” He said under his breath before he walked out the door with Dylan pressed to his chest. 

 

“Betts,” Jughead said softly, his hand grazing her shoulder to wake her softly. 

Betty’s eyes fluttered open and looked up at him. “What’s wrong?” She asked in a panic. 

“Nothings wrong, I think she’s just hungry.” He replied. “Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“No, no. It’s okay.” She replied moving to a sitting position. He handed Dylan over and Betty clutched her. 

“Should I get the nurse again? To help?”

“Let’s see if we can do it by ourselves this time?” Betty answered. 

One hand held Dylan while the other loosened her hospital gown. “Can you hold her head?” She asked struggling to loosen her clothing. 

“Sure.” He replied holding his daughters head while she wriggled out of the nightgown. Once she was free Betty guided Dylan towards her chest looking down and a big smile covered her face when she latched. 

“She’s doing it.” Betty smiled up at Jughead who was smiling back. They both watched as Dylan suckled. 

Betty holding Dylan, she looked up at Jughead a sense of embarrassment covered her face. “You know, I’m a lot different from the sexy girl that pulled you into a bathroom 9 months ago.” She said feeling bad about herself. 

Jughead just looked straight at her, pulling the seat beside the bed behind him and sitting down. “You’re still sexy Betty. Believe me.” He answered. 

His words confused Betty, but she didn’t have time to process them because Alice came through the door. 

“How is she?” Alice asked rushing Betty’s side. 

“She’s good, just have some lunch.” Betty laughed. 

“She looks good, Elizabeth.” Alice agreed. “I was just talking with the doctor, and if you want we can head home soon.”

“Are you sure?” Jughead asked. It had only been 5 hours. He thought she would be in all day. 

“It’s up to you.” Alice looked at Betty. 

“Do you think we’re ready?” She turned her head back to Jughead. 

“How are you feeling? Are you ready to go home?” He asked. 

“I guess. I’m really tired.” 

“Let’s get you home, all three of you. I’m sure you could need some sleep too, Jughead?” Alice answered looking at Jughead. 

“Whatever is best for Betty and Dylan.” He replied looking back at his daughter. 

“I’ll let the nurses know.” Alice left the room. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot you’ve had a long day too,” Betty said feeling guilty. 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I’m here to help you. Don’t worry about me.” 

 

Walking into the Cooper house, Jughead held Dylan in his car seat walking her up the stairs towards Betty’s bedroom where the cot had been set up by Hal a few hours earlier. He lifted her out of the car seat and placed her on her back in the cot. Betty sat on the edge of the bed looking down at her. 

“Why don’t you try and sleep?” Jughead asked Betty.

“What about you?” She asked. 

“I’m okay.” He answered. 

“No, you’ve been up nearly 24 hours. You don’t have to act like superman around me Jug. Go to sleep.” She asked. 

“I’m sorry, I just want to make sure you’re okay.” He answered. 

“I’m fine, Dylan is okay too.” 

“The books do say when the baby is sleeping the parents should sleep too.” He revealed. 

“You’ve read books?” She asked with a smile. 

“Yeah, I wanted to know what to expect.” He answered shocking her a little. 

“You’re a good guy Jughead. Most people would have run by now. I really appreciate it.” 

“I’m just doing what I should have done earlier. I’m sorry for not being here.” 

A smirk fell over Betty’s face and she raised her hand and slapped him lightly on the stomach. 

“What?” He asked, confused. 

“I told you next time you say you’re sorry I’d hit you.” She laughed. Jughead smiles with her for a few seconds until both moved their eyes looking back at their sleeping baby. 

“Do you mind if I stay here a while?” He asked. “I don’t want to leave her.” 

“Sure.” Betty nodded. 

 

A few hours later Jughead woke. He had retreated to the armchair earlier. He was worried about asking Betty to stay in her room. But to be honest he didn’t want to leave her alone. He wanted to be as close as possible for when Dylan woke. 

When he opened his eyes it was dark outside. Not sure of what time it was, time was out of whack after the past 24 hours. He stood up and looked towards the bed seeing Betty sleeping soundly, her arm stretched out into the cot towards Dylan who was looking up at him. Her eyes wide and a few gurgling noises coming from her mouth until she began to cry. 

“Shuhhh, Sweetie. Come here.” Jughead lifted her out of her cot resting her whole body against his. “Shushhh. We don’t want to wake Mommy.” He looked down at Betty seeing her stirring. She hasn’t woken, but it looked like she was close. 

“Come on.” He carried her out of the room walking towards the room they had set up for her. He switched on the dimmer light, not having it too bring and he moved towards the rocking chair. “Shushhh baby.” He said softly trying to soothe her. 

The crying quickly stopped, and he just ran his hands up and down her back. “Are you hungry Sweetie? Or are you just angry that you woke up? I get angry when I’m tired too.” He held her close, not sure of what he was doing was correct. All he knew was the crying stopped so she must be doing something right. 

“I have no idea what I’m doing Dylan. And I’m so scared that I’m going to fail you. But I promise I will try my best. No matter what happens. I will protect you with everything I have.” He whispered feeling tears stinging his eyes. He wasn’t sure if it was the lack of sleep making him so vulnerable or the fact that he just met this baby not even 24 hours ago and he loves her so much. 

He pressed a kiss to her head and looked up seeing the door slowly opening. 

“Oh, it’s just you,” Alice said appearing in the door. “Is she okay? Where’s Betty?”

“She’s fine. Betty is asleep. Dylan started to stir and I didn’t want to wake Betty so I bought her in here. She’s asleep now.” He looked down seeing Dylan’s eyes squeezed shut. 

Alice smiled at him and walked over towards him pulling up a chair and sitting across from him. 

“You’re doing a really good job, Jug.” She said. “I know I’ve been a bit hard on you. But only because I wasn’t sure if I could trust you. But in the past 24 hours, you’ve really stepped up. And I’m sorry for giving you a hard time.”

“It’s okay.” He replied. 

“No, it’s no. For weeks Betty was telling me you were a good man but I wouldn’t believe her. Thanks for proving me wrong.” 

“I’m not going anywhere. Not now. I love this girl so much.” He replied looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms. 

“I can see that.” 

“It’s weird how quickly it happened. I can’t even imagine a life without her in it.” 

“Because she’s a part of you,” Alice answered. “What about Betty?”

“What about her?” He asked confused. 

“You obviously care about her, you made this baby together. Are there still feelings there?” 

“I don’t know.” He answered truthfully. “I care about her, I know we hardly know each other but I'm happy to be doing this with her. I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else.” 

“Betty is a good girl. She always has been. Sure, she has her demons as we all do. She is a warrior and smart. You are lucky you have her.” 

“I’m very lucky.” He nodded. 

“Just don’t break her heart.” 

“Excuse me?” He asked with a stutter. 

“I know right now she’s just the mother to your child. But things will change. I know they will. It’d be impossible for you not to develop feelings. But just be careful. When she falls for someone she falls hard. And if you’re not in it for the long hall, then don’t do anything. Please don’t break her heart.” Jughead looked at her almost in shock at What Alive was saying. He didn’t even know what to say. He had no intention of breaking any hearts.

“There you all are.” Betty appeared in the door looking tired. 

“Oh, sorry. She woke and I didn’t want to wake you so I brought her in here.” Jughead answered still frazzled from what Alice had just said. 

Betty walked over and took Dylan from Jughead. “I think she’s due for a feed.” He suggested standing up so she could sit down.

“If you’re all good, Betty. I might head off downstairs. To my bed.” He said. He was really tired and the hour or so sleep he had in the chair earlier only made him more tired.

“I’m fine, Mom is here. So go.” Betty replied. “See you in the morning.”

“Wake me for anything, alright?” He asked.

“Sure. Night, Jug.” She replied looking up at him.

“Bye.” He answered walking out the door. Closing it behind him. 

When he searched his room he fell onto his bed. It had been a crazy 24 hours, a lot had happened. But now, all he could think about was what Alice had said. He had no intention on anything happening between Betty and him. But he was getting a little scared because he was obviously still attracted to her. It wasn’t simple. Nothing could happen that would jeopardise his relationship with his new daughter. And she was his priority. 

 

A couple of weeks passed. FP and Archie had their way back to New York a couple of days after the birth. Lending a hand when they could. FP had permanent tears in his eyes whenever he looked at his new daughter. And Archie was too occupied with his new infatuation with Veronica to really help too much. If only he had the courage to actually do something and not just stare at her blankly. 

Life for Jughead and Betty has changed, and both had never been so tired in their lives. Dylan was only 2 weeks old, and both parents already loved her more than they thought possible. Jughead was helping out Betty as much as possible. He sometimes wished he could be doing more, but he could tell Betty didn’t like relying on him all the time. She wanted to do as much as she could, alone. But it always ended the same way. Betty coming to him, usually in tears because she felt like a horrible mother. Alice and Hal helped when they could. Betty’s hormones were all over the place, sometimes driving Jughead crazy, but he would never say anything. He had known he was going to be a father for well over a month now. But he was still scared to tell Betty the truth. Scared that he was walking on eggshells, and it wouldn’t be long until he let the over-tiredness overpower him and say something he didn’t mean. 

 

Jughead was sitting in his room, working on his laptop. Writing a new article. He had told Betty an hour earlier where to find him if she needed help. And he hadn’t heard anything for well over an hour so he thought everything was good. But when he stepped out into the kitchen to get himself a glass of orange juice he heard the soft sound of crying. 

He looked around, following the sounds of a baby crying up the stairs. When he walked into Betty’s room he saw Betty with her head in her hands while Dylan lay in her bed. 

“Betty?” He asked quietly as he stepped forward. “Betty.” He said again when she didn’t answer. He touched her shoulder and she jumped in surprise looking up at him tears running down her face. 

“She won’t stop crying, I.. I... I just don’t know what to do. She won’t stop.” She said with a hiccuped breath. 

“How long as she been crying for?” He asked over the crying. 

“I don’t know, I can’t even think.” She replied. 

“It’s okay.” He said touching her shoulder lightly. “You should have come to get me.”

“I didn’t want to bother you.” She answered standing up, both looking down at Dylan. 

Jughead reaches in to pick up Dylan, placing her to his chest he strokes her back a little and within seconds the crying stopped. 

“Great, just great.” She raised her arms wanting to give up. 

“It’s okay Betty.”

“No, it’s not. I’ve been trying for nearly an hour to settle her, and you touch her for a second and she stops. Great, just great.” 

“Don’t stress, Betty.” He said holding Dylan to his chest. 

“I can’t do anything right.” 

“You’re just tired and stressed. You should of come and got me.” He said again.

“I wanted to do it by myself.” 

Jughead couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed. For the past week, Betty has been doing this. Trying to care for Dylan alone, like she was trying to push him away. 

“Then what the hell am I doing here?” He raised his voice. 

“What?” She gasped. 

“I’m here, I moved to this little town for you. I gave up my friends and my family. And you are trying to prove that you don’t need me. We both know you can’t do this alone, so stop trying to push me away.” He yelled, he didn’t mean to raise his voice at her but he was annoyed. 

“I didn’t ask you to move here, Jughead.” She yelled back. 

“Do you not want me here?” He replied feeling like he’d been stabbed in the chest. 

“I didn’t say that.” 

“You pretty much did. Do you think I like this situation, Betty? Living with a girl who I knocked up parents house, walking on fucking eggshells.” He yelled knowing he shouldn’t of but the lack of sleep was making him make bad decisions. 

“Then go, go back to New York. I don’t need you here. I can do it alone.” 

“Well, clearly you can’t.” He snarled. 

“Screw you.” She narrowed her eyes. 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it. You wanted to do this alone. You didn’t even try to find me, did you? You never wanted me here. You were just too much of a coward to tell me than when I showed up here.” He yelled trying not to yell too loud as he had the small baby close to his chest. “You were right, we don’t know each other. We were idiots thinking this would work. It never would.”

“Then go! I don’t need you. We don’t need you.” She yelled moving towards him pulling at his arms to release Dylan. 

“Stop, Stop. You’ll drop her.” He yelled. Betty stepped back and gasped as he walked over to the cot and lowered Dylan’s softly. 

“Go, we don’t need you!” She yelled. 

“Fine!” He yelled back at her giving her a look of anger before he stepped away and walked out the door. In anger. Betty watched him leave and fell back onto her bed and started to cry again, this time for different reasons. She could hear his bike speed away in the distance. 

 

Jughead drove for a while around Riverdale. Trying to calm down. But all he did was end up at Pops. 

Walking up to the counter with a scowl still on his face, Pop looked back at him puzzled. 

“How’s everything Jug? How’s fatherhood?” Pop asked. 

“Shit. I shouldn’t have come to this town. You are the only good thing about this place, Pop.” He answered. 

“I don’t think that’s true.” Pop replied. 

“It is. I wish I never found out, no. Actually, I wish I never came to this shitty town with Archie 10 months ago. Everything would be how it was supposed to be if I never came here.” 

“You’re just having a bad day. How about I get you a burger on the house.” Pop offered to look at Jughead. He looked like a man with the world on his shoulders. 

“I don’t think even that will help. I just need to get out of this town.” He answered lowering his elbows on the counter and resting his head into his hands. All he wanted to do was run. That’s what he did when things got hard. He ran. But he couldn’t run away now. He had a child. Leaving Betty alone to raise their baby wasn’t an option, was it? He asked himself. He wished he could run. 

Suddenly his phone began to ring. Digging around in his bag he lifted it, thinking it might be Betty. But it wasn’t. It was Archie. 

“What do you want? Archie?” He asked angrily holding the phone up to his ear. 

“Wow, you sound grumpy. What’s wrong?” Archie asked with a laugh. 

“I’m done with Riverdale. I’m coming home.” 

“What? Why? What about Betty and Dylan?” He asked. 

“She doesn’t need or want me here. So why am I even here? Why did I move all this way?” Jughead answered. 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Jug,” Archie said shaking his head at his friend. “What’s happened?”

“Betty and I had an argument. She basically told me to leave.”

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything. I just told her I was there. It’s like she doesn’t want my help. Dylan is just as much my baby as hers. And I’m so tired. This shit is hard, Arch. I can imagine it would be hard if we were a couple but what we have is just too much. I can’t handle it. I don’t know where I stand. I’m well scared to do anything. So why am I even here? I should just leave.” He explained. 

“Jug, stop being an idiot. Just talk to Betty. I know your situation isn’t ideal. But you can’t just run away. You have to stick by her. If you just leave you’d regret it and Betty would never forgive you. You love Dylan don’t you?” 

“Of course I do,” Jughead answered. 

“If you leave when it gets hard Betty will never let you be in her life. Imagine having a daughter and never seeing her, not know if she was safe or okay. Just go back and talk to Betty. You are both tired and cranky. Just talk to each other.” Archie explained. 

Jughead knew he was right. He would kick himself if he just left. 

“How did you get so wise, Arch? I'm supposed to be the smart one.” A small laugh fell from Jughead’s lips. 

“Then stop being an idiot.” Archie laughed. 

“Thanks.” Jughead laughed again. 

“I was going to call to ask about Veronica but I won’t. You’ve had a bad day.” Archie grinned.

“Bye, Archie.” He hung up just as Pop brought over his burger. “Thanks, Pop.”

“You look better.” Pop noticed. 

“I just need to stop being an idiot.” He repeated what his friend said. 

Pop walked away leaving Jughead to eat his burger in peace liking that there was a little bit of hope in the young man's eyes. He ate his burger in peace and just as he was taking one last bite his phone dinged again. This time with a message from Betty

**_I’m sorry, please don’t leave._ **

 

He read the message and could hear her soft voice and see the tears falling down her cheeks. He felt like an idiot, he was an idiot. He never wanted to hurt her, but he had to do what Archie suggested. He needed to talk to her, and tell her the truth.

 

By the time Jughead returned home, the sky was starting to dim. He walked in with his tail between his legs and ready to apologise and talk with Betty. When Jughead walked through the door Betty must have heard him because she was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey.” She said trying to look happy. But the tears staining her face said otherwise.

“Hi. How’s Dylan?” He asked closing the door behind him.

“She’s sleeping. I think she’s down for a while. Hopefully.” She said being hopeful. 

Jughead just stood there moving his eyes down. There was so much he wanted to say but didn’t know where to start. Luckily, Betty knew.

“Can we talk?” She suggested.

“I think it’s a good idea.” He replied. 

Betty walked back up the stairs and he followed. Both of them walking past Betty’s bedroom where Dylan was fast asleep. Betty reached in taking the baby monitor from the bedside table and both of them walked into the nursery. They both sat on either side of the room, looking at each other. 

“I think we need to talk some things over, so we both know where we stand. But first, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you telling you I didn’t need you. That Dylan didn’t need you. We both need you so bad. It’s scary because I don’t think I can do this without you.” Betty began to explain.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re doing a good job.” He said.

“I’m trying.” She said looking down. “But that’s not how you truly feel, is it? Come on Jug, tell me the truth. You hate it here, don’t you?”

Jughead took a deep breath. “I don’t hate it here. I love Dylan. I never knew I could care for someone so much. I know it’s hard. But being a new parent, it’s really hard. I just thought I would move here, and everything would be easy. That we would work together as a team, and we haven’t. I’m tired all the time. So are you. I don’t know if it’s because you don’t trust me, or the fact that we don’t know each other. I feel like I’m trespassing. And you are trying to do everything on your own. That is why I moved here. I want to help you. If not, then what is the point of me being here.”

“I’m sorry, I really am. I do trust you. I guess I’m just scared.” Betty said playing with the hen of her shirt looking down at her hands.

“What are you scared of?”

“I’m scared that you are going to leave. That you’ll realise it’s too much to ask. We don’t know each other. Saying you are going to stay and actually staying are 2 different things. I guess I was trying to push you away today because then I don’t have to worry about that anymore. I just want Dylan to have a father, and you are a good one. Sometimes all she needs in you, and it scares me a little.” Betty explained as a tear fell down her cheek.

Jughead stood up and walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her. “I’m not going anywhere. Today was a bad day, I kind of have this tendency to overreact. And I’m sorry. I promise no matter how angry, tired or pissed off I seem. I will not go anywhere. You can count on me.” He placed his hand on her knee and rubbed his thumb over her skin. Betty offered him a smile, placing her hand on top of his. 

“Thanks for coming back.” She whispered softly.

“I would never go too far, I promise.”

They stared at each other for a few moments before Jughead pulled his hand back. “I had another idea, actually.” She offered.

“Okay.”

“Why don’t you move up here. It’s difficult because we’re not a couple. You would know when I needed help because you’d be in the same bed. But it’s different for us. So why don’t you move up here sleep in this room? I’m sure my Dad could help us bring up the bed. So when Dylan cried, you could come and help instead of me interrupting you down the stairs.”

“Is that a good idea?” He asked, a little dubious. 

“It can’t hurt can it?” She shrugged her shoulders. 

“Okay, let's try that.” He agreed. “Don’t forget to use me, that’s why I’m here.”

“Things will be different, please don’t leave again.” She asked, almost begging. 

“I promise, I won’t leave. Ever.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in the doctors waiting room, Jughead and Betty sat side by side looking down at sleeping Dylan in her stroller. She was now 8 weeks old, and they were taking her to the doctors to get her routine 8-week vaccinations done. The past 8 weeks had been a mix of good and bad times. The tiredness only got worse. But as Dylan got older they started to get a routine down. Jughead and Betty worked together as a team. They relied on each other more and more. Alice and Hal having to step in less and less. They let Jughead and Betty be parents, and they were doing a good job. Dylan was happy and healthy. They both cried tears of joy when they saw a smile appear onto Dylan’s face a week earlier, and ever since then, the small girl hadn’t stopped smiling. Jughead snapped millions of photos of her, his friends and family growing sick of the photos he was sending their way, but he was a proud and happy father. The relationship between Jughead and Betty was growing. Ever since their massive argument, they decided to be a lot more open with each other. Even when it felt weird. They tried to forget the fact that they hardly knew each other because after raising a baby together they knew each other and had seen a lot. It was as if they’d been friends for years that just so happen to be raising a baby together. In the past week, they had started to introduce bottles to Dylan. It would give Betty a break every now and then and Jughead had the pleasure of feeding his child. They were happy with how easily she accepted the bottle, but nothing compared to the happiness when she got the real thing.

“How much sleep did you get last night?” Jughead asked looking towards Betty.

“Last night was good actually, I think I only woke up once.” She answered looking happy. 

“Maybe the hard times are over?”

“Don’t jinx us Jug.” Betty laughed. 

Jughead looked down, his phone buzzed with a message from Archie. He rolled his eyes when he read the message.

_**Have you asked her yet?** _

“So, Betty. I have a question.” He started, Betty nodding back to him. “Your friend Veronica. Is she single?"

She looked across to him a little puzzled, and a bit jealous. “Why? Are you interested?” She asked.

“No, God, no.” He raised his voice and shook his head seeing a sense of relief on Betty’s face. “You know my friend Archie? He’s been bugging me for weeks about asking you for her number. I think he’s keen. Only if she’s single.”

“Oh,” Betty answered. “She is single, she just got out of a serious relationship a couple of months ago. She might be up for some fun.”

“Well, Archie does love fun.” He answered laughing. “I don’t even know why he wants her number. He tried long distance with a girl last year and it didn’t work out.”

“It could work between those two, she’s always going to New York to visit her Dad. Who knows, he could move here. You’d like that.” She replied.

“It would be awesome if he moved here, but I doubt he’d do that. He’s got a pretty good job in New York.” Jughead replied.

“So did you, and look, you moved here.” 

“For one big reason.” Jughead smiled lifting his hand to Dylan giving her plush cheeks a brush with his thumb. 

“I can message Veronica, see what she says,” Betty said pulling his attention back to her.

“Thanks.” He answered.

“For a second there I thought maybe you were interested.” She replied.

Jughead looked up at her meeting her eyes. “Would that be a bad thing?” He asked, just curious.

Betty was speechless. She didn’t know how to answer that. Luckily someone called her name. “Betty Cooper.” They both looked up, Jughead pushed the stroller towards the doctor's office with Betty not too far behind.

 

“How was the doctor visit B?” Veronica asked a couple of days later. 

“It was good. Dylans is healthy.” Betty replied.

“Speaking of her, Where is she?” Veronica whipped her head around the Cooper house kitchen not seeing or hearing the girl. 

“She was a bit grumpy so Jug has taken her for a walk. She loves it when he walks with her in the chest carrier.” She explained when a smirk fell to her lips remembering him leaving 20 minutes earlier, his hair in a tousled mess from his nap and a smile on his face as he walked out the door. She couldn’t help it, over the past couple weeks she had been getting feelings towards Jughead again. She didn’t know it If was because he was looking after her and Dylan, but the feelings she felt the night they first met was coming back and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It didn’t take long for Veronica to see the smile. 

“What is that smile for?” Veronica asked. 

“What smile?” Betty asked acting all innocent. 

“That smile, like you, ’re a giddy 16-year-old,” Veronica smirked. “Omg! Has something happened between you two? I knew something would happen. I just knew it.” 

“Nothing happened.” She shook her head. 

“Yet,” Veronica interjected. 

“No, I don’t think it ever will. To Jughead I’m just the mother of his child. Nothing more.” 

“I think there’s more. Do you want more?” 

“I don’t know. Even if he wanted to I don’t know if I would. I have Dylan to think about. I wouldn’t want to jeopardise his relationship with her if it ended badly.” Betty explained. 

“And what if it didn’t end badly?” Veronica smirked. 

“No, stop. I can’t.” Betty interrupted her friend. 

“Why not? Why are you saying this now? Did something nearly happen or....”

“It was a few days ago he was asking about you if you were single, and I got a little jealous,” Betty explained. 

“Why was he asking about me? I would never.” Veronica said a little disgusting by the idea. 

“Not for him.” Betty shook her head. “I actually wanted to talk to you about this, do you remember his friend Archie?” Veronica nodded. “Well, apparently he’s been asking about you.”

“Me?” Veronica places her hand on her chest and grinned. “Is this the ginger guy? He was cute.”

“Yeah, he’s kind of cute. No Jughead cute, but he’s alright.” Betty agreed. 

“Girl, you need to get laid.”

“Veronica! I’m a mother now.” Betty gasped.

“So what? Why does that matter? You said the doctor said you were all good in that department.” 

“No, just no. I’m too busy to even think about that.” Betty blushes eager to change the subject back to her and Archie. 

“But you have enough time to daydream about Jughead.” 

“Well it’s not hard, he’s sleeping in the next room.” She giggled. “Anyway, can I give your number to Jug to give to Archie?”

“Sure, why not.” Veronica shrugged her shoulders. 

“What about Reggie?”

“Ughhh, What about that idiot.” She rolled her eyes trying not to think about her horrible ex. 

“You’re over him? You were in love.” 

“Not anyone, fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me. That man is dead to me. I am definitely keen for some fun with a ginger god.” Both women giggled and didn’t even notice Jughead walking up behind them. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked with a sleeping Dylan strapped to his chest. 

“Nothing, Nothing.” Veronica went red. 

Jughead smiled wide from ear to ear. “It’s good to see you smiling.” He said looking towards Betty. “It’s good to see you having fun, it’s been a stressful 8 weeks.”

“It has been. It’s good to smile.” She agreed starting to feel a little flush as he smiled back at her. “Speaking of that, Veronica’s keen. You can give Archie her number.” 

He looked towards Veronica and couldn’t contain his happiness for his friend. “Archie is going to be so happy, you’ll love him.”

“Wow, calm down Jughead. You can give him my number and see what happens from there.” Veronica replied. 

“I’ll tell him now.” He said pulling his phone from his pocket. Betty stood up and walked towards him pulling at the buckles and lifting Dylan out of the carrier. “Come on sleepy head, let's get you out of your daddy’s strong arms and into bed.” Betty locked eyes with Jughead for a second before she pulled away feeling her heart race a little. 

 

A few days later Jughead and Betty sat in the booth at Pops with a little nervous Archie sitting beside them. After giving Veronica’s number to him, Archie manages to convince both Betty and Jughead to a double date. Both were a bit sceptical, they weren’t even a couple so the idea of going on a double date was just plain weird. But here they all sat, with Dylan asleep in her pushchair in the aisle. 

“I’m nervous, I feel nervous.” Archie waved his hands shaking them a little. 

Jughead raised an eyebrow “why are you nervous, you go on dates all the time?”

“Do you not look at her? She’s fucking beautiful.” Archie answered. Both Jughead and Betty felt a little nervous both looking down at their hands. 

“Don’t be nervous, she can be a bit of a bitch sometimes, but she’s never say anything to your face. She's just ghosted you on social media.” Betty replied with a laugh. 

“Well, now I’m even more nervous.” He said throwing his hands onto the table. 

“Jeez, relax,” Jughead said as everyone turned around hearing the bell above the door chime. 

“Shit, she’s here. Should I have brought her flowers? I should of. Why didn’t you say I bring flowers? You are a horrible friend.” He rambled whispering under his breath and plastering a giant grin on his face as Veronica approached the booth. 

“Hi,” Veronica grinned at the 3 adults before she bent down to look at Dylan. “Hiya, baby. How is she?”

“She’s good. She’ll be begging for her food soon so we can’t stay too long.” Betty replied wanting to get out of this situation as soon as possible. She was sat close to Jughead, and sitting this close to him made her a little nervous. 

“Would you like a drink?” Archie asked standing up to allow Veronica to slide into the booth. 

“Sure, chocolate milkshake, please.” She answered. Archie ran away towards the counter not asking anyone else for a drink. 

“I’ll have one too Arch, and Betty would like vanilla.” He yelled at his friend. 

“Wow,” Veronica smirked looking straight at Jughead. “You already know Betty's usual.”

Betty shook her head staring at her friend for a second before Jughead turned to look at her. She knew what a Veronica was trying to do. And she wasn’t impressed. 

 

They had all been sitting at Pops for close to an hour just chatting and making innocent conversation between them all. Jughead gave his best friend a glare, and straight away Archie knew what to say next. 

“So, Veronica. I’ve booked dinner at this restaurant a few streets away. Would you like to go? I think Betty and Jug want to get back home with Dylan.” Archie said turning his body to face her. 

“Sure, sounds like fun.” She said with a bubbly voice. 

They both sprung out of their seats. “Bye.” They both said. Archie placing his hand on the back of Veronica as they walked out of Pops. 

“Does this mean we can go home now?” Jughead jokes. 

“Yes.” Betty answered just as Dylan started to stir and a second later she began to scream.“Damn it, I was hoping we’d get home.” 

“She’s hungry.” He replied as she picked him up seeing a few people looking their way at the screening baby. Betty began to blush a little at the disturbance Dylan was making. 

“I’ll just have to feed her now.” She answered pulling up her shirt a little and placing Dylan under a little the crying stopped once she began to suckle. Jughead watching for a second at his daughter when he looked up seeing a group of teenage boys looking towards Betty laughing and whispering. 

“Hey!” Jughead yelled standing up. 

“Jug, don’t.” Betty reaches for his hand but he snatched it away as he stormed up to the group of young men. 

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked towering over them. 

“Nothing, bro.” One answered looking back at Betty and a smirk on his face. 

“Stop it!” He yelled. 

“Hey, if she wants to show off her boobs to everyone you can’t be pissed if we look.” One answered. 

“She’s not showing off her boobs she’s feeding my fucking daughter,” Jughead yelled turning around as everyone in the diner was looking at him. Betty feeling very uncomfortable but she could exactly stop feeding Dylan. 

“Maybe you should do that in private.” An older gentleman yelled from the back only making Jughead angrier. 

“Just because my daughter’s hungry Betty has to hide away because you assholes can’t realise that nothing about this is sexy or alluring my baby eating. How would you like it if you were forced to eat in private because people would stare at you? Get over it.” He snarled. 

“Jug!” Betty yelled feeling even more Embarrassed the more he ranted. “She’s done. Let's go.” 

He looked back and saw Betty placing Dylan back into her pushchair. The young men still giggling. She stood up quickly and rushed towards the door. 

“You should all be ashamed of yourself.” He yelled shaking his head before he walked out of the diner towards the car. Once he reached Betty he saw a few tears running down her face as she buckled Dylan in. 

“Betts, are you okay? I’m sorry. These people are idiots.” He said helping her get Dylan sorted. She didn’t say anything back she just walked towards the front seat as Jughead placed the folded pushchair into the boot. 

Jughead eventually jumped into the driver's seat and started the car and began to drive but seeing tears still staining her face he realised he shouldn’t have made such a scene. “I’m sorry Betty. I shouldn’t have gone off like that.”

She brushed away a few tears. “It’s not that.” She stopped herself before she said how she truly felt. 

“Then what?” He asked, puzzled. 

“Nothing let's just go.” She tried. 

“Betts.” He pleaded to look back from her to the road. His voice soft, a complete contrast to his emotions a few minutes earlier. 

“It’s nothing, I guess I just realised that that’s how you look at me now. I’m nothing more than the mother to your child and that’s it.” She revealed refusing to look at him. For a few weeks, she’d felt like she was falling for him again but those feelings were completely one-sided. He didn’t care about her, she was the mother to Dylan and that’s it. It felt like a punch in the stomach. 

“Betty.” He exhaled softly. 

“No, don’t. Just stop.” She said still refusing to look at him. “Don’t say anything. I was stupid.”

“Betts.” He said again but she just shook her head. 

“Stop. Just drive. I have to feed Dylan properly so let’s just get home, alright.” She raised her voice. She knew she shouldn’t have said anything. 

They drove in silence all the way home. Betty had never been more relieved to be home. She jumped out of the car and picked up Dylan rushing her towards the house. Jughead just stayed back at the car feeling like a total idiot.

 

The following hours were a mixture of awkwardness and weirdness in the air. When they got home Betty retreated to her bedroom with Dylan and the only time she left was to retrieve a change of clothes and to bath Dylan. She usually had Jughead help her but tonight she didn’t say a word to him. He was a bit confused. When he retreated to his bedroom beside Betty’s it took him a while to fall asleep and it was only a few hours later than he was being shaken awake. 

“Jug, Jug.” He opened his eyes and saw Archie staring down at him.

“Ugh,” Jughead replied rolling his face into the pillow. “What the hell Archie?” 

“Are you awake?” 

“I am now. What the hell are you doing?” Jughead asked moving to a sitting position. 

“Why are you so grumpy?”

“Are you serious?” He glared at his best friend. “I haven’t had a good night sleep in 8 weeks and here you are waking me up! What do you want?”

“Seriously Jug. Veronica is amazing.” He walked across the room switching on a lamp and sitting down on the rocking chair in the corner. 

“You woke me up to tell me this?”

“Also to say thank you,” Archie asked. 

“Okay, you’re welcome. Now please go.” Jughead snapped. 

“Jeez, you’re not even a little bit happy?” Archie asked. 

“Yes, I’m happy for you. Can we talk about this tomorrow?” He asked running his hand through his curls. 

“I’m going back to New York tomorrow.” 

“Okay, then we’ll talk on the phone.” 

“Fine, Mr Grumpy. Why are you so angry? This isn’t just you being tired.” Archie asked seeing the anger in his friend's eyes.

“It took me forever to fall asleep. And you just woke me up. Of course, I’m angry.” Jughead replied. 

“If you’re so tired all the time it shouldn’t take you that long to fall asleep should it?” Archie asked with a smirk. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.” He answered but Archie just stared him down not believing him. “Tonight’s been a bit weird with Betty.” 

“What do you mean by weird?”

“I don’t know, there were some stupid boys watching her when she was feeding Dylan at Pops. I had a go at them and she got all upset then in the car she was crying saying I only see her as a mother to Dylan.” He explained still not fully understanding her anger. 

“That’s because she doesn’t want you to see her just as a mother. She wants you to see her as something more.” Archie answered. 

“More like....”

“Seriously Jug, I think turning into a father has turned you into a fucking idiot!” Archie replied shaking his head at his friend's stupidity. “She doesn’t want to be your baby mama. She wants to be your girlfriend.”

“No, no.”

“Yes, yes.” Archie laughed. 

“We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because we just can’t,” Jughead answered looking a little shocked. 

“Why not?” Archie asked again.

“Are you sure? no. It can’t be true. She’s probably only thinking that because she’s tired and I’m the only man around.”

“Jug, are you listening to yourself? You were attracted to her once. And you still are.”

“Of course, she’s beautiful. But nothing can or will happen.” Jughead replied still shaking his head.

“And I’ll ask again, why not?” Archie asked for the 3rd time.

“If we did explore more and it didn’t work it could ruin my relationship with Dylan. I can’t have that happening.”

“Jug, you slept with Betty nearly a year ago. You’re raising a baby together. Even if you did date and it ended I don’t think it would be weirder than it is right now.” Archie almost laughed at the situation.

“No, I just can’t. I don’t think she feels about me like that. I’m just the father to her baby. That’s it.”

“Then why would she get so upset over you seeing her just as the mother of your child? She got upset because she wants more but is too scared to tell you. She’s scared of rejection. She doesn’t want to lose you.” Archie revealed at it all started to make sense in Jughead’s mind.

“She would never lose me.”

“Then tell her that. Because if not it’s only going to get weirder. How would you like it if she dating someone? A stranger becoming the new father to your child all because you were too scared of what might not even happen. Don’t be a coward Jughead. You like her, I remember before you found out she was pregnant you mentioned her all the time. You are still attracted to her, and by the sounds of it, she is attracted to you too. So don’t be an idiot. Do something before it’s too late.”

Jughead leaned against the headboard and looked up running his hands through his hair. Archie was right, he was scared. He, of course, found Betty attractive. Earlier when he yelled at them boys saying she wasn’t sexy because she was feeding her child wasn’t true. She was sexy no matter what she did. When she smiled at him it turned him to mush, but he was refusing himself to think about that. 

“I cannot think about this anymore, Archie. It can’t happen.” Jughead said pushing the feelings and fears to the back of his brain. “Tell me about the date? Was it good?” He asked eager to change the subject and Archie was happy to oblige. 

“It was so good, she’s amazing Jug. And beautiful, god is she beautiful. Throughout the night I found myself just getting lost in her eyes.” Archie replied looking like a man in love.

“I assume she likes you too?”

“I think so, we did make out in the back of the Uber.” Archie giggled like a school girl.

“I’m happy for you, man. I really am.” Jughead replied looking down. He wanted to focus on something else, ignoring the possibility of Betty having romantic feelings for him because he couldn’t deal with that right now. 

“I should go, I’ll let you get your beauty rest.” Archie laughed. 

“Message me when you’re back in New York?”

“I will, good luck with all this mess. You always seem to find trouble everywhere don’t you?”

“Thanks. I’ll see you next week. I’ve got a meeting at work so I’ll be in New York for a night.” Jughead answered standing up out of bed and offering his friend a hug.

“Good luck, seriously. And stop being so stupid Jug. You’re usually the smartest person I know.” Archie replied pulled out of his friend's arms. 

“Bye,” Jughead answered walking with Archie down the hall and to the front door waving his friend goodbye. 

 

Trying to move past everything that had been said or not said, Jughead and Betty began to get back to their normal life. Well, what was now considered normal? The next morning Jughead woke up to the sound of crying. Betty standing over his bed and handing him Dylan. She had woken up and nothing would calm her. Betty accepted that Dylan was a daddy’s girl. It seemed the only thing that would calm her was her father’s arms. After that, Betty pushed past her hurt feelings and got on with everything. She couldn’t do it alone, she needed Jughead. And her little confession was pushed to the side. 

 

A few days later Jughead and Betty sat in the lounge. Alice and Hal were gone for a few days, some journalism retreat in Greendale. Jughead was leaving to go to New York the following day. Betty was a little nervous by the idea but as much as Jughead tried to change the date, he couldn’t.

“You’ll be okay, right?” Jughead asked as he was leaving in less than 12 hours.

“I’ll be fine. My Mom said if anything major happens she’ll rush back. So don’t worry. Dylan will be fine.” She answered.

“I know Dylan will be fine, but will you?” He asked again looking straight at her seeing her a little uncomfortable at his gaze.

“I will be fine,” Betty answered. She lied, she was actually really scared. But she couldn’t tell Jughead that.

Jughead saw something in her eyes as she looked at him, he wasn’t sure what it was exactly. But he had to let it go as there was a knock at the door. Jughead stood up walking to answer it as Betty looked down at the sleeping 9 weeks old beside her.

Once Jughead opened the door a gasp escaped his lips and Betty looked up to see a tall and beautiful brunette woman launching herself towards him. She wrapped her arms around Jughead and kissed his cheek. “Jug! Ahhh.” The woman screamed as she hugged him tightly. Betty a little bit confused by the interaction.

“Jellybean, jeez. You’re kind of squeezing me.” Jughead laughed stepped back with the woman still attached to him. She hugged him tighter for a few more seconds before she finally let him go. 

“Now where is she? I need to meet my niece?” She asked looking towards Betty.

“Hi.” Betty raised her hand and stood up still looking a little apprehensive.

“Betty, this is Jellybean. My sister.” He explained as the 2 women met.

“Hi.” Betty held out her hand but JB ignored it and hugged Betty instead.

“You are so beautiful,” JB said hugging Betty tight. “Now I know where Dylan gets her beauty from. It’s definitely not from my brother.” 

Betty pulled back feeling a little dazed by the meeting. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Betty said.

“Jug, this house is massive. Way bigger than the house’s we ever lived in.” Jellybean hit her brother’s chest looking around the lounge.

“What are you doing here?” Jughead asked, a little shocked by her sudden appearance.

“Dad told me you were coming to New York, so I thought I’d come and surprise you and meet my little niece and drive back together,” JB explained.

“I’m not going until tomorrow,” Jughead replied. “You can’t stay here.”

“I’ll just stay in a hotel then,” JB answered.

“Jug, she can stay here. We have a spare room. You can’t let your sister stay in a hotel.” Betty interjected.

“Yes, I like you already Betty.” JB clapped her hands and jumped a little. “Now, where is my beautiful niece?” 

“She’s sleeping, so stop yelling,” Jughead said angrily.

“Whatever big brother. Where is she?” Jellybean asked again.

“She’s down here.” Betty walked towards the set of couches where she was seated with Jughead earlier and all 3 looked down at the sleeping baby lying on her back on the sofa wedged in with pillows around her so she wouldn’t fall.

“OMG, she’s beautiful,” JB yelled and just then Dylan opened her eyes.

“I told you not to yell,” Jughead said angrily to his sister as the small baby began to cry. “Now look what you’ve done.”

“Pfttt, whatever. Can I hold her? I’ll calm her down.” JB asked.

“Are you sure?” Betty asked lifting Dylan up. “Maybe you have the special Jones gift too.”

JB held out her arms as Betty handed over Dylan. She held her to her chest and touched her cheek to the baby’s head. 

“She likes it when you walk around while you’re holding her. Try that.” Betty suggested.

Jellybean walked around the large lounge and within a minute the baby’s crying had stopped.

“You have the gift too.” Betty laughed looking at Jughead. 

“Nope, I think she was just taking a break to poop,” JB replied as the baby started to cry again and they could all smell what had just happened. 

“I’ll change her.” Jughead offered to take Dylan out of his sister’s arms and walking with her up the stairs leaving Betty alone with JB.

“So, would you like a tea?” Betty offered.

“Sure, I’d love one,” JB replied following Betty into the open plan kitchen.

JB pulled out a stool and sat at the kitchen island watching as Betty made a couple of cups of tea. 

“How’s my brother doing?” JB asked.

“He’s good. He’s driven head first into this father stuff. He loves Dylan, you can tell.” Betty answered.

“That’s good. When my Dad told me what happened I was so surprised. Jughead never just meets a girl and then knocks her up the same day. To be honest I first thought maybe you were just trying to string him along to get some money out of him. But once I saw a photo of Dylan I knew he was definitely part Jones.” 

“He’s a good guy and an amazing father. We’re both so lucky to have him.” Betty offered a smile. 

“He is, he always was,” JB replied just as Jughead joined them back in the kitchen with a fresh smelling baby.

“I think she’s hungry.” Jughead handed Dylan over to Betty and he took over the tea making task as she headed up the stairs. 

“She is beautiful,” JB said once Betty was gone. 

“She is. That’s why Dylan is so perfect, because of her.” Jughead replied a smile covering his lips as he thought of her.

“Are you two? …. you know?” 

“No, no.” Jughead shook his head. 

 

The following morning Jughead packed his bag and told JB he’d met her by the car in a couple of minutes. He had to say goodbye to Dylan. He was upset over the idea. Ever since her birth, he hadn’t spent more than a couple hours away from her, and he knew he would miss her. Walking towards Betty’s room, a big grin covered his face as he heard the familiar sound of Betty singing to their daughter. 

_♫Hush, the little Baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's gonna buy you a Mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,_

_And if that billy goat get cross,  
Mama's gonna buy you a rocking horse._

_And if that rocking horse turns over,  
Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's gonna buy you a horse and a cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.♫_

Betty stopped singing and turned to see Jughead looking back at her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you.” He said as she looked a little startled.

“No, it’s okay.” She answered looking down at the baby who was still wide awake.

“You’re a voice is so beautiful.” He said softly seeing her face blush a little.

“Thanks.” She bowed her head. “Are you heading off?”

“Yeah. I just wanted to say goodbye. I was hoping I could get one more hug before I went.” He replied stepping towards the crib. He bent down and picked up the baby girl placing her head on his chest. “You be good for Mommy okay?” He whispered placing a kiss to her head refusing to let go.

“Will you be okay? The timing couldn’t be worse, I’m sorry.” He said looking up to Betty feeling guilty.

“We’ll be okay. I promise I’ll call you if there’s a problem.” She replied.

“Okay.” He nodded, he really didn’t want to leave but he knew if he didn’t he would hit bad traffic. He kissed Dylan’s cheek again and placed her down into the crib. “Bye, my sweet baby.”

“Can we FaceTime tonight?” He asked looking back up to Betty.

“Sure.” She nodded her reply. 

“And you’ll call me for anything?” He asked.

“Yes, we’ll both be fine. I promise.” 

“Okay, sorry. I just don’t want to leave her.” He said feeling a little embarrassed.

“It’s because you’re a good father Jughead. Dylan loves you so much.”

“I love her too.” Jughead looked back at Dylan who’s eyes were fluttering closed.

“Bye, Juggie,” Betty said softly.

“Bye, see you tomorrow night.” He replied looking at her for a long pause before he slowly turned and walked out the door wiping away a few falling tears.

 

In New York, Jughead knocks on Archie’s apartment door waiting for his friend to open the door, tapping lightly with his foot. 

“Jug, how was your meeting?” Archie asked opening the door.

“Not good, Arch. Not good.” Jughead stormed in and walked into the kitchen pulling a beer from the fridge.

“Okay, what happened?” Archie asked.

“He thinks me working from Riverdale isn’t working out. He’s asking me to move back to New York.” He explained taking a big swig from his beer.

“What? Why?” Archie asked just as shocked as Jughead was an hour earlier.

“He’s an asshole, that’s why.” Jughead poured the drink down his throat wiping his mouth. 

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. I can’t leave Riverdale, not now. Betty needs my help and I’m not leaving her to raise my baby alone. I can’t compute to New York every day, I’d never sleep. I don’t know what to do.” Jughead leaned his head down placing his hands over his eyes. 

“There must be a reason? Why could you do it before and not now?” Archie asked.

“Because my boss is an asshole,” Jughead said again angrily. 

“You could quit,” Archie suggested.

“And how would I support my new baby? huh?” Jughead replied opening another beer.

“Ummm.” Archie didn’t know what to say. He had no solution, and neither did Jughead.

 

The following day, back in Riverdale Betty was about to pull all of her hair out. When Jughead left the day earlier Dylan had been the perfect child. But when she woke the next morning all hell had broken loose. She wouldn’t stop crying, nothing she could do would calm her down. Betty hadn’t had a moment of peace and had spent the last hour crying and screaming into a pillow. When Jughead messaged her saying he was on his way back she felt a sense of relief. She didn’t have time to breathe let alone even shower. She looked like a mess and felt like she was going to explode. 

“Please, baby. Just … just please stop crying. I don’t know what you want.” She pleaded with the small baby that just overpowered her. “Is it because you miss Daddy? I know you miss him. I miss him too. Please, just please stop crying. I can’t handle this anymore.” She yelled. 

Betty stood up leaving the crying baby alone in her crib. She closed the door behind her and slid down against the wall hoping the crying would stop, but it didn’t. 

 

Jughead arrived back at the Cooper house at around 7 pm. He had spent the past 24 hours trying to figure out what to do with his job situation. He was still at a loss, and after his many drinks talking with Archie he was still in a pickle. 

He pushed open the door and looked around at the messy surroundings. “Betty?” He asked dropping his bag and hearing the cries of Dylan up to the stairs. “Betty.” He yelled again stepping over dirty clothes and seeing the many dirty bowels in the kitchen. He walked up to the stairs and the crying only got louder the closer he got. Once he stepped into the hallway he saw Betty sitting on the floor, her back against the wall and her head in her hands.

“Betty?” Jughead crouched down in front of her touching her arms. She raised her head and her tear-stained face told him everything he needed to know.

“You’re home.” She exhaled and more tears began to fall. “She won’t stop crying.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” He rubbed her arms before he stood up and opened the door seeing a crying baby staring up at him.

“Come here, what’s wrong?” He asked raising her to his chest. 

Dylan cried for a while, Jughead wasn’t sure why she was throwing such a tantrum, he was just happy after 30 minutes she eventually stopped crying and soon she was fast asleep. 

When he walked into the hallway Betty was still seated there, tears still rolling down her cheeks. “I didn’t know what to do.” She cried.

Jughead sat down beside her, resting his back against the wall. “You should have called me. I would have come back sooner. I’m sorry I wasn’t here.” 

“I’m a horrible mother.” She cried hiding her face in her hands again.

“Betty, no you’re not. She’s a baby. Babies cry.”

“She stopped for you.”

“Not straight away. I have no idea what was going on, I think she was just so tired she fell asleep. You’re not a horrible Mom, Betty. You are an amazing Mom.” He answered placing his hand on her arm. 

“All she wanted was her Daddy. And you weren’t here. I don’t think I can do this without you, Jughead. I need you. We need you.” Betty answered crying more. 

“I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere, alright?” Jughead turned to look at her. Her eyes were red, and her face stained from the tears. She had had a bad day, and he wasn’t here to help. Lifting his hands to her face he wiped away her tears. “I’m not going anywhere.” He said again holding his face between her hands as she nodded. 

“I need you, I hate that I do. But I can’t do this alone.” She said softly her eyes locking with his that was only a few inches away.

“You’re not alone. I’m here.” He replied forgetting all about the problems he had back in New York. Here, at this moment all he cared about was his daughter, and as much as he refused to believe it. Her. He did care about her so much. Looking in her eyes his mind went blank as he looked at her. Her head still in his hands, his thumbs still wet from her tears. And his heart racing like crazy. 

Before he knew what was happening he moved his head closer, and in a matter of seconds, his lips were pressed against hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Betty wasn’t expecting it, she had spent the past few hours in tears. Wishing Jughead would come home and help her. When he did she had never been so relieved in her life. He was a good man and an even better father. She needed him, God did she need him not only to help with Dylan but she needed him in a way she never thought she would ever have again. When she cried and he brushed away her tears holding her head she had to fight the urge to lean in and place a kiss to his lips. When she locked eyes with him he looked at her like he did the night they made Dylan. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that he would lean in. So when she felt his lips on hers she was shocked. His lips were soft, just how she remembered they were. His hands holding her head, his thumbs running over her cheeks. She felt like she was dreaming. Was this real? She didn’t know or care. Right now he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. Betty felt his lips move against hers begging her to open, and she did. She felt his tongue push past her lips and connect with hers. Her hands moved up, one resting on his chest while the other moved into his hair. His soft, beautiful hair. Both of them forgetting about what else was happening around them, and what had happened in the past 11 months all they cared about was this kiss, this moment. 

Eventually, their lips separated, they both slowly opened their eyes. Jughead’s thumbs still brushing over her skin. His head leant against hers looking deep into her eyes. They didn’t say a word they just looked at each other, taking in a few deep breaths. And a smile fell onto Betty’s lips. 

“What the hell?” A voice appeared from down the stairs. Betty pulled her head back when she heard her name being yelled. “Betty?”

“Who is that?” Jughead asked. 

“My Mom. I called her. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know you would be back so soon.” She explained jumping to her feet. “I’m sorry.”

Betty quickly ran away from him, greeting her mother down the stairs explaining the mess and what she had been through over the past few hours. Jughead eventually stood up and ran his hands through his hair. He could still taste her on his lips. He smiled at the taste and opened Betty’s door looking down at the now peaceful sleeping baby. He touched her cheek and then frowned. 

“Shit.” He whispered when his brain realised what had just happened. Why did he kiss her? He really wanted to, but now looking down at Dylan he wasn’t sure he did the right thing.

 

The rest of the day went by quickly. Jughead and Betty went right back into their routine no time to think let alone even discuss the kiss. While Betty went to bed with a smile on her face Jughead felt nervous overthinking it all. Did he make the right decision for their complicated little family? With the decision he still had to make about his job in the back on his mind? 

 

When Jughead woke in the morning he got up early and went to the only place in Riverdale where everything made sense. Pops.

“There he is.” Pop said when he saw Jughead walking through the door. 

“Hi, Pop. The usual breakfast?” Jughead asked with a smile. 

“Coming up..” Jughead taking up his usual seat at the counter. The only difference was he had a worried look on his face. 

“Pop, can I ask you a question?” Jughead asked looking at the older gentleman. 

“Sure young man.”

“How’s your advise? Is it good?”

“I’m not sure.” Pop answered looking around the diner. “Do you see that couple over there?”

Jughead turned to look at the older couple in the corner sipping on cups of tea and a coffee-eating from the same plate of pancakes. “What about them?”

“Well, about 10 years ago Trevor was seeing this other woman called Merry. He came to me and said there was a new woman at his work. Rachael. The problem was he was looking at Rachael not how you should be looking at a colleague. He asked what he should do and I told him if he still loved Merry. When he said he did I asked him if he loved her so much why was he looking at Rachel? After a few more weeks he broke things up with a Merry. Then a month later he asked Rachael out. She said yes, and ever since then, they’ve been happy as ever. Trevor even asked me to be best man at his wedding. The funny thing is Merry was also there because he was honest. He never lied to her.” Pop explained. Jughead watched the older couple smiling. The man looked up and gave Pop a nod. 

“Also your Betty. She came to me the day she found out she was pregnant. Crying, she had just found out. She was so scared and had no idea what to do. I wasn’t sure what to tell her. She was full of emotions. Crying like crazy. I gave her a burger and told her no matter what happened whether she decided to keep the baby or not everything would be okay. Now, look and her. Is everything okay? Is she happy?” 

“Sometimes,” Jughead answered looking down at his hands. 

“What’s wrong? Jughead?” Pop asked resting on his elbows. 

Jughead exhaled loudly and looked at the older man. “I kissed her. I kissed Betty.”

A smile spread over Pops face. “That’s a good thing? Isn’t it?”

“No, I shouldn’t have done it. It only makes things more complicated.” Jughead explained. 

Pop slid a plate of banana and maple bacon pancakes towards Jughead. He took a bite and looked up. 

“Do you like her?” 

“Yes, of course, I do. She’s amazing.”

“Then what’s the problem? You kissed her because you care about her. Everyone knows you both care about each other. It was only a matter of time.” Pop replied. 

“I shouldn’t have done it.”

“Then why did you? There must have been a reason?”

“She was sitting there sad about being a bad mother. Tears rolling down her face. Scared that she couldn’t do it alone. And I don’t know why I just kissed her. I wanted to kiss her. So I did.” Jughead explained. 

“I don’t see the problem? You care for each other. Any idiot can tell.”

“I don’t want it to affect my relationship with Dylan. I can’t have anything ruin my relationship with my daughter.” 

“Jughead, don’t you think Dylan would prefer her parents to be together? To be happy? And in love as one unit?” Pop said looking down his nose at the worried Jughead. 

“I guess, I’m Just scared what might happen,” Jughead said in between bites. 

“I think you’re worried about something that might not even happen. If you wanted to kiss her there is a reason for that. You like her, maybe even love her.”

“Pop, let's not say that.” Jughead interrupted. 

“Just talk to her.” Pop suggested. 

“I guess I’m going to have to. I can’t ignore her forever. We live in the same goddam house.” Jughead replied. “Thanks, Pop.”

“You’re a welcome young man.” Pop grinned. 

“I have another dilemma for you.”

“Shoot.” 

“My boss wants me to move back to New York. But I can’t leave Betty and Dylan. I can’t leave my girls.” Jughead explained and a big smile spread across Pops face. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, You just called them your girls. Both of them.” 

“They are my girls.”

“I guess that just answered your earlier problem then doesn’t it?” Pop smirked. 

“I guess.” A massive grin spread over Jughead’s lips. “Now I need help with this new  
Problem.” 

“Okay, give me more details and I’ll help as best I can.”

 

Back in the Cooper house, Betty was sitting at the kitchen counter, the baby monitor in her hands as she looked straight into the oven at a tray of cookies baking. She had spent the past few hours in a daze. The kiss she shared with Jughead only 12 hours earlier still in the front of her mind. When she woke and saw he was already out it broke her heart a little, especially since Alice had made her way back to Greendale early that morning. There was no-one to interrupt them, well except for Dylan. 

Jughead walked through the door and drifted his way towards the kitchen instantly the smell of baking cookies attracted him. 

“Hi,” Betty said with a spring in her voice as he approached her.

“What smells so good?” He asked.

“I’m baking some cookies,” Betty answered. 

“How do you have time to bake some cookies?” Jughead asked after yesterday’s little meltdown. 

“I guess Dylan is still tired from yesterdays screaming marathon.” She laughed bringing a little smile to Jughead’s lips. “I didn’t get a chance to say thank you for last night. I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t come home.”

“Home?” Jughead said with a whisper. Liking the sound of that. He looked closely at Betty, seeing a smile on her face made him want to smile too. 

“She would have stopped eventually.” He replied.

“Maybe, I think she’s just a Daddy’s girl. And I need to get used to that.” 

“I don’t mind that at all.” He laughed and pulled up a stool, and sat beside her his smile fading. “Do you have a few minutes? I need to talk to you.”

“I can talk,” Betty answered looking down at the camera baby monitor and seeing a peaceful sleeping baby. 

“I wanted to talk because when I was in New York I got some pretty bad news.”

“Oh, okay.” She replied feeling a little nervous. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m not sure. He answered. “You know how I was having that meeting with my boss? Well, he has had a change of heart. He doesn’t like the idea of me living and working away from the office. He’s asking me to be in the office at least 4 times a week.”

“What? Why?” She asked.

“I honestly don’t know. Everything I do in the office I can do from here. I think he’s just trying to throw his weight around, and there is nothing I can do. I looked at commuting, but I honestly don’t think it would work. I’d be spending over 2 hours a day driving. Maybe more with New York traffic. I would be spending more time away from you and Dylan than I would be here.” Jughead explained seeing Betty’s face falling with the news.

“What does this mean? Are you heading back to New York?” She asked almost getting choked up by the idea. “I don’t want to make to feel guilty, but I don’t know if I can do this without you.”

“I know. It just really sucks.” 

“What are you going to do?” She asked.

“Well as much as I would love if I could convince you to move with Dylan to New York, I know that isn’t going to happen. So I really don’t know what to do. I think I’m going to have to quit.” He said exhaling loudly. He had spent the past 24 hours thinking about every option, and this was the only possible solution. “I don’t know what else to do. I’ve actually spent the past 2 hours with Pop trying to think of a solution.” 

That statement brought a giggle to Betty’s lips. “Really? And Pop came up empty-handed? He’s usually so good with advice.”

“Well, he offered me a job there. But I honestly don’t think he pays enough. I have a baby to support.”

“I’m so sorry. This is all my fault, I wish I could just pick everything up and move to New York. But I just don’t think it’s possible. I kind of need my parents help. Plus I’m not working so I can’t help with New York rent. I really am sorry.” Betty said lowering her head. 

“It’s not your fault, it’s mine. I’m really sorry too. But don’t worry, this is my problem. Not yours. I promise I have enough money saved to last a while until I can find something suitable here in Riverdale.” He promised. 

“We’ll be okay, I know we will.” Betty reached over, placing her hand on top of his. Her lips curled a little as she locked eyes with him before he looked back at their hands and pulled them away.

“We should talk about last night.” He offered.

“What about it?” She asked remembering the way his lips felt against hers turning her brain into mush. 

“It was a mistake.”

“What?” Betty asked feeling her heart sink,

“It shouldn’t have happened. You were feeling vulnerable and I took advantage of you. I’m sorry.” He said feeling his throat close up. He didn’t even believe what he was saying. But the more he thought about it, the worse he felt. 

“No, wait. Jug. You didn’t take advantage.” She began to talk but he just shook his head ignoring her. 

Jughead just stood up and took a step away from her. “It won’t happen again.” He backed away from her.

“Wait, Jug.” She begged to try to step closer to him but he kept getting further and further away. 

“I’m sorry.” He said once he reached the stairs. “I have to call my boss and tell him I quit.” 

He ran up the stairs. He couldn’t even look at her anymore. He was pushing her away, saying what happened between them the night before was a mistake. When it wasn’t. He knew it wasn’t. It felt too good, it felt too right. Betty felt like she had just been stabbed in the heart. She had fallen for Jughead a while ago, and last night felt so right. And now all she wanted to do was cry.

 

In the days that followed, both Jughead and Betty tried to ignore the mist of awkwardness that surrounded them. Both of them couldn’t seem to forget about it. It made their living situation more confusing. But they still had a job to do. They still had to be parents and Dylan always came first no matter how they both felt. Alice and Hal returned a day later which helped with the awkward silences but when they were alone both of them would think about the kiss they shared only days earlier and how they both wished they could do it again. 

 

“So wait, you kissed him. And now you barely to talk to him? How does that happen?” Veronica asked trying to get her head around it.

“He kissed me. And then he said it was a mistake.” Betty answered. “He’s been in a bad mood ever since. It’s like he can’t even look at me anymore. I never thought I’d be walking on eggshells in my own house.” 

“Have you told him you like him?”

“No, because it’s obvious with me kissing him back. But he’s been so moody lately I’m not sure I want to like him anymore. I get it, he had to quit his job because of me and Dylan but if he’s going to be this miserable he can go back to New York because I can’t handle it.” Betty shook her head. The past few days had been horrible. Jughead was helping with Dylan and he smiled at her. But as soon as Betty walked into the room he turned cold. Like he was angry with her. It was very confusing and it was driving Betty insane. 

“Has he found a job in Riverdale yet!” Veronica asked. 

“Not yet. Not that I would know. He doesn’t speak to me. He just locks himself away whenever I don’t need help with Dylan.” Betty revealed. 

“If he needs a job I might be able to get him something at the prison Dad owns,” Veronica suggested. 

“I don’t think he’s that kind of guy. He’s a writer. That’s what he loves to do. And because of us, he can’t do that anymore. I feel so guilty.”

“It’s not your fault. Don’t feel guilty. This is all on him.” Veronica reaches over and touched her friend's arm. 

“I can’t help it,” Betty replied with a sad look. “I did have an idea. I’m just waiting to hear back from my Mom.”

Veronica tilted her head looking intrigued and Betty smiled. 

 

Sitting in his room, doing what he had been doing for the past week, Jughead sat with his laptop on his lap looking at the possible jobs options in Riverdale. There wasn’t much out there. A few labour jobs which Jughead would do if he had to. But he wasn’t about to throw in the towel just yet. He was still hoping to find something literary based if he could. He still had that job offer at Pops. But that was the absolute last resort. 

He sat there with a permeant scowl on his face. The scowl that had been there for the past week. Ever since he lied to Betty. Letting her believe that the kiss they shared the week earlier was a mistake when in the back of his mind he knew it was a lie. He knew she was growing tired of his permeant bad attitude, but he didn’t seem to care. The only time a smile covered his face was when he was looking down at his daughter. He turned his head looking towards the crib in the corner of his room. She was sleeping soundly while Betty was out with her Mom.

“Knock, knock.” A voice from behind the door startled Jughead who just looked up from his screen as Hal walked through the door.

“Come in,” Jughead replied.

Hal looked around the room awing at his sleeping granddaughter. “How is she?” He asked.

“She’s good. It’s been a good peaceful few hours.” Jughead answered. Hal stepped towards him seeing the screen on his laptop and the job site that was open.

“No luck with the job hunt I take it?” Hal asked sitting on the end of the bed talking softly not to wake Dylan. Jughead just shook his head. 

“Well, I’ve been talking to Alice. And I think we may have a solution.”

“Okay.” Jughead looked apprehensive.

“Come work for me.” Jughead narrowed his eyes.

“What?” He asked.

“Alice and I run the Riverdale Register as you know. Betty showed us some of your articles from your last job and they are really good. I know it’s a little bit more slow pace here. But if it’s writing jobs you want. Then this is the perfect solution. You can even work from here if you want. You can use my office when I’m at work. The pay is pretty good also.” Hal explained.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. I am.”

“Why are you helping me?” Jughead asked feeling a little nervous.

“I know when we first found out about you, Alice and I were a bit harsh on you. But over the past 3 months, you have truly shown us that we were wrong. You have proven to be an amazing father, and you have been here for Betty every step of the way. If we can help you, we want to.” Hal grinned making Jughead feel warm inside at this family’s hospitality. “So what do you say?”

“Yes, of course, I’d love to work for you and Mrs Cooper.” Jughead nodded. “Thank you, so much. I really don’t know what else to say. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Jughead.” Hal nodded. “How about you take the rest of the week to relax and the first thing on Monday you can come by the office with me and I’ll show you around and get you all sorted.”

“Thank you, Mr Cooper. I really am so thankful. You have no idea how much you’re helping me out.” Jughead felt like he was about to cry. Something was actually going right in his life for once. 

“You’re welcome. Hopefully, this will make you smile a little more.” Hal touched Jughead’s arm and then walked out the door. Jughead felt so relieved and happy. He looked back at his laptop and closed it. He wouldn’t need to spend hours on job sites anymore. 

 

A couple hours passed and Jughead had a big smile on his face as he sat on the floor with Dylan lying on her back looking up and him and giggling. He bent down and placed a kiss to the baby’s cheek which only made the girl giggle even louder. “Who’s a good girl, you are. You are perfect.” He said placing another kiss to her cheek while her hand gripped his fingers tight. 

“Hey, Jug. I was hoping to feed her and put her down for a nap.” Betty interrupted him.

“Sure.” Jughead’s smile faded as he looked up at her handing Dylan to her.

“Thanks,” Betty answered stepping away from him and walking towards the stairs. 

“Wait, Betty. Can we talk?” He asked.

Betty turned around. A little surprised by his request. They hadn’t really talked over the past week except about Dylan.

“Thanks for talking to your parents about the job. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s fine. Jughead. Really.” She answered back shortly turning back to the stairs. 

“Wait, also. There’s something else.” He requested. “I know she’s still young but I was hoping you wouldn’t mind Dylan sleeping in my room at night now.”

“What?” Betty asked narrowing her eyes.

“Well, she’s always in your room at night. And this way you could get more sleep. I’d be there to tend to her. I feel like I’ve been missing a few things.”

“No. That’s not happening.” She answered.

“Why not?” 

“Because I’m her Mother. She needs me. I wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing she isn’t beside me. I know she likes you more but no. She already sleeps in your room during the day.” Betty answered not about to give in. Especially how Jughead had been treating her over the past week.

“We’re not even going to discuss it?” He asked a scowl on his face again.

“No. Because we don’t discuss anything anymore. Do we?” 

“What the hell does that mean?” He asked.

“You know dam well what that means. You don’t talk to me. The only time you look at me is when you hand Dylan over to me. I get it, you don’t want me but do you have to be so cruel?”

“I’m not being cruel.” He didn’t like what she was saying.

“Whatever, I’m done talking about this.” Betty was done with Jughead. She just got up and walked up the stairs leaving Jughead alone. 

 

Jughead waited for Betty to feed Dylan and put her down in his room. He waited in the hallway for her. When she opened the door she looked straight at him. 

“What do you want?” She asked quietly closing the door behind her.

“I know I’ve been a bit moody lately.”

“A bit, pfttt.” Betty snarled.

“What? So it’s okay for you to go through the most dramatic mood swings imaginable but when I’m a little bit upset I’m being cruel. How is that fair?” He asked getting more and angrier.

“I had a baby not even 3 months ago. You have no fucking idea what my body and my brain are going through.” She yelled.

Jughead didn’t have an answer. He just took a step back once she began to raise her voice. He didn’t want to fight. So he started to turn away when Betty reached over to him and pulled him back. 

“You cannot just walk away, Jughead.”

“I don’t want to fight, alright?” 

“Then stop acting like a fucking baby!” She yelled again.

“Stop yelling.” He demanded.

“No, I want to know what the fuck is wrong with you. For a week now you’ve been moody and angry. And what for? Because you lost your job. I’m sorry. If your job means that much to you then go. Go back to New York. Because I’d rather do this alone than do it with this Jughead.”

“I’m not leaving my baby.”

“Then grow up, Jughead. You got angry at me weeks ago for not being honest with you. Well, here I am being honest. We are supposed to be a team. But you have been the worst partner imaginable this past week. I want to know why. It isn’t just about your job. Tell me. Be honest with me for once!” She demanded staring directly at him.

“Because I’m fucking lonely.” He revealed. “Do you know how it feels to move to a new town, living in a house surrounded by people but feel so lonely. I gave up my friends, my family to move her. The only friend I have is a 50-year-old man then runs a diner. Do you have any idea what that feels like?”

“Jug.” She gasped feeling sorry for him. “I’m your friend. I’m here.”

“You’re not my friend.” He answered sharply. Betty feeling like she was just stabbed.

“That’s right. We’re not friends. I’m just your baby’s Mom. I remember now.”

“This isn’t about you. You always make everything about you.” He raised his voice but regretted it when he saw tears in her eyes. 

“This isn’t working anymore, Jughead,” Betty said softly. 

“No, it isn’t.” He agreed. 

“We were fine, we were a team until a week ago. Maybe you were right. That kiss was a mistake.” She said this time she was the one lying. 

Jughead just stayed silent. They stared at each other. Tears running down Betty’s face, and tears stung Jughead’s eyes also. 

“Why did you do it?” She broke the silence. “Why did you kiss me?”

“I….I.” Jughead stuttered as Betty took a step closer to him. 

“I want to know. Why did you kiss me? Was it because I was freaking out. It was the only way to calm me down?” She asked and Jughead shook his head. 

“Or maybe, just maybe. It was because you care about me. That you have a feeling for me?” She asked looking straight at him. “Huh?” Jughead was silent. His heart was hammering loudly, beating out of his chest as she looked at him. He couldn’t lie anymore. He just couldn’t. So he stopped lying and gave in. 

“I never stopped having a feeling for you.” He just outright and said it. Betty took a step back. “I thought about you all the time. Before I found out about you being pregnant I would think about you every day. I would wake up, and you would be on my mind. I would look at your number, I would even write out a message. All I had to do was hit send but I was too scared. Scared that we would never work. I tried to forget about you. But I couldn’t.” He revealed, his breathing becoming heavy as he finally told her the truth. 

“When I found out you were pregnant I was scared, of course, I was scared. But a little part of me was happy. Happy because it meant that I had a reason to see you again. I had something forcing me to make a decision. I haven’t spent the past week angry at you. I’ve been furious at myself. Because I lied to you. I have been lying to you for a while. That kiss wasn’t a mistake.”

The tears from Betty’s eyes stopped. They were only a foot apart. Staring at each other, laying everything on the line. 

“I want to ask you again Jughead. Why did you kiss me?” She asked moving even closer to him.

Jughead swallowed loudly. “I kissed you because at that moment I remembered why I was willing to give up everything I had in New York. Because you are beautiful and smart. You are an amazing mother and as much as you don’t think I look at you like that anymore. You are the sexiest woman I’ve ever met. At that moment I wanted to kiss you. So I did.” 

“What does this all mean, Jughead?” She asked moving even closer to him. So close she could almost touch him.

“I don’t know.” He answered and lent his head in, resting his head onto hers. “All I know is that I want to kiss you again.”

“It isn’t a mistake?” She asked looking into his eyes so close she swore she could see them sparkle.

“No.” He answered and leaned his head in just a little and brushed his lips against hers. 

She kissed him back, her hands moving up his back, while one landed in his hair. Running through the many curls. They both moved their mouths together, giving each other access. Their tongues collided in a fiery heat. Pushing against each other. Not breaking the kiss Jughead bent down and wrapped his arms around her backside. Her legs wrapped around his waist instantly. Her arms around his neck as he lifted her. A giggle escaped her lips as he walked her back towards her bedroom. Both happy that Dylan had just fallen asleep in his room. 

Jughead pushed open Betty’s bedroom door. Walking them both through the doorframe, Betty closed the door behind them with a flick of her foot. He guided them towards her bed. Dropping her softly onto the soft mattress and they both shimmied up the bed. Her head hit the pillows behind her and he hovered over her, his lips still moving against hers. Her legs open and he knelt between them pulling his lips back he stood on his knees still locking eyes with her he pulled at the T-shirt over his torso and pulled it off. Betty’s eyes widened as she looked at his naked torso. It looked the same as it did nearly a year earlier. His toned muscles made her go week. Running her hands up to his waist, running her fingers over his skin sent shivers down her spine. Jughead moved back to her placing a kiss to her lips again before he hovered over her again pulling at the shirt and touching the buttons when Betty touches his wrists. 

“Wait.” She said softly and his hands stilled. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked seeing a panic on her face. 

“No, it’s just last time you saw me. Saw all of me, I looked different. I was sexy and skinny. Now... now I’m not. I have lumps and stretch marks.” She began to explain. “I just want to warn you. I’m not the same. I’m different.” Her face started to blush and a little smirk fell onto Jughead’s lips. 

“You are beautiful, Betty. You are even more perfect now because you’ve had a baby. My baby. I don’t care if you have stretch marks. It just shows that you grew the baby I love more than anyone else in the world. So don’t be nervous. Please.” He replied making her feel at ease. She nodded and he moved his hands back to her shirt pulling at the material letting it fall down. 

“This bra isn’t sexy either.” She shook her head looking down at the large maternity bra she was wearing. 

“Stop.” He said looking straight at her. “You are sexy. Can’t you tell how much I want you?”

“I’m sorry. I’m just a little self-conscious these days.” She said with a nervous laugh. 

“You don’t have to be.” He said leaning towards her and placing a quick kiss to her lips. Betty kisses him back. Loving the way his tongue brushed against hers. She sat up, pulling the shirt from her arms and throwing it across the room and reaching behind her to unclasp the bar letting her breasts fall as the bra went along with her shirt. 

Jughead pulled his lips back and looked down at her breasts. They were different, they were bigger. But they also gave his daughter food. But in this exact moment all that went out the window. She was beautiful and sexy. He wasn’t lying about that. He had to be careful, she was still breastfeeding. He lightly touched her breasts in his hands. Running his thumb over her nipples. He leaned in and placed a quick kiss to the soft skin just above her nipples. 

“You are perfect, Betty.” He whispered making her blush. He moved his lips up kissing her collarbone and then her neck. Betty’s legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer and his lips kissed and sucked at her pulse. A soft moan escaped her lips. This is what she had imagined for weeks. But actually having him here kissing her like this made her wet with anticipation. His hand moved from her waist and travelled down her body. Hitting the top of her jeans. Her legs loosened as he began to pull at the zip. He pulled her jeans open and started to pull them down. Her eyes locked with his as he pulled them down her long legs. His eyes moved to her body. A big smile fell over his lips as she lay there only in a pair of black panties. 

Betty sat up and her hands touched his chest. Her nails running softly down his picks until she reached the top of his jeans. She made quick work of the button and zip. And he was helping her pull the jeans down his legs. Kicking them off the bed he looked back to Betty. She leaned back against the pillows. His hands hand up her legs. Both only dressed in their underwear they both felt nervous. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Betty asked as his body was so close to hers, she could see how excited he was. But she needed confirmation.

“God, yes.” He grinned. 

“I just... I don’t want to be a mistake.” She said with a heavy breath. 

“You’re not a mistake. You were never a mistake. I promise you that.” He answered and she exhaled nodding, wanting to cry but stopping the tears. 

“Come here?.” She replied. Jughead leaned over her, placing his lips onto hers again in a hot, heavy and wet kiss. His hands held her face as they kissed but not for too long as soon they moved down her body. Down her legs and stopped at her waist at the top of her panties. He was waiting for a confirmation of some kind before he hooked his fingers around the elastic and pulled them down her legs. She bit her lip as he pulled them completely off. Feeling a sense of vulnerability at lying naked before him. 

“God, you are beautiful.” He said looking up at down at her naked body.

Betty just closed her eyes, feeling her face in a permanent state of flush. When she opened her eyes she was in awe of the way he was looking at her. Like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. And to him, she was. 

“Juggie, I need you.” She let out a whisper. 

“I want you so badly.” He agreed.

“Then come here, Juggie.” She said again using that nickname that he loved so much. 

He moved towards her, kneeling in front of her between her legs. She moved her hands to the top of his boxers, pulling at the material she reached in and her hand slowly ran over his length. Her hand pumped him a few times as the other loosened his boxers. He helped her pull them down and disregard them across the room. 

Jughead moved back a little, her grip on him loosened as he moved to a better position. “If you keep doing that, this isn’t going to last very long.” He said looking down at her. She leaned back on the bed, her body sinking into the set sheets not wanting to wait for any more. Jughead moved closer, his hands opening her thighs wider. His fingers running up her legs touching the place that was wanting him more than anything else. She felt how warm and wet she was, it almost made him come right then and there before he had even touched her properly. 

He guided his way even closer, his long and thick length ran up and down her folds. A soft moan escaped her lips as he touched her lightly. “Come on Jug.” She asked again, she was sick of the teasing. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. A smirk fell to his lips as he pushed his way into her. Her head rolled back, and her back arched off the bed as he slowly pushed all the way into her. “You’re so tight, how is that possible?” He asked not knowing how. It had been not even 3 months since she gave birth. He wanted to go as slow as possible, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. 

“Are you okay?” He asked her.

“Yes.” She nodded looking back at him. 

They both stilled for a minute, both getting used to the stretch. Jughead leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips and then down her neck before he began to move his hips. A moan escaped both of their lips as they both pushed and pulled. Betty’s legs opened wider, and she wrapped them around him pulling him towards her. Her eyes opened wide and locked with his. He was hovering above her, his hands firmly planted on either side of the bed. With every thrust, their moans got louder, and their breathing got more jagged. 

“Faster,” Betty demanded. And he listened. He quickened the pace and pushed harder with every thrust. 

“Yes, yes.” She moaned loudly. 

“Are you okay?” He asked again.

“Yes.” She answered him with a loud moan. “You feel so good.”

“You feel amazing.” He answered lifting a hand to push back a falling strand that fell over her face. “You are so fucking beautiful.” 

“Betts, I… I don’t know how long I can last.” He said softly feeling like he was about to go over the edge. 

“I want to come with you.” She asked. He reached down with one hand and began to stroke her. “Yes, yes.” She began to yell as she could feel herself about to come. 

He kept stroking her, and seconds later she tightened on him and pulled his orgasm out of him at the same time. 

“Fuck,” He yelled thrusting a few more times before he felt his arms betray him and he fell onto her. 

Betty wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her chest. Her lips kissed his neck and they both struggled to catch their breaths. 

“That was amazing.” She exhaled as he slowly pulled out of her and had enough strength to roll off her. She rolled with him, not wanting to leave his side. 

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Jughead asked locking eyes with her.

“I feel amazing.” She replied moving a hand to brush away the curl from his eyes. 

“Way better than our bathroom romp.” He laughed.

“I like seeing you like this.”

“Like what?” He asked.

“Happy, and smiling.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve been a total ass this week. You have no idea how painful it has been to try and force myself to not touch you. It’s all I’ve been wanting to do.” He explained.

Betty hitched her leg over his hip and moved her body closer to his. Her hand lay flat against his chest. “Did you mean what you said before? Are you lonely here?”

“A little. I think I’m just a little lost. But something tells me I won’t be lonely for long.” He grinned wide and moved his lips onto hers in a long and passionate kiss. A kiss that he didn’t want to end. His eyes shot open when they both heard the familiar sound of a cry. 

“No.” They both said together. Betty wrapped her arm around him and squeezed him tight. “I don’t want you to go just yet.” She said sounding like a grumpy child.

“I’ll just make sure she’s okay, and I’ll be right back. I promise.” He answered. 

“You better.” She grinned with him, loosening her arms. 

Betty watched and bit her lip as she saw him place his boxers back on his body. They were home alone so he just ran from the room only in the pair of boxers. 

Looking around the room, Betty sat up in the bed. She couldn’t hide the smile from her lips. She felt so happy and cared for. As much as the fight they had only minutes earlier she hated, she was glad it happened because they wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for that. 

Betty waited for what felt like forever. She already missed him. How was that even possible? She decided to slide off the bed, and throw in the t-shirt he had been wearing earlier and she walked slowly across the hall to where Jughead and Dylan were. She slowly opened the door seeing Jughead sitting on the bed holding Dylan to his chest southing her.

“What’s taking so long, Daddy?” She asked with a laugh but Jughead wasn’t laughing. Instead, he looked towards the corner of the room where her father was looking back at them both with a scowl on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Betty stood at the door staring at her father who was looking back at her with a scowl and a look of pure disappointment in his eyes. There she stood, only in Jughead’s t-shirt that barely covered her backside standing in front of her Father.

“Dad, I ... I didn’t know you were home. When did you get home?” Betty asked stuttering while Jughead remained silent. 

“I got home about 10 minutes ago. I thought I’d check on my granddaughter, I didn’t exactly expect the half-naked man and my daughter wearing one of his dirty T-shirt’s.” Hal replied, he was not impressed. 

“Dad, let me explain.” 

“Betty, you are old enough to do whatever you want but I thought you were smarter than this.” Hal shook his head. 

“I might just....” Jughead said trying to stand but Hal stared him down. 

“Sit,” Hal said still scowling. And Jughead did what he said. “What the hell was going through your mind? Is this smart? Really? After everything you’ve both been through over the past few months is it the best idea?” 

“Dad, I.....” 

“Please, God. Please tell me you at least used protection this time. Don’t tell me you weren’t that stupid to make the same mistake twice?” He interrupted her.

Betty looked at Jughead and both of them looked down at the ground. 

“Seriously? Betty?” Hal raises his voice. 

“It’s not an issue Dad. I promise there won’t be another baby. I know my own body.” She replied not likening the way her father was looking at her. 

Hal’s annoyance fell over him and he threw his hands up in the air and gave up. “You know what, you’re an adult. Both of you. Do whatever the hell you want. I don’t care. But when this comes to a head. And it will. Don’t you come crying to me.” 

“Dad, please,” Betty begged. 

“No, Betty. Do whatever you want.” He said again. “The reason I came home so early was that it’s your Moms birthday today. Did you remember that?”

“Shit,” Betty whispered. 

“I thought it would be nice to cook her a nice sit-down dinner. So when you are done being reckless, put on some nice clothes and met me downstairs in the kitchen. Maybe you could bake your mother a cake.” Hal asked walking towards the door. 

“Both of you.” He turned to give them both one long look before he disappeared out the door. 

They both waited for Hal to disappear before Jughead stood with a now sleeping Dylan against his chest. He walked her over to her crib and placed her softly into her bed. 

“Well, that was awkward.” He laughed. 

“It’s not funny, I’ve never been so uncomfortable in my life.” Betty shook her head and stepped closer to him and slapped his chest. 

“I’m so sorry Betty, it happened so fast I didn’t even think about protection.” He said looking worried. 

“It’s not a problem, believe me, Juggie.” She answered. He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, not understanding. 

“I saw the doctor a few days ago. Everything hasn’t gone back to normal after the birth of Dylan. It’s complicated, I’m sure you’re not that interested. Just know that everything is fine. What we just did won’t result in another surprise pregnancy. But maybe if we do it again we should be more careful.” Betty explained making Jughead more at ease. 

“If?” He asked not likening that word. 

“I don’t know.” She turned bright red as he stepped closer to her and ran his hand to the stray piece of hair that fell over her face tucking it behind her ear. 

“So I’m going to go and have a shower and make myself presentable for your father. As much as I’d love for you to join me I don’t think it’s the best idea.” He said with a soft voice. 

“That’s not the best idea right now.” She agreed. 

“Betty, I know you’re Dad is a little disappointed and confused by what he just found out but I really hope we can talk about what it all means properly. We don’t have to define what we are. But no more lying. No more pushing each other away because we’re scared.” He said taking her hands with his linking their fingers together. 

“I’d like that.” She nodded and leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his lips. She heart pounding as their lips met. 

“Don’t worry about what he said. Please don’t let it change how you feel about me, about us.” 

“It won’t Juggie, it won’t.”

 

 

Sitting at the dining table across from a smiling Alice, Jughead felt a little nervous. Betty and Hal have been in the kitchen for the past hour and he was running out of things to talk to Alice about. Luckily Hal came and sat down beside his wife. But he said nothing, he just started Jughead down while they waited for Betty to join the table along with the food that smelled absolutely amazing. 

The table soon filled with food and soon Betty sat down beside Jughead giving him a little grin as her hand grazed his knee before Hal cleared his throat and her hand dropped. 

“This looks amazing Betty and Hal. Thank you.” Alice said looking at the food before her. 

“Happy Birthday Mom.” Betty looked at her Mom.

“Happy Birthday Alice,” Jughead added. 

“Thank you, Jughead. Let’s just eat huh?” Alice replied lifting the bowl of potatoes. 

“What are you after, Jug?” Betty asked.

“Everything. I’m hungry.” He replied with a laugh.

“You’re always hungry. Dylan definitely takes after you. She’s always begging for more food.” She joked.

“She’s a growing girl. And I’m a growing boy.” Jughead laughed at her. Both of them smiling wide ignoring both Alice and Hal on the opposite side of the table. 

Betty’s smile dropped when she looked down at the baby monitor beside her plate and saw Dylan stir, seconds later the crying started. “There she goes, probably hungry again. Just like her Daddy.” She began to move her chair back about to get up when Jughead’s hand reached for her. 

“I’ve got it. You relax, eat.” He said letting his fingers brush hers before he stood up. 

“I expressed some milk earlier.” She added. 

“I’ve got it, Betts.” He replied rushing towards the kitchen and then running up the stairs. 

Everyone else started to eat, but Betty couldn’t help her eyes that looked at the baby monitor on the table. He watched as Jughead lifted Dylan up out of her crib. She couldn’t see him anymore but she could hear him. She leaned closer, ignoring her parents boring small talk so she could listen.

“You have some of the worst timing in the world Missy.” He said with a soft voice. “But I get it, you’re hungry. I know how you feel. I cry when I’m hungry too.” She giggled listening to him and didn’t even hear someone calling her name.

“Elizabeth!” Alice yelled, Betty, snapped her head up and looked at her mother. 

“What?” She asked looking innocent.

“I was just asking how your day was. Did anything exciting happen?” Alice asked. 

Betty nearly spat out her food. Something big did just happen a few hours earlier. Something she couldn’t get her mind off. Jughead’s hands and his lips all over her body, it sent shivers down her spine. 

“Nothing that exciting.” She lied and looked up seeing Hal shaking his head at her. “Jughead mentioned about you offering him a job. It’s such a big help. He really appreciates it. Thank you. I know you weren’t that keen on helping him when he first got here. But he’s a good guy. So thanks.”

“We did it for you, Betty. And for Dylan. The last thing we wanted was for him to be stuck working at Pops missing out on everything. We’re happy to help. And I’m sorry for being so hard on him when he first arrived. He is a good guy.” Alice said showing some sympathy and true emotion for once. 

“Thanks, Mom. He’s amazing, and an even better Father.” Betty said feeling her eyes get a little watery at everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. She looked down at the screen again and saw Jughead softly placing the small girl onto her back in her crib, placing a soft kiss to her cheek before he walked away and walked down the stairs to join them back at the table. 

“Please tell me you left me some?” Jughead laughed sitting at his chair beside Betty. 

She reached for his hand again under the table. Her fingers linking between his. Jughead looked down and then looked up to her, she bit her lip trying to stop the grin that was begging to spread across her face. Instead, she looked back to her parents, using her other hand to take a bite of her food. Trying to stop her racing heart as his thumb ran back and forth over her hand. 

 

Once dinner was done, and the dishes were cleaned. Jughead and Betty both walked up to the stairs, standing in the hallway the stood only a few feet apart both not know what the say next.

“So…” He said.

“So.” She repeated taking a step closer. 

“Would … would you like …..” She began to say when they both quickly looked to the top of the stairs when someone cleared their throat. Seeing her father standing there with his arms crossed. 

“Ummm.” Betty stumbled.

“I’ll see you in the morning?” He asked.

“Yeah, goodnight.” She stepped back.

“Goodnight, Betty.” He nodded and walked back to his own room. When he closed the door behind him Betty looked towards her Dad and narrowed her eyes before she stepped into her own room, closing the door behind her. 

 

When she woke, Betty sat up in the bed a little startled. It wasn’t Dylan that woke her. She woke up all by herself. She looks down at the still sleeping baby and ran her hand over her chest. 

“Stay asleep, my sweet baby.” She said with a whisper and crept out of the room. 

Once she had freshened up Betty quietly turned the door nob on Jughead’s door. He was still sleeping, and she smirked when she saw him lying on his stomach. His hands above his head resting on the pillow above him, the sheet around his hips with his very toned back looking back at her. She bit her lip and closed the door quietly behind her and locked the door. 

Taking a few feet, Betty reached his bed. Softly, she sat on the bed beside him. Her hand ran up his back and rested on his shoulder rubbing slowly. 

“Jug.” She whispered. “Juggie.” She said again, this time a little louder. 

He began to stir, and he shifted his head towards her opening his eyes. “Ughhh.” He mumbled as the morning sun hit his eyes. “Betty?” He asked seeing her beautiful face staring down at him.

“Morning.” She said still rubbing his back. 

“Hi.” He said softly turning in his bed to face her properly. He moved to a sitting position, pulling the sheet up a little. “What are you doing in here? Is Dylan okay?”

“She’s fine. She’s still sleeping. I just missed you.” She said with a whisper leaning in closer to him. “I was kind of hoping you would sneak into my bed in the middle of the night.” She let out a giggle.

“I don’t know if that would have been a good idea. I don’t know if I could control myself, especially with our daughter sleeping beside you.” He explained.

She nodded and leant in a little more. They looked at each other, their eyes locking for a few seconds before she leaned in even more and brushed her lips against his. Once their lips met, he pulled back straight away.

“Sorry, morning breath.” He replied, still so close to her.

“I don’t care.” She said and moved her lips back to his. This time Jughead let himself get lost in the kiss. He kissed her back slowly and with passion. Their lips opening together and their tongue’s connecting. It didn’t take long until his hands moved from the sheets on his bed and moved onto her waist pulling at the material of her oversized t-shirt while her hands moved up to his face and one hand went behind his neck. 

They eventually pulled apart both trying to catch their breaths. “You’re an amazing kisser,” Jughead said moving his hand up to her hair brushing a loose strand behind her ear. “That’s one thing I remembered from when we met. I loved the way your lips felt against mine. I could kiss you for hours.”

“You can kiss me again if you want.” She said biting her lip. Jughead leant in and ghosted his lips close to hers, his nose brushed against hers. She so desperately wished he would kiss her again, his lips being so close was killing her. 

“I think your Dad hates me now.” He said not moving.

“He doesn’t hate you.” She replied, her hand moving behind his neck into his hair.

“It looks like he does. He doesn’t like the idea of his baby girl being with someone like me.”

“Well, luckily for you I don’t care what he thinks. He’s just a little worried about my heart. I have a tendency to fall hard. He doesn’t want you to break my heart.” She said as her thumb brushed over his cheek.

“I won’t. I promise I won’t.” He said softly and moved his lips onto hers again. 

The kiss quickly turned heated again. Betty shuffled closer to him, and Jughead leaned back in the bed pulling Betty with him. Their lips still connected, and their breathing heavy. 

“Juggie.” Betty moaned as she lay on top of him, her hands moved over his bare chest. 

“We should stop. Your parents might wake up.” He said not wanting to stop at all. 

“Do you want to stop?” She asked and then moved her lips to his neck. 

“No.” He replied as his hands moved up her waist pulling the shirt up, his hands running over her back. Betty smiling into the kiss pushing away from him she sat up and straddles his lap and lifted the shift over her head and threw it to the floor. He just stared up at her, his eyes roaming over her naked chest before she bent down and pressed her lips against his again. 

“We can’t be reckless anymore. We need protection.” He said pulling his lips back. 

“Top drawer.” Betty leant over and pulled at the top drawer and pulling out the small square foil. 

“I’ve been here for months and I never knew they were in there.” He answered taking the wrapped condom from her. 

“This used to be my sister’s room.” She said with a giggle. “Thanks, Polly.”

“I’ll thank her once I meet her,” Jughead replied laughing.

Betty quickly pressed another kiss to his lips and made quick work of pulling off her panties. Jughead pulled back from under the covers. His boxers flying across the room before beginning to open the small foil package and rolled in on and she quickly jumped back towards him, her whole body straddling him. He was large and hard. Her hands moved on him a few times and then she sank down on him. Her head fell back until she was fully sat on him. His length filling her. A moan escaped her lips and Jughead launched his lips to her neck.

“Don’t be slow.” She begged as she began to move up and down on him. He moved with her, pushing up his hips her moans getting louder with each thrust. 

“Shussh.” He whispered to her not wanting to wake up her parents. But most of all, her father. 

“Kiss me.” She asked and a second later Jughead kissed her. Hard and fast. His tongue moving in her, pushing past her lips and colliding with hers. The kiss silenced the moans, but they breathed heavily together. 

Running his hands up her back he held her close to his chest, squeezing her close to him. His lips moved from hers and sucking on her neck again. Kissing and guiding his tongue over her pulse while each thrust drove her wild. 

She yelps suddenly when he pushed hard. “Shushh.” He said again pressing his finger to her lips. They both broke into laughter. The way their bodies were connected it sent them into a wave of pleasure. Jughead pulled his finger back and she kissed his hand.

Betty bounced up and down on him a few time until she felt herself about to go over the edge. “Juggie.” She moaned quietly and he reached down between them and rubbed her gently. Seconds later she came and pulled him with her. Both still panting hard, Betty collapsed onto him. He held her tight and he shifted, allowing her to fall onto the mattress beside him. They just lay there for a few minutes trying to catch their breaths, Betty curled into him resting her head to his chest. 

“I really hope Dylan doesn’t wake up right now because I want to stay here forever.” She said closing her eyes and holding him close.

“Me too.” He answered hiding his head into her hair. She smelled so good, how did she smell this good first thing in the morning? He reached down and threw the blanket over them and their naked and sweaty bodies. They both lay in silence for a while.

“Hey, Jug?” She asked breaking the silence. 

“Yes?” He asked as she turned to face him. Her hand went straight to his chest stroking over his taught mussels. 

“Yes, baby.” He answered the word of affection just coming out.

“What are we? What is this?” She asked nervously. 

“What do you want it to be?” He answered looking down at her nervous eyes.

“I….I don’t know. I like you, I really like you. But we have to be careful. It’s not just you and me. It’s you, me and Dylan. And she has to come first.” She answered biting her lip.

“I get that. We’re more than just two people fooling around. Even though that is pretty much what he just did.” He laughed and she giggled with him. “Let's just see how it goes. We don’t have to do or say anything. Let’s just let things fall as they may.”

“Ummm.” She moaned. “I like that.”

Betty snuggled her head onto his chest closing her eyes. Jughead rested his head onto her’s and closed his eyes with her. Both just lying there and listening to each other’s breathing. 

“Betty?” They both opened their eyes when they heard the familiar voice of Alice followed by footsteps.

“No.” She whispered nudging her face into his chest.

“Back to reality.” He whispered hearing the footsteps disappear down the stairs. 

“Meet me in the kitchen in 10 minutes. Dylan is due to wake up anytime soon. I’ll feed her, then cook you some breakfast.” Betty offered to push herself off him. 

“That, sounds. Amazing,” He answered pulling her back to him to give one last kiss. “I’m surprising hungry after that amazing wake-up call.”

Betty grinned wide and reached for her nightshirt. But instead, she picked up one of his shirts and put it on instead. It only made Jughead laugh.

“You know that’s my shirt.” He said as she stood up.

“Do you want it back?” She asked innocently. 

“No. It looks better on you.” He sat up in the bed resting his hands on his knee’s.

“Good, because I don’t want to give it back.” She bent down and kissed him again.

“What are you doing today?” He asked.

“Just looking after our daughter.” 

“Well, I have a few days before I start work with your parents. I want to take you out.” He asked.

“Out where?” She asked.

“That’s a secret.” He pursed his lips closed. 

“A secret?” She smirked.

“Yeah, you, me and Dylan. 12 pm. Do you trust me?” He asked.

“Yes.” She nodded. 

 

Walking side by side Betty and Jughead walked with Dylan in the pushchair in front of them. When Jughead said to meet him with Dylan at the bottom of the stairs at 12 pm she didn’t know what to expect. She wasn’t expecting much so when they were halfway to Pop’s dinner she wasn’t totally surprised. Ever since Jughead had arrived in Riverdale he had struck up a relationship with the old man behind the counter. Jughead was right, Pop was his only friend in this town. 

Jughead opened the door for Betty as she walked in heading for a booth when Jughead placed his hand on her back and leant in. “Don’t get too comfortable. We’re not staying long.” He said before he rushed up to the counter smiling at his friend. “Hey Pop.”

“Hi, Jug. Your order is coming right up.” Pop said with a smile. 

“Thanks,” Jughead answered. 

“Jug, your friend is here.” 

“Friend? What friend?” Jughead asked narrowing his eyes and wrinkling his nose. 

“That redhead that is always around Miss Lodge.” Pop answered.

“Archie? What the hell is Archie doing here?” Jughead asked looking around just as Archie appeared from the bathrooms with a red-faced Veronica slowly behind him. 

“Arch!” Jughead yelled and stormed over to his friend.

“Oh shit,” Archie mumbled before he planted an innocent smile on his face as they came face to face.

“What the hell are you doing here? You’re in Riverdale and didn’t tell me?” Jughead asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“He wasn’t here to see you.” Veronica butted in as Archie’s face went red.

“Wha… oh.” Jughead said when he looked down and saw a pair of black panties hanging out from the redhead’s pocket. “Seriously?”

Both Archie and Veronica looked at each other and couldn’t help it, they both began to giggle. 

“I don’t even want to know.” Jughead held up his arms, giving up. 

“Anyway, what are you doing here?” Archie asked looking to Betty who was sitting in a booth pushing the stroller back and forth. 

“I’m taking Betty and Dylan on a picnic,” Jughead answered as Veronica disappeared toward her friend. 

“A picnic? How romantic.” Archie laughed but Jughead wasn’t laughing. “Wait…. Did something happen between you two?”

“Maybe,” Jughead smirked.

“I knew it. I knew it was only a matter of time.” Archie said looking so happy for his friend. 

“Once you’re done with Veronica maybe you’d like to spend time with your friend? You know the first you haven’t seen in a while?” Jughead asked feeling a little jealous that Archie was in Riverdale but not to see him. 

“Yeah, yeah. Well since you’re busy today how about I come round tomorrow? We can grab a beer or something?” Archie answered.

“Sure. I have a lot to update you on.” Jughead said looking back towards Betty.

“Yes, yes you do.”Archie patted his friend on the shoulder took a few steps towards Betty and Veronica before he started to yell. “I was right, V. You owe me 50 bucks. Pay up!”

Jughead looked behind him and began to shake his head feeling a bit embarrassed. 

“Jug!” Jughead looked and Pop’s was holding up his bag of takeaways ready to go. 

“Betts, let's go?” Jughead asked not saying anything more to his friend, instead, he reached for Betty’s hand instead and they walked out of the diner in silence. 

 

Jughead walked with Betty with the bag of takeaways from Pops leading Betty towards a large park. Throwing down a checked blanket he picked up Dylan from the stroller and placed her down on her stomach on the blanket. Dylan was over 3 months now and every day it felt like she was doing something new. The small child lay on her stomach and looked around at the new surroundings. Her eyes her big and wide, loving every moment of it. A big smile on her face as she giggled. 

“Here you go.” Jughead handed Betty a burger and a milkshake as she sat down beside him on the rug. 

“Thanks.” She said leaning softly to nudge his shoulder. 

“You’re welcome.” He answered and took a bite. 

They sat in silence while they ate. Both watching Dylan and the giant smile that was plastered on her face. 

“I called my doctor this morning.” Betty interrupted the silence after she had taken her last bite. 

“Is everything okay?” Jughead asked taking the empty paper from her burger and placing it in the takeaway bag. 

“Yeah, everything is okay. I was just talking to her about going on the pill.” She explained. 

“Really?” He asked. 

“It was a bit reckless of us last night. I know my body and I know it hasn’t bounced back yet but it’s still pretty reckless. I don’t know what’s going on with you and me but we need to be careful. I love Dylan and she is the best accident of my life but we can’t go through all that again. Having one is hard enough you know. I’ve got to pick up my prescription later today. Maybe we buy some condoms for a couple of weeks until this pill starts working.”

“I understand, Betty. I keep getting caught out. I should have protection. It’s just... I was never much of a playboy. Before you, I’d only ever slept with 2 women before and they were my girlfriends. I’ve never in my life had a one night stand.” He replied reaching across for Betty’s hand he linked his fingers with hers. “I guess there’s just something about you Miss Cooper. I can’t help myself around you.” 

“I can’t help myself either.” Betty squeezed his hand and leaned towards him resting her head onto his shoulder. “When I gave birth to her I never thought I’d ever want to have sex again. But over the past few weeks, you’ve been driving me crazy. It's not just because you’re handsome and I’m attracted to you. I think it’s watching you with Dylan.” she raised her head and locked eyes with him. “At first I was a bit jealous. She prefers you over me. But now I know why. You’re an amazing father and when you hold me I feel safe and protected.” 

Jughead felt his heart squeeze. He always felt nervous whenever anybody said anything nice about him. But when Betty said it he couldn’t help himself. Instead of feeling nervous his eyes filled with tears instead. “I will always protect you, both of you. Always.”

“Thanks.” Betty lifted her head and placed a long kiss to his lips. They both knew they were in a public place, so neither tried to deepen the kiss at all. They just held their lips together for a few seconds before they separated when they heard a squeal from Dylan. 

Jughead pulled away from Betty and looked down to Dylan. She was letting out a few cries, but not angry or sad cries. A look of confusion and intrigue fell over the babies face. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Jughead asked. 

Dylan lifted both her hands and her eyes widened as she looked at them. She opened and closed her fists and laughed and screamed. 

“I think she’s just discovered her hands.” Betty laughed. 

“What do you have there my love?” He asked running his hand through her hair. Dylan just laughed and open and closed her hands. She was looking at her hands with such concentration and intrigue. The girl was so happy. And that made Betty cry tears of joy. 

When Jughead moved his eyes from Dylan to Betty he began to worry when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked in a panic. 

“Yes, Yes. I’m fine. I just don’t know how this happened. 6 months ago I thought I’d be doing all of this alone. But you’re here helping me and experiencing all of this too. I’m just so happy that you’re here with me and a little scared at how quickly it’s happened.” She answered as more tears fell. 

“Hey, Hey. It’s okay to be happy. I’m here for as long as you want me to be.” He said softly. “Come here?”

Betty moved back to him. He opened his crossed legs and she sat in front on him. Jughead wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into him. She ran her hands up and down his arms feeling warm and protected as he rested his head onto her shoulder and placed a kiss to her neck. 

 

That night. Jughead sat in his room. Everyone was asleep and he sat with his laptop open. Ever since the day Dylan was born he would write a journal about the day. Something just for himself. He had always imagined giving it to his daughter when she was older. He looked at what had happened over the past 2 days and he smiled. He never imagined that Betty would even let him into their child’s life when he came back to Riverdale. And now he was sitting in her house, about to start a new job, was raising their daughter and was falling for a woman who was nothing but amazing. 

He closed his computer and placed it on the table beside him. Turning out the light he tried to snuggle into the sheets but he felt like something was missing. So he jumped out of bed and slowly crept out into the hall being careful not to wake Alice or Hal. He reached Betty’s bedroom door. He thought about knocking but decided against it. Instead, he opened the door and slowly closed it behind himself. 

He stopped at the crib next to the bed. He saw the sleeping Dylan looking so peaceful. He lightly grazed his fingers over her cheek before he stepped back and looked towards Betty asleep in the bed. He pulled back the covers and slipped in. Reaching for her, Jughead wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his stomach as he shared her pillow bustling his head into her hair when he felt her stir. 

“I’ve been waiting for you all night.” She whispered running her hands up and down his arm on her stomach. 

“I’m here now.” He answered giving her a little squeeze and kissing her hair. 

Neither of them said anything more. They just held onto each other and both drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

3 months passed and Betty and Jughead stuck together like glue. It didn’t take long for Alice to cotton on to the new relationship between the new couple. They tried to hide it, but they failed. Unlike Hal, she was excited for her daughter. When Jughead first arrived she hates him at first but now seeing him as a partner for Betty and how much of an amazing team and parents they were she couldn’t be happier about what had happened. Things between Betty and Jughead were only getting better. Jughead started working with Hal and Alice at the Register. He would go in once a week, and then he would work from home out of Hal’s office during the day. You’d think Betty and Jughead would grow sick of each other but they didn’t. Their relationship was growing and flowering. They still struggled with being parents with Dylan from time to time. She was close to 7 months old. But they both loved her more and more every day. They still hadn’t had the conversation about their relationship. Neither wanting to define what it exactly was that they were doing. But they slept in the same best nearly every night. The only time Jughead was banished back to his bedroom was a couple of weeks ago when he had a cold but by the way, he complained you’d have thought he was dying by the noises he made while he was sleeping. The snoring drove both Betty and Dylan crazy so he was banished. It didn’t take long for Betty to make her way to his bed to offer him kisses and hugs that resulted in her getting sick herself. 

Jughead had been back to New York only once in the past 3 months. It was like New York had moved to Riverdale. Archie was always around. His relationship with Veronica was only getting better. They were often around at the Cooper house kissing and acting like a loved up couple because that’s what they were. Archie thanking every day for Jughead and Betty introducing him to Veronica. They had only been dating 4 months and Veronica was about to make the big move. Betty was about to lose her best friend as Veronica was keen to give Archie her whole heart and move to New York. FP had made the trip to visit his granddaughter and son a couple of times. Jellybean wished she could have come too, but she couldn’t and she missed her brother. 

“When are you coming here, Jug?” A jealous Jellybean asked her brother over the phone. 

“I don’t know JB. I can’t just up and leave Betty and Dylan.” He answered looking across the room to Betty who was in the kitchen starting on lunch. 

“Bring them with you then.” She begged.

“I don’t know if I can. It’s all up to Betty.”

“I want to see you. It’s been months.” JB said posting her lip.

“Aww, are you missing your older brother?” He mocked. 

“Yes, I was thinking back the other day to you and Toni. As much as I hated being the third wheel I miss it. I know she misses you too. Why can’t we just go back?” 

“JB, I know she’s your best friend and I’m sorry things ended badly with her. But I’m with Betty now” Jughead answered in a whisper not wanting Betty to hear him talking about his ex, Toni. 

“You and Betty are what? Fuck buddies, who are raising a baby? You’re not even Facebook official.” 

“It’s more than that, JB,” Jughead answered. 

“Is it?” She asked. 

“Yes.” Jughead raises his voice a little not likening the way she was talking about Betty. “Anyway, I’ll talk to Betty and see about coming to see you and Dad.”

“Whatever, Jughead. Do whatever she says. We know who you’ll pick.” Jelly Bean hung up the phone angrily leaving Jughead a little confused. 

 

Still looking at his phone Jughead walked towards Betty into the kitchen. 

“Are you alright?” Betty asked seeing his troubled eyes. 

“Yeah, Yeah.” He tries to brush her off. 

“Jug, what’s wrong?” She asked placing her hand onto his shoulder. 

“It’s just JB. She’s acting a little weird.” He explained placing his phone face down onto the kitchen counter. 

“Weird how?”

“I don’t know. I know it’s been a while since I saw her last. Maybe somethings up with her.” He thought. 

Betty began to move her hand down onto his chest rubbing up and down. “Maybe she’s missing you?” 

“I don’t think so.” He shook his head. 

“It’s been months since she saw you. Maybe she just wants to spend some time with her big brother, alone.” She suggested. 

“Maybe.” He said softly. 

“No, definitely.” Betty placed her hand on his chin and nodded his head for him. “Take a few days in New York. I’ll be here so will Dylan when you get back. You won’t miss anything.” 

“What if she starts to talk or she walks.” He joked. 

Betty laughed. “Jug, she’s not even 7 months. I know she’s your daughter and she’s smart but she’s not going to start to walk and talk for a while. I promise you won’t miss anything.” 

“Are you sure?” He smirked. 

“I’m sure.” She giggled moving her hand to brush away the curl from his face. “If by some miracle she does something like that I’ll call you straight away.” 

“You promise?” 

“I promise.” She agreed to move her hand back to him chest rubbing them up and down and then wrapping them around his neck pulling him towards her and placing a kiss to his lips. 

He pressed a soft and slow kiss to Betty’s lips begging her for more, she felt a little sad when he pulled his lips back. 

“I’ll talk to your parents and see if I can take a few days off.” He said softly. 

“They will. If not. I’ll give them the stink eye until they agree.” She said biting her lip. 

“It’s almost like you’re trying to get rid of me!” He joked a laugh escaped his lips. 

“No, no I don’t want you to go but you said you miss your family.” She said shaking her head. “I’ll miss you like crazy. But I just know when you get back it’ll be like a little reunion and I can show you how much I’d have missed you.” She leaned her head against his looking longingly into his eyes feeling her heart beat louder. 

“Ummm. That sounds amazing.” He whispered moving his lips close to hers, ghosting them over hers almost teasing her. 

Suddenly a giant cheeky grin covered his lips and he quickly took a step back and bent down picking her up. She giggled and her legs instantly went around his waist and her arms around his neck as he lifted her and carried her a few steps to the left to the kitchen counter behind them. “Juggie.” She said loudly as he planted her onto the cold marble top. “Come here.” She smirked and wrapped her legs tighter around his hips as his lips pressed against hers and his hands ran up her thighs. 

“When are your parents home?” Jughead asked pulling his lips back to look at her for a second before he moved them to her neck, pushing away her hair. 

“Not until later tonight. Some dinner with some stakeholders.” She answered leaning her head back, her hands running up his back and running into his hair. “Why?” She said while smirking.

“Because we just put Dylan down for a nap so I know she won’t interrupt us. The last thing I want is to be interrupted.” He said teasingly his hands running up her bare thighs and slowly running under her dress. 

“Mr Jones, are we really going to have sex in my parent's kitchen?” She asked.

His lips moved again to her neck. “Well.” He stopped his lips and leaned back to look at her. “We’ve already done it everywhere else in this house. Do you know which time was my favourite?”

She just looked at him and bit her lip waiting for him to answer. He just smirked wide and kissed her long and hard before he pulled back and leant his head against hers as his hands moved further up her dress touching the elastic waistband on her panties. “I think my favourite was the other week when I pinned you against the wall of the shower and you screamed my name so loud I was worried Mrs White next door heard you.”

Betty closed her eyes and her head hit the counter behind her as she thought back to only a week earlier when she crept up on him having his usual morning shower. She had never been so happy that her parents went to work early because if they had been home they would have heard everything. “That was a good morning.” She said, her eyes still closed. 

“Let’s see if I can make you scream that loud again?” He said pulling at the elastic of her panties and pulling them down past her backside and down her legs and throwing them to the tiled floor below. 

“Jug?” She said in a moan as she felt his fingers stroke her folds gently. 

“What do you want baby?” He asked leaning against her ear whispering with the biggest grin on his face. 

“I want you, I need you.” She said swallowing hard at the lump in her throat. She was giddy with excitement. 

“You have me.” He whispered again and moved his lips to her neck. He brushed the hair away from her neck, loving that it was summer and all she had been wearing for the past few weeks were beautiful summer dresses. He kissed her skin gently, his tongue grazing her skin and moving down her neck to her shoulder where the strap of her dress sat. His teeth moved to the material and he pulled the strap down her shoulder. He’d never been happier that she wasn’t wearing a bra. One hand moved in and around her core. His thumb grazing her clit. His free hand moved to the other strap and pulled it down her arms watching as the dress began to fall and exposing her breasts. He almost licked his lips at the sign of her. She was a beautiful vision before him. He was a little concerned when Betty stopped the breastfeeding a few weeks earlier, but now at this moment, he couldn’t be happier because he could touch her chest and run his mouth over them without fear.

“Juggie.” She moaned again as his lips travelled down her collarbone and left kisses down his lips ending up against her left breast and next second her nipple was in his mouth. Kissing and sucking on her. Something she had missed. He sucked at her for a few seconds before he moved onto the other one. Her dress fell around her waist. Her legs opened wide as his hand still stroked her. 

“You and so beautiful.” He said softly pulling back to look at her. 

“So are you.” She answered as she breathed heavily once he began to pull his hand back. “No, don’t stop.” She begged.

He gave her a playful wink and then he fell to his knees. 

He placed small kisses to the bottom of her foot and moved up grazing her skin as he went. He moved up to her calf kissing and stroking. He moved up and kissed her knee and then her thigh. His face turned serious as he looked up at her spreading her legs wider he placed her leg over his shoulder and kissed her thigh again, this time his lips moving even closer to where she wanted him. “Yes, Jug. Please.” She begged as he moved his face closer and his lips kiss at her folds and without warning his tongue pushed his way through her.

“Jeez, yes,” Betty screamed, one hand gripping the counter and other moved to his hair. “Don’t stop.” She said, her eyes closed. 

Jughead kissed her core and began to suckle on her. He pulled his hands towards her, one finger pushing its way into her adding to his tongue, helping him. He added a second finger and his tongue moved and began to suck on her clit. 

“Jug!” She yelled again loving the feel of him. 

The way they made each other fall apart had become a regular part of their relationship. Ever since that screaming match that ended with them in bed together they had made love nearly every day since. And both Betty and Jughead loved it. Betty was correct earlier. They had had each other in nearly every location in the house. Betty loved how her parents weren’t home that often because that mean that they could move from her bedroom to the shower, the bathtub. To the couch and her father’s desk. They even managed to make love on the stairs only a day earlier. They needed each other and wanted each other. They may not have defined their relationship but it wasn’t just sex, it was more. It was love. Both were just too scared to say the words out loud. 

“Jug, I… I,” Betty yelled gripping the curls on his head tighter. Jughead flicked his tongue and she let go, emptying herself onto his tongue. He loved every second of it and took everything she was offering. 

Jughead soon let go of her and pulled himself away. He had the biggest grin on his face as he watched her try and come down from the high she had just experienced. 

“Are you okay?” He asked as she was struggling to catch her breath.

“Yes.” She answered locking eyes with him as he stood to meet her eyes. “Come here?” She asked.

He moved towards her again raising his arms she pulled the shirt off his back as quick as she could. He moved to her stepping between her legs. Her hands tried as fast as they could to undo his jeans. She quickly got them open and pushed them down with his boxers at the same time. He helped by kicking off his jeans and sliding them across the room. He was hard and large. He touched himself a few times before he stepped even closer to her and ran his length up and down her folds. 

“Stop teasing me, and do it.” She said raising her voice at him.

He looked directly at her, meeting her gaze and he pushed into her quickly only stopping when he was all the way in. “Yes.” They both said together. 

Jughead stilled for a few seconds and moved his lips to hers in a lusty tongue filled kiss. 

“Betts, do you know what this reminds me of?” He asked as he slowly began to pull out of her and then quickly push back in.

“What?” She asked with a moan.

“The night we made Dylan.” He said remembering back to having her on the bathroom counter in the bar. He didn’t know her then, but now. He knew her, he cared about her. And dare he say it. He even loved her.

Betty just closed her eyes and moved her hands around to his back pulling him closer to her. Her legs hitched around his hips and pulled him with her begging him to thrust harder. Jughead’s lips kissed her again and then moved down to her breast again. 

He thrust in and out of her quickly and hard. This wasn’t the time to go slow. He wanted and needed her, and so did she. He moved in and out, with each thrust their moans got louder and Betty began to squeal louder and louder with pleasure. 

“Faster, faster.” She begged. 

He did what he said and moved even faster. He kissed her again and her tongue thrust into his mouth connecting with his. He reached down and stroked her. Their eyes locked together they both came together. Their moans were loud as he emptied inside of her. No need for condoms anymore, Betty was on the pill. And she couldn’t be happier because that meant she could have him anywhere she wanted without having to run around looking for protection.

Jughead’s head fell to her shoulder as they both caught their breaths. She winced a little as he pulled out of her missing him instantly. She looked up at him. He was so beautiful. He was so perfect. For the past month or so things had changed between them. She loved him, she knew that. But she was too scared to say it. In this exact moment, she wished she had the courage to say so. 

“Jug?” She said almost desperate.

“Yes, baby?” He answered with the nickname she loved. She loved being his. 

Betty bit her lip. It was at the tip of her tongue. ‘I love you.’ She wanted to say it. But she couldn’t. He looked back at her a worried look on his face as she looked panicked. 

“Betts?” He asked.

“Thank you.” She said looking down.

A smile returned to his face again. “You’re welcome.” He nodded. “And thank you.”

She just faked a happy smile. She was a coward.

Jughead helped her down off the counter. He pulled the straps over shoulders again and he looked around for his jeans that lay across the room.

“Hey Jug?” She asked.

“Meet me in the shower in 5?” She said with a wink forgetting all about the lunch she was making for them. She just ran up the stairs. A few seconds after Jughead felt giddy as he heard the water running and he ran up the stairs following her. 

 

Jughead left to go to New York 2 days later. He had been gone only 2 hours and Betty already missed him. 

“Betts?” Veronica sat across the booth at Pops with her friend trying to get her attention but Betty was too busy staring at a silent phone. “Betty!” Veronica yelled again and her friend noticed.

“Sorry.” She shook her head.

“Your phone looks interesting.” Veronica joked.

“Sorry, I’m just waiting for Jughead to message me. I just want to know he got to New York okay.” Betty answered looking at her phone again.

“Wow.” Veronica broke out into a fit of giggles. “I thought Archie and I were bad. But you. You’re lovesick. It’s pretty obvious.”

Betty’s face went bright red. “Is it?” She answered.

“Yeah, it is.” Veronica awed. 

Just then Betty’s phone dinged. She lifted it up and smiled from ear to ear. 

**_Just got to my Dad’s. I’ll call you later. Give Dylan a kiss from me._ **

“Is that him?” Veronica asked but Betty was too busy typing away.

**_I’m glad you got there safe and sound. Say hi to your Dad and sister for me._ **

“Betty?” Veronica yelled again.

“Yes, I’m done.” Betty placed her phone face down on the table. “So, how are things with you and Archie? Are you all set for the move?”

“Umm, no. We aren’t talking about me just yet.” Veronica smirked. “What’s happening with you and Jughead? Have you had the talk yet?”

“What talk?”

“The are we girlfriend and boyfriend talk? I’m surprised you haven’t even had this talk yet. Everyone knows you are. It’s obvious you love him.”

“I do, I think I do,” Betty said feeling relieved and a bit sad at the same time. She leant against her hands that rested on the table. 

“Why do you look so scared? It’s exciting. You love him.” Veronica looked excited for her best friend.

“What if he doesn’t love me?” Betty said in a panic. 

“Are you crazy? He so does. You have a child together. You live together. You make love every day. Of course, he loves you.”

“I’m scared to say it out loud.” 

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Betty covered her face with her hands to hide from Veronica.

“Betty, B. Come on. Look at me?” Veronica reached across the table and pulled her hands back. “Just tell him.”

“Maybe,” Betty answered and Veronica shook her head. “Anyway, you and Archie. Are you ready for the move? New York. That’s so exciting.”

Veronica just rolled her eyes. She was excited and a bit nervous for her friend. 

 

2 days had passed and Jughead returned. He parked his car and he saw the door of the Cooper home open. He had driven back from New York in an angry mood. But once he saw Betty standing at the door with Dylan resting against her hip he couldn’t help the smile on his face.

“Look, it’s Daddy.” Betty nuzzled her head against the young girl's hair. “Say hi Daddy.” She lifted up her daughter’s hand to wave at Jughead who rushed towards them both and wrapped them in his arms.

“I missed my 2 girls.” He said holding them not wanting to let go. 

“Jug, are you alright?” Betty asked as he refused to let them go.

“Why would you ask me that?” He answered still hugging them.

“Because you’re squeezing me.” Betty let out a laugh as he pulled back and lifted his hand to Dylan’s chin. 

“I just missed you, both of you.” He replied. 

“Come on inside. You can get your bags later.” Betty walked into the house and towards the lounge. She lowered Dylan to the ground and to the bucket full of toys that she loved. Jughead sat down beside her on the floor while Betty took up a seat on the sofa. 

“I missed you, Dilly.” Jughead kissed Dylan’s head.

“She missed you too,” Betty said softly. 

Jughead looked down at Dylan, his hands running up and down her back for a few minutes. Betty could see the worry on his face and she didn’t know why.

“How was the trip, Jug?” Betty asked.

“It was alright.” He lied.

“Why do you look angry then?” 

“I’m not angry.” He bit back and Betty just started him down. 

“Okay, I’m a little pissed off.” He finally gave in.

“Why?”

“I went all that way. I left you two alone for 2 days to see my sister and she couldn’t even tear herself away from her friends for an hour to see me. I went all that way for her and she basically stood me up. I don’t know what the hell is going on with her. But I don’t care anymore.” He explained in anger.

“I’m sorry. What did you do for 2 days then?” Betty asked.

“I caught up with a few friends, had a few beers. I hung out with my Dad and he took me shopping.”

“He took you shopping?” Betty asked with a laugh.

“Yeah, my car is full of toys and clothes for Dylan. I told him not to but he’s so obsessed with her I couldn’t stop him.”

“Aww, I think it’s cute. He just loves his granddaughter. Next time we should both go. He’d love to see her again. I think he misses her.” Betty smirked.

“I think I’ve been replaced.” Jughead let out a little laugh. 

“I’m sorry about JB.”

“Me too.” Jughead leant in and placed a kiss to Dylan’s cheek before she crawled away. He watched as she crawled a few feet and then fell to her stomach. He let out a little giggle and then looked back to Betty.

“Hey, come here?” He asked holding out his arms.

Betty walked over to him and sat down opposite him. He reached for her hands and held them in front of them, their legs crossed and knee’s touching. “I really missed you.”

“I missed you too. I have learnt that I can’t sleep without you in the bed beside me anymore.” Betty answered linking her fingers with his. 

“Me too.” He said leaning forward a little he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. 

“When I was in New York I was thinking about some stuff.”

“What stuff?” She asked, intrigued.

“You, me. Dylan.” He answered. “I love living here and I’m so happy that your parents have been so accommodating. But I still feel like I’m staying in someone else’s home.”

“Aren’t you happy here?” She asked.

“I’m happy, but I want a place of my own.” He explained. “Of our own.”

“What are you saying, Jug?” 

“I’m saying let’s move somewhere, together. Just the 3 of us.”

Betty looked a little in shock by his words. “Really?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I’m earning enough with the job your parents gave me. Plus I’m actually saving a lot of money. Everything is so much cheaper here than in New York. I had a little look over the past few days and I think we could get a small 2 bedroom townhouse.”

“In New York? I don’t think I could leave Riverdale,” Betty interrupted.

He shook his head. “No, here. In Riverdale.”

“Are you serious?” Betty grinned liking the idea already.

“Yeah. Are you keen?” He asked hoping she’d say yes.

“Ummm.” Betty stuttered looking towards Dylan lying on her stomach beside Jughead. “Maybe.” Jughead’s face lit up and his hands squeezed hers. 

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, of course. I’d love to live with you and get out of my parent's house. I love it here, but I’m old enough. I want to live alone with you. But.” Betty stopped herself and Jughead felt his heart stop.

“But?” He repeated.

“I … I just need something first.” She said. 

“Whatever you need.”

“What are we Jughead? Are we friends? Or lovers? Are we girlfriend and boyfriend or partners? Or are we just sleeping together? I don’t need a label but I just want to know because …because…..” She stopped herself as she felt the words she’d been wanting to say for over a month at the tip of her tongue.

“Because of what, Betty?” He asked feeling even more nervous.

“Because I’m in love with you.” It just came out of her mouth and she didn’t regret it. 

“You … you are?” He asked with a stutter.

“I know we never said what we were. That we were just going to let what happens, happen. But I love you, Jughead. I have for a while. It’s not just because you are an amazing father to Dylan. It’s because you make me feel loved and cared for. When I’m in your arms at night. I feel safe and protected. I love you Jughead.” She explained laying her heart on the line. “And I don’t care if you don’t say it back. Because I love you, and I can wait… I don’t nee…..”

“I love you too.” Jughead squeezed her hands and interrupted her.

“You do?” A big grin covered her lips. 

“Of course I do.” He nodded. “When I first moved here I had no idea what was going to happen. Having a child with a one night stand was probably the most complicated thing ever. But over time I fell for you. I’ve been wanting to say it for a while. I just didn’t want you to think it was just because you are the Mother to my child. I love you because you are kind and sweet. You are caring and so fucking sexy.”

“Sorry,” Jughead said as he looked at the small child beside him. 

“I love you,” Betty said again moving her hands up to his face, holding this head between her hands. 

“I love you too, Betty.” He replied and rested his hands onto her waist as they leaned into each other. They touched their lips together kissing softly. Betty’s hands moving around holding his head and running her thumbs over his cheeks. She pulled back and looked closely into his eyes. “I love you.” She said again. 

Jughead quickly moved and pulled her up into his lap. Her legs went around him and she straddled his hips and pressed her lips to his again. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Jughead asked stroking her cheek. 

“You knocked me up and I fell in love with you. I think it’s fate or the idiots at the bar selling faulty condoms.” Betty giggled.

“Maybe I should send them a thank you card.” He laughed with her as they both looked over at Dylan. 

“Maybe you should. But first, kiss me again. And then once Dylan is in bed for her nap I can show you how much I missed you and how much I love you.” Betty said rubbing her nose against his. 

“That, sounds. Amazing.” Jughead said in-between kisses as they both fell back onto the rug behind them and joined their daughter on the floor.

 

In the following days, Betty and Jughead told each other how much they loved and cared about each other every opportunity they got. They were madly in love and spent days looking online at possible housing options. There was a lot out there in Riverdale. They just needed the right one that would be the setting for their love story to blossom. 

Another thing that happened in the following days was Jughead’s phone kept ringing with messages from his sister. After she basally blew him off for 2 days when he was in New York, so he decided to do the same to her. What he didn’t expect was for her to show up at his door a week later.

When the doorbell rang Betty rushed to the door with Dylan on her hip. When she saw Jughead’s sister looking back at her she wasn’t sure whether to be happy or angry at her.

“JB, what… what are you doing here?” Betty asked smiling.

“I’m here to see my brother is he here?” Jelly Bean asked looking behind Betty into the house. 

“Oh, he..he’s just in the office. Let me get him.” Betty answered.

“I’ll find him.” JB stormed past Betty nudging her and her niece as she stormed into the house. 

Betty looked in horror as this woman she had only met once make her way into her house and storm up the stairs yelling her brother’s name. 

“Jughead!” JB yelled. She opened all the doors until she yelled one more time and Jughead opened the study door.

“JB, what the hell are you doing?” He asked narrowing his eyes. 

“Why haven’t you been answering my messages and calls?” She yelled.

“I’m just doing what you did to me last week.”

“What are you talking about?” JB asked with an innocent face.

“Are you kidding me?” He said taking a step into the study. JB followed him and he closed the door behind him. 

“I went all the way to New York just to see you. I left my girlfriend and my child for 2 days to see you and you couldn’t even tear yourself away for an hour.”

“Whatever, I’m here now.” JB rolled her eyes.

“No, I’m busy.” He crossed his arms.

“What with that woman and child downstairs?”

“That woman? That child? Do you mean my girlfriend? And my daughter?”

“If that’s what you want to believe.” Jelly Bean had a sinister look in her eyes and Jughead wasn’t impressed. 

“Okay, that’s it. I’m sick of your attitude you’ve had for the past few weeks. Dad’s mentioned it too. So spit it out. What’s wrong with you?” Jughead was sick of the angst and shade her sister was throwing his way.

“I don’t have an attitude.” She replied.

“Yes, yes you do. What’s going on? Are you alright?” He asked softly. He was a little angry at his sister but he still cared about her. JB tried to stay pissed off, but when Jughead looked softly towards her, she fell apart. 

“I and Callum broke up.” She revealed taking a deep breath. Jughead seeing tears in her eyes.

“What? When?” He asked.

“3 weeks ago.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you weren’t here for me Jughead. You have already chosen your new family. You moved here because some bitch asked you too.”

“Hey, hey. I know you’re hurting. But do not talk about Betty like that alright!” Jughead raised his voice.

“See, look. You’ve already picked her over me. Over your real family.” JB yelled as tears began to roll. “She’s not your family.”

“Yes, she is. I love her.”

“No. No, you don’t. Please don’t tell me you’ve fallen for her lies? She’s lying to you Jughead.”

“No, she’s not. Just stop it JB. You’ve always been a brat but this is just cruel.” Jughead got angry over his sister disrespecting his 2 new loves. Betty and Dylan.

“I don’t want you to get hurt. I love you Jug. I don’t want you to get hurt again. But I think it’s too late. ” JB said pulling out her phone. Jughead looked on in confusion. 

“Here, look. Who is this guy?” She held up her phone and showed her brother a photo of Betty’s facebook. “I was looking at her Instagram and Facebook, I didn’t trust her and I was right. Look. She’s got the cast on. The cast she had for 6 weeks after you met and had sex. So this photo, this photo was taken around the same time. Look, she’s draped over this guy. She’s kissing him for fuck's sake Jughead. I don’t want to hurt you. But Dylan isn’t yours. She’s fooled you. And you’ve fallen for it.”

“No, no. This… this can’t be true. Why would you say this?.” Jughead looked at the picture. Betty was grinning with a man around her arms and placing a kiss to his cheek and then to his lips. He didn’t want to believe it.

“Jughead, don’t be an idiot. I’m only doing this because I love you. This baby that you’ve fallen in love with isn’t even yours. Please don’t let her fool you any more. Don’t let her con you of even more money. I don’t want you to get hurt.” JB said as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Jughead looked closer at the picture. Was everything she was saying was correct? He didn’t want to assume. But it was making sense and he felt his heart twist.

“No, this can’t be true,” He said with a whisper. 

“Hey, is everything alright?” Betty pushed open the door with Dylan in her arms wondering what the yelling was for.

Jughead looked at her and then back to his sister’s phone. “Everything…. Everything is fine.” Jughead lied. 

“Are you alright?” Betty leaned forward towards him.

“Stay away from my brother you liar!” JB yelled.

“Excuse me!” Betty yelled back.

“JB just go. Now.” Jughead said softly.

“What no. Let’s go together. Back to New York where you belong.”JB said angrily.

“What the hell is going on?” Betty looked in awe and confusion.

“Just go.” He said looking at his sister. 

“Fine. I’ll wait for you outside.” She replied storming out of the room giving Betty an angry look before leaving Jughead and Betty staring at each other. 

“Jug, what the hell is happening? I’m so confused.” Betty said moving towards Jughead who was standing still. She moved closer and went to hand Dylan towards him. “Can you hold her?”

“No, no. I … I can’t.” He stepped back.

She looked at him narrowing her eyes. “Jug, what is happening?” She said again. “What is wrong with your sister?”

“Is she right? Are you a liar?” He just asked her. 

“What?” She yelled.

“Is she even mine?” He just came right out and said it.

“What? Why …. Why would you even ask me that? Of course, she’s yours.”

“Then who is this guy?” He helps up the phone and showed her the photo. “You still have your cast on? Is this guy the real father?”

“I can’t believe you.” She said stepping away from him and walked down the hall.

“Wait, Betty. Answer me.” He followed her. 

Betty walked into her room and placed Dylan down before she turned and looked back at Jughead stepping away from their daughter. 

“That guy Jughead. That is my friend Kevin. You know, the one that I told you about. My best friend. My gay best friend that I’ve been friends with since I was 10.” Betty said as a single tear fell down her face.

“Oh.” He looked at the photo again and winced. “Shit.”

“Get out Jughead.” She said softly as she couldn’t stop the tears.

“Wait, no. I’m sorry. I…. I just ….I thought…” 

“Do you honestly think I would lie to you? Tell you she was yours when she wasn’t. Do you think that little of me? After everything, we’ve been through? Do you not trust me?” Betty wiped away her tears. 

“No, I’m sorry. I just…”

“Your sister comes and tells you some lies and you believe her? Over me?”

“I’m sorry Betty. I just panicked, alright. I got scared. I’m sorry.” 

“If you don’t believe me then I’ll get a test. I’ll do a fucking DNA test. She is your Jughead. Of course, she is yours. She looks like you. And unlike what you believe, I wasn’t sleeping around. It’s only you.” Betty yelled making Jughead feel even worse. 

“I’m sorry.” He said again.

“Get out!” She said again this time louder and she pointed away.

“No. Please. I just panicked. I thought it was too good to be true. But it is true. I love you.” He said feeling tears in his eyes.

“If you loved me you would never have believed what your sister said so easily. So get out. Get Out!” She screamed at him.

Jughead stayed still, not moving even an inch. She wiped away her tears and stepped towards him. “Get out!” She screamed and pushed her hands onto his chest pushing him backwards. “Go Jughead, go!”

She hit his chest again and he saw fire and anger in her eyes. He hated what he had done to her. He never should have believed his sister. But he did, for a minute he believed her. And he hated himself for that. 

“Fine, I’ll go.” Jughead stepped away from her and turned around. Betty followed him to the front door and slammed the door behind him. “Fuck you!” She shouted as she slammed the door leaving Jughead outside with his tears falling. He felt a hand on his back and he saw his sister looking back at him.

“Jug?” She asked.

“Go away.” He said under his breath as he walked away from the Cooper home dragging his feet, and hating himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Lying on his back looking up at the ceiling of his father’s house, Jughead sat in what was his old bedroom. He was back in New York, he had been here for the past 3 days. His phone was resting on the table beside him, not a sound coming from it. In 3 days he didn’t hear a thing. He was an idiot, he knew that. He never should have believed his sister. He never should have thought what he thought, and he defiantly shouldn’t have said it out loud. The look on Betty’s face when she slammed the door on him was still stuck in his mind. He saw the tears rolling down her cheeks, he saw the pain in her usually beautiful eyes. He caused that. He let his insecurities come over him. He let his sister get into his head. He let her change his mind. And it was a mistake, he just wished he could go back. He would do everything differently. 

He sent Betty a message an hour after she kicked him out. She didn’t answer. He tried to call, she didn’t reply. So he left. He jumped in his car and drove back to New York. Back to his father’s house. Back home. He missed her, god he missed her. He missed Dylan too. How quickly things can change. One minute he was happy, in love looking for a new home to share with Betty and his daughter. And now he was back in New York, alone wishing he could turn back time. 

“Knock, knock.” Jughead looked towards the door that crept open as FP stuck his head through the open door. “How are you doing?” He asked already knowing the answer. Jughead didn’t even reply. 

“Your sister is here to see you.”

“I don’t want to see her ever again. Tell her to go away.” Jughead said lifting his head as fire returned to his eyes.

“Jug, come on. She said she’s sorry.” His father replied.

“I don’t care. I’m never speaking to her ever again. She’s dead to me.” Jughead narrowed his eyes. 

“Okay, I know you’re upset with her. But she is sorry. Let her explain, at least.”

“I don’t care anymore.” His head fell back onto the bed and he looked up to the ceiling. 

“Okay, fine,” FP said softly. His son was in pain, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. “I’m cooking some chicken burgers for dinner. Why don’t you come down in 20 minutes and eat with me? You haven’t eaten in 3 days. I’m a little worried.”

“I’m fine. I’m not hungry.” He said rolling away so he didn’t have to face his father. 

“I’ll give you a call when they’re ready anyway. I’ll send your sister away too.” 

“Thanks, Dad,” Jughead said looking at the wall.

“Here, this came for you too.” FP placed a letter on Jughead’s bed before he walked out the door. 

Once he heard the door close, Jughead rolled back onto his back looking towards the envelope addressed to Forsythe Pendleton Jones III. He had no idea what he could be, he turned it over and saw it was from Riverdale. Opening it quickly he pulled out the letter, he sat up and began to read. 

 

_**Dear Mr Jones** _

_**The supplied samples have been tested and the results are as below.** _

__

_**Alleged father: Forsythe Pendleton Jones III** _

_**Mother: Elizabeth Cooper** _

_**Child: Dylan Grace Cooper-Jones** _

__

_**Based on the analysis of autosomal DNA we can confirm that Forsythe Pendleton Jones is the father of Dylan Grace Cooper-Jones. If you would like more information into the DNA markers please feel free to contact us via email or phone.** _

_**In Summary: Forsythe Pendleton Jones III is the father of Dylan Grace Cooper-Jones.** _

 

His hands began to shake as he read over the letter. She actually did it. Betty actually got a test done. He felt even worse than he did before. Tears fell down his face and landed onto the paper below. His hands couldn’t stop shaking so he ripped up the paper into small pieces and threw them onto the ground. There was no fixing this. She hated him. She was done with him, he was an idiot. And he hated himself. 

 

The tears soon stopped and his hands stopped shaking. He reached for his phone and tried to call her. It only rang once until it went to voicemail. She was ignoring him on purpose, he couldn’t exactly blame her. He listened to her voice message. Hearing her voice made him want to cry again, but he held back the tears. She wouldn’t answer his calls, so instead, he wrote her a message hoping she would see it.

_**Betts, I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I should never have believed JB. I made a mistake and you have no idea how sorry I am. I got your letter. You didn’t need to do the test. I know Dylan is mine. I don’t know why I believed she wasn’t. She looks like me, she is me and you. She has my eyes. She has your nose. I love her, and I love you. I am an idiot and I know you hate me. But please let me explain it all. When JB told me I didn’t believe her, but the more she talked the more I convinced myself that it might be true. Everything was so perfect between us. And I think a little bit of me thought I didn’t deserve to be happy. So I sabotaged myself. I hate myself for what I did. I hate that I hurt you. I hate that I made you cry. I love you, Betty. And I miss you. And I miss Dylan. I want to see you both. Please. I’m so sorry. And I love you.** _

Jughead wasn’t sure if Betty would even read the message, but he was hoping and praying she would. 

 

Still feeling sorry for himself Jughead looked at his phone. The message he sent Betty the day earlier had been read, but still unanswered. He leaned forward and ran his hands through his curls. He hopes she was okay. He hoped Dylan was okay too. He wanted to message her again, but he had to stop himself. 

“Okay, Jug. What did you do?” Jughead looked up seeing Archie walking towards him shaking his head. 

“What? What are you doing here?” He asked seeing his friend walking towards him. 

“Why did I just get a call from Veronica saying Betty won’t see her because she’s a mess. Then I just saw your Dad telling me you haven’t eaten in 4 days. What the hell happened? I saw you 2 weeks ago and everything was going perfect. What the hell happened Jug?” Archie sat down beside him and looked across at his friend who just dropped his head into his hands. 

“Jug?” Archie shuffles towards him and placed an arm around Jughead’s back. 

“I screwed it up Arch. I screwed it all up. Betty hates me, and I don’t blame her.” Jughead said through his hands, muffled. 

“Okay, Jug. Just tell me what happened. All of it.” 

Jughead raised his head to look at his best friend and explained it all. Everything with JB, the moving in together and the affirmation of love. 

“Okay, Jug Seriously. Don’t take this the wrong way but I don’t know why but having a baby has turned you into a fucking idiot. Why after everything you and Betty have been through you believe your crazy emotional sister over the woman you supposedly love? Of course, Dylan is yours. She looks exactly like you. She’s the female version of you with Betty’s nose. You’re a fucking idiot Jug.” Archie shook his head at his friend.

“I screwed up,” Jughead said with his eyes filling with tears. 

“I’d say.” Archie agreed. 

“What do I do? I think it’s too late. I was a total asshole to her when I found out she was pregnant, and she forgave me. There’s no way she’s going to give me another chance. I keep screwing it up. Maybe it’s not worth it. All of this.” 

“No, Jug. Don’t say that. You love her don’t you?” Archie asked placing his hand on his friends back. 

“Yes, of course, I do,” Jughead answered quickly. 

“Then apologise. Go to Riverdale and make her listen to you.” 

“I’ve tried Archie. She’s not listening to me. I don’t even know if she’s seen my latest message.” 

“Jug, why are you even here? Go back to Riverdale. You live there too now. Show her your sorry. I know you miss her. I bet she misses you too. And Dylan. I bet she misses you like crazy... You're her Dad. You can’t just abandon her. It’s not just you and Betty that have had a lovers spat. You have Dylan too. You can’t just leave her.”

“I miss her.” A single tear fell from Jughead’s eye. “Do you know what I miss? I miss just sitting on the floor with Dylan watching her play with some toys. I could just watch her all day.” 

“I’m so sorry, Jug.” Archie hugged him. 

“Do you also know what else I miss? Just laying in bed with Betty. Holding her against me as she sleeps. I really miss her, man. I really do. And I screwed it up. Like I always do. I can sit here all day and say it’s all JB’s fault but I believed her. It’s all my fault. All of it.” Jughead explained, wiping away a falling tear. 

“It’s not too late Jughead. But if you stay here in New York, it might be.”

 

In Riverdale, Betty sat on the couch. Dylan was in front of her on the rug with a big smile on her face playing with some toys. It made Betty smile a little because for the past 4 days it had been torture. Her heart was in pain, and on top of that Dylan had been a handful. She always had Jughead to help her when Dylan was acting up. But he wasn’t here. That was the main reason Dylan was acting a little crazy. She missed her Dad, and as much as Betty didn’t want to admit it. She missed him too. 

The day earlier when her phone began to ring. She saw the goofy photo she had of Jughead staring up at her. He had been calling her constantly for days. But she couldn’t speak to him. Tears filled her eyes whenever she even thought of him so having a conversation with him would only make her more emotional. 

Betty stared at her phone. The message he sent her the day earlier staring up at her. 

_**Betts, I’m sorry. I am so sorry.** _

She began to read the message for the hundredth time but she couldn’t. Why did he have to start it with that name? She could hear his voice, his soft, sexy voice and it made her heart squeeze. 

Closing her eyes for a second she squeezed away from the tears and read the message in full. 

_**Betts, I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I should never have believed JB. I made a mistake and you have no idea how sorry I am. I got your letter. You didn’t need to do the test. I know Dylan is mine. I don’t know why I believed she wasn’t. She looks like me, she is me and you. She has my eyes. She has your nose. I love her, and I love you. I am an idiot and I know you hate me. But please let me explain it all. When JB told me I didn’t believe her, but the more she talked the more I convinced myself that it might be true. Everything was so perfect between us. And I think a little bit of me thought I didn’t deserve to be happy. So I sabotaged myself. I hate myself for what I did. I hate that I hurt you. I hate that I made you cry. I love you, Betty. And I miss you. And I miss Dylan. I want to see you both. Please. I’m so sorry. And I love you.** _

‘And I love you.’ She read that line over and over. She loved him too, of course, she loved him. She missed him like crazy too. It had been 4 days of no sleep. She had grown used to him always being in bed with her, and now he was gone she struggled to drift off to sleep. She felt betrayed. He still doubted her after everything. It hurt. He hurt her, everything had changed. But she still loved him. It wasn’t fair. He loved Dylan just as much as she did. He obviously wanted to see her. But the idea of seeing him face to face made her wince in pain. 

Instead, she looked at Dylan. She was being adorable and smiling. So she opened her camera app and took a few photos to send to him. 

She misses you too. 

She looked at the message and hit send. It wasn’t even a minute later when her phone started to ring. A single tear fell down her face as she hit decline. 

Don’t call me. I can’t talk to you, it hurts too much. 

She felt like such a coward sending him that message, but it was the truth. 

_**Betty, I am so sorry for what I said and what I insinuated. I am the biggest idiot alive. I ruined everything. I love you, I love Dylan. I miss you both like crazy. Please let me come by and see her. I understand if you hate me forever, but please don’t punish her.** _

Looking at his message she knew he was right. It had been 4 days. The longest he’d been away from her since she was born. It was long enough. She didn’t know if she could face him, but she knew she had to.

_**How quickly can you be in Riverdale?** _

She gave in. 

_**I’m already here.** _

Betty felt her heart drop. 

_**I’ll be there in 10 minutes.** _

 

Pacing around the house Betty felt her stomach clench when she heard a knock at the door. She wiped away her tears and picked up Dylan placing her on her hip before she walked towards the door. 

‘Why did he have to look so handsome?’ She asked herself when she came face to face with him. Even with a lack of sleep, he looked gorgeous. 

“Hi,” Jughead whispered feeling his heart clench when he saw her eyes red and puffy. He knew exactly what she had been doing for 4 days. 

“Hey.” She said back.

“How….. how are you?” He asked shaking his head because he knew it was a stupid question.

She didn’t answer, instead, she handed Dylan over to him. He held out his hands and held his daughter to his chest. 

“Hi Sweetie, I missed you.” He said placing a kiss to the young girl's cheek. Dylan just giggled and gripped Jughead’s shirt. “I missed both of you.” He moved his eyes up to Betty’s but she couldn’t look at him. She stepped back and turned around towards the stroller and series of bags that were across the room. 

“I just fed her and changed her diaper so you should be okay for a couple of hours.” She placed the bags at Jughead’s feet and placed one bag over his shoulder refusing to meet his eyes.

“Betts, can we just talk?” He asked softly wishing she would look at him.

“No.” She answered harshly. “The only reason I’m talking to you now is that you ARE Dylan’s father. I don’t want to punish her for you being an asshole. So you can take her for a few hours. Then I think you should go back to New York and we’ll sort out a system for you to see her because I can’t even look at you without wanting to cry.”

Betty moved her eyes up and looked at him. He saw the tears settling in her eyes and he hated it. His gut wrenched in pain. 

“Okay.” He stepped back placing Dylan into her stroller and throwing the bags over his shoulder. He stepped back out of the door and gave her one the last look before he turned around and left, he heard the door slam behind him.

Betty couldn’t hold it, she fell to the floor. Seeing him was so painful, but she knew it was only going to get worse because she still loved him, but she hated him at the same time. 

“Betty, what’s wrong?” Hal ran to his daughter's aid as she cried on the floor. 

“Please….. please don’t tell me I told you so. I ….. I know. We shouldn’t have done it. But….. but I love him.” Betty cried into her father’s arms. 

“Honey, I am so sorry. I know you are in pain. I would never be so heartless. Come here.” He rubbed his hands up and down his daughters back trying his best to soothe her.

“I love him. I don’t know how to do it. I can’t even face him.” She cried into Hal’s shirt.

“I know, I know sweetie. It will get easier. It’s just so raw right now.” Hal replied. 

“How am I suppose to do this?” She begged.

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” Hal said squeezing her tight wishing he knew the answer but he didn’t.

 

After many tears and a pint of ice cream, Betty sat at the kitchen island licking the spoon clean opposite her Dad. 

“Thanks, Dad.” She said as he offered her a cup of tea. 

“Look, Betty. I know you’re hurting right now. And I promise I won’t lecture you. But have you thought about forgiving him?”

“What? Are you serious?” She asked. He is the last person she would expect to be saying this.

“I know you’re angry with him. But you still love him, you said it over and over. He made a mistake. But like you said. He was scared and worried. He’s an idiot. I’m not saying he isn’t. But if you still love him then you can try and forgive him. He’s apologised to you over and over. He seems genuine. He loves you, and he loves Dylan like crazy. He’s not going to go anywhere. He’s here to stay.” Hal explained watching his daughter's eyes fill with tears again. 

“I’m not saying you forgive him straight away. But let him in a little. I don’t know him as well as you do. But I know how much he loves you. It’s obvious. And he doesn’t seem like someone who will back down.”

“What are you saying? I just forget about what he said and just welcome him back into my bed as nothing happened?” She asked angrily.

“I’m not saying that. I’m saying he still has a room here. He still has a job if he wants it. He’s a good man and a good father. Don’t let this one mistake be the reason that you lose him. That Dylan loses a father. Everyone makes mistakes, you know that better than anyone.” Hal resting his hand onto his daughters face and brushed away her tears. 

“Just think about it? Don’t let your heartbreak be the driving force in your decisions that will change you and your daughter lives forever.”

 

When Jughead returned a few hours later he didn’t say anything when he handed Dylan over to Betty. She didn’t even look him in the eye. She just says ‘Thank you.’ And shut the door in his face. He felt even more miserable. He had only spent 3 hours with Dylan but he loved every moment of it. He took her to Pop’s and then they went to the park. He placed her down on a blanket in the exact spot only a few months earlier him and Betty went. Back when things were simpler. It seemed like a lifetime ago. He wished he could go back. 

Betty had told Jughead to go back to New York, but he didn’t. During his time with Dylan, he received a message from Hal saying his job was still here for him if he wanted it. And Jughead wanted it. He remembered what Archie had told him. He can’t show Betty he’s sorry from his Dad’s house in New York. He had to stay in Riverdale. So he went back to the hotel he had stayed at 7 months earlier when he first arrived in Riverdale. But this time he felt miserable. Every time his phone dinged he got hopeful that it was Betty, but most of the time it was Jelly Bean wanting to apologise. He meant what he said to his Dad the day earlier. She was dead to him. And he didn’t care.

 

It was getting close to 8 pm. Betty had Dylan down sleeping and was washing up the dishes from her dinner of macaroni and cheese that she had just eaten. She was home alone for the first time in 4 days and she felt a little lonely by that fact. She used to relish in the fact that her parents were gone when Jughead was here because that meant she could spend the whole time with him. And most of the time it was between the sheets with him lying on top of her. But all of that was a thing of the past. 

Betty was getting ready to call this day done when there was a knock on the door. She was considering not opening the door thinking it could be Jughead. She turned out the lights and walked towards the stairs when she heard a voice.

“I know you’re home, Betty.” A female voice said softly. 

Betty didn’t know who it was, but it definitely wasn’t Jughead so she opened the door.

“Hi.” Betty looked at the face of Jelly Bean Jones looking back at her planting a big fake smile on her face. Betty was about to slam the door in her face when JB placed her hand on the door frame. 

“Please don’t.” She asked.

“Jug isn’t here,” Betty said crossing her arms over her chest.

“I know. I just saw him at Pops. And by saw I mean he didn’t say a word to me and walked past me on the way to his hotel.” JB explained holding up a milkshake towards Betty. “Jug told me you liked Vanilla milkshakes.”

Betty wrinkled her nose as she held the drink in her hands. “How do I know you didn’t poison this?” She asked.

“I’m not that horrible am I?” JB replied. “Please, I need to talk to you. To explain some things. I have a present for my niece too.”

“Your niece? I thought you were convinced Jughead wasn’t the father?” Betty narrowed her eyes.

“I was wrong. I know that now. Please. I really need you to listen to me.” JB said looking apologetic. “Plus, I don’t want to lug this back to the store. It’s really awkward to carry.”

Betty stuck her head out of the door and saw as JB picked up a giant 5-foot teddy bear in her arms. 

“Wow. You really want to be forgiven don’t you?” A smile escaped Betty’s lips for the first time in 4 days.

“I really do. Please let me in.” 

“Fine.” Betty stepped aside and let JB inside. She carried the giant teddy bear and placed it at the foot of the stairs. Both women walking into the kitchen. 

“Thanks for the milkshake,” Betty said before she took a sip.

“Where is my niece?” JB asked looking around.

“She’s sleeping.”

“Oh, I should have come earlier. I wanted to see her. I don’t know if Jug will ever let me see her after what happened.” JB lowered her head, she really did look like she was sorry.

“Okay, JB. So why are you here?” Betty placed the milkshake down on the counter and rested on her elbows as JB pulled up a bar stool at the kitchen island.

“I came here because Jughead won’t talk to me. I know I was wrong and all I want to do is apologise. He won’t listen to me. So I thought you might.” JB began to explain. “My Dad told me what happened. That Jug went back to New York after you kicked him out. That you won’t let him see Dylan and you took a test. I feel so bad.”

“This isn’t all your fault. The reason I kicked him out isn’t because of you. I kicked him out because he believed you. I know what we had happened so fast. That he may have been confused by it all. But he believed you. I told him that he was the father. He said he believed that. So why after 7 months is he asking me again? Does he not trust me? It stings. I love him, and he said he loved me. So why doesn’t he trust me? I feel betrayed.” Betty explained what her feeling was. She had only met Jughead’s sister twice including the day she came in like a hurricane and turned their lives upside down. She didn’t know why she was telling her her true feelings, but she felt good to finally get them off her chest.

“Look, Betty. My brother loves you.” Betty shook her head. “He does. I realise now what I did was a mistake. But I honestly thought what I was doing was right.”

“A while ago Jughead was dating someone. A woman called Toni. She was beautiful and fun. My brother adored her. They dated for about 2 years. She became my best friend. I loved her. And I loved how much she made my brother happy. But most of all, I loved how much she loved me. We would do lunches together, go shopping. She would lie to my Dad for me about where I was. She was my best friend. Jughead didn’t like how I kind of stole his girlfriend. But he eventually came around. I was like a third wheel to them. Then about a year in I found out she was cheating on my brother. At first, I was shocked and I hated her. But a little bit of me knew that once Jughead found out, he would dump her. He’s not the kind of guy to put up with that kind of crap. A little bit of me got sad because that would mean I would lose my best friend. I know it was selfish but I was an idiot. I kept her secret. I would lie for her to my brother for months. Eventually, it all came out and he hated me for it. He felt so betrayed and taken advantage of. He turned a little. He wasn’t the same fun-loving brother I knew.” JB explained and Betty listened on, her heart hurting for Jughead. 

“Eventually he forgave me. I felt horrible. Toni really hurt my brother and I helped her. So when I met you and met Dylan I honestly didn’t know what to think. It all seemed like something from a soap, like an episode of Home and Away or something. When I met Dylan I saw how much she looked like my brother, she obviously is his. But a little bit of me was worried. I didn’t want my brother to get hurt again. Eventually, you two fell for each other. And it was 3 weeks ago, I got dumped. I was drinking and feeling lonely and I thought of you two. I looked you up and I saw a photo of you with a guy. I started to put two and two together and I made up in my head that you weren’t being truthful. I believed it, and instead of telling Jughead quietly I made a scene because I would be dammed if someone would hurt my brother again. I was wrong, and I am so sorry Betty. Because you didn’t lie. You weren’t hurting him. I am the one that hurt him.” 

“Look, I get where you are coming from but Jughead still believed you. He made the decision on his own. He honestly thought after 7 months that I was lying to him. And it hurt. It hurt because I loved him. I still do. But it felt like a dagger in the heart.” Betty said as her eyes filled with tears.

“My brother is an idiot. But he is also someone with scars. He’s been kicked and pushed around his whole life. If it wasn’t receiving hits from our drunk Dad it was being yelled at by our Mom. She blamed him for everything wrong in her life before she abandoned us. There is a reason he believed me so easily. He doesn’t believe he deserves to be happy. But he does, and he was so happy with you, Betty. And I ruined that.”

“I get it, we all have scars. I have my own. But I don’t know if I can forgive him over this.” A tear fell down Betty’s cheek.

“I understand that. And I truly hope one day you can forgive him. But one more thing. After I lied to him for months about Toni it didn’t take long for him to forgive me. But now, with what I did to hurt you. He hates me. I don’t know if we will ever be the same again. It’d different this time because he wasn’t in love with Toni. But he is in love with you.”

 

Jughead lay in his hotel room. It was still early. The sun was just rising and he jerked his head up when he heard a knock at his door. 

Not sure who it could be he jumped out of bed only in a pair of PJ bottoms. Expecting it to be housekeeping or someone from the hotel. He answered the door still rubbing his eyes when he looked a little shocked at Betty standing in front of him.

“Betty, what are you doing here?” He asked, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

“I cannot stay long, my Mom is looking after Dylan,” Betty replied looking behind him into the hotel room.

“Come in.” He stepped aside and closed the door. He ran to his bag throwing on a shirt to cover his naked torso. He kicked the empty stale pizza box under the bed and threw back the covers trying to make the room look a little nicer. 

Betty walked over to a single armchair and sat down across from him. 

“How are you?” He asked.

“I’m surviving.” She replied looking down at her hands. 

“Look, Jug. The reason I’m here is that I had my Dad and your sister yesterday telling me that I deserve to give you another chance.”

“My sister?” He interrupted her.

“Yes. Your sister. We talked and she explained a few things to me. At first, I would have been happy to slam the door in her face but I didn’t. I listened to her. She bought Dylan a giant teddy bear to apologise.” Betty explained leaving Jughead a little shocked. 

“They are right. You deserve a chance. You are Dylan’s father. You are always going to be in my life no matter what happens. So I talked to my Mom and if you want to come back to the house you can. Your room is still there and I still need help with Dylan if you want to come back.”

“Yes, of course, I want to come back.” He stood walking over to her but Betty held up her hands stopping him from stepping closer. 

“But we cannot go back. Not to how things were. I’m sorry Jughead, I still love you. But I just can’t trust you anymore. What you did, and what you said really hurt me.” She explained seeing pain spread all over his face. “I love you and that is why it hurts so much.”

“I’m so sorry Betty. I love you. Please.” He begged.

“I know. I know you’re sorry but we can’t go back. We should never have indulged in the first place. It was stupid of us.” She said as her eyes filled with tears. “Dylan has to come first, always.”

Betty looked up at Jughead. Both of their hearts were breaking. Jughead knew she was right. He hurt her, and they couldn’t just go back so easily. 

“Okay.” He nodded.

“Okay.” She replied biting her lip and nodding back to him. 

They looked at each other for a few seconds until Betty stood up and walked towards the door. She opened the doorknob and turned to look at him.

“Bring your stuff back whenever you want. You still have a key.” She said softly before she walked out the door. 

Jughead fell back onto the bed. He had to feel a little happy. Betty was letting him back. But his heart felt empty. How is he going to go back to living with her and not wrap her up in his arms? How was he not going to kiss her? It was a step forward but felt like 3 steps back.

 

A few hours later Jughead sat back in his room at the Coopers. It didn’t feel like his room anymore. In the past few months he was there he spent most of his nights in Betty’s bed. So sitting in here all alone felt a little sad. 

“Hey, Jug.” Hal stuck his head through the door.

“Hi, Mr Cooper. Thanks for letting me come back. I know I screwed up. But it will be different. And I’ll make up for all the work I missed.” Jughead stood up straightening his back.

“I know you will,” Hal said as he took a step. He closed the door behind him and walked even closer to Jughead. 

“Look, Jughead. The only reason I’m letting you back in here is that I love my daughter. And she has a good heart.” He said stepping so close he was almost touching him. “But if you hurt her again like how you hurt her this past week I won’t just kick you out and fire you. I will kill you.”

Jughead swallowed loudly as he Hal stared him down. He didn’t plan on ever hurting Betty again, but he was still scared. 

_****_

__

_****_


	10. Chapter 10

Things in the Cooper household moved forward. The relationship between Betty and Jughead was different. They both looked after Dylan, but they never smiled. They never laughed. It was like a business arrangement. Things were cold. Things were icy cold between them. And it was hard. It had only been 2 weeks. Both of them still loved each other. They both wanted it to be different. But it couldn’t be and that is why it was so painful. 

 

It was Friday night. All the Cooper’s were sat around the dining room table. A plate full of pasta in front of them as they had an idle chit chat. Jughead eventually walked down the stairs with a dirty cloth over his shoulder and his hair all frazzled. 

“Is she alright?” Betty asked.

“She’s asleep.” He answered her throwing the dirty clothes into the washing machine.

“You were up there a while,” Hal added.

“She was a little bit fussy. But she’s down now.” Jughead answered looking from the kitchen towards the table and the food that looked and smelled amazing.

“Grab a plate and pull up a chair,” Hal said looking at the hungry man. 

Jughead looked at the table. All he saw was Betty and the unfriendly frown that covered her face. 

“I might just grab a plate and eat in my room if that’s alright,” Jughead answered.

“Are you sure? You’re more than welcome to join us?” Alice added.

Jughead stared at Betty who just moved her eyes down to her plate.

“It’s fine, I was going to call my Dad anyway,” Jughead replied. Even if he wanted to he didn’t think his heart could take it. Being that close to Betty hurt his heart already. 

Alice quietly cleared her throat as Jughead helped himself to the fettuccini. Under the table, she nudged Betty’s leg to get her attention. She saw how awkward things between the old love birds were and she was starting to feel sorry for Jughead. Betty just shook her head and ignored her Mom. 

“Night, guys,” Jughead said as he placed the baby monitor onto the kitchen counter for Betty and walked away up the stairs. 

Alice and Hal looked at each other waiting for the door to close before she began to speak. “Betty, you could have been a little nicer. The boy is trying his best and you’re being so cold to him.”

“Just stay out of it, Mom.” Is all Betty could say. She looked at the stairs to where Jughead was last and felt a little guilty. She had been cold to him but it was all an act. 

 

“How is everything, Boy?” FP asked as Jughead talked with his Dad up the stairs.

“It’s alright. It’s different.” Jughead answered running his finger along the empty bowl cleaning up the pasta sauce. 

“But different good?” His father asked.

“I guess so,” Jughead replied. “I guess it’s just what I have to deal with. I broke her heart. I screwed up. If she hates me forever then that’s what I have to deal with. I’m here for Dylan. I need to remember that.”

“You’re not punishing yourself, are you? I know you made a mistake but if she’s treating you like crap…”

“No, it’s fine Dad. Really. It’ll get easier.” Jughead interrupted. “I hope it gets easier.”

“I’m so sorry for all of this, Jug. I really am.” FP exhaled loudly. 

Looking at the door Jughead heard footsteps in the hallway. He stopped talking and listened for a few seconds until they stopped.

“Anyway, how are you? How’s work?” He asked eager to change the subject.

“Work is okay. Everything else is good.” FP answered. “Your sister was round again.”

There was silence from Jughead. He was still upset with his sister. Even though she had talked to Betty and gotten forgiveness from her, he still wasn’t so forthcoming with his forgiveness. 

“I wish you two would just make up.”

“She keeps calling me. Can you ask her to stop? please?” Jughead asked, almost begging.

“Jug, come on.”

“No, Dad. I was serious before. She’s ruined everything. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. I was truly happy. Even though some of it is my fault she still came here and ruined everything. Betty can’t even look at me properly. She’s ruined everything. I hate her.” Jughead explained. 

“Stop being so dramatic, Jug.” FP exhaled.

“I guess we both know who’s the side you’re on. And here I thought you’d pick me for once.” Jughead said angrily.

“Boy, isn’t it t…..”

“Whatever Dad.” He said biting his lip. “I’m tired, bye.”

“Wait, Jug….” Jughead hung up on his Dad throwing his phone onto his bed and sliding down so his head rested on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. 

He lay in silence for a few minutes until he heard footsteps again. He just wished they weren’t Betty’s. 

 

When the morning arrived Jughead made his way down the stairs. He wasn’t sure what the time was. But knowing it was the weekend he lay in bed as long as he could until nature called. When he made his way back from the bathroom still only dressed in his pair of PJ bottoms he heard a couple happy voices followed by some laughter. He could tell it was Betty’s voice but he was unhappy with the second voice he recognised. And when he made it down the stairs and saw who it was he had never been so unhappy to be correct. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jughead said with an angry tone as he stormed up to Betty and his sister who had 8 month Dylan sitting on her lap. He didn’t even acknowledge Betty or his daughter he just stared dangers into his sister.

“Good morning too, big brother,” Jellybean said with a smirk before she looked towards Betty. “Is he always this angry in the morning?” 

Betty said nothing she just looked towards Jughead and then looked away straight away. She could feel her face going red as he stood there in only a pair of his pj’s with his hands on his hips. 

“Well?” He asked again.

“I came by to give my niece another teddy bear. I thought the one I brought round last week might get lonely. So I bought Dylan another.” Jellybean explained.

Jughead looked behind him seeing an identical giant teddy bear to the one she bought last week. This time the only difference was the dress it was wearing and the bow attached to its ear. 

“Seriously? The one you bought her last week was already too big. Now you’ve bought another one?” He asked.

“I just came by to drop it off, then I and Betty got talking and when Dylan woke Betty let me hold her. She’s adorable.”

Jughead couldn’t help it. The innocent smile on his sister’s face was driving him crazy. He still blamed her for everything that had gone wrong over the past 2 weeks. And her sitting there bringing a smile to Betty’s face when he couldn’t even get her to look at him drove him crazy. 

“Let go of her.” He stepped towards his sister and pulled his daughter out of her arms. He rested her on his hip as both women started up and his confused. “Don’t touch her, don’t come near her again. Do you hear me?”

“Jughead, stop being dramatic,” JB replied whilst rolling her eyes.

“Dramatic? How about you just leave. I don’t want you here.” He said angrily.

“Well, I want her here.” Betty interrupted.

“Excuse me?” Jughead said adjusting Dylan to hold her more comfortably. 

“You heard me. I want her here. She’s apologised. I have forgiven her. And you should too. It’s not her fault what happened. It’s yours.” Betty looked directly at Jughead and narrowed her eyes. 

He couldn’t understand how she was able to forgive her so easily. It was like Betty was playing a game with him, and Jughead wasn’t here for it. 

“Well then you can hang out together, but you are not seeing my daughter ever again.” He said not waiting for a response he walked away turning his back on his sister and Betty and walking up the stairs with Dylan in his arms.

Betty and JB looked at each other for a second both a little shocked and confused.

 

Eventually, Jughead calmed down. But he still locked himself away. But at least he had company in his 8-month-old daughter babbling away, not saying any actual words just noises. Dylan had no idea what was happening around her. She had no idea that her parents weren’t speaking to each other. That they both loved each other but couldn’t do anything about it. All she knew was that her parents loved her. And they were both happy with that. 

For the past couple of weeks, while Jughead and Betty had been going through hell, Dylan was thriving. She was a little rugrat. Crawling everywhere and putting everything and anything into her mouth. It caused Jughead and Hal to baby proof the whole house. It was awkward between the two. Jughead trying his best to keep on his good side. Because the words Hal had said to him when he came back still ran through his mind. Alice, on the other hand, seemed to be the only one on his side. Maybe she felt sorry for him, but he liked that someone was looking out for him. Even if it was just to make sure he had enough food because he was too scared to cook for himself. He hated being around Betty. And it made him sad because he loved her, but it wasn’t the same as before. All he had to do was look at her funny and she'd explode. And he didn’t want to hurt her any more than he already had. So he locked himself away. Away from Betty, Hal and Alice. What he hated the most was he hardly saw Dylan. She was always with Betty. She was her Mom. It made sense. But right now, with Dylan laying beside him he was happy. 

 

A knock at the door caught Jughead’s attention. He looked up and saw Betty lugging the new giant teddy bear into the room. Jughead didn’t even have his own room. He was sharing it with Dylan. Even though she did still sleep in Betty’s room at night. 

“I thought I’d bring this up here,” Betty said throwing the bear onto the floor to sit beside the other one.

“We cannot keep them both. They’re too big. This room is already full.” Jughead said looking at the 2 giant bears.

“They fit fine.” She replied walking towards Dylan and running her hand through her daughter's hair before she looked up to meet Jughead’s eyes.

“Look, Jug. Your sister is gone but I think you should look at forgiving her.” Betty suggested.

“That’s not going to happen, alright.” He replied not liking Betty being on JB’s side.

“Come on Jughead. She’s your sister. She wasn’t exactly my favourite person after what she did but she explained things to me.”

“What things?” He asked tilting his head.

“She told me about Toni.”

Jughead felt his heart drop. He never wanted Betty to know about that. And he grew angry over his sister telling Betty about her. “She shouldn’t have told you about that. It’s none of her business.”

“She didn’t do it to be spiteful, Jug. She feels horrible over what’s happened between you and her. Why don’t you just talk to her.”

“You know what Betty?” Jughead stood up and walked over to Dylan and picked her up. “It’s none of your business. So how about you just stick your nose out of my family, alright?” He narrowed his eyes on her sending her a message. He wasn’t happy with her getting involved. 

Betty felt a bit taken back by the way he looked at her. He held her gaze for a few seconds before he moved away from her and walked across the room finding one of Dylan’s bags.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“I’m going out with my daughter.” He replied not facing her.

“What? no. You can’t. Her nap time is in an hour.” Betty protested which only made Jughead angrier.

“Well, I want to spend time with her. I've hardly seen her since I moved back. I miss my daughter. Just because you hate me it doesn’t mean that she has to miss out of spending time with her Dad.” He replied.

“I don’t hate you, Jug.” She said feeling her throat close up a little. Feeling her heart sting a little.

“It looks like you do.” He said with one quick glance and stormed out of the room. Betty stood up and walked to the window and saw Jughead walking with Dylan in the stroller. She didn’t know where he was going but he was right. She had been a bit cold to him and keeping Dylan away from him. It wasn’t fair. But she felt sad. She wished she could just go with him. With both of them to be a family again. 

 

It was 3 hours later that Jughead arrived back. Betty smiled at him when she saw him walking towards her. But the smile wasn’t for him.

“Hi, my baby.” She said fitting the baby girl out of the pushchair. 

The girl was sleeping soundly. 

“Where did you go?” Betty asked.

“I just went to see Archie and Veronica. They’re setting up for the party tonight.” He answered.

“I wanted to talk to you about that. Veronica keeps asking if I’m going. I was hoping you could look after Dylan while I went. I haven’t had a good night in over a year.”

“Oh, I told Arch I was going,” Jughead replied pulling Betty’s smile from her.

“What? Why are you even going? It’s Veronica’s leaving party. She’s not even your friend.” She said angrily.

“Wel… I.” He stuttered.

“No, you’re not going. I am. You complained about not spending time with Dylan, well you’ll have the whole night with her. I’m going. And I’m going to dance and have a drink and have a good time. I deserve it. And you can’t convince me otherwise.” Betty stormed away with Dylan leaving Jughead in her dust. 

“I guess I’m staying here then.” He whispered to himself. 

 

Sitting in front of the TV Jughead turned when he heard the sound of stiletto heels on the wooden floor. He turned and saw Betty standing there. His mouth nearly dropping open at the sight of her. She was beautiful. Well, she was always beautiful but seeing her all dressed up with her hair hanging down in curls and a sexy thigh length dress it almost made him hard just at the sight of her. 

“Dylan is asleep. She’s had her dinner and I gave her a bath so she’s all set for the night.” Betty said as she looked into the mirror applying a pink lipstick to her lips. “Call me if anything happens?” She turned and looked at Jughead as she put her lipstick into her small shoulder bag. 

“I’m sure she will be fine.” He answered standing up. “Have fun.”

“Oh, I will.” She said walking towards the door. 

Jughead couldn’t help but look up and down at her body. He so badly wanted to rush over to her and pull that dress from her.

“Hey, Betts?” Jughead asked softly as she was already halfway out the door. She turned and looked at him and he felt his heart sting. “You look really beautiful.”

Betty blushed instantly as he swallowed and scanned her body again. “Thanks.” She said before she turned and closed the door behind her. Jughead rushed to the window as watched as she got into her taxi. He had to take a deep breath because he so wanted to go to that party. Even if it was just to stare at her all night.

 

It was getting close to 10 when Jughead was half asleep on the couch and Alice was nudging him. 

“Jug.” She said touching his shoulder. He looked up at her. “Dylan will be asleep all night. I’ll look after her. Go to the party. You deserve a night out with your friends.”

“No, I can’t.” He answered.

“Yes, yes you can. Go. I’ll call you if anything goes wrong.”

“Betty doesn’t want me to go.” He replied.

“She’s being dramatic. Go. Have fun.” Alice persuades him. 

“Are you sure?” He wanted to double check. 

“Yes.” She nodded.

“I need to change.” He ran away up the stairs and quickly rushed into the shower.

 

Walking into the apartment of Veronica Lodge Jughead felt a little like an outsider. The place was full of people. People he did by know. He scanned the room. Goodbye banners hung from the ceiling, helium balloons were everywhere and everyone was talking loud while dancing and having fun. 

”Jug, you came?” Jughead turned around and saw a very smiley Archie walking towards him. He wrapped his arms around his friend. ”I'm so happy you came.”

”Alice offered to look after Dylan. I won't stay long.” jughead replied. 

”Have a drink.” Archie walked with Jughead towards the bar.

”I'm driving.” 

”You can have one at least?”

“I shouldn't.” Jughead shook his head scanning the room. ”Is Betty here?” 

”She’s around here somewhere.” Archie revealed. Jughead looked around the room and saw her. She looked as beautiful as she did when she left, dancing alongside Veronica with a large drink in her hand. He felt a little happy to see her smiling and having fun. 

”Agh.” Archie smacked Jug on the back to pull his attention from Betty. ”You have no idea who is here? Josie?”

”Josie as in your ex Josie?” Jughead wrinkled his nose. 

”She went to school with Veronica. How weird is that? I've been ignoring her all night.” Archie said with a laugh as he downed the drink in his hand. 

”Well, I think your luck is out.” Jughead joked as he saw Josie walking towards them. 

”Archie Andrews.” Josie walked towards them both. Archie froze and turned to face his ex. 

”I'll leave you to it.” Jughead patted him on the back and laughed leaving the ex-couple to talk. 

 

After grabbing a bottle of soda water Jughead walked around the room. He didn't know anybody here. He was starting to wonder why he even came. He looked back towards the group of people dancing. His eyes fell onto Betty again. She looked happy, she was happy until she met his eyes. 

Finishing the drink that was in her hand Betty walked towards Jughead her body swaying a little as she approached him.

“What are you doing here?” She yelled over the music. “Where’s Dylan?”

“Your Mom is looking after her.” He yelled back.

“You should be looking after her not palming her off to my Mom.” She answered not impressed that he was here.

“She offered, Betty.” He answered. 

“You should go. Do you even know anyone here apart from Archie?” She said looking around. 

“I know Veronica.” He smirked.

Betty rolled her eyes. “I don’t want you here. You should go.” She narrowed her eyes at him and walked towards the bar to get another drink.

He felt bad. She really didn’t want him here. Maybe he should just go but his eyes still roamed over her. And he noticed that he wasn’t the only one. Jughead felt his stomach curl as he saw a man walk towards Betty at the bar and start talking to her. He felt jealous. And he couldn’t help it. When Betty turned to see if he was still looking he saw a smirk fall to her lips as she threw back another drink and pulled on the man's hand towards the dance-floor. Jug hated it. He hated seeing her dancing and having fun with a man who wasn’t him. She was doing it to annoy him, the grin on her lips was obvious as was the way she kept looking to see if he was still looking at her. 

“Who’s he?” Archie walked up behind Jughead and looked at Betty dancing close to the stranger.

“I don’t know,” Jughead replied as he closed his fists.

“Do you want me to punch him for you?” Archie suggested causing Jughead to laugh.

“Thanks, but no.” He tapped his friend on the shoulder and moved his eyes away from Betty. 

“Things are still awkward then?” 

“Yeah. I don’t know what to do.” Jughead revealed. “Well, I have an idea but I’m not sure if it’s the right thing. It might just drive her further away. I don’t want to risk it.”

“Well, I think you should risk it,” Archie said raising his eyebrow towards the dance floor. Jughead turned at saw Betty moving even closer to the man. She was spilling her drink all over the place. He felt a range when he saw the man run his hands over his hips. 

Leaving Archie, Jughead stormed over to the middle of the dance floor and stepped between Betty and this stranger. He looked down at her but she said nothing, just finishing her new drink. 

“Come on Betty, let's go.” He said.

“No. I want to stay.” She replied. “You can’t tell me what to do.”

“Hey, man. She doesn’t want to go with you.” The man said facing Jughead not happy that he was interrupting his night.

“Back off,” Jughead said angrily.

“Just leave Jughead. I don’t want you here. So go.” She said poking him in the chest, her words slurring together. She was obviously drunk. 

“Let’s go.” He said reaching for Betty but she pulled away. 

“Who the hell is this guy?” The man asked Betty.

“He’s no one,” Betty said looking straight at Jughead. “He’s just my baby Daddy.”

“Baby Daddy?” He asked looking to and from Betty to Jughead. “You’re a Mom?”

The man didn’t say anything more he just stepped away not wanting to get in the middle of what was going on between Betty and Jughead. 

Betty’s face fell as he walked away. 

“Screw you Jughead.” She screamed as people looked at her. 

“Let’s go home.” He asked again.

“No….. I….I” She stuttered and took a step back. Her last drink was catching up with her and she suddenly felt dizzy. This had been the first drinking night she’d had in over a year and she wanted to celebrate with a bang. Unfortunately, it hit her hard and seconds later she was hunched over vomiting onto the floor. 

Everyone around Betty stepped back as she vomited all over the floor. 

“Betts, come here.” Jughead stepped towards her holding her hair back. But she pushed him away and vomited again.

“Betty!” Veronica was heard screaming running towards her friend with a not so happy look on her face. 

“I’m so sorry,” Betty said wiping her lips looking at her furious friend.

“Take her home,” Veronica asked Jughead. He nodded and wrapped a hand around Betty’s waist holding her up, both walking out of the apartment. 

“I’m sorry,” Betty said once they reached his car. 

“It’s okay. Let’s just get you home.” Jughead said opening the passenger door for her. He placed her softly into the car and wound down the window before he rushed around the other side and jumped in the driver side. 

“If you’re going to be sick again, a little heads up would be nice.” He asked as he started the car. But Betty said nothing, she just looked off into the distance. 

 

When they arrived back at the Cooper house the place was dark. Luckily for Betty both, her parents were asleep. Jughead wrapped his arm around her and helped her into the house and up the stairs. Her head hung low and tears began to fall down her face. 

They reached her bedroom door and she stopped and covered her mouth. “Are you going to be sick?” He asked her. She nodded and he helped her to the bathroom just in time. 

Betty fell to her knees in front of the toilet bowl and vomited again. Jughead rushed to her side again and held back her hair but he was too late, vomit stuck to her hair as more tears rolled down her face. 

“I’m so sorry.” She said looking up at him. Her face stained with tears and mascara running down her face. Jughead just took one look at her and then walked back to the sink. He found a flannel, wet it with warm water and returned to her. He ran the flannel over her face washing away the tears and makeup before he ran it through her hair washing away the vomit. Betty just sat there, her head still spinning. Not knowing exactly what was going on. 

“Let’s get you into bed, alright?” Jughead suggested and helped her to stand. 

They walked together into her bedroom. Betty sat on the edge of her bed looking across at the sleeping baby beside her bed. 

“Don’t worry about her. I’ll look after her, alright.” Jughead asked. He looked around her bed looking for a nightgown of something for her to change into. He could only find one of his old t-shirts lying underneath a pillow. It made him smile a little knowing that this is what she was sleeping in for the past few weeks. 

Betty moved her hands behind her pulling at the zip of her dress. “Hey, hey. I’ve got it. Alright.” He said rushing towards her. Jughead pulled the dress off her seeing the strapless bra and matching panties. He helped her into his old t-shirt and then pulled back the covers of her bed and helped her in. He moved to Dylan who was sleeping soundly. He lifted her up and put her into his room and the cot he had in there. He was happy that she didn’t wake. 

Moving back to Betty he pulled the covers over her completely and placed an empty bucket at the side of her bed with a glass of water. “Don’t worry about anything, I’ve got it.” He said softly as Betty closed her eyes. Jughead moved to the door and switched out the light when he heard her mumble. 

“Betts?” He asked taking a step closer.

Betty opened her eyes and looked up at him. “I hate you.” She mumbled.

“What?” He asked. He heard her, but he needed to know if it was correct. 

“I should hate you.” She said again. “I hate that I don’t hate you. Because I love you.”

“Betty?” He said trying to hold back tears. 

She closed her eyes again and then opened them again looking up at him. “I love you. I wanted to move in with you, and marry you and have more babies with you. But you broke my heart.” She said in a drunken mumble.

“I’m so sorry, Betty.” He answered.

“You’re always sorry.” She said closing her eyes again and turning around in her bed. 

Jughead just stood there for a minute waiting to hear if she would say anything else. But she didn’t. Seconds later he heard her breathing heavily as she drifted off to sleep and he stepped back closing the door behind him and moved to his room.

Sitting on the edge of his bed Jughead felt tears rolling down his cheeks. This time he couldn’t stop them. He looked over at his sleeping daughter. He knew what he had to do. He just hoped it didn’t push Betty and Dylan even further away.

 

When Betty woke up the following morning she felt disoriented. She looked to her left to where Dylan usually slept but she wasn’t there. Going into a state of panic Betty sat up in her bed and then it hit her. Everything she did and said the night before rushing back and she felt incredibly guilty. 

After having a drink of water, Betty located her phone. There was a message from Jughead.

_**Morning. I bet you’re going to have an epic hangover so I’ve taken Dylan out for the day. So don’t worry about her. I suggest a nice greasy breakfast of bacon and eggs. :) I’ll see you later.** _

She looked at the message and felt thankful. And also a little guilty as she remembered what he did for her last night and what she tried to do. She just shook her head in embarrassment. 

 

It was late afternoon when Jughead got back. He pushed in an excited Dylan who giggled and clapped when she saw Betty. 

“Hi, baby.” Betty rushed towards them both and picked up Dylan who wrapped her arms around her Mom’s neck.

“How’s your head?” Jughead asked closing the door behind him.

“It’s okay. I’m just really tired.” She replied looking towards him. She felt even more guilty when she saw his red eyes. It looked like he’d spent most of the night awake. “I’m sorry about last night.”

“You remember it then?” He asked.

“I do. And I’m sorry. I’ve already given Veronica a call and apologised. Thanks for looking after me.” She offered him a thankful smile. But he just pursed his lips together and took a step back.

“Betty, when you have a free couple minutes I need to talk to you about something.” He looked serious and it made Betty nervous. 

“We can talk now if you want?” She answered adjusting Dylan in her arms to move to her hips. 

Jughead took a deep breath and tried to steady his shaking his hands. And Betty could notice his nervousness. 

“Jug, are you alright?” She asked.

“No, no I’m not.” He replied moving his eyes up to meet hers. “This isn’t working. I don’t know why we thought it would. We were idiots thinking everything would work out. But it hasn’t, it can’t.”

“Okay?” She asked not fully understand him. 

“This isn’t a game, Betty. This is my life. Trying to make me jealous last night was just too much. I love you, and I want you. But you don’t want me. And I get it but seeing you every day is too painful. I can’t live here anymore. I will be here for Dylan whenever she needs me and if you need anything I’ll be here but I can't be around you every day anymore. I'm sorry.” Jughead tried to push down the lump in his throat but he couldn’t. He tried to stop the tears in his eyes but he felt one fall down his cheek and he felt like a coward. 

“What are you saying, Jug?” She asked.

“For the past few days, I’ve been looking at houses for me. And today I signed a contract for a 2 bedroom townhouse. It’s empty and I already have the keys so I’ll spend the night here but tomorrow I’ll move everything I have into there. My Dad is coming with a truck with all of my stuff from my old apartment in New York that has been sitting in a storage yard.” He explained as he wiped away another tear. “I also want to thank you and your Dad for the job but I’ve got something new. It’s an online website. I’ve been writing for them for a week on the side and they offered me a full-time job that I can do from Riverdale. I’ve just emailed your parents all the details and I don’t want to leave them in the lurch so I’ll keep writing for them if they need me to.”

“So you’re leaving us?” Betty asked with a shaky breath.

“I have to. This is killing me, Betty. I moved back in here because I love you both and I didn’t want to miss anything. But it’s so hard. You keep pushing me away and I thought maybe one day you might forgive me but I see now that that is never going to happen. I was an idiot for thinking you could forgive me that you would ever want me again. You were right last night. I broke your heart. And I am sorry. I still want to be apart of Dylan’s life. The house is only a minute drive away. But I can’t live here anymore. It hurts too much I just can’t do it.”

Betty didn’t know what to say. Everything he was saying was right. She had no plans to forgive him. She wished she could, but he broke her heart. She wished things could be different. 

“Okay then,” Betty said pushing away her tears. 

“I still want to be apart of Dylan’s life. I want to see her whenever you’ll let me.” He added. “Also, here.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper handing it over to her.

“What is this?” She asked.

“It’s a cheque. I know your parents let me stay here. But I feel bad so it’s a cheque for rent for letting me live here.”

“Jug, you don’t….”

“Just give it to them, please?” He begged.

“Sure, I’ll give it to them.” She replied giving in.

“Thanks.” He said taking a step away from her towards the staircase. 

“I’m sorry Jug, I wish things could be different.” She added.

“Me too.” He said before he walked up to the stairs. 

Betty waited to hear his bedroom door close until she let the tears fall down her face. If she didn’t have Dylan in her arms she would have fallen to the floor in tears. But she had to be strong. What was happening was sad and she wished things could be different. But they weren’t. 

 

Jughead had only been gone a couple of days. But Betty felt like there was a hole in her heart. Even though she didn’t let him in fully, knowing that he was in the room next to her gave her a sense of happiness. But he was gone now, and there was nothing she could do to bring him back. Seeing him every day was hard. She so badly wanted to run towards him and wrap her arms around him. But something in the back of her mind was stopping her. 

So here she sat, alone with Dylan in front of her playing with some wooden blocks. She had seen Jughead only yesterday. He was determined to still be a part of Dylan’s life. And it was hard to see him, but she did it. 

“Do you miss Daddy? I miss Daddy too.” Betty said with a whisper running her hands over the young girl's hair.

“Dada,” Dylan said softly. 

“What did you say?” Betty asked in shock.

Dylan just looked around and held a block in her hand and said it again. “Dada.”

Tears began to fall down Betty’s cheeks as she heard Dylan’s first word. For the last month, Dylan had been a lot more vocal, but she had never actually said actual words. Every day she would hear Jughead trying to get her to say Dada or Mama but every time she would just look blankly at him. 

Betty was shaking. She pulled her phone out of her pocket desperate to catch the word again. “Come on Sweetie, say it again. Say, Dada.” Betty begged as she hoped to record it this time. But Dylan was having none of it. Betty tried again. “Come on Baby. Say, Dada.”

Eventually, Betty gave up. She closed her camera app and placed her phone back into her pocket. She couldn’t stop the tears. Jughead was missing this moment because she drove him away. 

 

Jughead was sat in front of his laptop at the kitchen counter typing away. He had spent the past 2 days diving head first into his new job. He was happy that Hal and Alice accepted his resignation effective immediately. It had been hard. The past 2 days alone in a big empty house. His Dad drove down from New York City with some of his furniture but he soon discovered that what filled a small studio apartment in New York hardly filled a 2 bedroom townhouse. Eventually, he knew he would have to buy more furniture. But so far he had a bed, a tv and a couch along with a couple of wardrobes. He had already made a trip to the baby store and had bought a crib for Dylan. He was hopeful, but he hoped that Betty might one day soon let her spend nights with him. Right now it felt impossible. But he was still hopeful.

Working away, Jughead stopped when he heard a soft knock at the door. Hoping it was the delivery with some of the furniture he had ordered for Dylan’s bedroom. He rushed to the door and was a bit shocked when he saw Betty.

“Betty?” He asked in shock. She was alone.

“Can I come in?” She asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Jughead stood back as Betty walked in looking around the living area. 

“Where is Dylan? Is she okay?” Jughead asked closing the door behind her and he leant against the wall.

“She’s fine. My Dad has taken her for a few hours.” She explained. 

“Sorry to sound rude, but what are you doing here?” He asked.

“I…I wanted to see your new house.” She lied. That’s not why she was there but she couldn’t tell him the real reason right now. She needed to warm up to what she truly wanted to say.

“Oh, okay.” He replied pulling himself away from the wall. “It’s pretty small compared to your parent's house. But it’s a good size for me.”

Jughead walked Betty a few steps. “This is the living room, I only have a couch and a tv so far. But I’m buying more once my first pay comes in.” He began to explain. “Though there is the kitchen.” Betty poked her head in and nodded. “Up the stairs is the 2 bedrooms.”

Betty followed him up the stairs. “Bathroom down there with the master. And in here. This will be Dylan’s room.” They both walked into the now empty room. It was a good size. “I’ve ordered a crib and a few other furniture items. I’m hoping one day you’ll let her spend the night here. Only when you’re comfortable with it.”

“It’s really nice, Jug.” She said with a short smile. 

Jughead shuffled his feet for a few seconds and then he walked back down the stairs waiting for Betty to join him back in the living room.

“It’s pretty empty right now. I kind of underestimated how much furniture I had.” He began to explain.

“No, it’s really nice. You’re going to be very happy here.” Betty said again. 

“Yeah, I hope so,” Jughead answered feeling a little nervous. They stood only a few feet apart, both not knowing what the say next. They just stared at each other. Betty moved her eyes down to her hands. Her fingers moving over her hands. Jughead looked down at his feet when he heard a sniffle from Betty. He looked up and saw a tear falling down her cheek and then she lept forward taking him by surprise she wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face into his neck and crying onto his shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry, Juggie.” She wept. “I didn’t want to drive you away. I love you, of course, I love you. I never stopped.”

Jughead was in a state of shock. His arms went around her back holding her close to him. Feeling her pressed against him hearing the sound of her heartbeat made him feel warm. 

“Betts.” He exhaled. 

“I’m sorry, Jug. I've pushed you away and it's not fair on you, it's not fair on Dylan and its not fair because I don't want to push you away, Jughead. I love you. I want to be near you. I want to sleep next to you at night. I want to have dinner with you and family picnics with Dylan. I want you. But you really hurt me.” She said still holding him tight.

“I’m sorry for what I did. But I love you.” He said running his hands up and down her back. 

They stood there for a while. Neither saying anything more. They just held each other, and eventually, Betty pulled herself away. 

“It’s okay Betts.” He said softly at the sight of her tears. He pulled his hand up and started to brush them away with his fingers. 

“No. Not it’s not okay. I pushed you away. What you did hurt me Jughead. But I was too proud to forgive you. I’ve been horrible to you over the past 2 weeks. You didn’t deserve it. No-one does. I was angry. Angry that you didn’t trust me. That you believed that I would lie to you when I love you so much. I love you so much it hurts. I don’t think we can go back to what we were but I want to try. I want to try and go back to something better. I love you. Dylan loves you.” Betty said crying more. 

“I love you, Betty. All I want is to try again. I am so sorry for what I did. For what I said. Of course, I trust you and believe you. I have felt horrible over the past few weeks but it’s my fault. I understand why you’ve been pushing me away no matter how hard it’s been. I love you.” Jughead said as his own tears began to sting his eyes. 

“Dylan misses you. I miss you. It’s not too late?” Betty asked hoping to God that it wasn’t too late. 

“It’s not too late. I love you.” Jughead wrapped Betty in his arms again squeezing her close. Betty hid her face into his neck, her tears staining his skin. 

“Please don’t let me go,” Betty said with a whisper. 

Jughead pulled his head back a little and brushed her tears away. “I won’t. I’m never letting you go again.” He rested his head against hers looking deep into her eyes before he brushed his lips against hers and gave her a soft kiss. A kiss that they both desperately needed. And a kiss that they never wanted to end.


	11. Chapter 11

Holding Betty’s face between his hands Jughead kissed her. He kissed her long and what started sweet and innocent quickly turned heated. It had been only 2 weeks since he held her since he kissed her but it felt like a lifetime. He missed her, he missed this. Betty kissed him back with just as much passion. Her tongue pushing its way into his mouth past his lips and colliding with his tongue. Her hands moved in his hair pulling at his curls like she was desperate for him. And at this point, she was. Pushing him away was hard, it broke her. And having him again felt like a relief. 

They both stepped to the side, their lips still connecting Betty followed Jughead as he brought them towards the couch. They both fell onto it sideways and fell into the soft pillows, their lips never separating until Jughead pulled his lips back as he needed air.

“I missed you, I missed this.” He said, his head rested onto hers.

“I’ve missed you too. You have no idea how hard it’s been seeing you only a few feet away from me but I couldn’t touch you. I couldn’t kiss you. Instead, I pushed you away. It broke my heart.” Betty answered, her thumbs grazing his cheeks. “I’m so sick of crying.”

“I’m sorry for making you cry. I hate watching you in pain. Pain that I caused. It was all my fault, I’m sorry.” Jughead whispered feeling so guilty. 

“Do you promise never to make me cry again?” She asked, hopeful.

“I don’t know if I can promise that. I am an idiot after all.” He said with a laugh. “But I will try my best to not hurt you ever again.”

Betty nodded her head but she couldn’t help the tears that began to sting her eyes. “I’m such a sook.” She said pulling back and wiping away the tears from her eyes. “Sorry.”

“Hey, hey.” Jughead placed his hands back to either side of her face and brushed away the tears. “That’s my line.” A smile fell onto Jughead’s lips and it made Betty join him. They both grinned together and a little laugh escaped Betty’s lips. 

“We’re such a mess, aren’t we?” Betty said softly. 

“I don’t care.” He said looking straight into her eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Juggie.” She agreed and moved her lips back to his. This time with passion, she pushed her body onto his pushing him back onto the couch. Her body lay on top of his, her hands in his hair and her lips attacking his. A giant grin on both their faces as they kissed. 

”God, I've missed this.” Jughead said as he broke away from her lips and looked up at her brushing the falling hair over her face back. Betty looked down at him, her legs on either side on him. It had only been 2 weeks since they had been in this position and she missed it. She misses his lips and his touch. But something was scaring her a little about being back with him again. 

Jughead ran his hands up her shirt touching the skin underneath his fingers leaving goosebumps on her skin. His hands going higher and higher. She didn't want him to stop but she knew he should. 

”Wait.” Betty said softly. ”Jug, just wait a second.” She said again and he pulled his hands back straight away and looked up at her confused. 

”I’m sorry.” he said seeing her soft face. 

”No, don't be sorry. I want to, God do I want to. I just think someone needs to be smart. I don't want you to stop, but we should.”

”Why?” he asked with a cheeky grin as his hands grazed her hips again, his thumb rubbed her. 

”Everything has been go go go with us. A few hours after we met we had sex in a bathroom. Then when we started things up again for real it was all hot and sexy. And I loved it, but I think we should take it slow this time. I don't want to combust again.” she explained. ”I’m not making any sense am I?”

”No, no. You are.” He nodded. “I just wished you weren't.” Jughead laughed a little.

Betty pulled herself away from him and sat down. She pulled him to a sitting position and scooted to the other end of the couch. 

“By taking it slow. How slow are we talking?” Jughead asked as a flirty smile sprung to his face. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” She said moving to her knees and pushing against his chest. 

“Like what? I’m just looking and you and smiling.” He answered. 

Betty sat back on her heels, her knee’s rested in his lap. “It’s nice to see you like this.”

“Like what?” He asked not knowing what she was saying.

“Happy.” She smiled at him. “I’m really sorry about everything that’s happened over the past few weeks. I was angry and mean. I didn’t enjoy hurting you. I just wanted to make you hurt. Like you hurt me. But it was wrong. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s all in the past right?” He asked reached for her hands. She nodded and linked her fingers with his. “I don’t think we can go back, we just have to move forward. Try and forget, and forgive.”

“I like that idea.” Betty squeezed his hands between hers and locked eyes with him. 

“I have something else to apologise for, and I have a feeling you might be a bit angry.” She said while biting her lip.

“What is it?” He asked looking even more confused. 

“Earlier today I was with Dylan. I don’t even know how it happened, how she even said it but she said her first word. Well, technically it’s not a real word. Is it a real word? Like Is it even in the dictionary? I don’t even know.” Betty babbled and Jughead tilted his head waiting for her to explain more. “She said, Dada.”

Jughead’s face fell and tears began to settle in his eyes. 

“She said, Dada?” He asked trying not to cry. “And I missed it?”

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” She said moving closer to him she placed her hands behind his head forcing him to look at her. One hand moved to his hair. Running her fingers through his curls. “Do you hate me now?”

“No, I don’t hate you.” He said shaking his head. “I’m just sad that I missed it. Did she say it just the once?”

“She said it twice. I tried to record it but I missed it. I’m so sorry. This is a big moment and you weren’t there to see it because of me. I pushed you away, and I’m sorry.” Betty lowered her head and pulled back her hands. 

“Hey, Betts. It’s okay.” He said placing a finger under her chin, this time to make her look at him. “She’ll say it again.”

“Of course she will.” She nodded. “I guess it just settles the debate who her favourite is. Not that I didn’t already know.”

“Dada is just easier to say than Mama.” He said trying to make Betty feel better.

“How do you know that?” 

“I read it somewhere.”

“Sure, sure. I believe you.” She nodded and moved to settle close to his side. Jughead wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Betty’s head fell to his chest and she felt like she was home. It was like she had been lost for the past few weeks and now, she was home. He was her home. And he felt the same way.

“Hey, Betts?” Jughead asked softly. 

Betty raised her head to look at him. 

“I know before all this drama happened we talked about moving in together. I know what happened kind of put that on hold. But now I have this house, why don’t you come and live with me?” He asked feeling his heart beat a little. He was nervous. Hoping she wouldn’t say no.

“I’d love to Jug, but…”

“But, you don’t want to.” He exhaled.

“It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just a lot has happened over the past few weeks. Let’s just settle down, and see what happens. Take it slow, remember?” She replied looking up at him seeing him a little rejected but it was the best decision after what had happened.

“Okay, take it slow.” He nodded and placed a kiss to her temple. “I know I saw her yesterday, but I’m kind of missing Dylan. Can I see her tonight?”

“Of course. My Dad has her now, but how about I bring her round later. I could cook you dinner while you try and get her to say Dada again?” Betty asked with a bubbly smile.

“That, sounds. Amazing.” He said placed small kisses to her lips.

“Do you have anything in your kitchen?” She asked turning her head towards the kitchen in the next room.

“I have ketchup and salt.” He laughed. “I’ve only been here a few days. I’ve been ordering Pop’s most days.”

“Well, I’m back now. You can eat properly. I’ll cook you a nice healthy meal.”

“Healthy?” He asked screwing up his face.

“Jughead healthy. How about that?” She asked.

“I like the sound of that.” He said tilting his head down, he placed another kiss to her lips. This time it was soft and slow. They were taking things slow this time, and both of them liked it. 

 

“Come on, come on Dilly. Dada, Dada.” Jughead sat with a smiley Dylan sitting on his lap. For the past hour, he had been trying to get the words out of the small girl's mouth. But she wasn’t having any of it. She was just staring at him confused. The most she managed to say was “Da.” 

“I don’t think she’s going to say it again, Juggie.” Betty appeared from the kitchen sitting down beside them both.

“I don’t want to miss it again.” He said moving his eyes to Betty.

“You won’t. She’ll say it again. You might just have to wait.” Betty replied picking up Dylan and moving her to her lap. “Dinner’s ready. Go sit and I’ll settle this little one and join you soon.”

“It smells amazing, what have you cooked?” Jughead asked. The room was full of an amazing smell. A lot different to the previous night that just smelled of stale burgers and fries. 

“Just some lamb,” Betty replied as Jughead licked his lips without even realising. 

 

After settling Dylan down, Betty joined Jughead in the kitchen. He had yet to buy a dinner table yet so they both sat at the kitchen breakfast bar and ate. By the time Betty had joined him he was already finished the first helping, luckily she had more waiting for him in the oven.

“This was amazing, I’ve really missed this food,” Jughead said as he licked the last of the mashed potatoes off his fork.

“You had my Mom’s food for the past few weeks, she’s an even better cook than me.” She answered.

“It’s different. I couldn’t exactly enjoy it knowing you hated me.” Jughead looked down at his hands. He hated that his mind kept going back to how he hurt her, but he couldn’t help it. 

“I didn’t hate you.” 

“It looked like you did. And you said you did when you were drunk.” He replied thinking back to less than a week earlier.

“I think I said I hate that I don’t hate you. I may have been drunk but I still remember.” She said with a laugh.

“I’m sorry. For everything.”

“Hey, let’s just try and move past it alright. I’m sorry too for how I treated you. We’re both sorry. Let’s just move on, alright?” Betty asked, begging. 

“Okay, let’s move on.” He nodded and reached across to graze her hand. 

Betty looked up and met his eyes. They looked so soft, she wanted to melt into him. She was already regretting the going slow decision because all she wanted was him on the bed upstairs. She could feel Jughead’s thumb running up and down her hand and she didn’t want him to let go. Their eyes were locked together for a few seconds until a sudden ring broke their staring contest. Jughead pulled his hand back and pulled out his phone from his pocket. 

“Ughh.” He said and placed the phone face down onto the kitchen bench.

“Who is it?” Betty asked.

“My sister. She just won’t stop calling or messaging me.” He answered shaking his head. 

“You still haven’t forgiven her?” She asked reaching for his hand again.

“No.” He answered a little harshly. 

“I know you told me to stay out of it, but……”

“Betts, don’t. I’m sorry. But just don’t.” He answered not wanting to sound like an asshole but he didn’t want to be talking about his sister. 

“Okay, okay. I won’t. It’s up to you. But last time I talked to her she did feel really bad.”

“I know. She should feel bad.” He nodded. “And I know it’s not all her fault. It’s mine, but I’d forgiven her once before. Not again. She didn’t just hurt me this time. She hurt you. She hurt Dylan too. I just keep thinking what if you didn’t forgive me. What if I never got to see Dylan again? Never got to see her grow up? It came so close to that. I could have lost you. I don’t know what I would have done if that happened. I know everything isn’t back to normal yet. But I don’t want to go back, Betts. I just can’t.”

“Okay, Jug. I know. I’m sorry. I really am. I keep saying it, but we need to move on. Move past all of this. Try and forgive and not forget but move past it. And I truly think forgiving your sister might be the right next step.” Betty said as she rubbed her fingers against his. 

“I just cannot right now. I’ve forgiven her once for what she did. I don’t know if I’m strong enough to do it again.” Jughead could feel water spring to his eyes. He was so sick of crying it’s what both of them had been doing for the past 2 weeks. 

“Okay, do whatever feels best for you. I don’t want to push you into anything, okay?” 

“Thanks.” Jughead forced a smile as he pulled his hand back and stood up taking the dirty plates towards the sink.

“I can help.” Betty started to stand.

“No, no. You made the meal. The least I can do is wash up.” He stopped her. 

Betty sat and watched as he started on the dishes. She regrets bringing up forgiving his sister because it felt like the mood had changed. They were only just getting back on track, she didn’t want to push him away again.

Standing up, Betty walked towards Jughead as he started to wash the dishes. His face was facing away from her and his head hung low as he scrubbed away. Betty just stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her face onto his back causing Jughead to stop his hands in the sink and lean back into her. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to make you angry.” She said softly.

“I’m not angry.” He answered. “It’s just complicated.

Betty squeezed onto his tighter and closed her eyes that were firmly planted onto his back. 

“What happened with you and Toni, your Ex?” She knew she shouldn’t have asked. But she wanted to know. JB only told her a small amount and her side of the story. She wanted to know more.

“I thought my sister told you.” He asked.

“She didn’t tell me everything.” She replied. 

Jughead reached for the towel, drying his hands as he pushed away from her. Betty unlocked her arms from around him and Jughead turned to face her as he leant against the kitchen counter. 

“There’s not really much to say, we dated for less than 2 years and she cheated on me,” Jughead explained crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want.”

“What did JB tell you?” 

“She said you dated, her and your ex were like best friends. And she knew about her cheating on you.” Betty recalled.

“That’s basically it, Betty. I thought I loved her. I thought she loved me. But it was all a lie. It kind of stung because I thought everything was good. I have never felt like such an idiot. What hurt the most is that my sister knew. For months she knew and did nothing about it.” He said as he hung his head.

“You’re not an idiot, Jug.” Betty moved closer to him and placed her hand onto his shoulder. 

“How did I not know? I should have known, right?”

“Maybe she was a good liar. But either way. Toni’s an idiot.” Betty said rubbing her hand onto his shoulder. “She’s an idiot because you are amazing, Jug. I know things have been a bit messy with us lately. But I love you. I’m happy that you loved again. Because I don’t even want to think about what my life would be like if we never met. I wouldn’t have Dylan. I wouldn’t have fallen in love.”

“I’m not going to lie and say it didn’t hurt. It was horrible. I hated everyone and everything after what happened. Archie was really there for me. He helped me out. That’s why we are so close. He’s my best friend, and he pulled me back from the darkness many times. He convinced me to forgive JB. Eventually, I did. She was being selfish, but she was only young. She made a mistake, and she apologised for what she did with Toni. But this…. This feels different. I don’t think I can forgive her anytime soon. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s your heart, Juggie. You need to protect it. I’m just hoping you’ll let me in.” 

“You’re already in, Betts. And I don’t want you to ever leave.” He moved his hands to her face, brushing her cheeks with his thumbs he locked eyes with her again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Betty agreed and moved even closer. Her lips moved to his giving him a soft and long kiss. A kiss that was disturbed when they heard some mumbles from the next room from Dylan.

“I should take her home. It’s way past her bedtime.” Betty said resting her head onto his shoulder not wanting to leave.

“Maybe once I get all the furniture she could spend the night?” 

“Can I spend the night too?” She asked with a smirk.

“Definitely.” He moved his lips back to hers offering her a short, sharp kiss. “Let’s just take things a day at a time. Slowly.”

A laugh escaped Betty’s lips. “Yes, slowly.”

 

Jughead helped Betty load her car with Dylan in the back seat. 

“Can I come by tomorrow?” She asked as she leant against the car door.

“You can come by as often as you like.” He nodded and smiled. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Betts.” He replied helping her open the car door. 

Betty slid into the car and wound down the window allowing Jughead to stick his head in. 

“Goodnight.” He whispered. 

“Night, my love.” 

Jughead took a step back allowing Betty to start her car. He gave her a wave and looked into the back seat at his sleeping daughter. Saying goodbye to her this time was different. Everything had changed, this time for the better. 

 

2 days later after spending a lot of time with Jughead, Betty felt at a loss when she was at home alone. Jughead had a giant assignment to write, and she didn’t want to disturb him. His new job was important to him, and the last thing she wanted to do was disturb him as she had been for the past few days. But she suddenly felt a little lonely. Spending most of the day with him felt good like they were making up for the lost time. 

“What are you doing?” Alice asked her daughter who was lying back on the couch staring up at a blank phone.

“What? nothing.” Betty answered looking up at her Mom. “I’m bored.”

“Then do something. Where’s Dylan?”

“She’s having a nap.”

“Why aren’t you with Jughead? You’ve been with him non-stop since you two stopped being idiots and sorted everything out.” Alice crossed her arms giving her daughter ‘I told you so’ glare. 

“He’s working. I don’t want to disturb him.”

Alice took a few steps around and walked to the coffee table sitting down across from her daughter. 

“How are things? Are you two back on track?” Alice asked.

“I think so. We’re taking it slow this time.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want things to get messy again,” Betty replied.

“I guess that’s smart. But I have another question for you. Why are you here?” Alice asked narrowing her eyes.

“I told you, I’m bored.”

“No, I mean why are you here? You’re always welcome to stay here as long as you want and I love having Dylan around. But You love Jughead, and everything is back on track so why aren’t you living with him? That was the plan, right? Before all this drama happened. I bet he misses not seeing Dylan?”

“He does, but we’re taking things slowly,” Betty said again.

“Betty, you can move as slowly as you want. I know you want to protect your heart, but isn’t this all just standing still, not moving slowly?” Alice asked making Betty think.

“You think so?” Betty asked as Alice nodded. “I’m just a little scared. Everything we have has never been easy. I’m just trying to protect us. I don’t think I could handle another setback.”

Alice took her daughters hands and held them looking straight into her eyes. “I want to help you.”

“How?” Betty asked.

A little smirk fell from Alice’s lips as she looked at her daughter. “I have an idea.”

 

When the weekend rolled around Betty stood outside Jughead’s door. A bottle of wine in her hand and a basket hanging from her arm. She had a beautiful spring dress on and plastered a smile to her face as she waited for Jughead to open the door. 

“Betty, wow you look beautiful.” He said when he saw her.

“Get changed Juggie, we’re going out.” She asked handing him the bottle of white wine.

“Out where?” He asked, surprised. “Where’s Dylan?”

“My Mom has her for the night. It’s just you and me. All night. No interruptions. So hurry up, get changed because I didn’t get all dressed up for nothing.”

“All night? Do you mean all night? Are you okay with leaving Dylan alone for that long?” He asked knowing Betty had never spent more than a few hours away from Dylan since she was born.

“I was crying a little when I left which is why I spent the last 5 minutes in my car fixing my make up. But I want a night with you. We’ve never gone on a proper date, just the two of us. I want us to have a date.” She explained bringing a little smile to Jughead’s lips. 

“So what do you say Juggie?”

“I’ll be right back.” Jughead sprinted away, the wine bottle still in his hand. 

Betty waited about 5 minutes and Jughead returned. A nice shirt and a pair of slacks covered his body while his hair was pushed back with the single curl still falling over his face. 

“I still have this?” He asked holding up the bottle of wine.

Betty leaned in and placed a kiss to his cheek. “Put it in the fridge for when we get back later tonight?” She said softly.

Jughead sprinted away placing the wine in the fridge and then ran back to met her. 

“Where are we going?” He asked taking her hand between his. 

“A little picnic.” She answered as she led him out the door, a smile still plastered to her lips and butterflies in her stomach. 

 

“So where are we going? And what’s in the basket?” Jughead asked as they walked hand in hand through the streets of Riverdale.

“Just be patient my love,” Betty answered. 

“I love how you call me that?” A grin spread onto Jughead’s lips. 

“What?”

“Love.” He replied. “I honestly never thought we would be a thing again.”

“It’s all a thing of the past, Juggie.” She replied and squeezed his hand tighter. 

They walked for a few minutes towards the sound of people talking and bright lights. Jughead laughed a little when Betty stopped in the middle of Riverdale central park. A giant screen was set up with mattresses and bean bags and an array of couples all loved up drinking wine and eating. 

“I really wanted to come to this. You remembered?” Jughead said as they both walked towards a giant mattress. 

“It’s your favourite movie, of course, I remembered.” Betty and Jughead both sat down, Betty settled down their picnic basket. 

Jughead moved closer to Betty and placed his hand onto her crossed knee. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” She nodded leaning in to place a kiss to his lips as people began to shush when the movie started. Betty opened the basket and brought out plates of food and snacks just as Rebel Without A Cause started to play on the screen. 

 

It was halfway through the movie. All the food was eaten, the bottle of wine shared between the couple. Betty was nestled into Jughead. Her back resting against his chest, his head rested onto her head as they watched the movie. Jughead felt Betty’s head dip and he heard her breathing heavily. He nudged her and whispered softly.

“You’re not asleep are you?” He asked.

Betty lifted her head and opened her eyes. “No, of course not.”

“Are you lying?” He asked placing a kiss to her hair.

“Maybe.” She whispered with a giggle. “Dylan didn’t get to sleep until 3, and after a glass of wine it’s making me sleepy.”

“Let me walk you home,” Jughead said shuffling back.

“No, this is your favourite movie. We can’t leave.” She said trying to stop his movement. “I’m awake, I promise.”

“Are you sure?” He asked again.

“Yes, I want to stay.” She rubbed his arm. 

“Okay.” He settled back down and Betty snuggled closer into his chest as they watched the movie.

 

The credits began to roll, and Betty was asleep in Jughead’s arms. Only 5 minutes after he caught her falling asleep she drifted off again. This time he decided not to wake her. Instead, he relished in having her in his arms again. He missed little moments like this. When people started to talk and music began to play louder, Betty woke and jerked. She looked to see Jughead and a cocky smile on his face. 

“I’m sorry.” She said looking apologetic.

“It’s okay. Did you have a nice sleep?” He asked shuffling away. 

“It was nice actually. I’ve missed falling asleep to the sound of your heartbeat.” She awed.

Jughead stood up and helped Betty to her feet. They both cleaned up, getting rid of any rubbish and Betty packed her basket up. 

“This was nice, even though you fell asleep.” Jughead laughed. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry,” Betty said again.

“Let me walk you home. So you can have a good night sleep.” Jughead offered and Betty shook her head.

“No, no. I’m fine. I think I just needed a nap. Now I’ve had it I’m good.” She pressed.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes, come on. We still have that wine back at yours. Let’s grab a cake or something from the store and we can have dessert,” Betty offered.

“You’re not going to fall asleep mid slice are you?” He ribbed.

“No, smartass. I’m fine.” Betty rolled her eyes and reached for his hand and walked back to his house.

 

They walked back into Jughead’s house with a chocolate cake and whipped cream. Jughead pushed Betty towards the sofa.

“Don’t fall asleep.” He joked. Betty rolled her eyes again and sat down and waited for him. 

Less than a minute later Jughead arrived back with 2 plates with a slice of cake and some whipped cream on top. 

“Thank you,” Betty replied taking the plate. 

They both sank into the couch and snuggled close not saying anything while they ate just enjoyed their food. 

“This is amazing,” Betty said as she took her last bite. “I knew chocolate was the better option. And you wanted red velvet.”

This time it was Jughead who rolled his eyes after the lengthy debate they had in the store about which cake to choose. But maybe this time she was right as the cake was amazing. So much so both of them ate their slice so fast there left remains in Betty’s top lip.

“Come here,” Jughead asked taking her plate off her and placing them both onto the coffee table. Betty shimmied towards Jughead as he ran his thumb over her lip picking up the chocolate icing. She blushed a little as he cleaned her up. “You’re almost as messy as our 8-month-old daughter.” 

Betty laughed as Jughead licked his thumb eating the icing. This only made Betty laugh louder. She was happy, truly happy. She forgot how much he made her smile. And being back with him only made her smile bigger. 

Without warning, Betty moved quickly towards Jughead. A leg on either side of him she straddled him against the couch. Her lips planted onto his, kissing and stroking his lips. Her hands were in his hair, and Jughead’s rested onto her hips holding her steady. When Betty pulled back she rested her head onto his looking down at his beautiful eyes. Both were breathy heavily, she wanted him. She wanted more of him. So she moved back a little and looked directly at him as she pulled at her dress and pulled it off her body leaving Jughead just looking at her a little stunned. She was the one that wanted to go slow, but this wasn’t going slow. 

“Juggie.” She said as she threw her dress across the room. “Take me upstairs.”

Betty’s hands went around his neck, her legs still straddling him as she locked eyes with him. A smirk fell to his lips. 

“What happened to go slow?” He asked digging his fingers into her hips.

“I don’t want to go slow anymore. I want you.” She added. 

Jughead didn’t need to be asked again. Those words were all that he needed. He moved suddenly and Betty yelped as he picked her up and held her in his arms and carried her up the stairs. 

 

Opening the for with his hip, Jughead carried Betty towards his bed softly placing her onto the soft bed behind her. Betty moved up to the head of the bed. Lying there in only a matching pair of black panties and bra, she waited with anticipation. Watching as Jughead quickly removed his shirt and jeans in one swift movement. He kicked them across the room and knelt onto the bed moving towards Betty slowly. 

Jughead’s lips attacked hers. His body hovered above hers. His hand behind her neck pulling her closer to him. He kissed her lips, his tongue caressed hers and he moved his lips down. Kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse. Betty’s hands in his hair. Pulling and running through his curls. Desperate for more.

“You made quick work of your clothes, Juggie.” She said through pants. 

“I just want you.” He answered looking up at her before he moved his lips to her collarbone. Kissing and moving lower. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” She added feeling his lips touched her breasts and his hands moved behind her. Unclasping her bra. Pulling the flimsily material from her. Not giving her any time before his lips touched her nipple. Sucking and licking each one before he moved down to her stomach. His hands moving to the waistband of her panties. He pulled them down and looked down at her. Her naked body moving up and down. 

“I want to kiss you everywhere.” He added. His hands moved down her legs. Spreading apart her thighs. Seeing the effect he had on her already as his hand moved to her core. 

“Juggie.” She arched her back off the mattress as his hand moved further in, her fingers spreading her before she felt a kiss to the inside of her thighs before he moved further up. His tongue joining his hand. “Oh, Jug.” She yelped as she felt his wet tongue collide with her wet heat. 

Betty felt embarrassed at how quickly her release covered his tongue. It may have only been 2 weeks since he last touched her, but having him again was too much. She was so desperate. “I’m sorry.” She said though jagged panting. 

Jughead lifted his head up to look at her. “Why are you sorry?” He asked.

“It was too quick.” She answered covering her face with her hands. 

“We have all night, Baby.” He said with a wink and moved his lips to give her a hot and steamy kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and it drove her even more crazy. She could feel him moving back down, but she didn’t want him to. She wanted him. 

“I want you, now.” She begged.

“You have me.” He replied feeling Betty move her hands to his boxers. She pulled them down and watched as he sprung free. Excited that all of that was for her. 

Jughead kicked off his boxers and moved his lips back to hers, feeling himself moan as Betty touched his length. Her thumb ran over the tip. He was hard and large and ready for her. And she was ready for him.

Hovering over her, Betty’s legs opened wider as he lined his body up with hers. Running up and down her a few time before he slowly pushed his way into her. Both of them moaning at the stretch. They had made love so much in the past few months before all the drama, they were both desperate for each other.

Jughead was all the way in, he looked down at her. And kissed her softly as he began to move his hips, in and out. Betty’s back arched off the bed, her legs wrapped around his hips opening wider for him. His hands moved to her thighs rubbing and caressing her skin as he pulled all the way out, and then pushed back in. Driving Betty wild. 

“Shit, yes. More, more.” She yelled. Her hands moved up to the pillow. Jughead reached out, taking one of her hands. Linking hands with her as they moved together. 

It didn’t take long for them to remember what each other loved and liked. They moved as one. “Don’t be slow.” She begged and he picked up the pace. Thrusting up into her. Driving her crazier. 

They both locked eyes. Jughead could feel himself about to end it all, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. 

“Betts.” He moaned and moved his lips to take a nipple into his mouth. 

“I’m so close, Juggie.” She answered as she felt him begin to shake. He kissed her breast again. And with a flick of his tongue, she fell apart. Squeezing on him she pulled him along with her. 

“Fuck, yes,” Jughead yelled with one final thrust and he emptied into her trying his best not to fall onto her. But Betty pulled him towards her. Catching him and squeezing him tight. 

Eventually, he rolled off her. Both of them rolling onto their backs staring up at the ceiling as they tried to catch their breaths. 

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Jughead exhaled loudly. 

“It was unbelievable. So much for going slow.” She agreed moved her head to look at him. “Maybe we should wait 3 weeks if it’s this good every time.”

“No, I don’t think I could handle that.” He said moving up. He pulled the blanket from his feet over her. Pulling her towards him, her leg hitched over his hip as he faced her. 

 

They lay there for a few minutes. Staring at each other. Betty brushing her hand to the curl that always fell over his eyes. 

“When my Mom offered to look after Dylan for the night I don’t think she knew this is where we’d end up.” Betty laughed and hid her head into his chest.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her. Having her back in his arms again was the best feeling in the world. Feeling her face pressed against his heart was making him never want to let her go. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” He exhaled as his hands ran up and down her back. “When do you have to go back home?”

“I don’t want to go back. I’m missing Dylan, but I like this. I feel so happy being here with you. I’ll message my Mom and tell her I won’t be home tonight.” Betty answered.

“You won’t miss Dylan too much? You’ve never spent a night away from her?” 

“I know, but I need this. I need you.” She nuzzled his chest.

“I can go get her if you want?” He asked.

Betty just shook her head. “Don’t leave me.” She said again. This time her voice sounding like it was about to break.

“I won’t. I’m never leaving you again. You’re stuck with me.” He answered moving a hand to her head, forcing her to look at him. 

“Good.” She grinned and placed a kiss to his lips. They just stared into each other’s eyes. Betty’s hand on his chest rubbing circles over his muscles. 

“I love you Juggie.” She said still looking into his eyes.

“I love you too.” He answered.

“I love you, and I want us to be a family. I want Dylan and me to move in here. Is the invitation still there?” Betty said softly seeing the biggest smile fall to Jughead’s lips. 

“Really? You want to move in here?” He asked again.

“Yes, if you still want me.” Betty nodded.

“Of course I still want you. You and Dylan are my everything.” He replied loving the giant smile that spread over Betty’s face. 

Jughead pushed Betty back, hovering over her again in the bed. He placed a kiss to her lips and looked down at her. “You are my everything.” He said again.

“Show me again,” Betty demanded as her legs wrapped around his hips. 

 

Falling asleep in his arms, Betty felt like she was truly home and couldn’t wait to start the new chapter of her life with Jughead in their new home. Things had to get worse before they could get to this point. 

Jughead stood at the door of his bedroom watching as Betty lay snuggled under the sheets. He watched her for a few seconds before he got dressed and slipped out of the room and went out the door.

 

Betty woke when the sunlight hit her face. The sheets lay over her back and her eyes fluttered open. A smile on her face as she remembered the night before. Her naked body felt warm underneath the white sheets. Stretching out her arms and rolling she hoped to hit Jughead’s body, but instead, she was lying in the bed alone looking around, confused.

“Juggie?” Escaped her lips as she sat up in the bed, her eyes falling to the crib beside the bed. A look of confusion and worry on her face. “Jug?” She asked again.

 

After throwing on one of Jughead’s shirts, Betty walked slowly down the stairs. Hearing the sound of Dylan’s laughter. 

“Jug?” Betty asked softly.

Jughead turned around, his tear-stained face looking back at her. 

“Jug, what …. What’s going on?” She asked still confused.

Jughead wiped his tears away and looking up at her. “I went and picked her up after you went to bed.” 

Betty moved closer to him, kneeling down beside him watching the tears sting his eyes. “Why are you so upset?” She asked touching his face. 

“She said it, Betts. She said, Dada.” He explained. 

“She did?” Betty grinned.

“Say it again, Sweetie,” Jughead asked picking up his daughter. “Say, Dada.”

Dylan looked back at her Dad in confusion. “Come on Sweetie. Dada. Dada.” He asked.

“Jug, I don’t think….”

“Dada,” Dylan said moving her hands to Jughead’s face. 

Tears began to sting Betty’s eyes again at hearing Dylan say the word again. “Yes, Sweetie. Dada. I can’t believe she said it again. That you got to hear it.”

“Next word will be Mama, I know it.” 

“I don’t care what her next word is. I just care that she’s happy. That you’re happy.” Betty said as she ran her hand up and down Dylan’s back. 

“I’m so happy Betts, we’re a family again. I couldn’t be happier.”


	12. Chapter 12

Opening her eyes and looking over at the sleeping Jughead beside her, Betty could hardly believe what today was. It was Dylan’s first birthday. A lot had happened over the past year she had become a mother, struggled with the change in her lifestyle, fell in love, fought, broken up, she thought she would never be happy again. But now, she lay in bed with Jughead. In their home that they had both been living at for less than 4 months, and she didn’t want to admit it, because the universe has a habit of kicking her when she was happy. But she was truly happy. 

Once they sorted out all of the drama between them, Betty moved into Jughead’s new house a few weeks later. The move went without any drama, they were both just so happy that they were together again and didn’t have to worry about stepping on Alice of Hal’s toes. They had a house of their own. A small 2 bedroom townhouse that was just the right size for them. 

A lot had happened over the past 4 months. Betty had started to go back to work. Placing Dylan into a daycare 2 times a week while Betty slowly went back to work. She really struggled with leaving her baby to people she didn’t know. But she knew leaving her with Jughead wasn’t an option. He worked from home and he did offer to look after her. But they both knew that as Dylan was getting older and she was napping less and less and she was just started to walk a few days before her birthday he wouldn’t get as much work done as he needed to, so off Dylan went. It took Betty a few weeks to get back into the rhythm of working again. Sierra was happy with the part-time arrangement. Not sure if she would make the move to work full time any time soon. Right now, this was enough for Betty. 

Looking over at Jughead again Betty felt her heart beat loudly. She couldn’t help it. After being together 9 months he still made her heart race. She never thought she could love someone as much, she also didn’t realise she could be loved as much as he loved her. And they loved to show each other how much they cared, regularly. 

Betty looked to her phone, seeing it was still early. She knew in a few minutes she would hear Dylan in the next room. 9 times out of 10 she will wake up and scream one of the few words she knew, Mama. She always asked for Betty when she woke. While Jughead was her obvious favourite, she always wanted her Mom first thing in the morning. And she loved it. Betty turned back around, she felt bad looking at Jughead and seeing him lying there so peaceful. She didn’t want to pull him from his sleep, but she wanted to make use of this quite free time before the day turned into a busy mess. 

Placing her hand onto his chest she began to stroke her hand slowly down his naked torso. Pulling back the blanket that lay over them she kicked it down to their feet and hitched one leg over his as her head pressed into his neck. 

“Juggie.” She whispered softly before she kissed the skin behind his ear. She felt him stir a little, but still, he stayed asleep. “Jug.” She said as she moved her lips down his chest leaving kisses in her wake. Her lips reached his stomach and she ran her teeth over his skin, biting him softly and then soothing it with her tongue. This action woke him and he jerked a little and a moan escaped his lips. 

“Betts.” He said before he even opened his eyes. “What are you doing?” He asked.

She ignored him and ran her tongue up his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She had a sexy grin on her face. 

“I think this is my favourite way to wake up, ever.” He said moving his hand down to her backside. The nighty she was wearing was pushed up around her hips and exposing her barely there panties. He got excited when she pulled herself up and sat on his chest and pulled his hands back above his head. 

“I love waking up to you, full stop,” Betty said before she bent down and pressed her lips to his in a long and passionate kiss. 

Betty moaned into the kiss feeling her tongue clash with his feeling herself starting to tingle with desire. She needed him, she knew today was going to be a stressful day. She needed to be calmed down. And only Jughead could help her. 

Lifting her head back she looked down at him, her hands linked with his resting onto the pillow above him as he lay on his back. 

“How are you so frisky this early in the morning?” He asked with a smirk.

“Well, someone was too tired last night to satisfy me.” She said with a cocky look. 

“You were in bed before I was last night.” He replied.

“I was, but you could have woken me up. I wouldn’t have minded.” 

“I’ll remember that.” 

Betty kept looking at him as she started to grind against him a little. Her heat running against his boxers. Feeling his growing erection below her. 

“Jesus, you’re going to kill me,” Jughead said as she moved her heat against his again and again. Betty just bit her lip and giggled a little, doing it again and again. Jughead couldn’t help it anymore he quickly pushed off the bed, changing their position so he was on top of her, and she was lying below him. Her legs pushed wide and wrapping around his hips. 

“God, I love you.” He said as he hovered above her.

“Show me.” She asked. 

Jughead quickly pushed off her, pushing his boxers down his legs. Betty did the same to her panties. She slid them down her legs and threw them across the room spreading her legs wide she watched with anticipation as Jughead knelt in-between them. His hands moved to her hips pulling at the nighty and pulling it up and over Betty’s head. 

Lying naked below him, Betty moved her hand to his growing length. Pumping her hand over him a few times. Jughead moved closer, pulling her hand back allowing him to touch himself. He ran his erection up and down her a few times. Letting her wetness coat his tip. He then stilled, looking straight at her he slowly began to push his way in. Her back arched off the bed as he pushed in as far as he could. Her wetness coating him fully. He began to move. Thrusting in and out of her as he stood with his knees on the mattress. In and out, he pushed in and out. Watching Betty moan below him as he sped up. Her legs moved to his hips, pulling him closer. She was begging for more. He pushed in and rotated slowly. 

“Fuck,” Betty yelled as he moved in her. Pulling him closer, she begged for his lips on hers. “Kiss me.” She demanded. 

He listened and bent down taking her lips with his. He kissed her hot, his tongue pushing into hers. Past her lips. Loving the way her tongue pressed against his. Both of them moaning and panting. Betty felt her legs begin to shake. With each thrust, he was tipping her over the edge, and she loved it. Their lips were still connected Betty pulled Jughead’s bottom lip between her teeth. Biting it softly before she ran her tongue over his lips. 

“Yes, Juggie.” Betty moaned louder, her hand reaching to his cheek. “Faster.” She demanded.

A grin fell to Jughead’s lips. His hips stilled causing panic and confusion to fall onto Betty’s face. Before she could open her mouth to say anything he pulled out of her and flipped her. He lay on his back, pulling Betty on top of him. Throwing her leg over him she fell sat down onto him. Allowing him to fill her fully. Her head fell back as she began to bounce up and down, and grinding in circles.

“I’m so close, Betty,” Jughead said through heavy moans. 

“Me too.” She added. 

Jughead moved one hand to stroke her, while the other was pressed to her breast. Squeezing her softly. 

“Yes, yes.” She screamed as she bounced. A few seconds later she came loudly. A loud moan escaped her lips pulling Jughead along with her. 

They stilled locking eyes as they came together. Betty’s body was shaking and contracting. Lifting off him slowly Betty fell onto his chest. Breathing heavily. Sweat all over their bodies. 

“Shit, that was hot,” Betty said as her head fell to his chest. “I needed that.”

“Best wake up, ever.” Jughead joked placing a kiss to his cheek.

“You have no idea how happy I am Dylan doesn’t sleep in here with us anymore.” A laugh escaped Betty’s lips. 

Jughead laughed with her, wrapping his arms around her. Lying there together they both came down from their high. Eventually, their hearts stopped beating loudly, and their breathing stilled.

“Are you ready for today?” Jughead asked turning his head to meet hers. 

“I think so. Veronica and Archie will be here at 10 to help with the decorations.” Betty answered. “And my Mom is coming with the cake at 1.”

“What time are the other kids arriving?” Jughead asked. 

Dylan had been at daycare for only a month but in that time she had become friendly with a few other kids. Betty loved watching her daughter interact with other children. Even if it was just playing with toys and babbling to each other. She had managed to make friends with a couple other Mom’s. And she had invited them to Dylan’s birthday. It was only going to be a small party, but Betty knew it was going to be a stressful day.

“I told everyone else to arrive around 2. Dylan should be up from her nap by then. If not, we can start the party without her.” 

“And I’ll take Archie and pick up her present and be back just after 3,” Jughead said with a smile. He had the best gift for him 1-year-old and he couldn’t wait to give it to her. 

“It’s going to be a good day,” Betty said moving her lips to his again.

“It’s going to be an amazing day.” He said once he pulled his lips back. 

Betty snuggled her head back into his chest, her hand grazing over his stomach. They lay there for not even a minute when they heard a voice appear. 

“Mama!” Betty and Jughead both looked at each other.

“No.” Betty snuggled closer to him.

“Yes,” Jughead said moving sightly and pressing a kiss to Betty’s cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll go.”

Betty pulled back the blanket and sank into the pillows as she watched as Jughead quickly rushed to the bathroom and returned wearing a clean pair of pjs. 

“How do you manage to look sexy all the time?” Betty asked biting her lip. Jughead just laughed and shook his head. “How’d I get so lucky?” She said softly.

“Right place at the right time. And I’m the lucky one.” Jughead winked at her and then walked out of the room. 

Betty heard Dylan and Jughead down the hall making her heart squeeze. She moved her eyes to her phone seeing a new message. She didn’t tell Jughead about one other guest coming to the party. One guest, she knew he wouldn’t be happy about coming. But it had been long enough. She knew he would be angry, but she was hoping not too angry.

 

“Okay, Love. Archie and I have to leave now. I’ll be back in a couple of hours with Dylan’s present.” Jughead said as he threw on his jacket interrupting Veronica and Betty to place a kiss to Betty’s cheek.

“Okay, Message me when you’re leaving Greendale,” Betty asked.

“I will tell Dylan I’m sorry I wasn’t here when she woke up,” Jughead replied slipping into his boots.

“Jughead, she’s 1. She won’t even notice if you’re here or not.” Veronica rolled her eyes.

Betty took a step back to Jughead and placing a kiss of her own onto his lips. “She’ll probably be too busy with all the people, don’t be sorry.” She said pulling his jacket closed and buttoning it up for him.

“Drive safe, alright,” Betty asked.

“I always do,” Jughead answered. “Come on, Arch. Let’s go.”

“Do I not get a kiss goodbye?” Archie asked looking at a stone-faced Veronica. She forced a smile and took a few steps towards her boyfriend. 

“Bye.” She said and placed a small kiss to his cheek before Archie and Jughead walked out the door.

Betty looked on in confusion at the usually happy couple. “Is everything alright with you two?”

“We’re fine.” Veronica brushed it off and looked around the decorated house. “So, have you told Jughead about your special guest? He’s going to be pissed, you know that right?”

“He might be a little annoyed but it’s been over 5 months. He needs to forgive his sister and move on. This extra anger he’s holding against her isn’t healthy.” Betty answered moving towards the helium tank to plough up some balloons. 

“Archie has told me that Jug loves to hold onto grudges. But I think this one is a little justified. His sister nearly split you two up. If she was my sister I’d never speak to her again.” Veronica agreed with Jughead for once.

“It will be fine, V,” Betty said trying to be optimistic.

“Well, it’s your funeral. But I think he’s going to be furious. So don’t come crying to me if it ruins your daughters first birthday.” Veronica said shrugging her shoulders making Betty feel a little apprehensive. Did she make the right decision in inviting JellyBean behind Jughead’s back? It was too late. She was already on her way. 

Betty had to shake away any fear she had and any drama that might come from this. Instead, she shook her head and looked towards Veronica.

“So what’s happening with you and Archie?” Betty asked eager to change the subject.

”What do you mean? We're fine.” Veronica answered. Betty wasn't buying any of it. She stated long at her friend until Veronica rolled her eyes. ”Okay, so we're not fine.”

”What happened?”

”I don't want to tell you. You'll tell me I'm a bad person and then you'll tell Jughead and it'll be a big drama.” 

” I won't tell Jug anything. But you have to tell me. I promise I won't judge you.” Betty asked dropping what she was doing and walked with Veronica towards the couch. 

Once they sat down Betty looked worried when a year fell from Veronica's eye. ”V, what's wrong?”

”Reggie came to see me a few weeks ago.”

”What? In New York?”

”Yes.”

”What did he want?” Betty asked. 

“Nothing, we just talked. Caught up.” Veronica explained when a little smirk fell to her lips. Once she realised she was smiling she stopped and Betty looked back in horror.

“No, please don’t tell me you didn’t?” She asked fearing the worst. 

“I couldn’t help it,” Veronica answered.

“What did you do? Please just tell me it was just a kiss or something innocent? please, Veronica. You wouldn’t be so stupid.” Betty pleaded.

Veronica’s face fell into her hands and she sobbed. “I feel horrible, B.”

“Did you sleep with him?” Betty asked in disgust.

Veronica raised her head and nodded. “No, jeez, Veronica. How could you do that? With Reggie again. Did you forget what he did to you? How he hurt you. Do you not remember the night you found him with another woman. How heartbroken you were? And now you’re doing the same to Archie. That boy loves you. And I thought you loved him too.” Betty rambled.

“I do, I do love him. It only happened once.”

“Were you drunk?” 

“We had a couple of drinks, but I wasn’t drunk. He was just saying all the right things. I just forgot about Archie and gave in. He kissed me and then he pulled me into the bathroom.” Veronica explained as more tears fell down her face. 

“Seriously?” Betty shook her head.

“Don’t act all proud Betty. Remember your daughter was conceived in a bar bathroom. And you only knew Jughead a few hours. You can’t judge me.” Veronica yelled.

“No-one cheated. No one got hurt with me and Jughead. I can’t believe you have done this.” Betty said again. “Archie doesn’t know does he?” Veronica shook her head.

“I’ve been a bit distant. We haven’t had sex since. He knows something’s up. I just don’t know what to tell him.” Veronica’s face fell into her hands again. 

“He’s going to be devastated,” Betty repeated and rubbed her brow. “You have to tell him.”

“I don’t want to hurt him.” 

Betty laughed a little. “Well, if you didn’t want to hurt him you shouldn’t have fucked your ex.”

Betty gave Veronica a long look of disappointment that only made Veronica feel worse. Eventually, Betty stood up, leaving her friend on the couch. Betty had too much to do today. She couldn’t deal with this too.

 

As the day progressed, Betty got Dylan dressed into a pretty pink dress, and threaded half of her hair into a fountain on the top of her head. The young girl had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that the house that was usually quite was filling up with adults and a few babies. Clinging into Betty’s neck she eventually came out of her shell and walked with Betty’s hand towards the 2 other babies in the middle of the room playing with her toys. 

“Where’s Jug, Betty?” One of the mother’s asked Betty as it was getting close to 3 pm. 

“He’s out picking up Dylan’s present,” Betty responded.

“Ohh, is it something big?” 

“It’s something …. I wouldn’t say big. But I think Dylan is going to love it.” Betty said with a smirk.

The gift they had for their daughter was something both had been thinking about for a few months. When Jughead first mentioned it she thought he was joking. It seemed more like a present for himself but she eventually agreed and now the day was here and Jughead was on his way back she couldn’t wait to see Dylan’s face when she saw it.

Betty stepped back from her new friend and walked into the kitchen. Veronica was there talking with Alice who was adding the finishing touches to the cute rabbit birthday cake she had spent most of the day baking. 

“The cake looks amazing, Mom,” Betty said.

“Thanks, Honey,” Alice replied watching as Betty’s phone dinged. She pulled it out and read a message. Alice looked a little worried when Betty looked in panic. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing …. I just think I may have made a mistake,” Betty replied looking at Veronica.

“Why?” 

“I invited Jughead’s sister. And I’m starting to have second thought’s. She’ll be here within the hour.” Betty explained.

“I told you, you shouldn’t have invited her,” Veronica said nudging Betty’s shoulder as she walked away. Veronica was not pleased with how judgmental Betty had been once she had told her about Reggie. 

“Was this a smart decision?” Alice asked.

“I don’t know,” Betty said looking at her phone when it rang. “Sorry, Mom.” 

Betty walked away holding her phone up to her ear.

“Is everything alright, Jug?” She asked.

“Betts, I’m back. Meet me in the garage?” Jughead said before he hung up.

 

Betty made sure Dylan was okay placing a kiss to the top of her head before she walked out of the house and sneaking into the garage. She slowly closed the door behind her watching both Archie and Jughead bent down hovering.

“Jug?” Betty asked.

Both Jughead and Archie turned around. Betty nearly melted when she looked to Jughead’s arms and the small 8-week old golden retriever in his arms. “Oh my god, he’s beautiful,” Betty said raising her hand to stroke the puppy’s head.

“He’s not beautiful, Betty. He’s manly.” Archie said with a laugh. 

Betty couldn’t even meet Archie’s eyes. She felt so guilty even knowing about Veronica’s affair.

“How was the pickup?” Betty asked looking up to Jughead. 

“It went well. I felt a little bad taking this guy away from his brothers and sisters. The woman selling him said he might be a little lonely.” Jughead explained.

“We’ll just have to give him as many cuddles as possible,” Betty said running her hands all over the dog's fur.

“I’m hungry.” Archie interrupted. 

“There’s some food inside,” Betty answered.

“Save me some?” Jughead asked. 

“I’m not you, I won’t eat it all.” Archie laughed as he left the garage closing the door behind him, Betty was a little happy he was gone. But when her phone dinged in her pocket she felt nervous for a different reason.

“Are you alright?” Jughead asked noticing her worry.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Betty lied. Jellybean was on her mind and she couldn’t stop it. She was really starting to regret this decision.

“You look nervous,” Jughead said bending down and placing the little puppy onto the ground. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She shook her head, lying.

“Betts?” He asked and reached for her hands. “What’s wrong?”

Betty looked up at his eyes. She felt her heart sink. She really didn’t want to hurt him by inviting his sister to come today. She felt so bad for lying to him. He pierced her eyes and a look of worry sprung into his eyes as he squeezed her hands.

“It’s nothing, just ….. “ She stopped herself and he moved a hand to brush away the hair from her face. “It’s just Veronica told me some bad news.”

“What? Is she okay?” He asked. Betty felt so guilty for making this about Veronica. But she did.

“She’s okay. It’s just …… she cheated on Archie.”  
“What!” Jughead yelled.

“Please, don’t tell him. She’ll be furious if she finds out I told you. Just don’t tell him. Please?”

“Arch mentioned today that she’d been a bit distant lately. He has no idea she’s cheating on him. He’s going to be so hurt.”

“I know, that’s why you can’t tell him. I know he’s your best friend but she has to tell him. Please, don’t tell him.” Betty begged. “Please.” This time Betty reached for his hands and squeezed.

“Well, I won’t tell him today. I don’t want to ruin Dylan’s day.” He agreed.

“Thank you.” Betty forced a smile and wrapped her arms around him.

“How’s Dylan?” He asked still holding her tight.

“She’s good. A little confused. But good. She’s wearing that dress you bought her.”

“She’ll look beautiful, then.” He grinned and pulled out of the hug. 

“So what’s the plan with the puppy?” Betty asked bending down to pat the dog again.

“You go back in, and sit with Dylan. I’ll be in right behind you.” He suggested.

“She’s going to love him. She loves dogs.” Betty said remembering all the dogs in the park that Dylan always so desperately tries to reach.

“I hope so.” Jughead nodded and ran his hands over the dog's fluffy ears.

 

After waiting a few minutes Jughead made his way into the house with the puppy in his arms. He caught Veronica looking at him and was about to squeal at the sight of the soft and fluffy dog but he held his fingers up to his lips. “Where’s Dylan and Betty?” He whispered.

“In the lounge,” Veronica responded. 

He made his way past Veronica and towards the lounge past the people and made eye contact with Betty.

“Sweetie, I need you to close your eyes. Alright?” Betty whispered into the girl's ear and covered her eyes as she sat in her lap. 

Dylan looked in confusion as her Mom covered her eyes and Jughead crouched down in front of her. Betty pulled back her hands and watched as the little girl's eyes lit up. “Puppy.” She said with a giggle.

“Yes, puppy,” Jughead repeated. 

“Doggy, doggy,” Dylan said over and over as she reached her hands out to the dog's fur. Both Betty and Jughead watching on. But the puppy was so relaxed and chilled. They knew they had nothing to worry about. 

“We just need a name Sweetheart,” Betty said softly letting go of Dylan. She made her way towards the dog on foot and crouched down running her hands softly over the dogs back.

“Doggy.” She just said.

Everyone watching laughed. “We’ll think of a name later,” Jughead said with the biggest smile. 

“Oh my god. He’s beautiful.” Jughead’s smile dropped when he saw Jellybean behind Betty looking down at Dylan and the new puppy. 

“What are you doing here?” Jughead asked looking up to his sister with an obvious frown on his face.

“I was invited to.” She replied and looked towards Betty. “Betty invited me.”

Jughead then focused his attention on Betty. His sister was let off the hook as Betty was receiving the full front of his frown.

“I…..I.” Betty stumbled. She was happy that the room was full of people because she knew he wouldn’t make a scene with everyone here.

“I think it’s time for cake. I’ll go get the cake.” Betty stood up and rushed towards the kitchen. Eager to get away from Jughead’s stare. 

Jellybean sat down beside her niece and ran her hands over her back. “You’ve gotten so big. Sweetie.” 

Jughead was not happy. His scowl was strong and back focusing on his sister. Everyone could see it. 

“Archie?” Jughead yelled. He stepped away from Dylan and looked towards his friend. “Can you just look after Dylan and the dog for a second?”

“Sure,” Archie replied.

Jughead stood up, stepping away from the crowd and stepping towards the kitchen where Alice and Betty were starting to light the candles. 

“Betts, can we talk?” He asked.

“No, Jug. It’s time for cake.” She replied refusing to look at him.

“The cake can wait.” He raised his voice. Alice looking towards them a little concerned. 

Betty swallowed a big gulp as she stepped away from the bench. “I’ll be down in a few minutes.” She said to her Mom.

Betty and Jughead both walked back through the crowd and up the stairs. Betty felt her hands shake a little as he reached for her hand and pulled her into their bedroom loudly closing the door behind them.

“What the hell, Betty? He yelled.

“Jug, keep your voice down. Alright?” She asked.

“What the hell is my sister doing here? Why the fuck did you invite her?” He said not lowering his volume at all.

“Jug, relax.”

“Don’t tell me to relax.” He shouted.

“Jug…” She reached for his hand but he stepped back instead. 

“You had no right to invite her. I told you I never wanted to see her again. You had no right to invite her without asking me first.”

“Asking you? You can’t tell me what and what not to do Jughead. I wanted to invite Dylan’s auntie to her birthday. Just because you are holding a grudge against her doesn’t mean that Dylan should have to miss out on a relationship with her.” Betty yelled back.

“I cannot deal with this.” He pushed his hands into his hair and held his curls between his fingers. 

“Jug, come on. Just talk to her.” Betty pleaded. 

“No, I can’t.” He shook his head.

“It’s been 5 months, Jughead. You need to forgive her. You’re holding all this anger towards your sister and it’s not healthy. I’m not asking you to forgive her straight away. Just talk to her. She really misses her big brother. And you miss her too. I know you do.” Betty tried to lead with him but he wasn’t having any of it. He just kept shaking his head.

“Jug, please?” She asked stepping towards him. She reached for his hands. He let her. Squeezing them. ”Please, just talk to her.”

Locking eyes with him, Betty tried her best look at him with puppy dog eyes, but he wasn’t having any of it. He pulled himself away from her and took a step towards the door. “I can’t do this.”

“Jug, where are you going? It’s your daughter’s first birthday. You can’t just leave?” She said as tears sprung in her eyes as he reached for the door handle.

“You knew that I wouldn’t be happy with this and you did it anyway. So don’t try and guilt trip me into feeling bad. I can’t stay here.” 

“I’m sorry. Okay. But please. Don’t go.” She said softly as tears began to fall and she placed her hands on either side of his face. “I’ll get her to leave, alright. I’ll ask her to go.”

“It’s too late. I can’t enjoy this day anymore. She's ruined it. You've ruined it” He said looking straight towards her. He was angry, but not at his sister. He was angry towards Betty. He stepped through the door and walked down the stairs.

 

“Jug, what’s going on?” Archie asked as Jughead reached the front door.

“I’m going. I can’t stay here.” He replied moving is eyes to the stairs seeing a crying Betty following him stopped halfway down.

“Jughead, stop being dramatic. Just stay.” Veronica chimed in. “It’s just your sister. Calm down.”

“Calm down? Are you seriously asking me to calm down?” He shouted.

“Relax. Alright. Look at Betty, you’re upsetting her. Do you really want to hurt her all because of a grudge? It’s gone on long enough.” Veronica said looking up to Betty.

“Seriously?” Jughead looked at Veronica. “How about instead of looking at me and my relationship you try and fix your own.”

“Jug, don’t.” Betty shook her head.

Veronica looked back at Betty. “You told him? I asked you not to and you told him?” 

“I didn’t mean to.” Betty cried more.

“What is going on?” Archie asked, confused.

Jughead turned and looked at his friend. “Veronica is cheating on you.” 

“What? What?” Archie was more confused.

“Jughead!” Betty yelled angrily. He met her eyes again and she shook her head, this time she was angry. “Just go. Jughead! Go!” She shouted and pointed at the door. 

“Happily.” He shouted and slammed the door behind him.

Betty moved down to a step and lowered her head happy that none of the other party guests had walked in except for Alice. “What the hell is the yelling for?” Alice asked looking at a crying Betty and Veronica and an angry Archie.

“Is he telling the truth?” Archie asked looking towards Veronica.

“Yes,” Veronica replied.

Archie didn’t say anything else he just turned around and walked out the door not far behind Jughead. Veronica quickly running after him.

Trying to wipe away her tears Betty stood up and walked towards her Mom who appeared from the door. ”Wheres Dylan? Is she okay?”

”She’s perfectly fine, Elizabeth. Your Father is watching her with the dog.” Alice replied. 

”It’s time for cake.” Betty said stepping towards the party when her Mom stopped her. 

”Just go and wash your face and relax a little. Dylan is fine. We can do the cake later. Alright, ” Alice ran her hands up and down her daughter's arms. 

”Okay, thanks, Mom.” She nodded and walked towards the stairs. 

”Wheres Jughead went? It's Dylan's big day.”

“I pushed him away, again. I knew that he was going to react like this, but I did it anyway.” Betty whispered as another tear fell. 

 

Looking into her mirror and staring back at her red eyes Betty could only shake her head. This day started so well, she was so happy. And now she was a crying mess locking herself away in her bathroom so her new friends couldn’t see her. She lifted her phone again and dialled Jughead. He once again didn’t answer and it made her only cry more. 

“Hey, Betty.” A soft knock at the door startled her. “It’s FP.”

“Hey, sorry. I’ll be out in a second.” She replied trying to wipe her tears away. “Is Dylan okay?”

“She’s fine. The puppy accidentally peed on the floor and you Dad is cleaning it up. All the guests have gone outside while.” FP said through the door. “Can I come in?”

Betty tried to wipe away the tears, but it was obvious what she was doing. Tears had stained her face and her eyes were bright red. She walked towards the door and unlocked it. FP took a step in and leaned against the door frame as Betty walked over to the bathtub and sat on the edge.

“I’m sorry that my children have ruined Dylan’s big day,” FP said with an apologetic look on his face.

“It’s okay. It’s my fault mostly. I should have just listened to Jughead.” 

“I sent JB away. She does feel really bad for ruining the day. She honestly thought Jughead would be fine with her being here.”

“I told her he would be. It’s all my fault. Not hers.” Betty said softly. She could feel another tear falling but she stopped it.

“You have a good heart, Betty. I can see that. Jughead can too. He knows that all you were doing was trying to help him.”

“But I’ve hurt him. He’s run away. He has been looking forward to this day for months. And I ruined it.” Betty lowered her head into her hands. 

“He will be back. He never goes away for long.”

“He does this often? He just runs away without telling me where he’s going?”

“Sometimes. He just needs time to think. He’ll be back soon, I know it.” FP said offering Betty a smile but nothing could make her feel any better right now. 

“Let me tell you something about my son. You can’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to. It will only make him dig his heels in deeper. I know you meant well. But you made a mistake today. I’ve been trying for months to get my 2 children talking again. But nothing has worked. You can’t force it. It’s sad, but Jughead has been hurt so many times. By me, my sister and Toni. But most of all. The person who has hurt him the most was his Mom. When she left him, JB was so young she didn’t remember but he does. His Mother blamed him and it wasn’t fair. So when he gets hurt he retreats.” FP explained.

“He never talks to me about his Mom,” Betty added.

“I know. He doesn’t talk to anyone about it. Not even me. I’ve tried, but as I said. You can’t force him to do anything. He’s still angry with his sister and I know it’s bad and he’s holding onto this anger but unlike last time it’s not only him that got hurt. Her actions hurt you, they hurt Dylan. You are it for him. He loves you and Dylan so much, you’re his family now. And she nearly split you apart. That’s why he’s digging in he heels this time.”

“I just want him to be okay. I never wanted to hurt him.”

“He’ll be okay. I bet he’s at that diner right now eating a hamburger and calming down. He’ll be back and he’s going to be kicking himself that he has missed out on today.” FP smiled again.

“Maybe I should go find him.” Betty offered.

“Just leave him, for now. He’ll come back and I bet he will apologise. Maybe save him a slice of cake or two.” FP laughed.

“I will.” A grin fell onto Betty’s face. “Thanks, FP.”

“I know Jughead can be a bit emotional at times but don’t give up on him.”

“I won’t. That’s never going to happen.”

 

Just like FP had said, Jughead returned a few hours later. All of the party guests had gone home, and Dylan was already in bed. She had an amazing day, it tired her out and she fell asleep as Betty carried her from her bath to the bedroom. When Jughead walked through the door he felt a little sad. The house was all cleaned and there was no evidence of a 1st birthday party anywhere. “Betty?” He asked looking around the house but he couldn’t see her. Eventually, he found her sitting on the grass outside with the newest addition to their family rolling around on the grass in front of her. 

Walking slowly towards her Jughead crouched down next to her. “Hi.” He said softly. 

“You’re back?” She asked not meeting his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I just needed to calm down. I didn’t want to say anything that would ruin Dylan’s big day.” He said softly moving his hand to touch the dog's ears.

“You ruined it because you weren’t here. Dylan kept asking for her Daddy and you weren’t here.” Betty said softly.

“I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry too.” She said back. “I didn’t want you to leave. I thought we could just end this all. I see you’re still so angry with your sister and I know it was wrong of me to put my nose in. But I just wanted to help you.”

“I know. I’m really sorry. I overreacted and I’m so sad that I missed out on Dylan’s day.”

“Where did you go?” She asked turning to face him.

“I went to Pops. And Pop basically told me to stop being a drama queen.”

A laugh fell from Betty’s lips. “Sounds like something Pop would say.”

“He gave me a free burger then Archie arrived. We talked for a while. He’s a bit upset over Veronica. It’s strange. For over a year he’s been giving me advice and today he was asking me for some. It was weird.” Jughead explained. “I’m sorry I told him.”

“He needed to know.” Betty nodded. 

“Veronica should have been the one to tell him.”

“Maybe. But it’s good that he know’s and they can either forgive and forget or move on.”

“I think right now all Archie want’s to do is get drunk.”

“Seems about right.” Betty agreed. “I told Veronica just to give him a day or two.”

“Look at us, after months of receiving relationship advice we’re now the ones giving it out.” They both laughed together. Jughead reached for Betty’s hands and linked them between his.

“I’m sorry again, for today,” Betty said locking eyes with him.

“I think you were right. I think it’s time I forgive my sister. I keep holding onto this grudge that she ruined my life. But she didn’t. You’re still here, and Dylan too. She didn’t ruin us.”

“No. She didn’t ruin us.” Betty said wrapping her arms around him and pulling him towards her. Jughead’s head fell onto her shoulder. 

“I’m sad that I missed the cake.” He said softly.

Betty pulled herself back and put her hands on either side of his face. “You didn’t. I’ve saved it for you. I didn’t want you to miss anything.”

“I didn’t miss it?” A big smile fell to his lips.

“No, you didn’t miss anything. We can do it tomorrow afternoon.” Betty suggested.

“I cannot wait,” Jughead said as he leant his head close to hers pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“I love you,” Betty said as she leant her head onto his.

“I love you too, Betts.” He said before he pressed on for another kiss. 

Suddenly they both broke apart when they heard the small puppy beside them bark softly at a butterfly that landed on the grass. 

“What’s a wrong boy?” Jughead asked moving to the puppy and picking it up. “You are so fuckin cute. How was he with Dylan?”

“She loves him already. He accidentally peed on the floor, but he’s good. He needs a name.” 

“I guess Dylan’s suggestion of Doggy isn’t good enough?” Jughead laughed as Betty shook her head. “When I and Archie were driving to pick him up we were throwing a few names around.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“What about Ralph?” He suggested.

Betty thought for a few seconds before she nodded. I like it.”

“Ralph it is then.” Jughead and Betty both looked down to the puppy. 

“Ralph Jones. I love it.” Betty said as she bit her lip meeting Jughead’s eye. 

“Another addition to our little growing family.” Jughead laughed.

“Growing? Do you have more plans to make it even bigger?” Betty asked hoping he was joking.

“Mmmmm, not right now. But later on.” Jughead said with a grin as he stood up and walked with Ralph into the house. 

Betty sat back and looked as Jughead walked away. She should feel nervous about what Jughead had just said but it only made her excited.


	13. Chapter 13

Jughead sat on the couch in the lounge, his laptop on his lap with the biggest smile on his face as he scrolled through the photos they had taken a few days earlier of Dylan and her first birthday cake. Betty thought it was cheesy to do the typical cake-smash photos, but when she saw how happy it made Dylan and Jughead she had to admit she was wrong. Her daughter covered in icing and cake was the cutest thing ever especially when the small child ran her messy hands all over Jughead’s face and in his hair. It was a few days ago and Jughead was finally getting round to looking at the photos. And it brought the biggest grin to his face, it made him not want to leave Riverdale for a few days, but he had to. 

After his blowout at Betty about his sister he decided that it had gone on long enough. He needed to fix things. This anger he was holding onto wasn't healthy. He knew that. He was just holding onto this grudge for no other reason than to save his pride. He didn't want to apologize, but he knew he had to. His bags were packed and waiting for him at the door. He was heading to New York for a few days. He really didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave his two girls behind but it wasn't just JB that he had to see, he had to check in with Archie too. He was a mess since he learnt about Veronica’s cheating. He needed his best friend. Jughead needed to be there for him as he had helped him so much over the past year. He was happy to return the favour. He just wished it didn't mean he had to leave his family for a few days. 

”Are you all packed?” Betty appeared from the kitchen walking towards Jughead. 

”I think so, I just need to pack you and Dylan and then I can go.” he laughed. 

Betty smirked and walked up behind him running her hands down his chest from behind, her head falling beside him and placing a kiss to his cheek. “I wish I could come. But you have to go alone. You need to speak to your sister. And Archie too. I think just seeing me will make him angrier.”

”I have a feeling that seeing Archie will consist of drinking a lot and not doing much talking. When he gets his heartbroken that's what he does.”

”Don't drink too much.” Betty asked kissing his neck. 

”I won't. Someone will need to look after Archie.” he answered pulling away from her and closing his laptop lid and sliding the computer onto the coffee table. He leaned back into the couch and moved his head to look at Betty. ”Come join me?” he patted the couch cushion beside him. Betty bit her lip as she walked around and sat down beside him. They just glared at each other until Jughead moved suddenly and Betty somehow ended up in his arms her legs on either side of him straddling him. A little giggle fell from her lips. 

”Juggie, my Mom will be here soon.” she said as he moved his hands to her hips, digging his fingers into her skin. 

”Then we just need to be quick. I won't see you for 3 days. I need something to remember you by.” Jughead replied running his hands down from her hips and under the skirt of the dress she was wearing. 

”Jug, it's 3 days. Can you not control yourself?” 

”No.” He shook his head and moved his lips onto hers with a tongue filled kiss that left Betty desperate for more. His hands pulled at her skirt lifting it up to her hips, then moved to touch her through her panties causing her head to fall back at his touch. 

“Shit.” She whispered as he grazed her. Her eyes shot open when she heard a noise. Looking to the window she quickly pulled his hands away. “Jug, shit. My Mom’s here now.” She said pulling away from him. She jumped off his lap and straightened her skirt. Handing him a pillow to cover his obvious growing bulge in his pants. 

“Worst timing ever, Alice,” Jughead said as he held the pillow to his crotch and placed the laptop back on his lap trying to look as innocent as possible. But Betty couldn’t help her bright red face. “Why is she here so early?”

“She’s looking after Dylan while I go see Veronica,” Betty said rushing to the door. 

“Tell her to go away and come back in 10 minutes.” He said with a smirk.

“Only 10 minutes?” Betty joked.

Jughead rolled his eyes and opened his laptop again opening his latest writing assignment hoping Alice wouldn’t think anything of it.

“Hi, Betty,” Alice said as she stepped through the door. “Are you sick?”

“No, why?” Betty asked.

“You look a little flushed.” Alice touched her daughter's cheek. 

“I’m fine, It’s just warm in here,” Betty said walking back to the couch to sit beside Jughead. 

Alice dropped her bag and stepped towards Betty and Jughead. “Jughead, what are you still doing here? I thought you’d be gone by now?”

“He’s leaving soon, Mom,” Betty replied to him.

“Yeah, just a few minutes.” He said looking down to the pillow. 

Betty had to bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. 

“Where’s Dylan?” Alice asked innocently.

“She’s asleep, Mom. She’ll be up soon.” Betty answered as Alice began to walk towards the stairs. “Don’t wake her.”

“I won’t. I just want to see her.” Alice answered as she walked up the stairs leaving Betty and Jughead alone.

Once Alice was gone Betty slid closer to Jughead. “I’m sorry, she’s always early.”

“It’s okay, I’m all good now.” He replied standing up carrying his laptop under his arm and placing it into his bag. “I should get going. Traffic will be crazy.”

Standing up to join her boyfriend, Betty wrapped her arms around him squeezing him tight. “Call me when you get to your Dad’s.”

“I will.” He replied and placed a kiss to her head.

Jughead stepped back and threw his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll see you in 3 days.”

“Bye,” Betty said softly moving to place a long kiss to his lips. 

“Bye.” He said once he pulled back giving her a small wave as he walked out the door. 

 

After parking his car on the street, Jughead threw his bag over his back and made his way into his Dad’s small house. Not bothering to knock, he just bounced in and bent down to the friendly dog that ran to his feet. 

“Hiya, Buddy,” Jughead said as he scratched the dog on the belly. “Where’s Dad? Huh?”

“He’s here,” FP said with a smile welcoming his son with a hug. “I’m so happy you’re here. Finally putting this sibling drama to rest.”

“Here’s hoping.” Jughead pulled back from his Dad and dropped his bag to his feet. “I’m hungry.”

“I knew you would be so I put a quiche in the oven.”

“A quiche?” Jughead screwed up his face. 

“Yes, a quiche. I’ve become quite cultured since you left.” FP smirked and ruffled his son's hair.

“Whatever, as long as it’s food. I’m happy.” Jughead rushed towards the kitchen table sitting back into a chair. 

FP moved about the kitchen for a few minutes and finally brought out the food to Jughead cutting him a slice. 

“This is actually nice,” Jughead said once he’d taken a bite. 

“I know.” FP grinned as he took a bit himself.

Both men ate their dinner, Jughead taking another slice before he sat back a little and looked towards his Dad. “I need to thank you, Dad.” 

“What for this time?” 

“For what you said to Betty. I was being a bit dramatic on Dylan’s birthday. And Betty told me what you said. So, thanks.” Jughead lowered his head.

“It’s alright, son. That girl is so in love with you she’d do anything to keep you happy.” 

“I don’t want her to have to.” Jughead shook his head.

“I know. But she loves you. How about you make it official and put a ring on her finger? huh?” A giant smirk fell to his lips only causing Jughead to shake his head. 

“Dad? Really?”

“Yes, you got her pregnant. You live together? Why not make an honest woman of her?” 

“One day,” Jughead replied before he took another bite. 

“One day soon?” FP asked trying to get more information.

Jughead just looked back at his Dad and stared him down. “We’re not talking about this.”

“Fine, fine.” FP gave in. “So what’s the plan?”

“The plan is I’m going to eat more of this quiche thing,” Jughead answered.

“I mean with your plans in New York?” FP asked clarifying.

“I’m going to eat more of this quiche.” Jughead laughed. “Then tomorrow I’m going to see JB, and catch up with Archie.”

“Ohh. I heard about Archie and his woman. Is he alright?” FP winced.

“I don’t know. Last I heard from Pea was that he had been drinking for the last 4 days straight and blacking out.” 

“Poor guy.” 

“I know, that’s why I’m here too. Hopefully, I can help him a little. Even if it’s just someone to yell at.” Jughead looked down at his hands. He felt horrible that Archie had found out about Veronica the way he did. When he last talked to him in Riverdale it was all so new. It hadn’t fully hit him. Now he’s had a few days to process it, things could be different.

“Tell him if he wants to talk, I’m here too,” FP added.

“I’ll tell him.”

 

The following day walking with his head hanging low, Jughead walked towards his sister’s apartment. She didn’t know he was coming so he was hoping she was home. He knocked a few times and was happy when the door opened and his sister was looking back at him with a look of worry on her face.

“Jug…. Jughead. Wha…. What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I wanted to talk. Can we just talk?” He asked going to take a step into the apartment when JB stopped him. 

“Let’s just go for a walk. There’s a drunk guy on my couch and I don’t know who he is.” JB replied.

“There’s a stranger on your couch?” 

“Yeah, we had a few drinks last night… and … it doesn’t matter. Let’s just go for a walk.” JB reached inside and reached for her denim jacket and walked outside to join her brother.

 

The walked in silence for a while, neither knowing exactly what to say. It had been a while since they had a conversation that didn’t include someone yelling at the other. 

“I'm hungry, can we get a bagel? This place does those rainbow bagels.” JB said looking towards a store.

“Sure,” Jughead answered choosing a table outside he waited a few minutes until his sister returned with 2 bagels in her hands. 

“Thanks,” Jughead replied taking the bread treat from her. “Wow, they are very bright.” 

“They’re all the rage, Jug. And they’re kind of sweet.” JB said taking a bite. 

Jughead took a bite getting cream cheese all over his nose and top lip. “Yummy, thanks JB.”

“You’re welcome.” She answered and took a bite of her own. 

There was an awkward silence again, but this time Jughead knew it couldn’t drag on. 

“I’m here because I want to say I’m sorry. I have been a complete asshole to you over the past few months. I was holding onto this grudge. It’s not fair. It wasn’t all your fault anyway. It was mine. Betty has forgiven you, so why can’t I?”

“I guess it’s because this isn’t the first time I’ve hurt you. I understand why you hate me so much. I just so sorry, Jug.” JB said softly. “I just really want my big brother back.”

“I’m sorry. Do you forgive me for being an emotional drama queen?” Jughead laughed.

“Only if you forgive me for being an idiot child.” She laughed with him as tears stung her eyes.

“Let’s just move on,” Jughead said standing up and holding out his arms. His sister jumped up and into her brother’s arms. “No-one is hurt, everything is perfect now.”

“I love you, Jug. I’ve really missed you.” JB said as she snuggled into her brother’s chest.

“I love you too.” Jughead snuggled into his sister. He did truly miss her. “And I really want you to come back to Riverdale even if it’s just for a day. I want Dylan to get to know her Auntie.”

“Of course. Betty has been sending me photos of her growing up. But it’s nothing compared to the real thing. She’s so big now.”

“She is. It’s hard to believe I have a one-year-old. How did that happen?” Jughead laughed.

“Are you and Betty okay? You didn’t give her a hard time did you for the party?”

“Everything’s fine, it’s good actually. Really good.” A smirk fell to Jughead’s lips. 

“Are you happy?” His sister asked. 

Jughead just nodded and the biggest smile fell to his lips. 

“I’m happy for you, both of you.” JB hugged her brother again and squeezed him tight.

 

“I’m really missing you,” Betty said over FaceTime a few hours later as Jughead lay in his bed at his Dad’s house.

“I miss you too,” Jughead replied. “How’s Dylan?”

“She’s good. She’s missing you.” Betty replied lowering the camera to show a smiley Dylan stacking some blocks on top of each other. 

“Hi, Sweetie.” Jughead waved at the camera. 

“Say hi to Daddy.” Betty lifted the small girl to her lap but Dylan wasn’t interested in the phone or her Dad on the other end. All she wanted was to get back to her blocks. She mumbled until Betty let her go again.

“I’ve been replaced by blocks. Ughh. I’ll remember that.” Jughead pouted his lips making Betty laugh. She moved back to the couch and leaned back into the cushions. 

“When do you think you’ll be home?” Betty asked.

“Tomorrow afternoon. I’m seeing Archie soon.” Jughead replied.

“Tomorrow is so far away. I want to see you now.” This time Betty pouted.

“I saw you yesterday. Do you have no control?” He ribbed her.

“I just want you near me. I can’t sleep without you. Last night I spooned your pillow.” 

“That’s a compliment I guess. Right?” Jughead laughed. “How’s Veronica?” He asked changing the subject.

“She’s okay. She’s still upset over it all. She’s angry that Archie won’t even see her.”

“She cheated on him, Betts. He’s heartbroken.”

“I know. And I don’t condone what she did. But she’s still heartbroken.” Betty interjected.

“She has no right to be heartbroken,” Jughead said angrily.

“Jug….”

“No, she’s broken, Archie. I have no idea what he’s going to be like when I see him today.”

“Let’s not fight over them, okay?” Betty asked seeing this getting heated.

“We’re not fighting.”

“Let’s just change the subject, please?” Betty begged. 

“I need to go anyway,” Jughead said.

“You’re not upset with me, are you? I know what Veronica did was wrong but she’s still my best friend.” Betty said softly.

“I know. It’s just your best friend broke my best friends heart.” Jughead said softly looking towards Betty. “I’ve got to go.”

“Okay. Call me later?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, sure.” He said quickly. 

“I love you,” Betty said with a smile. 

“Bye.” Jughead hung up quickly. 

 

Jughead made his way across town to Archie’s apartment he once shared with Veronica. But as of the past week, he's been living there alone drinking every night and trying to forget about his broken heart. 

When Jughead let himself into the apartment building he could already hear the loud music coming from his friend's apartment. He knocked once then twice but when there was no answer he dug around in his pocket and found the spare key Archie had given him months earlier. When he unlocked the door his eyes he almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

”Archie!” Jughead yelled loudly at his friend who was lying on the couch with a younger woman below him his tongue pushed into her mouth. ”Archie!” he yelled again but Archie didn't hear him, so he angrily walked over to the stereo and turned the music off getting his friends attention. Archie moved his lips from the stranger and looked towards Jughead and was shocked to see him standing there. 

”Jug, what the fuck!” Archie yelled as he jumped off the woman who looked as stunned as him. 

”What the hell are you doing Archie?” Jughead yelled back placing his hands on his hips. Archie didn't reply instead he stumbled towards the kitchen and picked up the already half-empty drunk bottle of vodka and taking a swig. 

Jughead looked back to the girl and narrowed his eyes. ”Maybe you should go home.”

The girl looked towards Archie. ”Really?” she asked. 

”Yes.” Jughead answered for him. ”This man is in a relationship.”

”Not anymore.” Archie yelled back. 

”Just go.” Jughead said. 

The girl looked at Archie again who diverted his eyes. ”Whatever.” she said picking up her coat and walking out the door. After watching her leave Jughead looked back to his friend. 

”What the hell are you doing, Arch?” He asked. 

”Nothing.” his friend answered and took another swig from the bottle. 

”I know you're heartbroken and Veronica betrayed you but hooking up with the first girl you see isn't the answer.” 

”You don't know anything. Just leave me alone.” Archie grizzled. ”Go back to your perfect life in your small town, Jug.” 

”I'm not going anywhere, Arch. Come on. Talk to me.” Jughead asked softly. 

Archie stared long at his friend angrily. ” I don't want to talk about anything.” 

Jughead could only stand and watch as his friend downed the rest of the bottle of vodka in one go. ”Arch, come on!” Jughead reached to grab the bottle from his friend's hand. ”What are you doing? This isn't going to solve anything. You've helped me so much over the past year. Let me help you.”

“I don't want your help!” Archie yelled even louder. 

”You can't push me away.” He yelled back. 

Archie took a step towards his friend and looked angrily at him. ”Just go Jughead. Let me do this. I need to do this.”

”What do you need to do?”

"I need to drink until I can't feel the pain anymore. It hurts so much.” A tear appeared in Archie's eyes. And Jughead could see his pain. 

”I know it hurts but drinking all day and hooking up with the first girl that looks your way isn't right. You can’t fill that hole in your heard with a one night stand.” Jughead placed his hand onto his friend's shoulder. 

”You found the love of your life through a one night stand. Why can't I?” Archie looked towards Jughead with a need in his eyes. 

“It was all luck, Archie. And a lot of hard work. You know how hard it was for Betty and I. Nothing about it was easy.” Jughead replied. “I know how you feel. I’ve been exactly where you are right now.”

“You don’t know anything, Jughead.” Archie bit back. “Now leave me alone. I want to be alone.”

Archie moved away from Jughead and walked towards the kitchen, bending down he pulled another bottle of liquor from the drawer and twisted the cap open.

“No, Archie. No. You don’t need more.” Jughead snatched the bottle from his friend's hands and stepped back. 

“Jughead!” Archie screamed and snatched it back about to pour it to his lips when Jughead pulled the bottle and threw it into the sink the glass smashing everywhere. “You asshole!” Archie screamed as he lunged forward at his friend pushing him into the kitchen counters. Jughead wincing as he received a drawer handle in his rib. He opened his eyes and saw the fire in Archie’s eyes. He moved out of the way as Archie threw a punch his way. He missed Jughead the first try but on the second he punched Jughead’s chest and then hit a punch directly at his face. 

“Shit.” Jughead moved away and held his face to his eyes. “Stop, just stop!” He yelled leaning over the counter in pain. Archie was still angry, he didn’t care. And Jughead finally saw it in his eyes.

“Fine, Archie. If this is what you want. Fine. Drink yourself into a coma. I don’t care anymore.” Jughead slowly walked away. His eye turning red and starting to swell straight away. He held his hand to his rib, feeling the pain through his shirt. He knew it was going to bruise. 

Archie just breathed heavily as he watched Jughead walked away, and finally walk out the door. He looked at the mess around him. Even in his drunk state, he knew he screwed up. Now he had no-one. 

 

After waiting for Jughead’s call that never games, Betty put Dylan to bed and made herself something to eat. When it was getting close to midnight she knew the call wasn’t going to come. A few unanswered messages didn’t worry her. She knew that he was seeing Archie. And after how their last call ended earlier she didn’t want to bother him. She knew he would be home tomorrow. So she headed up to the bed and jumped into the shower.

Betty had been in the shower for less than 5 minutes washing her hair when she heard a noise. She jumped suddenly turning the water pressure down a little she began to worry when she heard another noise. “Hello?” She asked not knowing if the noise was just the house or if it was something more sinister. “Hello. Is anyone there?” She said when she heard what she thought were footsteps and the sound of the door opening. She was too scared to pull back the shower curtain. Instead, she waited for a reply. 

“Betts.” The voice said softly.

“Jug?” She asked, her heart slowing down at his voice.

“Hey,” Jughead replied. 

“What are you doing here?” Betty asked about to stop the water. 

“I missed my girls.” He answered with a smile. “Can I join you?”

“Yes, of course.” She replied turning the water back up. 

Waiting a few minutes, Betty warmed back under the water and waiting for Jughead to join her. She just wanted to pull back the curtains and run into his arms. She had seen him only yesterday but she missed him. 

“You nearly gave me a heart attack.” She yelled.

“I’m sorry,” Jughead answered as he stripped out of his clothes.

“Why are you here so soon? I thought you were coming back tomorrow?”

“I missed you.” He said softly pulling back the curtain, he stepped into the bath and walked up behind Betty. His arms going around her waist and his head cradled into her neck.

“I missed you too.” She melted into his arms and leaned back into him. One hand touched his arm, while the other ran up to behind his head and into his hair. “I’m sorry about earlier. I don’t want what’s happening between Veronica and Archie to turn us against each other.”

“I’m sorry too.” He said before he placed a few kisses onto her neck and ran his lips up behind her ear. Betty’s eyes closed as the water from above showered them and warmed them up. Jughead’s hand moved down across her stomach as he placed more kisses to her neck.

“How’s your sister? Did you sort everything out?” Betty asked leaning her head back.

“Betty, stop talking.” He said abruptly. 

“Jug?” She asked softly and stopped when she felt his hand move down her stomach and his other hand squeezed her breast. 

Betty leaned back into his touch, feeling his obvious excitement against her back. She bit her lip as she felt his fingers move up and down her. Running 2 fingers along with her opening, getting her excited. His lips grazed behind her ear and she felt his tongue brush against her skin. “Juggie.” She moaned as his one hand pinched her nipple between his fingers and moved across to the other. But his other hand was what made her gasp as he thrust 2 fingers into her, curling and pushing them into her pulsing heat. Her moans got louder, and her breathing became heavy as she rolled her hips against his hand. Turning her head back she connected her lips with his. Kissing him long and passionately. Thrusting her tongue into his mouth she gasped when he sped up his hand and seconds later she was squirming and screaming his name as she came. Feeling like her legs were jelly. 

Jughead slowly moved his hand away and moved his lips back to her neck. Betty reached for the wall, steadying herself as she came down. “Are you okay?” He asked with a whisper. 

“Yeah.” She said softly. “I need you, now.” Betty was still pressed to his back, she reached down and ran her hands over his bulging erection. She moved her hand over him only a few times before he placed his hands on her hip, bending her slightly and pulling apart her legs before he guided himself into her. Running up and down her before he pushed his way in. 

He moved in her, pushing and pulling in and out. His hands moving back to her hips, and up around to her chest. Betty reached to her tippie-toes as she felt him thrusting behind her. Her hand fell to the wall, and her lips found him again. 

They moaned together, they breathed heavily together. Each thrust making them louder and louder. “Juggie.” Escaped Betty’s lips. She pushed away from him, turning her body to face him. She so desperately needed to see him. 

Jughead stopped and watched as she turned to face him. Her face looking shocked when she saw his black and bruised eye. “Jug, what happened?” She asked touching his cheek. 

“I’ll tell you later.” He answered and he moved back to her. He hitched one of her legs over his hips and pushed his way back into her. Betty’s back hit the shower wall behind her. Her legs felt like they were about to give way. “Jug, Juggie.” She said again. Her lips moved to his and she kissed him passionately. Their tongues collided and their lips met. The kiss was hot and long. 

“I love you,” Jughead said as his head fell onto hers.

“I love you too.” She answered. 

“I don’t want to lose you, ever. I can’t live without you.” He said as his hips slowed down. After thinking about Veronica and Archie and how easily they split apart. He didn’t want that to happen to them. 

“You won’t lose me.” She assured him.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes. You and me forever, remember?” She said nodding her head against his seeing a venerability in his eyes. 

“I love you.” He said again.

“And I love you. Always. Forever.” She said looking straight at him. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Their bodies slowing down. Jughead’s hands moved upper back, and he kissed her lips before he quickened his hips again. He moved his hands down to her legs, picking her up allowing her legs to wrap around his waist. He pressed against her pulling one hand away he began to rub her clit gently. Feeling her moans getting louder, he could feel his own release coming thick and fast. He rubbed her faster and second later she screamed in pleasure as she came. Pulling him with her. He let go and rode out their orgasm together. 

“I love you, I love you.” She said over and over placing kisses all over his face. 

Jughead slowly lowered her to the ground. Their breathing coming back to normal, allowing the water to wash over them. 

 

“What happened?” Betty asked wanting an answer this time. She touched his cheek and ran her thumb under his eye. 

“Archie.”

“Archie hit you? Why?” She asked.

“He didn’t like me taking away his alcohol and stopping him from sleeping with a stranger,” Jughead explained.

“What?” Betty yelled.

“It’s okay. He just needs to get this out of his system. He’ll be okay.” Jughead replied.

“It’s not okay that he hit you. He’s supposed to be your best friend.” Betty said not looking happy.

“It’s not the first time. And I bet it won’t be the last.” Jughead replied stepping back and reaching for the loofa behind Betty. “Now come here?”

“Jug,” Betty asked not wanting to change the subject.

“Come here? I want to make sure you’re clean before we repeat what just happened. But this time in our bed. I’ve missed you.” He said eager to not talk about anything else. He wanted her, and she wanted him.

 

They both lay in bed slowly waking up together. Betty was wrapped around Jughead, refusing to let him go for even a second. Her head was pressed against his, and when she opened her eyes she saw him staring back at her. 

“Morning.” She said.

“Morning, Baby.” He replied and moved his lips to hers. 

“I’m so happy you’re back. I know it was only one night, but I really missed you.” Betty said wrapping her arms around him tighter.

“I missed you too. I’m happy to be home. I can’t wait to spend the day with my girls. ”

They kissed and cuddled for a few more minutes until they heard a knock at the door. Jughead lifted his head and looked at the time. It was still early, they had no idea who it could be.

“Who is that?” He asked.

“I don’t know. My Mom maybe?” Betty replied.

“Alice Cooper, our own personal cockblocker.” He joked and laughed.

“Juggie.” She slapped his chest and pulled the covers back sliding out of bed she walked across the room naked and slipped on one of Jughead’s oversized shirts before she covered herself with her robe. 

 

Walking down the stairs and to the door, Betty was a little stunned to see Archie looking back at her. He looked like a mess. Like he hadn’t slept in days. She was about to feel sorry for him but she remembered the bruising on her boyfriend's body and face. 

Hi Betty, is Jug here?” Archie asked with a crocked voice. “I called FP and he said he’d gone home last night. Is he here?”

“He is here, But he’s in bed,” Betty answered crossing her arms.

“I can wait till he’s up. I don’t mind waiting. I have a lot to apologise for.” He said looking down at the ground. 

“I bought doughnuts and bagels.” Archie raised a box of Dunkin Doughnuts. 

“I’ll go get him.” Betty turned around and headed to the stairs. “As long as you promise not to punch him.”

“I promise.” Archie held up his hands.

 

5 minutes later Jughead walked down the stairs slipping a shirt over his head. Archie’s eyes going wide when he saw the bruising on his friends face.

“Jug, I am so sorry.” He said before Jughead had even said a word. “I was drunk and angry. I shouldn’t have hit you.”

“I just wanted to help you,” Jughead said standing before Archie.

“I know, and I’m sorry.” Archie held up the box of doughnuts bringing a smile to Jughead’s lips. 

“The only time we eat Dunkin in when one of us has a broken heart, Last time it was me, now it’s you.” A laugh escaped Jughead’s lips and it brought a smile to Archie’s face.

“I’m really sorry about last night. Really.”

“I know what you’re going through. That was me a few years ago.”

“Yeah, but you never punched me.” Archie laughed.

“No, but what ended with Toni and I was nothing compared to you and Veronica.” Jughead lifted a glazed doughnut to his lips and took a bite. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Archie’s head fell and he looked at the ground. “She keeps calling me and saying she’s sorry. But I don’t think I can forgive her.”

“Right now? Or ever?” Jughead asked taking another bite.

“Ever,” Archie answered.

“That girl last night? Did you…”

“Nothing happened. We just made out, then you came in. I wanted to forget about Veronica. But I can’t. I still love her. But I don’t think I can trust her.” 

“She’s really sorry.” Betty wandered in. After listening for a few minutes she joined the conversation.

“I know. I know she is. But I don’t think I can forgive her. Not now, not ever.” Tears fell down Archie’s face.

Jughead looked over at Betty and met her eyes. “And that’s okay. But you need to tell her that.” Jughead said softly.

“I know, I will. But now…. I just want to have some doughnuts with my best friend.” Archie said lifting his head. “And apologise for being the worst friend ever.”

“It’s okay, I forgive you, Arch. It’s not the first black eye you’ve given me.” Jughead laughed and took a step and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

“Really? What happened last time?” Betty asked.

Jughead and Archie looked at each other for a few seconds until they both began to laugh. “Are you sure you want to know?” Archie asked.

“Yes. I need to know now.” Betty replied and pulled up a seat. 

Archie sat down beside Betty and started to tell a story that happened 10 years earlier. Jughead stepped into the kitchen and started the coffee machine listening in on the story. He hated that his friend's heart was still broken, but it was on the mend. He looked up and met Betty’s eyes as she looked in horror at the story being told. He could only smile as he watched her react. He loved her, and he knew right then and there that his Dad was right. He needed to marry that girl.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been over 2 months since Jughead had made the decision that he wanted to make Betty his wife. But he hadn’t done it yet. Why? He was asking himself the same question. Was it money? no. Jughead had been earning enough money with his writing job, and with Betty’s input, as she had gone back to work part-time, that wasn’t the excuse. Was it timing? Yes, it had been just less than a year since they started seeing each other. For normal couples, less than a year seemed a bit too early. But Jughead knew. He knew that he loved Betty more than life itself. They were already a close-knit family, and after everything they had been through over the past year, it only made them stronger. So it wasn’t timing. The last thing Jughead thought it could be was fear. Would she say yes? Or would she say no? He knew that Betty loved him. They told each other every day how much they cared. But there was still that little voice in the back of his mind that made him believe otherwise. So it had been 2 months, he hadn’t bought a ring yet, he hadn’t told anyone else. He was the only one who knew. And life moved on as normal, or as normal as life was for Betty and Jughead. They didn’t know why but little things would always pop up. Nothing about their life was normal, and both Betty and Jughead didn’t know if they wished it was, or they loved their weird life.

 

Dylan was 15 months old when Jughead signed her up for swimming lessons. He was nervous. At first, it was just a suggestion for a fun day out from one of the caregivers at Dylan’s daycare. But once he started to think about it he wanted his daughter to be confident in the water because it was something he was not too confident with himself. 

Betty sat on the bleachers at the Riverdale swimming pool watching with a big smile on her face as she watched her boyfriend and daughter in the pool. The first lesson ended with Dylan in tears. They didn’t think she would like the water, but the second time it was like a switch had been flicked. And she loved it. Watching on, snapping a few photos of her cute family from the sidelines, Betty loved watching Jughead interact with Dylan in the water. His hands always holding her, keeping her safe as every father should.

“Wow, she’s doing great.” Sandra, one of the Mom’s that Betty had become friends with from the daycare said as she shimmied towards Betty on the seats. “What is this your 3rd session? Dylan is loving it.”

Betty felt proud. Sandra was right, Dylan was taking all of this in her stride, and she was loving it. “I think she’s going to love the water.”

“Jug looks happy too.”

“He’s always happy when he’s with Dylan. He loves her so much.” Betty said as her eyes watched Jughead. 

“Do you think you’ll have another one?” Sandra bumped Betty’s shoulder with her own.

“No, God. No. Not anytime soon. Dylan is all cute and happy now but when she’s not. It’s a disaster.” Betty shook her head frantically. 

“What about in the future?” Sandra asked.

“Maybe, I don’t know.” Betty moved her eyes to her hands. She had no idea what the future held for her and her little family. Jughead made comments every now and then, but they had never seriously talked about more kids. So she knew it wouldn’t be something anytime soon.

“What about you, Sandra? Do you and Pete want more?” 

“No, no way. This is my first but it’s Pete’s third. My house is already chockablock thank you very much.” Sandra laughed it off. “I’m actually making Pete get a vasectomy next month.”

“Wow, really?” Betty was shocked.

“Sally was a complete surprise. We don’t need any more accidents thank you.” Sandra laughed.

Betty laughed with her. Dylan had been a surprise too, but the best surprise she could have asked for. 

“I love how close Sally and Dylan are. I think they’re going to be friends for life.” Betty quickly changed the subject. Dylan and Sally were both similar ages. Only a few weeks apart in age. When they first met at daycare they were both nervous of each other, but now they only played with each other. A true friendship had started.

“Best friends forever, I think,” Sandra replied and Betty nodded.

Betty moved her eyes back to the pool and caught eyes with Jughead. He waved at her and pointed towards her seeing Dylan smile when she saw her Mom. Betty’s eyes scanned Jughead’s body. He looked complete innocent in a pair of swimming shorts but she couldn’t help the way she felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw him.

“Betty?” Sandra yelled and clapped her hands. Betty completely ignoring her.

“Yeah?” Betty looked towards her friend.

“Wow, you’re so in love. He looks at you and you’re gone.” Sandra joked.

“Sorry.” Betty looked down and felt her face flush red.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m a little jealous. Pete and I have been together for so long I miss the spark.” 

“There’s defiantly still a spark with Jughead and me.”

“I can tell. When is he finally going to make you his wife?” Sandra asked and Betty looked a little shocked.

“What? No. It’s too soon. We’ve not even been together a year.” Betty answered.

“A year? Isn’t Dylan for 15 months? How does that work?” Sandra asked. 

“Umm, it’s a little bit complicated,” Betty replied no wanting to go into the long detail of her and Jughead’s history. “Plus we did break up for a few weeks a while ago, does that mean we have to reset the clock?”

“I won’t even ask, it sounds too complicated.” Sandra held up her hands. “But would you say yes? If he asked?”

“I don’t know. Maybe, yes. I don’t know.” Betty could feel herself turning red again. “It’s hard to say. I love him…”

“Do you ever think that the only reason you two are together is because of Dylan?”

“What?” Betty asked angrily.

“I don’t want to upset you, but if Dylan wasn’t here do you think you’d be a couple?”

Betty looked back towards Jughead. She didn’t even want to think about a time without Dylan in her life, but Sandra was true. If it wasn’t for Dylan. They wouldn’t be a couple. If Archie never came to Riverdale and saw her 8 months pregnant she might not have Jughead in her life at all and that made her sad to even imagine.

“Betts.” Betty looked up and saw Jughead walking towards her dripping wet and holding Dylan’s hand. “Towel?” He asked. Betty pulled herself from her daze and rummaged through the bag to find the towels. She handed them both to Jughead who threw one over his shoulder and bent down to dry Dylan. 

“Are you alright? You look a little dazed?” Jughead asked looking up to Betty.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” She lied shaking her head. 

“If you guys aren’t busy you can come round to ours? I’m sure Sally and Dylan would love to play together for a few hours. Maybe we could have a drink or two?” Sandra asked.

Betty looked up at Jughead who was about to agree but Betty interrupted. “Sorry, we’re a bit busy. Maybe next week?”

“Sure. Sounds good.” Sandra stood up and walked towards the pool to find her daughter and her husband.

“Are we busy?” Jughead asked.

“No, I just didn’t want to go.” 

“I thought you liked Sandra and Pete?” He asked.

“I do. Just…. I don’t know.” Betty shook her head and stood up taking over the drying duties from Jughead. “I’ll get her changed. Meet you at the car?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jughead answered as Betty quickly picked up Dylan and rushed her to the changing rooms.

 

Later that night, Jughead and Betty sat in front of the tv with puppy Ralph’s head nestled into Betty’s lap as they caught up on some Netflix. Ever since the pool, Betty had been a bit distant and Jughead had noticed. He had no idea why. But with Dylan asleep in bed, he decided to ask.

“Hey, Betts. Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She replied.

“You just seem a bit off.” He replied.

“Off?” She screwed up her face.

“Yeah, like sad. I don’t know why.” He said moving closer to her on the couch.

“I’m not sad.” She answered. “I was just thinking about something.”

“About what?” 

“Do you ever think that if Archie never saw me 8 months pregnant you wouldn’t be here? I would be a solo Mom probably still living with my parents.” She said biting her lip as she refused to look at him. Instead, she landed her eyes on the sleeping dog at her lap.

“That is possible.” He answered.

“Then I got to thinking that what if the only reason we are together is because of Dylan? Like if I never got pregnant we wouldn’t be here. You wouldn’t be here. You’d be in New York, possibly with some other girl. Would your life be better?”

“I can answer that, no.” Jughead placed his arm around the back on the couch and touched her back. 

“Just think about it for a second.”

“No, I don’t want to think about it. Because that didn’t happen. Even if Archie never saw you and you never got pregnant I still think we should have met again.”

“How? You never called me?”

“I never called you but that doesn’t mean I never stopped thinking about you. I thought about you all the time. I would type out messages to you all the time. I was too scared to hit send.” He explained. “Do you know I went on a date a few months after we met. It was this woman called Katy. She was smart and pretty. But the whole time I was with her I was thinking about you. I thought she’s pretty, but she’s not as beautiful as you. I was so gone for you. I know that eventually, we would meet again. And I wouldn’t be scared the second time. I love you Betty, and I don’t know what could have happened if I never found out you were pregnant. All I know is that I’m here with you, and even though we’ve had some ups and downs. I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I’m so glad that Archie saw you. Because he just sped up the inevitable.”

“Do you truly believe that?” She asked softly.

“I do. I truly do believe that.” He said moving even closer to her and placing his hands on either side of her face. “Don’t think about what if’s and maybe’s. I am here, you are here. And I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“And that’s all that matters.” Jughead moved his lips to hers in a soft kiss. 

When he pulled back he could see a few tears in her eyes falling down her cheeks. He brushed them away with his thumbs. 

“I feel bad.” A little smile spread to Betty’s lips.

“Why?”

“Because all I want you to do is drag me upstairs to our bedroom and make love. But I don’t want to wake up Ralph.” Both Betty and Jughead looked down to the sleeping puppy sleeping soundly. 

“Well, I don’t feel bad at all,” Jughead smirked and began to stroke the puppy’s head until he woke. “Hiya, Buddy. You gotta go.”

“Jug.” Betty gasped.

“Look, he’s awake. Come on. Let’s go.” Jughead jumped up and pulled the dog from Betty’s lap and placed him onto the cushion beside her before he lifted Betty into his arms. 

“Juggie.” Betty giggled with laughter as he carried her up the stairs.

 

A couple of weeks passed and Jughead’s plan for proposing to Betty had sprung into action. It was coming up to a year since they had been together, both of them forgetting about the 3 weeks were they broke up because they both still loved each other. He couldn’t forget all the things they talked about a few weeks earlier. About what life would be like if he never found out about Dylan. And he decided that enough was enough. He wanted to propose, and he wanted to do it now. He waited until there was something he could surprise Betty for. He wanted to take her to New York, show her his past before he asked her the most important question. So when it came to their one year anniversary, he knew it was a perfect time. 

After talking with Hal and begging him to keep his mouth shut and not even tell Alice, he packed up his car with Betty and Dylan in the toe and made their way to New York. FP was over the moon that he got to see his Granddaughter for a few days. And he was even more excited about the news that his son was going to propose to the love of his life. Only 3 people knew about this secret, and Jughead wanted to make sure it stayed that way until he asked Betty.

 

After settling in for a couple of hours at his Dad’s home, Jughead and Betty said goodbye to Dylan. Jughead showing Betty in the ins and outs of the New York subway as they made their way into New York City.

“You know, it’s our one year anniversary and you’re making me take the subway. You’re lucky that I love you.” Betty joked as they sat down on the beige plastic chairs wedged in-between a sleeping shift worker and a single Mom trying to silence a 3-year-old.

“I wanted to show you the real New York, everyone needs to experience the Subway,” Jughead answered. “We’ll get an Uber on the way back. How about that?” He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Okay, but can I ask where we’re going?” 

“I have dinner planned, but first I want to take you somewhere.” 

“I go wherever you go, my love.” Betty leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes as Jughead wrapped his arm around her squeezing her tight against him.

 

Betty followed Jughead as they exited the subway at 68th Street. They walked for a while down the street and entered the central park. Betty had never been to New York let alone Central Park. She’d only ever heard stories and seen movies set in the famous park. Now she was here it was exactly as she imagined.

“Where are we?” Betty asked as they approached a bridge.

“I used to come here a lot. It's one of the most romantic places in the park, but I used to come here and I’d bring my laptop and I’d write. I came here the day I found out about you being pregnant. Before I even knew if it was true. I came here. I was so scared. I was freaking out, my hearing wouldn’t stop thumping. I was scared, so scared. I couldn’t be a father. I knew I would be so bad at it.”

“You’re an amazing father, Jughead.” Betty interrupted.

He shook his head and reached for her hand. “I came here and I panicked. I was waiting for Archie to return from Riverdale and sitting at home freaking out wasn’t helping so I came here and just sat and thought. I thought about you. I remembered everything I could about you and the night we spent together. It was so short, but I remembered your lips. The way they ran over a mine, I remembered your hands they way they caressed my hands as we said goodbye. I remembered your smile. I imagined what our baby could look like. Back then I pictured a girl. A girl with long blond hair. Wearing a pretty pink dress with your smile and my eyes. I was still scared, but I was anxious. Because I wanted to meet her. I wanted it to be true because as much as I was scared, I so badly wanted to have a reason to be in your life again. You were scared that the only reason we’re together is because of Dylan. It could be true, I don’t know because we know nothing else. But if she is the reason she brought us together then I will give her a kiss every day because she is the reason I am happy. The reason why life is worth living. You are my everything, you make me so happy. Every day you make me the happiest man alive. I can’t imagine a life without you.”

“Jug.” Betty gasped as tears stung her eyes. 

Jughead felt the ring box in his trousers pocket. He planned on waiting until they were at the restaurant. But right now, all he wanted to do was get down on one knee and do it now. He looked into Betty’s eyes. Eyes that were so full of love. He loved her, and she loved him back. It was everything he needed. 

“Betty, I…” Jughead stopped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Stopping what he was saying he pulled the phone out and saw his Dad’s number looking back at him. 

“Is that your Dad? Is it Dylan?” Betty asked as Jughead answered the phone.

“Hey, Dad,” Jughead said calmly. But his insides were screaming for ruining his moment.

“Wait, wait. Calm down. Is she alright?” Betty gasped as she heard Jughead speak and begin to panic. “Wait, wait. I don’t understand. How the hell could this happen?”

“Jug?” Betty pulled on Jughead’s shirt. 

“I can’t believe you. Are you drinking? I swear to God if you’re drunk I am going to fucking kill you.” Jughead yelled down the phone in anger, Betty following him. “Calm down, are you telling me to calm down? Yes. We’ll meet you there. She better be alright, Dad.”

Jughead hung up angrily and looked towards Betty, she had no idea what was going on. Not only was his moment ruined they had something to worry about. 

“What’s wrong? Is it Dylan?” She asked as Jughead nodded. “Is she okay?”

“We need to get to the hospital, ASAP. Dylan found some of my Dad’s liquor and has drunk some.” Jughead ran towards the street finding the first taxi he could he yelled at the driver and they sped off. 

 

By the time Betty and Jughead arrived at the hospital tears were running down Betty’s face, and Jughead was trying his hardest to be brave but he was on the verge of tears himself. They both busted through the doors of the emergency room and saw a panicked and guilty FP sitting on the waiting room chairs with his hands in his hair.

“Dad,” Jughead yelled storming towards his father.

“Where is she?” Betty asked in a panic. 

“She’s in there.” FP pointed to the emergency room. Betty leaving Jughead, she rushed to find her daughter.

“What the hell happened, Dad?” Jughead grilled his Dad.

“I don’t know. I swear I took my eyes off her for a minute. That’s all.” FP answered shaking his head. “I don’t know how this happened.”

“Have you been drinking? Are you drunk?” Jughead accused taking a step towards him.

“No, I’m not drunk. I had one, maybe two beers. I’m not drunk.” FP yelled back.

“Then how the hell did this happen?” Jughead yelled with even more volume. “If you’ve hurt her and if this causes permanent damage I will never forgive you.” Jughead poked his Dad in the chest before he narrowed his eyes and stepped away following Betty to the row of beds.

 

“Betty?” Jughead asked looking around the emergency room. He saw Betty standing by a doctor, her whole body shaking. “Betts?”

“Jug.” Betty turned and wrapped her arms around Jughead. Her face falling into his neck as he held her. Jughead looked to the bed and saw his small child lying back on the bed looking dazed and confused.

“What’s going on? Is she going to be okay?” He asked as his hand ran up and down Betty’s back. 

“Your daughter ingested a small amount of alcohol. According to the man that brought her in she didn’t drink much, but it can be very dangerous especially for a child her age, her brain is still developing.” The doctor answered.

“So what? Is she drunk or what?” Jughead asked feeling Betty wince against him.

“We are watching her very closely. Her heart rate has slowed down, and we have made her vomit to try and get it out of her system. She’s acting a little dozy but she could just be tired. We would like to keep her in for 12 hours to look at her. We don’t want to risk anything.” The doctor explained.

“I don’t even know how she did this.” Jughead shook his head. 

“Toddlers Dylan’s age is very curious. She most likely found the little bottle and started to drink.”

“She will be okay tho, right? There won’t be any long term issues with this?” He asked.

“She should be okay. It was just one of those small bottles that you get at the mini bar in your hotel if she’d drunk more then she could be in serious trouble. But I think she’s going to be okay.” The doctor said looking towards both Betty and Jughead. “You need to be very careful with this kind of stuff around babies. They are just curious and will put everything they find into their mouths.”

“She’s going to be okay?” Betty asked through hiccups.

“She will be fine, but we’ll keep our eyes on her for 12 hours just to be safe.” The doctor placed his hand onto Betty’s shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze before he left. 

Betty walked over to Dylan and ran her hand over the girl's hair. “Are you okay, Sweetie?” Betty asked. Dylan just looked up at her Mom and started to suck on her fingers. 

“I can’t believe this has happened,” Jughead said shaking his head. “I’m going to kill him.”

“Jug, she’ll be okay,” Betty said calmly after she had felt relieved after what the doctor said.

“If she’d have had more she wouldn’t be. I asked him to look after her for a couple of hours, and he can’t even do that. What is wrong with my family? They just love to ruin my life.” Jughead said shaking his head and storming away to see his father again. Betty just let him go because all she cared about was Dylan right now.

 

Shaking his fists, Jughead stormed out of the room and launched himself at his father. Curling his fists he walked straight up to his Dad and punched him straight in the jaw.

“Jug!” FP yelled.

“You could have killed her!” Jughead yelled shaking his fist.

“Is she okay?” FP asked holding his jaw.

“She will be, no thanks to you.” Jughead raged. “I asked you to watch her. She means the world to me. All I asked was for a couple of hours. A couple of hours, Dad. And you screwed it up. I don’t even know why I asked you. How could she get her hands on a bottle anyway? Why did you have such small bottles? Why do I even try anymore? If it’s not you, it’s JB trying to tear my family apart. I’m done with you, I’m done with this family.”

“Jug, relax alright,” FP asked.

“I’m done. I’m done with you.” Jughead yelled and stormed away from his Dad. 

 

He was angry, no. He wasn’t angry. He was furious. He had to walk away. He wanted to be near Betty and Dylan. But he couldn’t stop shaking as anger fuelled him. Instead, he walked outside into the cold, dark breeze. Sliding down the wall he landed onto the ground as tears sprung to his eyes and he sobbed. 

Why did he ever think that tonight would end in happiness? Him being happy wasn’t a part of his life. Just when life begins to look bright the universe has a habit of kicking him. He reached into his pocket and looked at the ring. When he looked at it he could imagine a life with Betty. A beautiful life full of more babies and a beautiful future together. But not anymore.

“Well, hello stranger.” Jughead looked up closing the ring box in his hand he had to blink a few times before he believed what he was seeing. “Long time, no see.” The woman said with a devilish smile.

“Toni?” Jughead said in surprise at seeing his ex before him. “What are you……. Why?” He couldn’t form a sentence. 

“I think I should be asking you that question, don’t you think?” She asked looking down at him. 

Jughead locked eyes with her and then scanned her body seeing a uniform cover her body. “You work here? When did that happen?” He asked.

“I became a registered nurse a year ago.” She explained.

“I can’t believe you’re a nurse. Don’t you need to be compassionate and have a heart to be a nurse?” He asked with a dig.

“Oh, Jughead Jones. You still hate me I can see.” She said with a laugh. “I saw JB a few months ago. She told me you were a Dad now. I should say congratulations, but I don’t care. Maybe I should tell your woman I’m sorry.”

Jughead could only laugh as he looked up at her. “Same old Toni Topaz I can see. Well, I’d love to stay and chat. But you’re a total bitch.” He picked himself off the ground and walked away. Trying to steady his racing heart. It had been years since he’d seen her. And seeing her again only made him angrier.

 

Walking back to the emergency room, Jughead sat down in the seat beside the bed. Betty was lying on the bed with Dylan who looked like she didn’t even have a scratch on her. She was confused by what was going on. 

“Are you alright?” Betty asked Jughead.

“Yeah, I’m so sorry about this. About my Dad.” He said feeling so sorry. He still couldn’t believe what had just happened. How does a 15-month-old find a small bottle of vodka and drink it? He couldn’t believe how his Dad let that happen.

“It’s not your fault, Jug,” Betty said reaching over to grab his hand. 

“What is wrong with my family? Why is yours so normal and mine is just crazy?” He asked himself.

“Your family isn’t crazy. People make mistakes.” Betty said running her thumb over his. 

“Why are you so calm about all of this?” He asked, puzzled by her reaction.

“Dylan is okay. She’s not in any pain, everything is okay. I’m not exactly thrilled over what happened.” She explained.

“How could he be so stupid?” He asked again.

“Come here?” Betty asked holding out her arms. Jughead pulled himself off the chair and sat onto the bed on the other side of Dylan. He pulled her into his arms and Betty rested her head onto his. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. Everything is fine."

 

After a long and taxing 24 hours Betty, Jughead and Dylan arrived back in Riverdale, all three of them tired. Jughead had hardy said more than a few words to Betty. Anger still bottled inside of him. He was back to holding a grudge, but this time. He was not going to apologise. 

“I’m going to take Dylan for a bath and put her down for a nap,” Jughead said once they stepped into their house.

“Okay,” Betty replied softly. There was pain all over Jughead’s face. And while she hadn’t accepted FP’s apology either. She wasn’t holding onto it as strong as Jughead was. Dylan was safe and okay. And that’s all that mattered. But she understood Jughead’s anger. This time she wouldn’t push for him to get over it quickly.

 

While Jughead looked after a recovering Dylan, Betty started to unpack. Throwing most of their clothes into the washing basket she rummaged through Jughead’s bag finding the one thing he wished she wouldn’t find.

“Oh, my, god,” Betty said as she found the ring box. She couldn’t help herself, she opened it up. Seeing a beautiful ring staring up at her. “Juggie.” She whispered to herself as she pulled the ring out of the box. 

Betty’s heart began to race. Thinking back to the moment right before they got the call, the words he was saying. The vulnerable look on his face. Was he about to propose? She shook her head a few times. She didn’t think it could be true, but the longer she stared at the ring the more she believed it. And the more she wished that it was true. She collapsed onto the bed, her hands still holding the ring box when she looked up and saw Jughead looking at her.

“Jug?” She asked as a tear stung her eyes. 

He didn’t say anything he just took the box from her and closed it before he threw it into the drawer beside his bed. 

“Jug?” She asked again. “Is that?”

“No.” Is all he could say.

“Wait, Jughead.” She asked standing up. “Were you going to propose?”

“I was.” He replied making Betty’s heart race. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Jughead pulled his face away. 

“Ask me now.” A smile covered Betty’s face. 

Jughead took a step back and shook his head. “No. I can’t.”

“Why not?” She asked.

“Because it was supposed to be romantic. I had a beautiful speech prepared in a romantic location. And now, it’s ruined. It’s all ruined.” He said angrily stepping away from her.

“I don’t need romantic scenery. Ask me now?” She demanded. 

“No,” Jughead yelled back and stormed out the door leaving Betty standing alone. 

 

“Thanks, Pop. For looking after him.” Jughead said as he picked up Ralph from the friendly diner owner. 

“We had fun, he loved coming to work with me. Just don’t tell the health inspector.” Pop said with a wink.

“I won’t.” Jughead winked back and picked up the fluffy dog. 

“How was New York?” 

Jughead rolled his eyes and sighed. “Not good,” Jughead answered.

“What happened?” Pop asked patting the stool beside him.

“It’s a long story,” Jughead replied.

“I’ve got time.” Pop pressed.

Jughead placed Ralph back onto the floor and explained everything to Pop. From the failed engagement plans to the sudden trip to the hospital. All of it. 

“You seem to have some seriously bad luck.” Pop said with a laugh.

“Tell me about it,” Jughead answered.

“I’m sorry about Dylan and your Dad.”

“Me too.” Jughead agreed. 

“But I think I agree with Betty. You don’t need a big romantic setting. If you want to propose. Then just propose.”

“I wanted it to be romantic. Every girl wants the big parade that they can tell all their friends about.”

“Some girls like that. But I don’t think Betty is one of those girls.” Pop replied and Jughead knew exactly what he meant. “I’ve known Betty most of her life. She is strong and smart and loves romance as much as the next girl. But she loves you. If you proposed over the kitchen sink as you were doing dishes she’d say yes.”

“I don’t know about that.” Jughead laughed.

“I do. You don’t need Central Park and fancy New York restaurants. All you need is to be yourself. She loves you. And that’s all she needs.”

 

With what Pop had said heavy on his mind, Jughead drove home. He opened the door for Ralph and watched as the puppy ran through the house running straight into the back yard and rushing towards Betty and Dylan who were in the middle of the backyard. Dylan sat on a blanket with a sunhat on watching as Betty who was wearing her gardening gloves and pottering around the garden. 

“Doggy,” Dylan said as the puppy licked the small child’s face. Betty looked up and caught Jughead watching them. She felt a little nervous but she lifted her hand and gave him a little wave. Jughead stepped back into the house making Betty a little nervous as his smile turned into a frown as he backed away. 

 

Jughead rushed upstairs, the words Pop had said running over and over in his mind. “You don’t need Central Park and fancy New York restaurants. All you need is to be yourself. She loves you. And that’s all she needs.” Pop was right. So Jughead reached into his drawer pulling out the ring box and slipping it into his pocket before he walked back to the backyard and joining his family. He sat beside Dylan placing a kiss to her cheek waiting for Betty to walk over to him.

“Hi,” Betty said softly.

“Hey. I’m sorry about before. You should know one thing before you agree to marry me. I’m a bit dramatic.” He said as a smile sprung to his lips. 

“I already knew that,” Betty asked as she looked down at him. 

Jughead moved from a sitting position and moved to a knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box holding it in one hand while the other reached for Betty’s hand. “I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you can handle me and my family. If you can look past all my flaws and bad decisions. I love you more than I’ve loved anyone else. I want to be your husband, and I want you to be my wife.”

Tears began to sting Betty’s eyes as she looked down at him squeezing her hand. “I love you,” She said through the tears.

“Betty Cooper, will you marry me?” Jughead asked opening the box with his hand. Her eyes glistening as she looked at the ring again. 

“Yes, Jughead. Yes, of course, I’ll marry you.” Betty said joyfully. She pulled Jughead up and wrapped her arms around him giving him a tight squeeze before he pulled back and pulled out the ring and slid it onto her finger. 

“I don’t need anything else. I just need you.” Betty replied before she crashed her lips onto his. 

“I love you,” Jughead said resting his head onto hers.

“I love you too.” She agreed and kissed him again. 

Ralph suddenly started to bark bringing the happy couple back down. They both collapsed next to Dylan and looked at her. She was safe and happy, all that they ever wanted. They were already a family. But soon it would be official. And they couldn’t wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**2 years later**

Standing in front of the full-length mirror Betty had a nervous smile on her face as she looked at herself. Her hands ran down the long white dress and across her stomach. She felt nervous. She wasn’t scared. She had been waiting for this day for the past 2 years, but now knowing that this day was finally here, she suddenly felt nervous and like she was going to throw up.

“Wow.” Betty turned around lowering her gaze down. “You look so pretty, Mama.”

“Thanks, baby,” Betty answered bending down to meet now 3-year-old Dylan’s eyes. “How’s your Daddy?” 

“He’s happy,” Dylan replied as she handed a wrapped gift to her mom that brought a smile to Betty’s face. 

“What’s this?” Betty looked at the small wrapped gift and then back to her daughter.

“Daddy said to open it.” The small child replied before she rushed to the other side of the room towards the large 4 poster bed. 

“Be careful, Sweetie,” Betty called out as the girl began to bounce on the bed. 

Walking over to the couch, Betty sat down and began to tear back the beautifully wrapped box. A small note fell out and she picked it up.

 

_Betts,  
I got you a little something to celebrate the day. I hope you like it. I can’t wait to see you._

_I love you._

_Jug_

 

Tucking the note to the side, Betty opened the box and smiled when she saw a beautiful silver bracelet. 

“That looks pretty, Mommy,” Dylan yelled from the bed.

Betty had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying. Veronica would be furious if the make up she spent hours putting on was ruined because of a few tears. Instead, she opened the clasp and placed the bracelet onto her wrist before she looked back up towards her daughter. 

“Come on, Dylan. We have to go soon. Go get your dress and then come back.” Betty asked.

Dylan jumped from the bed and ran to the next room. She ran back with a beautiful pink dress in her hands and handed it to Betty.

“Come on, let’s get you dressed then I’ll do your hair. Have you decided how you want it?” Betty asked.

“I want it like yours, Mommy,” Dylan answered.

“I can do that,” Betty answered.

”I have to pee.” Dylan suddenly announced and rushed towards the bathroom.

”Do you need help?” Betty yelled.

”No.” Dylan screamed back.

“Hurry up, we have to meet your Dad in just over an hour,” Betty yelled back.

Running her hands over her daughter dress Betty still couldn't believe that this day was here. She still remembered the day Jughead proposed 2 years earlier. A lot had happened in those 2 years. Good times, laughter, tears. All of it. But the one thing that remained was the love Betty and Jughead shared. This past week they had hardly seen each other. Both busy with the wedding plans, bachelor and bachelorette parties. It had been over a week since they had each other. And Betty couldn't wait for this day to be over so she can fall apart in his arms. 

Betty really missed him. She knew it was bad luck to see him before the wedding, but calling him wasn't bad luck. Right? She walked across the lavish hotel room and found her phone scrolling for Jughead and she lifted the phone to her ear. 

“He’s busy.” A quick reply came, Betty rolled her eyes.

“Archie, I want to talk to him.” She demanded.

“Betty, you’ll see him in an hour. Can you not wait?” Archie asked.

“Put him on.” 

“No.” Archie snapped.

“It’s Dylan.” Betty lied but knew it would get her Jughead.

“Is she okay?” Archie asked as the phone was ripped out of Archie’s hand and Jughead picked up the phone.

“Betts, what’s wrong. Is Dylan okay? I just saw her 5 minutes ago.” Jughead asked frantically. 

“She’s fine, I just wanted to speak to you,” Betty said feeling bad about lying but she didn’t really care. 

“Betts.” He exhaled.

“I just wanted to speak to you.” She said justifying her feelings.

Jughead stepped away from his friend towards the balcony of his hotel room, closing the door behind him. “Is everything okay? You’re not getting cold feet are you?”

“No, no of course not. I just ….. just.”

“Just what?” He asked hearing her hesitant voice.

“I cannot wait to be your wife. I feel like I’ve been waiting forever.”

Jughead leaned onto the balcony railing looking down at the garden below seeing it beautifully decorated. A beautiful white wedding arch with a series of chairs positioned towards it. A sprinkle of rose petals down the aisle and bow ties at the back of the chairs. It was small and sweet. exactly how they wanted it. Guests were starting to arrive and he felt his heart beating loudly, not because he was scared or nervous. He was excited. Excited to finally call Betty his wife.

“I can’t wait either. I sometimes wish we just eloped as we talked about a year ago. Then you’d already me mine.”

“I am already yours.” Betty grinned and looked down to the bracelet on her wrist. “Thanks for the gift.”

“You like it?” Jughead asked.

“It’s beautiful.” She agreed.

“I may have had some help picking it out. According to Veronica, it suits your dress beautifully.”

“It does. Thank you, baby.” 

“How’s Dylan?” He asked hearing Archie knocking on the window behind him. He waved back at him which resulted in Archie rolling his eyes. 

“She’s good. She’s going to look amazing. The dress she chose is adorable.”

“I’m sure you both will look amazing.”

Betty blushed as Dylan rushed back to her. “Mommy, I’m ready.” The girl asked sitting on the floor. 

“I can’t wait to see you, I feel like it’s been forever since we’ve had a moment, just us,” Betty said softly.

“Tonight is all about us,” Jughead answered bringing the biggest smile to her face. 

Archie knocked on the window again and Jughead turned and took a step towards him as Archie opened the door.

“Jug, your Dad’s here.”

“Betts, I’ve got to go,” Jughead said wishing he could talk longer. “My Dad’s here.”

“Okay, be nice.”

“I’m always nice.” Jughead rolled his eyes.

Betty didn’t say anything she just paused.

“Okay, I’ll be nice. I promise.” Jughead replied. It had been 2 years since he and his Dad had a big bust-up. And while he forgave his Dad a while ago, things were still not the same between the father and son. 

“I love you,” Betty said wishing she could just see him now.

“I love you too, baby,” Jughead replied. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Betty whispered her reply. “Bye.”

“Bye.” They both hung up together. While Jughead stepped back into his room to speak with his Dad and friends. Betty put down her phone and ran her hands through her daughter's long curls. 

“Come here, sweetie. Let’s get you ready.”

 

Standing under the wedding arch with his best friend by his side, Jughead started to feel a little nervous. The row of people staring at him made his hands sweat. And once the music started he wasn’t sure if he was excited or nervous. 

Looking up Jughead watched as Veronica made her way down the aisle. He looked at his friend who watched her longly seeing a smirk fall to Archie’s face. Veronica stood to his left and he looked back to the aisle. The empty aisle. Waiting longer he began to panic when people began to chat with each other. Jughead just looked at Veronica who shrugged. 

“What’s happening?” He whispered.

“I don’t know.” She whispered back.

 

At the end of the aisle, Betty was crouched down as Dylan had tears running down her face. Hal watching on.

“I can’t do it, Mommy.” The girl cried.

“It’s okay, Sweetie. I know it’s scary and there’s a lot of people out there. But your Daddy is out there waiting for you.”

“I’m scared.” Dylan cried more.

“I know. But we need to go.”

“I don’t want to.” The girl stomped her foot.

Betty looked through the window, her eyes falling onto Jughead. She saw the panic on his face. 

“Betty, we need to go,” Hal said.

“I know, but she’s scared.” She answered. 

“If you’re too scared to walk alone you can walk with me.” Betty offered. 

“Can I hold your hand?” Dylan asked wiping her hands onto her face.

“Yes, of course, you can,” Betty replied helping the girl wipe away her tears. 

“Betty, we’ve got to go,” Hal said again looking around the corner seeing Jughead and every guest looking towards them. “Jughead is looking a bit frantic.”

“Are you ready, sweetie?” Betty asked Dylan who nodded her head and grabbed her Mom’s hand. “Let’s go see Daddy.”

The little girl nodded her head and squeezed her Mom’s hand while Betty linked arms with her Dad on the other side.

Jughead was beginning to panic the longer he was left standing there. “Where are you?” He whispered to himself looking down at his hands trying to shake off the sweat. 

“Jug.” Archie nudged his friend's shoulder. Jughead looked up and smiled when he saw Betty walking towards him. He locked eyes with her and his heart suddenly felt at ease as Betty whispered ‘I’m sorry.’ He didn’t care anymore. He moved his eyes to his daughter, he could see the fear in her eyes as she hid her face into Betty’s dress. Her hand gripping her Mom’s. 

“Look, Dil. It’s Daddy.” Betty said squeezing the girls hand. 

Dylan looked up and let go of her Mom’s hand as she saw her Dad. “Daddy.” The girl yelled as she ran towards Jughead forgetting about all the strangers and the fear she had. She rushed towards her Dad and ran into his arms. Jughead lifted her up and hugged her tight placing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Dylan wrapped her arms around Jughead’s neck, hiding her face in his shoulder. Jughead looked back to Betty who couldn’t stop smiling. She soon reached him, and Hal stepped towards him giving him a nod. Betty ran her hand up and down Dylan’s back trying to soothe the young girl. 

“I want to stay,” Dylan begged. Betty and Jughead both laughed. 

“Alright.” They both said together. 

Jughead placed Dylan softly onto the ground. Letting the girl hide behind his leg. Holding him tight not wanting to leave her parent’s side.

 

Throughout the wedding ceremony, Dylan stuck herself next to her parents. She switched from her Dad to her Mom, at one stage she hid under Betty’s beautiful dress causing the audience to laugh. 

When they were pronounced husband and wife they kissed and then they both reached Dylan's hands and walked down the aisle with her. She was the reason why they were here, it was almost fitting. 

“You really scared me,” Jughead said once they reached the end of the aisle. 

“I’m sorry. She was a bit scared. Maybe having her as my maid of honour wasn’t the best idea.” Betty said. 

“I really thought you did a runner.” He said expressing his insecurities. 

“Never.” Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her with a hot kiss. When Jughead pulled away he had to remember the small 3-year-old beside him before he got overheated. 

“That dress is amazing.” He said taking a deep breath. He leant in and moved his lips to her ear. “I can’t wait to pull it off you later.”

“Me either.” Betty giggled. “Come on, let’s go celebrate with our friends and family. 

 

Betty and Jughead sat side by side, holding hands under the table as they sat around looking at their friends. It had been a long, but amazing day. The speeches were emotional, the food was amazing and the drinks were flowing. 

“Betts, look.” Jughead pointed to the dance floor seeing Archie and Veronica talking. “Do you think?”

“It’s been over 2 years, Jug. I doubt it.” Betty shook her head. 

“Maybe Archie can forgive her after all,” Jughead smirked. “Want to make a bet?”

“Jug, stop it. We’re not betting on our friends.”

“Why not? They made a bet about us 3 years ago.” Jughead reminded her.

Betty was still shaking her head, but then stopped. “Okay.” She agreed.

“How much?” He asked.

“How about if you’re right and something happens, I have to pick up Ralph’s poop for a whole year. And if I'm right and nothing happens you have to.” Betty suggested.

“That’s a lot of shit.” He laughed as the small dog that was once small and cute was now-massive as was the poop that came out of him. 

“Deal or no deal?” She asked holding out her hand. 

“Deal.” Jughead shook her hand. “But no swaying. We can’t talk to them.”

“Deal,” Betty said shaking his hand both of them laughing as they looked towards the exes again. They were still just talking, but it seemed the friendliest they’d been in 2 years. 

“Happy couple.” Alice walked up to the newly married couple with a tired-looking Dylan holding her hand. “Dylan is getting tired, I’m going to take her home.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Betty stood up and walked over giving her Mom a hug. “Thanks for looking after her today and tonight.”

“I want you too to have a nice relaxing night. Don’t worry about her.” Alice said with a wink towards her daughter.

“Okay, Dil. Have a good night. I’ll see you in the morning. Be good for grandma and grandpa. Alright?” Betty asked the sleepy child.

Betty wrapped her daughter up in her arms giving her a quick kiss to the cheek. “Go say goodbye to your Dad.” Dylan wandered over to Jughead. He lifted her up and placed her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. “Goodnight, sweetheart.” He said kissing her cheek. 

“Night, Daddy,” Dylan said softly as she crawled off her Dad’s lap. 

“Night guys,” Alice said as she walked off. 

Betty took a step towards Jughead and sat down into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Have you had a good day?” She asked.

“Yes, best day.” He answered nuzzling his head against hers. “How about you? Is it all you dreamed it would be?”

“You’re here, and you’re officially my husband. It’s all I could ask for.” She replied running her lips onto his with a soft kiss. 

When their lips separated they both wanted more. “How long do you think we have to stay for?” Jughead asked already his mind was thinking about having her alone.

“How about another hour at least?” Betty asked.

“Sounds like a plan.” He agreed.

“Come dance with me?” Betty said as she moved off his lap and stood before him.

“Okay,” Jughead answered as he looked to the dance floor. It was full of his friends. Jellybean was also there dancing with Archie who had moved on from Veronica. 

As Betty held out her hand Jughead’s eyes scanned the room. He suddenly stopped, his eyes catching a woman standing by the door. He suddenly felt his heart sink. 

“Jug?” Betty asked as she held out her hand waiting for him to join her. But he was like a zombie. “Jug?” She asked again touching his cheek. She turned suddenly and saw what he was looking at. “Who’s that?”

Jughead took a deep breath before he stood up. “It’s my Mother.” He said as he walked away from Betty towards the stranger. She watched on as Jughead slowly walked towards the woman that abandoned him. The woman that he hadn’t seen in years. Betty began to panic. She didn’t want this to ruin Jughead’s good mood so she ran into the dance floor and pulled JB aside. 

As Jughead approached his mother she offered him a subtle smile. “Hi Son.” She said softly.

“What are you doing here? What do you want?” He asked harshly.

“I heard you were getting married. I just wanted to see you. Say congratulations.” Gladys replied.

“How did you even hear about this? Did Dad tell you?” Jughead accused.

“I gave him a call a few weeks ago and he mentioned it. I wasn’t going to come, but I thought I should. I am your mother after all.”

Jughead let out a little laugh, but his face wasn’t smiling. “Mother, you’re not my mother. Yes, you gave birth to me and we share the same DNA but you are no mother. You gave up that right when you abandoned me years ago.”

“I know. And I regret what I did every day.”

“Don’t, I can’t have you here ruining my day.”

“I’m not ruining anything. I just wanted to see you.” Gladys reached her hand up and brushed the back of her fingers over his cheek. “You’ve grown up to be a handsome man. And a good father.”

“Don’t.” Jughead stepped back away from her hand. “I can’t do this, leave. Please just leave.”

Jughead took a few steps back and then turned to make his way across the room. There was a small audience watching him and he couldn’t help his sinking heart. 

“Jug, I…I,” FP said knowing he was the guilty one.

“Why did you tell her? You are the reason she’s here. You couldn’t give me one day of happiness could you?” Jughead raised his voice at his Dad.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t tell her where the wedding was. I just mentioned that you were getting married. She did the rest herself.” FP explained.

“I can’t do this. Get her to leave, now.” Jughead snapped at his Dad. 

Betty, who was standing beside Jughead’s sister approached him. “Jug, Jug. Don’t let her ruin this day for you.”

“I won’t.” He shook his head. “I won’t. I…I just need to calm down.” Betty reached for his hand but he refused to accept it. “I just need a few minutes.” 

Jughead stepped away making his way to the outside. Betty took a step to follow him when Archie pulled her back. “Just leave him. He just needs some fresh air.”

“I don’t want him to be unhappy. It’s our wedding day.” Betty replied. 

“He’ll be okay. Just leave him.” Archie said again, Betty finally accepting it. 

“FP, get rid of her.” Betty snapped at her new father-in-law before she walked away with Veronica and JB following her. 

 

Looking out towards the garden Betty saw Jughead still sitting alone. His eyes looking towards the pond in front of him. Taking in the evening breeze. She so desperately wanted to join him. To help him. But Archie was right, he needed time to himself. She didn’t know much about her new husband's relationship with his mother, he never talked about it. But from what he’d heard from FP and Jellybean. It wasn’t good. So when she looked at the table and saw her still sitting there, she had to do something. 

 

“Hi,” Betty said pulling out a chair from the stranger. 

“Hello, you must be Betty,” Gladys asked. 

“I am, I think you should leave.”

“You look very pretty. I love the dress.” Gladys ignored her.

“Thank you,” Betty replied running her hands over her long gown before she looked back up at the woman. “Why are you here?”

“I want to see my son.”

“Today? Why today?” 

“It’s been years since I’ve seen him. I’ve missed out on so much. I didn’t want to miss out on his wedding day too.” 

“You knew he wouldn’t be happy to see you. So I’ve got to ask. Why did you pick today? You knew it would ruin his the day. Make him sad, and think back to all the bad memories you gave him. You wanted to ruin his day. Our day.” Betty said feeling herself getting more and more annoyed. 

“I don’t want to ruin anything,” Gladys said with a smirk.

“I don’t know the extent of what you have done to hurt Jughead over the years. He never talks about it to me. It’s too painful for him. All I know is you being here is making him unhappy. And it’s our wedding day. And I don’t want him to be up happy. So I won’t ask you again. Leave. Or I will call the police.”

Gladys raised her eyebrow. “Really? Don’t you think that would make a scene?”

“It could, but I don’t care. I want my husband to be happy again. It’s his big day. It’s our big day. And I don’t care what I have to do to make you leave.” Betty said becoming more and more confident. “He doesn’t want to see you. He asked you, FP asked you too. So just leave. And maybe, maybe one day he’ll want a relationship with you. But you can’t force him today.”

“I want to meet my granddaughter,” Gladys added.

“She’s not here. And even if she was I wouldn’t let you meet her. That is up to Jughead. So please, just go.” Betty begged this time. 

“Fine,” Gladys replied and slowly stood up, Betty feeling a sense of relief. 

“Thank you.” 

“But you can tell Jughead I want to get to know him again and I want to meet Dylan. That I am sorry for everything.”

“I’ll tell him.” Betty nodded in reply before he saw Gladys walk back out the door. 

Feeling happy that she was gone, Betty stood up and walked back towards the garden. And towards Jughead. 

 

“Hey,” Betty said as she sat down beside him on the bench. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, sorry. I just needed some fresh air.” He replied. “Is she still here?”

“No, I asked her to leave. She’s gone.”

“You shouldn’t have had to do that.” He said reaching for her hand, linking his fingers with hers. 

“I’d do anything for you,” Betty said with a squeeze of his hand. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Betty lay her head onto his shoulder and nestled into his side. “She wants to meet Dylan.”

“I cannot let that happen,” Jughead replied. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s fine with me,” Betty replied looking up and meeting his eyes again. 

“Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me. We’re a team. It’s official now.” Betty giggled. 

“And I’ve never been happier for a piece of paper in my life,” Jughead said softly. “Speaking of, have you decided about your name yet?”

“I have. I want to be a Jones.”

“Really? You don’t have to. We’re all a bit crazy” He said softly still thinking about his Mom.

“I know I don’t have to. But I want to. Dylan too.”

“Really?” He asked. 

“Yes. She was a Cooper-Jones now she’s like me. She’s a Jones for life.” Betty grinned and kissed him softly.

“Thank you."

“Come on, let’s go have one last dance with our friends before I let you tear this dress off me.”

Betty stood up and reached for Jughead’s hand. They walked slowly back to the reception. Trying to forget all about their unwanted visitor. Instead, they enjoyed the rest of the night with their friends and family. 

 

“You’ll drop me,” Betty screamed as Jughead struggled to hold her and unlock their hotel room door at the same time. 

“No, I won’t,” Jughead replied as he still struggled. Betty just giggled watching him. “You know, you could try and help.”

“And miss this?” She laughed back. 

Jughead just stopped and looked back at her. “Okay, okay.” She pulled the keycard from his hand and opened the door for him. Jughead pushed the door open with his hip and carried Betty into the room. 

“Okay, how is this fair. Your room is a million times nicer than mine was?” Jughead grumbled.

“I’m the bride, I need the best room,” Betty replied still laughing. 

“Fine, fine.” He replied as he placed her softly back onto the ground. Betty linked her hands around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

”Are you okay? After all this stuff with your Mom?” She asked.

”I'm okay. Sorry for being dramatic about it, again.” He said as he placed his hands onto her hips. 

”You weren't being dramatic. Your Mom that you haven't seen since you were 15 shows up at your wedding and demands to meet your daughter. I think you handled it very well.”

”Thanks, baby.” Jughead said before he kissed her again.

”Hey, Jug.,” she asked softly. 

”When are you going to rip this dress off me? Because I've kind of been waiting all day for you to do so.” Betty bit her lip and looked at his eyes that suddenly turned dark. 

”Ummm.” He hummed moving his hands up her back. ”I’d love to.”

Betty moved her hands off him and took a step back turning in her spot. She lifted her hair to the side and waited for Jughead to pull down her zip. 

”Betts, I'm a little confused.” he said as he looked down at the back of the dress. It was zips and hooks and ties. He didn't even know where to start. 

”There's a hook at the top, and then a zip. Then you can pull it down.” she explained. 

”Okay, I think I've got it.” moving his hands down, Jughead pulled apart the back of the dress. His fingers touching the exposed skin giving Betty goosebumps. Once he hit the bottom of the zip his hands pulled back the material and he dipped his head and placed a kiss to her back. Betty pulled the dress down from the front and wriggled until the dress fell off her to a large puddle on the floor. She turned her head and looked behind her. Jughead’s hands moving around her stomach and moving up. She stood there in only a pair of thin lace panties. She turned back to Jughead and faced him. His eyes scanned her body and she pushed off his jacket and started to undo his tie. Throwing it to the ground she then pulled him closer with his suspenders and slowly pulled them down his arms and they dangled from his trousers. Jughead helped her pop open the buttons of his shirt. And he quickly moved onto pushing his trousers down to his ankles. They both stood there in only a pair of underwear each. 

”I love you, husband.” Betty said with a serious tone.

”I love you, Wife.” Jughead repeated. 

They both took a few steps towards the bed. Betty fell back and shuffled up the bed as Jughead crawled up to her. With her legs spread wide, Jughead law in between them placing his lips onto her neck. Sucking and kissing at the exposed skin. A moan escaped Betty’s lips as she could feel her heart thumping with anticipation. She desperately needed him. And he needed her. Jughead moved his lips up and kissed her long and true. Their tongues meeting past their lips. 

”Juggie. I want you.” Betty said with a heavy breath. 

He didn't say a word. He just nodded and moved his hands that lay on her hips, he lowered them down hooking his fingers into the lace panties and pulling them down her legs. Tossing them aside. He moved his hands back up her legs, pushing them wider. His eyes were hungry as he locked eyes with her burning heat. She was dripping for him. Placing a kiss to her thigh, Jughead moved up. Placing kisses higher and higher until he kissed her in the one place she needed him. Placing one leg over his shoulder Betty arched her back as he ran his tongue up and down her. Her breathing became even heavier as he moved his tongue in and out flicking her clit making her twitch. He began to suck on her, and he moved a hand to her. Pushing two fingers into her. Moving them with his tongue. 

It didn't take long until Betty was squirming, her hands laced in his hair as her orgasm ripped through her. He licked at her as she came down and finally moved his lips backdropping her leg. He watched as she began to breathe normally again. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. ”Come here?” she said softly. 

Jughead quickly moved out of his boxers and knelt in front of her. Her hands reached for him, running them up and down on his rock hard erection. Jughead pushed her legs wider, and he moved closer running himself up and down her letting her wetness coat him before he pushed his way in. ”Oh, Juggie.” She yelled as her hands gripped at the sheets below her. Her legs spread even wider, wrapping around him. Pulling him closer as he thrust in and out of her. 

Moving together, they both panted loudly. Betty’s back arching off the bed writing in pleasure. ”Faster.” she asked and he did. He quickly moved in and out. His hands moving to hers linking their hands together above her head hitting the pillow above them. Jughead bent down and kissed her. Silencing their moans for a few seconds as their tongues met in a hot kiss. 

Jughead quickly moved to allow Betty to switch position. He lay back and pulled out of her. She hovered above him, her legs on either side as she sank down onto him. Moving up and down on him, her hands lay against his chest as she rode him long and hard. She moaned even louder as he thrust into her. He loved watching her face as pleasure hit her. ”Juggie. Yes, yes.” she moaned even louder. He pulled his hand towards her rubbing her clit quickly eager to get her to release again. And she did. She came stopping the movements, she stilled as she came onto him. Squeezing him along with her he emptied into her. She pulled back and fell onto his chest. jughead catching her and wrapping his arms around her holding her to him. He placed a kiss to her temple. 

”As much as I hated that we hadn't done that in nearly a week, I think the anticipation was worth it.” he joked. 

”That was amazing.” Betty agreed. 

Once their breath turned back to normal, Betty quickly rushed towards the bathroom and returned with the sheet still wrapped around her. She joined Jughead back in the bed. Her make up gone, and her hair pulled into a top knot. Today had been long. It was a good day. But she'd never been so happy than to be lying here with her new husband. Jughead wrapped her in his arms and placed a kiss to her lips before she turned around in his arms. They lay side by side sharing the same pillow and slowly drifting off to sleep. 

 

A week later they were saying their goodbyes to their daughter. Leaving Archie alone with their most prized possession was scary. While Dylan was a little apprehensive about saying goodbye to her parents it was Betty who was a crying mess. 

”You've got the email with all the numbers right?” Betty asked again.

”Yes, Betty. I've got all the numbers and all the information. She will be fine. It's just a week. I promise I won't kill her.” Archie said rolling his eyes. 

”She’s never spent this long away from her. She scared.” Jughead whispered into Archies ear.

”I'm not scared. I just want her to be safe.” Betty replied as she hugged Dylan close. 

“I safe Mama,” Dylan said as she wriggled out of Betty's arms. She proceeded to run up the stairs away from her parents. 

”Well, that's rude.” Jughead said as they didn't even get a goodbye. 

”I promise I'll take care of her, alright.” Archie promised. 

” I know you will.” Jughead pats his friend on the back. 

Betty wiped away her tears and looked to the stairs. ” I guess we should go then.” 

Just as Jughead went to pick up their bags Dylan came walking down the stairs, her hands gripping the large teddy bear that JB had given her years earlier. Betty and Jughead looked puzzled.,

”I want you to have this Mama.” Dylan said pushing the bear toward Betty. 

”Why?” Betty asked, puzzled.

”Because you're scared. When I'm scared I hug him.” Dylan explained and it only made Betty cry more. 

”Oh sweetie, come here.” Betty wrapped her daughter up in her arms and hugged her tight. Jughead took a step towards them and wrapped them in his arms. 

”You are too sweet for this world Dil.” Jughead said kissing his daughters head. ”I love you.”

“Love you too, Daddy. I love you, Mommy.” Dylan said as she got squeezed by her parents. 

They all let go and Betty gave Dylan’s teddy bear a little hug before she left. Giving Dylan a quick wave she left with Jughead, a little sad. But also excited for 7 days with Jughead and Jughead alone. Something they had never had before. And both of them couldn’t wait.

 

They were on day 3 of their honeymoon. Jughead had booked them both a 7-day honeymoon to a tropical island. The first day they slept most of the day, the second day was spent lounging by the beach and walking hand and hand in the sand. But on the third day, Betty woke up to the smell of room service breakfast and when the plates had been cleaned away Jughead drew her a bath. 

Betty sat in the large bathtub, bubbles overflowing over the lip of the bath. But she didn’t care. She had never been so relaxed in her life. The sound of music littered the bathroom, and the smell of vanilla candles lined the shelves above her. She was in heaven. Almost.

“How relax are you on a scale of 1 to 10?” Jughead watched his wife from the doorway with a smile on his face.

“Ummm.” Betty moaned. “I’d say, 9.”

“9, why only 9?” He asked with a puzzled look.

“It would only be a 10 if you joined me.” She asked opening her eyes and looking straight at him. 

“Do you want me to come in?” He asked still leaning against the door frame.

“Yes, please.” She nodded.

Jughead shreds his clothing as he walked. Betty leaned forward making just enough room behind her for him to join her. The water was still warm, but Betty turned on the tap allowing hotter water to fill up the already full bath. Jughead slid in behind her and pulled her back to him.

“This is nice.” He said wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her.

“10, now it’s a 10,” Betty said softly as she closed her eyes and sunk into him.

They both lay there together, both of their eyes closed as they let the water warm them up. The sound of music relaxing them even more. 

“I called Archie.” Jughead interrupted the silence.

“How is he? How’s Dylan?” Betty asked.

“They’re good. He said that Dylan forced him to a tea party in the backyard for hours. The only reason he got her inside was that it started to rain.” Jughead replied and then laughed.

“What’s funny?” She asked.

“Well, Archie was telling me that a visitor was coming round tonight. You’ll never guess who?”

Betty turned her head and saw the smug smile on his face. “No, not Veronica?” He nodded in reply. 

“I told you. It looks like you’re on poop duty, my love.” He said still grinning.

Betty huffed in exhale not liking that she was about to lose their bet. She nudged her elbow into his rib. 

“Oww.” He yelped.

“You spoke to him didn’t you?” Betty accused.

“No, I didn’t. I just know the look of true love in my friend's eyes. I told you they’d get back together eventually. I just didn’t think it would take 2 years.” Jughead said happily. 

“It’s not over yet. She might just be going round to check on Dylan. Maybe she doesn’t trust him.” Betty added.

“Maybe, but I think it’s back on.” 

“As long as they don’t have sex in our bed or on our couch then I’m happy for them,” Betty said crossing her arms in a huff. 

“Don’t be a sore lose Betty,” Jughead whispered into her ear. 

“I’m not. I just don’t want to imagine our best friends doing it in our house.” Betty replied.

“Me either. I’m sure they won’t.” Jughead said confidently. 

“What else did he have to say about Dylan? Is she missing us?” Betty asked changing the subject.

“He said she was fine. They went to Pop’s for dinner last night and played Barbies with her until bedtime last night. He said she had a little tantrum this morning. She wanted you. Apparently, you give the best cuddles.” Jughead said leaning his head against hers and placing a kiss to her cheek.

“I do.” It was now Betty who was smug. “Your cuddles are alright I guess.”

“You weren’t complaining about the cuddles I gave you last night. In fact, I think you were very happy with the cuddles I gave you, over and over.”

“Okay, okay. You give amazing sexy cuddles. But I give good Mommy cuddles.” Betty quickly replied.

“True.” Jughead agreed. “But how about we have a sexy cuddle right now?”

“In the bath? Really?” Betty asked turning her head to look at him.

“Yeah, why not?” He asked.

“I don’t want to have to clean up all the water. The last time we did that in the bath at home it took forever to clean up.”

“Well, we aren’t at home. We have room service to clean up after us.” Jughead raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Betty leaned back against him again, and felt his arms around her go tighter. “Please?” He asked softly. 

A big grin fell over Betty’s face. She didn’t really need convincing. She just loved hearing him beg her. Betty turned in her spot to face him, already feeling how excited he was. Did you make me this bath just so you could get some wet sexy time?”

“Maybe.” Jughead shrugged. “Has it worked?”

“Maybe,” Betty replied and moved closer to him. His hands surveyed her bare chest getting him even more excited. A big grin fell to both of their faces as they came together, and minutes later they were both screaming each other’s names as water splashed all over the floor.

 

Lying in their room on the last night, the bodies still recovering from the long session they had just had. Sweat still covered their bodies as they lay in each other’s arms. 

“Hey Jug, can I ask you something?” Betty asked moving to a sitting position on the bed, leaning against the headboard. 

“Is it can we do that again? Because I think I need a few minutes to recover. And maybe some more liquid.” He said with a laugh.

“No, well. Maybe soon. But I wanted to ask you something else.” Betty grinned.

“Okay.” He asked sitting up too to face her.

“Do you ever think back to when we met? And that night?”

“All the time.” He replied.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I remember how sexy and sweet you were. Hot too.” He smirked.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about this for a while now. I didn’t talk to you because I wasn’t sure how you’d react. But….. what do you think about trying to recreate that night?” Betty said softly. Jughead tilted his head looking a little confused.

“What you want to pretend to be strangers and meet up at a bar and fuck in the bathroom?” He joked.

“No, no. Not that. I was wondering if you’d like to try and make another baby.” 

Jughead’s jaw almost fell. It was something he’d been thinking about too, but he never asked her. Scared of what her reply might be.

“Do you want another baby?” He asked.

“Yes. But only if you want to.” 

The biggest smile spread over Jughead’s face as he moved quickly to Betty and pulled her on top of him. “Yes, yes. Of course, I want to have another baby.”

“Juggie.” Betty giggled on top of him. “Are you sure? Do you think we can do it?”

“I know we can. This time it’ll be easier. We’ve done it before. We can do it again.” Jughead said so happily he couldn’t contain himself.

“Are you sure?” She asked again.

“Yes, I’m sure. Do you want to?”

“Yes. I want to.” Betty nodded.

“Then let’s do it.” He said.

“Let’s do it. This time I want a boy.”

“Then let’s try and make a baby boy.” 

 

**3 months later**

 

Sitting at home late at night, Jughead sat on the couch. His laptop on his lap writing his latest story when he looked up to see a smile Betty walking towards him. 

“Hiya, babe.” He said matching her smile. She didn’t say a thing. But as he closed his laptop and moved it to the coffee table Betty stepped towards him and sat herself down on his lap, still smiling.

“Why do you look so happy?” He asked placing his hands onto her hips. 

Betty still stayed silent, she just held up her hand in front of him showing him the pregnancy test she had just taken. Jughead looked a bit shocked as he looked from the test to back to Betty’s face. He reached in and took the test from her hand. His eyes opening wide when he saw ‘pregnant 4-5 weeks.’

“What? Is this real? This isn’t a joke?” He asked refusing to believe it.

“It’s real Baby. I’m pregnant. We’re pregnant.” Betty said, her smile still planted on her face. 

“We’re pregnant?” He said again, this time louder. Betty nodded her head and giggled loud when Jughead stood up suddenly, carrying her in his arms he jumped up and down with her. “We’re pregnant.” He shouted again louder.

“Shush. You’ll wake up Dylan.” Betty said.

“I don’t care. We’re having another baby. We’re having another baby.” He said again and again.

“Yes, Juggie. We’re having another baby.” She joined in his excitement and kissed him. 

“I cannot believe it.” He said resting his head onto hers. 

“Believe it, baby.”

 

**7 months later**

 

Betty lay in the hospital bed, Jughead by her side holding their newly born baby in his arms. 

“Mommy, Daddy,” Dylan yelled as she ran into the room with Alice slowly behind her. 

“Shush.” Jughead lifted his finger to his lips. “Sit down and you can hold your new baby brother.”

Dylan took a seat on the couch holding out her arms waiting for Jughead to walk over. The now 4-year-old was excited. She held out her arms and Jughead slowly placed her new bother into her arms. 

“Say hello to your new brother, Brooklyn,” Jughead said whispering trying not to wake the baby.

“Hi. I’m Dylan. I’m your big sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of another story. Let me know if you would be interested in a coda in the future.  
> I really hope you enjoyed this story, please let me know in the comments. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Remember to check out my Tumblr https://lizzybuggie.tumblr.com


End file.
